KALEREGETSUSEI (THE OTHER SIDE OF vEGETA BOOK 2)
by elanya monet
Summary: The Saiya-jin have moved from Earth to a new planet called Kaleregetsustei. The Saiyan males are learning more about possessing the ability to breed. Kurama, the fox, is a breeder but his human aspect cannot birth. The fox prince is given an ultimatum from Inari, the fox goddess. Shuichi must die before the Kitsune gives birth or find a solution. There will be a Dark Tournament.
1. LIFE CHANGE

A/N: WILL ENCOMPASS THE TOURNAMENT. WARNING: SHOUNEN AI/YAOI. MALE TO FEMALE TRANFORMATION. ALL MALE FEMMES WILL BE ADDRESS IN THE MALE GENDER. "FEMALE" WILL BE USED TO IDENTIFY NATURAL BORN WOMEN. MALE FEMMES WILL ALSO BE CALLED 'FEMME MALES-NO OFFENCE INTENDED.' THE SUPREME KAI/KOBITO FUSION SHALL BE REFERRED TO AS THE FUSED KAI.

CHAPTER LVI LIFE CHANGE

Sakyou had taken Kakarrot to his private suite and the prince followed. Vegeta sat in the den while Sakyou took the large Saiyan to another room.

Kakarrot glared daggers at the tall indigo haired human with the scar that ran over his right eye. For his prince to have feelings for this man was unbelievable as Vegeta had viewed humans (ningens as he had derogatorily referred to them) as weak things he should have exterminated ages ago! What did this human do to gain such a prize as his prince?

"Drink, Kakarrot?" Sakyou's smooth low tenor voice cut into the warrior's musings.

Kakarrot sobered from his murderous glare. "Whatcha gonna do, poison me so you can have Vegeta to yourself? Vegeta is mine. He's my prince, my mate and the love of my life!" the big Saiyan hissed.

Sakyou snickered as he poured himself a glass of ambrion. "Don't get your gi in a knot. Vegeta worships the ground you walk on. I was just a filler for him. Y'know, something to pass the time with. Oh, I know about Bulma, the bitch. There was no love there; just two kids. She made him go out and get a job when all he wanted to do was train. When you left this existence, he had nothing to focus on. In a way, he wanted a way out of that hole, so he jumped at the chance to become a blast agent. I placed the ad for Emanu and Vegeta applied for it. I could feel his energy was tremendous, so I told my personnel manager to have the applicant fight younger Toguro. Vegeta's sheer strength and power blew me away! Toguro is an human apparition with strength absolute but your prince made him look like an amateur! I entered the two of them in a tournament I knew would bring me loads of money because all the gamblers would wager on Toguro and his brother. Vegeta tore them apart and I made a fortune, which I split with him. But be that as it may, what he and I have now is strictly business. He's very easily hurt, and I know you're going to counter me on that head, but he is. He and Hiei are so alike it's scary. He loves hard and deep and I know he wants to share his femme ascendant with you but you draw away every time he's in that form. How hard is it to understand that he is still a male-gendered being playing at being a femme. It's called acting, or did you never learn that?" Sakyou asked in a rhetorical manner.

Kakarrot lowered his head in thought. In Other World, he had been asked what he was afraid of in melding with the prince and he could not give a reasonable reply. If he were brutally honest with himself, it would be the fear of losing his mate and love to another while the prince was in femme. Or was it because he had grown so accustomed to being savior and protector, he could not grasp the idea that his present mate would not require such and would not hesitate to let the big warrior know how unneeded his aid would be? Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Vegeta didn't need his protection, he needed him to understand and accept another part of the larger warrior's hidden Saiyan nature. Hesitantly, the large warrior opened his mouth.

"H-have you ever dressed femme before?" this asked of Sakyou.

"Hell, yeah! I wanted to throw a costumed ball for my wife, Shizuru, so I asked Vegeta what would be different because I don't like doing things like every other Jones in the world. He suggested a reverse ball. The males would dress as femmes and the females would dress as hommes. We had the best time. Maybe that would help you accept to him easier, Kakarrot. Talk to someone about the idea. I don't think you'll regret the suggestion. Now, take that gorgeous mate of yours home before I devour him. Just kidding. I'll see you all in the morning," Sakyou bade.

Kakarrot left Sakyou's study and saw his prince in the den. The smaller being had found a horror movie to watch but had fallen asleep. Kakarrot bent down and lifted his mate then ITed the pair back to Little Vegeta.

Once in the prince's chamber, Kakarrot held his mate so that he could disrobe him. As the large warrior undressed Vegeta, he began to envision what it would be like to dress femme for his mate and go about on the town. Kakarrot had to stifle a groan as the images his mind conjured were the most erotic he had ever had, next to seeing his mate that night on Minerva after the prince's show and the two had walked back the palace. Before they got to the entryway, Kakarrot took his mate in pleasure. He would have to do that again and this time, share being femme with the one he loved most in the entire universe.

After changing his mate into sleepwear and tucking him into bed, Kakarrot went in search of a late night snack after he had kissed the flame haired prince good-night.

"Up kinda late, hey, little brother?" a voice asked in the darkened kitchen.

"Who-Oh, Raditz, what're you doing up?" Kakarrot asked as he moved to the extra large refrigerator.

A light suddenly illuminated the area and Kakarrot turned to see his brother, several other Saiya-jin that resembled either his dad or brother and Bardock all seated around a massive feast.

"Come, join us, son. You must still be trying to figure out the femme ascension. It's like tapping into Super Saiyan without all the hard training. Do you really dislike your mate when he ascends to femme?" Bardock asked as his youngest female born son sat between himself and Raditz.

"I don't dislike him. The opposite is true. When he's dressed to kill, I have the hardest time restraining the urge to throw him down and plow into him without mercy. He's gorgeous when he's femme and that green-eyed demon of jealousy rears its ugly head whenever I know other eyes are hungrily gazing at what is mine!" Kakarrot sneered.

"That's to be expected. Whenever the Ou is femme, I stay close to him and growl and hiss if anything advances on him in any sort of threatening manner. I have killed when our king was femme and could not fend the enemy off," Bardock explained.

"W-what's it like? I mean to dress and act like a femme?" the large second son of Bardock asked.

"Well, like the ancestor's said, it is a choice. You can choose to ascend or not. Many of us had no choice but to make the transition because of Frieza. Others because it was part of their open male status. Did you never feel the impulse to try on that woman's things when she was not around? Or have you ever gone shopping and looked at female clothing and grew aroused at imagining yourself in what you were looking at?" Bardock asked as he chewed on a turkey bone.

Kakarrot blushed. It was a secret he tried to hide from himself as long as possible but, now being with the race and family that he never knew, that secret and the feelings that went along with it began to surface.

"I-I thought I was some kind of freak when I once went shopping with an ex flame and I purchased a... Well, it's something a female could wear as well as... Well, let me go put it on and you'll see," Kakarrot got up from his family and winked out.

The large Saiyan appeared in his room, opened his sliding closet and sifted through his clothes. When he had found what he sought, Kakarrot stripped his training gi then redressed in the outfit he had pulled from the closet. After stepping into matching shoes, he fixed his hair then returned to his family. The second the eyes of his dad and relatives met him, mouths dropped to the floor and food fell to the table.

"Kakarrot?" a chorus of gasps sounded.

"Where have you been hiding that beauty? Why were you so ashamed to show this masterpiece? You wear femme better than any one of us, except our king and prince. Stand straight," Raditz got up from his seat and went to survey his younger brother. "Would you like me to train you, chibi? Vegeta will be very proud to call you his mate," the bigger Saiyan smirked and the younger nodded.

"Don't stay out too late, cupcakes. We have the preliminaries for the tourney later," Bardock cautioned and the boys nodded then left.

"Right, dad!" the boys chorused, then they winked out of sight to go train in private.

Kakarrot had dressed in maroon-colored-thigh length chenille tunic with long see-through sleeves that had satin cuffs, matching chenille pants that molded to his tree-trunk thick bodybuilder legs and matching maroon leather clogs. His hair was styled behind his head in a ponytail and fastened with a thick gold clip. Like all Saiyan femmes, Kakarrot's upper body took on the appearance that he had chest globes, his hips beefed out a little more than was normal and his voice took on a little higher lilt than he usually possessed.

The prince had awakened to a power surge and looked around for his large mate. Just then, his stomach roared and he got up to search for something to eat. Vegeta decided to forgo the midnight snack that always lay waiting in the kitchen and decided to hunt for fresh meat in lieu of the latter. As Vegeta made his way to the hunting grounds, his super sensitive ears picked up the sound of a mid-ranged tenor voice in the vicinity of his prized garden. Curious as all Saiya-jin were, Vegeta followed the sound and came upon the silver Kitsune, Kurama, as he tended to one of the prince's berrycynth bushes.

"That's my favorite plant in the entire garden," Vegeta spoke in a soft voice.

"It is quite lovely. I was just asking it if I could use one of its blooms for a weapon. Anyway, I'm glad you've come," Kurama said as he shifted back into his Shuichi aspect. "When can we go change my gender so that I can carry Hiei's cub?"

"Now, if you like. Where're Hiei and your mother, Kalissa?" Vegeta asked.

"Hiei is with his family. Mother is with Inari-sama. I can't believe she's my sire, but... Anyway, for many years, I'd been the only family Hiei had until he found Yukina. I'll call them," Kurama said. 'Hi-chibi, mother, Vegeta-tousan and I are gonna make the wish. Wanna come?'

'Be there in a flash,' Hiei replied via his mind link with the fox.

In an eyeblink, Hiei and Kalissa joined the fox and Saiyan and Vegeta led the three to the gravity trainers.

"I've got to get a Dragon Radar so the search will go faster," Vegeta stated.

'Don't waste the time, Vegeta. I can gather the balls of my planet faster, plus, Kaishengo is much stronger than the dragons of the outer world,' a high pitched voice sounded in the boys' heads.

'Kaibitoshin is that you? You heard our request? I didn't think an all-powerful being such as you needed assistance in that way. But thank you, we'll be on your planet straight away,' the prince replied then grabbed hold of the younger boys and ITed to the Planet of the Kais.

"Welcome, my friends. I've summoned the Dragon Balls, now tell me exactly what you want," Kaibitoshin said.

"For me, Minamino Shuichi, to be transformed into a female with very little chest and a voice like yours, sir, if that is no offense. The Kitsune is to remained unchanged and I'm to retain all the powers I have as a male," the redhead nodded in reverence to the fused Supreme Kai.

"That's easy to arrange and I'd be honored for your femme aspect to share my voice. Here goes," the fused Supreme Kai smiled then called forth the dragon of the Inner World. "Kaishengo, arise and grant me my wish."

"WHY HAST THOU DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER? I SHALL GIVE THEE THREE WISHES. CHOSE THEM WISELY!" a dragon that eclipsed Purunga in size and length bellowed once he had erupted from the dragon balls.

"For my first wish, turn the young redhead male into a female with very little chest buds, a voice like my own and the retention of all his Kitsune powers that he has as a male. His Youko aspect is to remain male-gendered and his high intellect is to remain unchanged." fused Kai spoke.

The dragon's eyes glowed and a mist surrounded Shuichi Kurama. When the mist lifted, the observers' face vaulted at the site of Shuichi and a very prominent protruding belly.

"THAT WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! HE WILL REMAIN FEMALE FOR ONE HUMAN YEAR AFTERWHICH HE WILL SHIFT BACK INTO HIS ORIGINAL FORM. NAME THY SECOND WISH!" the dragon bellowed.

Hiei walked over to his now very female mate and touched a hand to his protruding stomach. Looking up at his taller mate, the little Youkai said, "Dragon, I wanna to be seve inches taller than my goddess when she wears four inch high shoes like Vegeta does when he's in his femme ascension. In short, Shuichi is 6' tall, I wanna be 6'7" forever, is that understood?" Hiei requested.

The dragon's eyes glowed and Hiei felt himself begin to stretch, when all was completed, he found himself looking down into the wide green eyes of his redheaded vixen.

"Oh, Hi-chibi, thank you. I love you," Shuichi's high alto voice spoke.

"And I you, fox. You make me happy," Hiei smiled a genuine smile reserved only for his fox.

The pair hugged and Shuichi broke into a fit of excited giggles. Youko Kurama was horrified! It was bad enough he had to reshape this borrowed female ningen body in the first place to accommodate his male spirit! Now the little piece of humanity had to go and actually become what he should have been had Youko not interfered! Oh, well, Youko had to concede, he was breeding and truthfully, Shuichi, the male, would have died. So, shrugging it off to experience, Youko decided to go the twelve-month distance, then his outside would return to it's stunning male form, although, the Youko and both Shuichiis were there already and had only gotten better.

"DO YOU HAVE A THIRD WISH?" Kaishengo asked.

Kurama and Hiei looked at one another and nodded.

"Dragon, Kurama, Caliento, my sire, and myself are under contract to beings we'd rather not serve any longer. They are the Makai rulers, Murkuro and Yomi. My wish is for the three of us to be released from their demands forever," Hiei spoke what his mate thought and the dragon's eyes glowed one last time.

"THAT WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FARETHEEWELL, MORTALS!" and the dragon sank back into his lair then the inactive balls rose and flew off to separate parts of the kais planet.

"Well, are we ready to introduce the outer world to the new Minamino Shuichi?" Vegeta asked and the pair nodded.

After thanking the fused Kai for his assistance, the three returned to Little Vegeta. Once the four had materialized, Inari stormed over to the group.

"Kalissa, where's our son?" Inari asked in a huff.

"Here. He's in his human form, deity, and he will live out his human existence until he's ready. Besides, we just took care of the minor detail of his human aspect carrying Hiei's chibi. We wished for him to become a female for one human year, then he will return to his male aspect. You said that if we found a solution that you would let him live out his human life," Kalissa smiled as she hugged her reformed son.

"You're lucky we're sisters and that Kurama is our offspring or I'll make you regret talking to me in such a manner," the fox deity glared at mother and son.

Kurama looked at the two females. "Wait a minute, Inari, I thought that you were a vixen?" the human Youko asked.

"I can switch but only at certain times and the last time I did so, Yenma (Yamma+Enma) was not pleased. I wanted an heir of pure silver blood and had just one partner who could provide me with what I desired. Everyone knew we were the topic of legends and myths, and could take on any shape we chose. I chose to be a male, give my seed to my sister so we could have our kit. Yenma found out what I had done and banished Kalissa and you from our lovely den. Such matings are not unheard of in the animal spirit world. Deities should be excluded. Look at Vulcanus, Caliento's sire. He and Solaria, his sister of the sun, produced the fire youkai," Inari explained. "So how... Never mind, you took the only obvious course of action, did you not? I forgot such a thing is possible on this plane. Live well, young one and raise healthy fire-kits with your mate. We will take the ones that displease you back with us and find the other parents' tribes. Come, sister," Inari beckoned to Kalissa, who whistled for her other offspring.

"Wait. When I visit Makai, how can I reach you, mother? I already reach and visit Inari-sama when I'm there... Rather, she visits me," Kurama asked in the higher pitched alto voice his human aspect now possessed.

"I have a den in Youko country that I share with Sasshomaru's sire. Yes, he was granted return as well. Take care, my kits, and win the tourney!" Kalissa bade.

After calling for the kits Kurama had birthed and sired with beings other than Kuronue and Kakarrot, Inari and Kalissa headed to a spot where they could open a portal to return to the Makai.

"We'll be returning, as well, chibi-Hi. We have a kingdom to restore. Come home soon with those lovely koorikits and kooriningens the two of you will produce. I will thank Yenma and Jr for restoring our family," Hina smiled at her children and their chosen ones, then took hold of her own mate's large hand and walked with him into the Makai.

Four of Hina's sisters followed her, as did any offspring they had produced. Lucina, Sasshomeru and their offspring followed as well after bidding everyone in living world a fond farewell and the others promising to visit as often as possible.

"We'll return for the tourney in a few days. I just want to settle my family into a nice cozy den. If for some unknown reason I do not return, I will send word to Kurama," the tall wolf youkai nodded then left to meet his mate and offspring at the open portal to their home world.


	2. TRANS ASCENSION CELEBRATION

WARNING: AUTHOR HAS NEVER BEEN TO CALIFORNIA OR TO SAN FRANCISCO. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS AN A/U FIC AND THE ATHOR IS GOING TO CREATE HER OWN UNIVERSE, SITES IN REAL COUNTRIES AND STATES. NO OFFENSE TO INHABITANTS OF THE PLACES THE AUTHOR MENTIONS. XOVER W/GUNDAM WING

CHAPTER LVII TRANS-ASCENSION CELEBRATION

Vegeta and his adopted sons had materialized on LV with slight difficulty. Shuichi's Chinese styled outfit that he so loved to wear no longer fit him. True to his new gender, the redhead began to fuss and stress about being fat and looking like a cow.

"Kurama... Shuichi, you're embarrassing the Youko with your whining, now shut up!" Hiei flipped.

"Kura-kit, calm down, son, this is not a tragedy. We'll just have to do what true females do when they are in need of attire. We'll go shopping. Now, in the palace is a room where I placed hundreds of outfits I had made for that mate of mine but since he refuses to accept femme being a part of our Saiyan make up, help yourself. You two are about the same size, only he has you by eight inches," the prince smirked, grabbed the youkai pair then ITed the three of them into the palace where they stood in front of a closed door. "In here are outfits I either made or had made for my femme-a-phobic mate to wear, but... Help yourself," the prince said and threw the door open.

The three stopped in their progression further into the room. The sight that met them was unbelievable! Raditz, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Tregeta, Mirai Trunks, Jahrid, Kale, Collyard, Tormataeo, and several other femme ascended males stood in various parts of the dressing room, perusing through the vast array of hand-made, special ordered and specially designed clothes. Vegeta stood shocked over the sight of the once department store arranged clothing that now lay in disregarded heaps and piles on the bed and floor.

Straining to contain his outward calm, the prince snarled, "Raditz! Explain what the meaning of this destruction is? What are you all about in this room?"

Raditz jumped from bending over a head of ebony disarrayed spikes, the back of which cascaded like a waterfall down the back of the one seated in front of a maple wood grooming table.

"Oh, my prince. Tregeta and Goten told us of this chamber where we could outfit our newest ascendant. My prince, allow me to introduce you to Caroteya," Raditz beamed.

Upon hearing a female form of his name, Kakarrot stood from the grooming table where his brothers and Goten had been grooming his wild black waterfall. Vegeta, who hated sudden surprises of any sort even if they were of a positive nature, did a double take.

"Who the bloody hell is this and where is Kakarrot?" the prince ground out through clenched teeth.

"Love, it's me, your mate in femme! I reclaimed the ascension, aren't you happy?" the femme formed Kakarrot smiled as he held his arms open for his mate and other half.

"Wha-No, you are not my mate! My mate is femme-a-phobic and detests the femme stage of the males of my race! Kakarrot would rather die than be of equal power and rank as his mate. He'd also never be caught dead in such a-a-a brilliant color as maroon! Shuichi, make it quick, then let's go! I'll wait for you by the largest gravity trainer!" Vegeta roared then ITed out of the room.

All that were gathered in the chamber stood or sat in shocked silence and Kakarrot was completely crestfallen at the prince's outbreak.

"I-I thought he'd be happy that I finally decided to stop hiding. Why me? I can't do anything right to please that hard-hearted cold-blooded rat-faced monkey-tailed abomination!" Kakarrot lost hold of his delicate emotions, sat back at the grooming table and cried.

Gohan and Goten hugged their dad. "Shhh, daddy, we all know Vegeta-sama doesn't like to be shocked to the core and when he is he reacts violently until he comes to terms with the fact. Don't give this up, 'Tousan, you've finally come out to play with the rest of us. Don't let Vegeta send you back," Goten soothed.

"I'll go talk to him, little brother. Nephew prince, wanna come?" Raditz asked Tregeta who nodded. "We'll straighten him out, Caro, just calm yourself. Vegeta never did take sudden change well, and this is the most sudden change ever," the largest warrior hugged his still femme younger brother.

"I'll watch him while my mate finds something to his liking," Hiei nodded then the two Saiya-jin left.

Inside the largest Gravity Room, Prince Vegeta fought with an image of himself at 600x gravity. Why? Why would that bakayaro hide such beauty from the eyes of the one he claimed to love? Always, Kakarrot was always ahead of him and now, the large mutt looked much better than the prince himself did in femme form and it just wasn't fair.

From a safe vantage point, Raditz and Tregeta watched as their beloved brother/sire beat himself into the ground. Just as the combatants were charging Vegeta's famous finishing move, 'FINAL FLASH', Tregeta and Raditz phased from their hiding to stand behind the twin Vegeta images and grabbed the arms of both.

"No, younger brother, calm down!" Raditz hissed into the ear of the real prince.

"Dad, please, not again." Tregeta fought breaking down at the thought of his dad trying to end himself a second time as he held the copy of the prince.

Both princes fell to their knees then the copy prince jumped out of Tregeta's arms and back into its original form.

"Are you all right now, chibi mi?" Raditz asked as he gently ran Vegeta's tail through his hand.

Vegeta shook his head. "W-who was that, Raditz? Part of me tells me it's my K-san but most of me can't believe that for as femme-a-phobic as that lug is. Turles doesn't even look that good as femme," the prince said in a choked voice.

"You never... Oh, right the Ou's coronation. That lovely vision in maroon was your femme-a-phobic mate and our younger brother, Kakarrot. I gave him the name Caroteya. He came out so as not to lose you, highness, and he's devastated by your rejection just now. He loves you and I know you love him. That outfit looks fantastic on him, does it not?" Raditz asked as he held the prince tightly.

Vegeta swallowed hard then nodded. "I-I'll tell him so. Let's go. I wanna take us to one of the three places on this mud ball of a planet that actually appealed to me while I was here. Let's go and as the saying goes on this rock, paint the town red!" the prince smirked and pushed against his brother to get up. "I'm going to change and I'll meet you all in K-man's dressing chamber. Thanks, both of you." With that, the three separated once they ITed back into the palace.

Raditz and his nephew returned to the chamber where some order had been restored and the clothes put back in place. The two found the same group they had left, with the smaller or more femme of the couples dressed in such attire, the most mouthwatering, in addition to Goten, was Shuichi. The female redhead stood resplendent in a pair of mauve colored silk loose fitting pajama pants and a matching high-necked tunic styled jacket and mauve colored kidskin boots. There were rubies and emeralds sewn into the fabric to give the suit a rose motif.

"Cheer up, K-man, I'm sure he didn't mean to be so hard. Seeing you in this form must be a tremendous shock to his system. We all know he doesn't handle sudden surprises well and neither does my now taller fireman. That outfit looks really hot on you. Vegeta-tousan'll be an idiot to give up a vision such as you," the human fox soothed in high alto tones.

"I'd be more than an idiot if I gave up such a gorgeous hunk of Saiyan flesh. And, Kakarrot, you don't look hot at all. You are downright... explosive," a raspy femme voice sounded.

All occupants looked for the source and when they found it, Kakarrot was being smothered by a being clad in the same color as the larger warrior himself. However, the only difference being the shoes as the prince now made known his penchant for high heels, the pair he wore was gold ankle-wrap, three and a half inch heel sandals with an inch high platform at the front and lattice straps across the top.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarrot's neck, slid into his lap but did not break the lip-lock as Saiya-jin had remarkable lung capacity and could hold their breath for long periods of time.

'Forgive my callous reaction, koi. You look incredible. Thank you,' Vegeta said through his mind-link with Kakarrot.

'I should thank all of you. I had forgotten just how much fun this is,' Kakarrot responded. "Koi, did you make all of these outfits?" the big warrior asked after he and the prince parted.

"Nearly all of them. The one Shurama's wearing and the dragon black Hiei's sporting. Tell me, how long have you been femme ascended and why were so feared of coming out?" the prince asked as he settled closer into the hold Kakarrot had on him.

Kakarrot hung his head in shame. "You'll skewer me when you know but... since I was the earth age of fourteen. Usually after those two hard case humans-the blue haired girl and that weak boyfriend of hers-had had a dispute over some silly thing. He'd usually come to the old perv's home and ask me out. When I married the banshee, the blue witch threw a costume party and I went in femme form. Well, the weak one and the other three-not counting the doll-as well as the perv ended up with bleeding noses. The two females were livid that I looked better than either of them ever would even in their dreams. After that, I was forbidden to even look at anything regarding femme and I had hidden away things I had already possessed from my younger days. One day, the woman went to see her dad and I sneaked into her intimate drawer. Needless to say, she caught me doing the natural thing and beat me to a pulp then stuck a five-inch needle into me and kept me passed out for three days.

"With that fear built into me I didn't even want to look at anything regarding the ascension. Then we met and the desire to ascend and come forth was strong and raged like a forest fire. I had to fight that desire, so I channeled it into that first fight between us. There were so many times since then that I wanted to break out but we were on this planet and with the other warriors. I just couldn't give into my desire. I tried to deny it as long as I could but tonight, after your human business partner mentioned for me to take you home before he devoured you, I knew it was time to stop hiding. I don't want to lose you, Vegeta, because you're everything and more to me. Without you, the real me, Kakarrot, the third class Saiyan cl-"

Kakarrot was silenced mid speech by the prince once again taking the larger warrior's lips in his own. "You talk too much and you're not a third class clown, that was my pride talking when I uttered that slander. You're more than that. So much more because you are the prince's chosen one. You'll never lose me and I love you regardless. This just adds more fun to the mix, and speaking of fun... What say all of us here take a quick trip across the ocean to America and I introduce you to some friends of Tregeta, Goten's, Shuichi's, Gohan's and mine that are human but prefer to be femme males. Let's celebrate K-man's ascension and Shuichi's transformation," Vegeta smirked as he moved to get off his warrior's lap.

"AMERICA! V-sama, we haven't been there since Tregeta's graduation a few (Earth) years ago! I hope Duo and the boys are still there," Goten piped up when he heard his prince.

"Might my mate and I accompany you, Lord Vegeta? I do so love acquiring new things to wear," a voice a little higher than Zarbon's sounded.

The crowd turned to look and found Mardobon in his female form along with his mate, Mushra and Broli and Turles. Vegeta smirked and nodded. The Saiyan prince sent a message to the king and queen that he was taking a group of younger beings to another country and would return in time for the preliminaries in the morning.

'Any special reason you must go so far away?' Sunrissa asked, as she and Kava were caring for the numerous chimps that had tired themselves out training.

'It is night on this side of the water and daytime where we are going. Plus there are four half breeds that did not hear the call to come home and I want to bring them here along with other warrior friends,' Vegeta replied through the link with his parents.

'Have fun and do what you need to,' the king replied.

After bidding their parents good-night, Vegeta, Kakarrot and the entire group that had gathered in Kakarrot's femme dressing chamber all grabbed hold of a body that knew Instant Movement and winked out of Palace Little Vegeta.

Vegeta had teleported the group to the outside of a large mansion that resembled Versailles on a small scale. The yard was immaculately cared for and could have graced the cover of Architectural Digest or Homes of the Stars.

"Wow, Vegeta, who lives here?" Kakarrot gasped as the prince led the group up the front of the structure.

At that instance, the front door slide open on silent well oiled tracks and a tall greenish skinned being with a tail stood and over looked the crowd. The young male, if he could be called such looked like... VEGETA AND PICCOLO?!

"Vegeta, that creature looks like you and Piccolo!" Kakarrot shrieked, which caused the being to cover his ears and fall onto to the floor.

Vegeta flew to the green-skinned youth, took him in his arms and spoke to him in what sounded like a mix of Saiyago and Namekian. When he had calmed the being and assisted it to its feet, the prince cut his mate a hard glance as he held the green one close.

"Have you forgotten how sensitive Namekian ears are? Piccageta's hearing is twice as delicate as any of ours is because of his mix. Apologize," the prince nodded.

"So, this is our s-" Piccolo was cut off by a slender hand to his mouth and he looked down at the shorter prince who shook his head.

'Neither he nor Kariccolo know of their origins. I haven't told them,' Vegeta's voice entered the Namek's head.

"S-Sire, w-who are these and what brings you?" the young male asked in his crossed language.

"You can speak English, they understand. Come, my friends," Vegeta invited the rest of the group into the house after he had let go of Piccolo.

"It is a surprise to see you, Sire. We had not prepared for you at all. Tell me, is Piccolo the one who gave me to you?" Piccageta asked as he led the group into a sitting room where several other young 'males' were gathered. "Look alive, you cast of idiots, Sire has come to pay us a surprise visit and he brought Shuichi, Hiei, Goten Tregeta, Gohan and Piccolo. He'll have to introduce the others, I haven't met them yet," Piccageta's high voice informed the others in the room.

An Asian boy with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair briefly looked up from behind a laptop and nodded then returned to his work. Beside him was another young boy, whose ginger hair spiked forward furiously and was a lighter color than the first boy's hair. It also lay on his shoulders and his forelock covered one eye. He was involved in the same occupation as the chocolate haired boy; thus he nodded his greeting.

"Sire, what a surprise and Tregeta, Goten, Gohan, Shuichi, Hiei, Mr. Piccolo, oh it is so good to see all of you! Come, Quatre and I will get tea then you can tell us why you've come!" a young man with knee-length chestnut colored golden caramel highlighted hair and shining violet eyes smiled as he jumped over to a youth with shoulder length blond hair.

"Duo, settle down, kid, or you'll cause another blackout! Sire, did you bring anything to calm him? I swear I'm at my wits end trying!" the chocolate haired youth behind the first laptop said without a break in concentration.

"Heero, you know you love him. If he were any calmer, he'd be in a coma," the prince quipped as he went to stand behind Heero. "Now for the important part," the prince stated then began the lengthy introductions.

Following the intros, Vegeta began the explanation of Piccageta and Kariccolo's parentage. To say Gohan was a bit put off by the news he had a brother sired by his mate and birthed by his dad and dad's rival turned mate would have been an understatement. The youth was downright livid and nearly broke his teeth holding in his temper. Gohan took Piccolo's hand, found a private place where the pair could talk.

"Before you fly off the handle, neither one of those Saiyan pure breds meant a thing to me and I showed you the visions regarding both of them. Your dad attacked me a few years before you were born of that woman. Vegeta happened while you were in school and dating that female you then married and before he took on the job he had. C'mon, kid, you know you're the only one for me and that no one and nothing else matters. I'd never considered settling down and raising a family with them like I'm doing with you. Don't let my past come between us. Think of our twins and the ones on the way. You look delicious in that brick colored pant set and white boots, y'know," Piccolo purred into Gohan's ear as he twined the smaller male's tail between his fingers.

Gohan had melted into a puddle with his mate's comforting and arousing ministrations and he had to close his eyes to reply.

"Y-you're right, love. I-I'm s-sorry. Take me to meet my elder brother and son-in-law," Gohan whispered as he struggled to stand.

When the pair returned to the crowd, they heard...

"So, where's that large litter one trips over on a visit to this house? Don't tell me they've been put to work for that gnat-faced human, have they?" Vegeta asked as he reclined in Caroteya's arms.

"If Tarukane so much as approaches Starr Crystal, I'll put a bullet through his ugly head s'fast he won't have time to bleed, then I'll rip him apart!" Duo snarled.

"They should have been home before now. It's not like Getabon to be late. Maybe one of the client's finally paid and they went shopping, but Geta would have called," Heero mused.

Suddenly...

"I can't believe he did that to my birth padreo, it's just not right, padre! Why didn't you let me kill him? He's gone way too far this time. We all know Jeita-padreo's not as strong as the rest of us, but he didn't deserve this!" a tear filled voice sounded.

Vegeta and a few others in the room bolted from their seats and the prince had to stifle a scream when his ebony eyes met one of the most terrifying sites he had ever encountered, then his world went black.


	3. TRANS ASCENSION CELEBRATION (PART 2)

CHAPTER LVIII TRANS-ASCENSION CELEBRATION (PART II)

"VEGETA! Honey, speak to me?" Kakarrot called as he caught his mate.

Vegeta's body shut completely down and caused the royal Saiyan to lose consciousness, thus when he passed out, Kakarrot had caught him.

"If seeing Jeita in this condition, battered and bloodied, no wonder my prince fainted. He can't stand the sight of blood," Raditz explained why Vegeta had passed out.

"JEITA! Poor kid, just look at him? And Sire, oh, God, Jeita's his favorite, too. When sire wakes, we're gonna have to restrain him or he's gonna kick some ass today and judging from the shoes he's wearing, he'd do some serious hurt," Piccageta cried as Kariccolo held him close to comfort him.

Shuichi Kurama, Hiei and Piccolo knelt by the fallen youth and stretched their hands over to heal his battered body while Kakarrot sent his energy into the prince.

Twin lavender headed males sat with their mates in hurt confusion. Oh, both knew that because of their initial humanness that neither was the prince's favorite son, but finding that their dad's favorite son was a more femme male than any of them was slightly disquieting.

The prince slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Easy, love, I've gotcha," a high tenor voice sounded.

"K-Kakarrot? W-What happened?" Vegeta asked as his mate assisted him to a sitting position.

"You passed out once you saw that orange skinned girl but I don't know why," the large warrior replied.

"He had a very rough time carrying Jeita and I nearly lost him. After the lad was born, I rescued him and asked Queen Veneassa if she would raise him for us. Getabon and several others my prince bore for the orange and blue aliens, was already on that planet. Jeita had been ascended from birth but he was born premature and he's the only half breed who has had the honor to fight beside our prince," Raditz replied.

Vegeta had crawled over to his still unconscious and blood covered son, took a senzu bean from his hair and gave it to the blue skinned youth that held the creamy orange young boy.

"Here, Getabon, give him this. It'll heal him and... Geta, was he carrying?" the prince asked as he felt Jeita's stomach.

The blue skinned youth, called Getabon looked up at the prince. "I... don't believe so why?" he asked.

"There's a tiny chi in him and it's struggling to stay alive. Give him the bean and let's see if that helps," the prince instructed.

The blue youth did so and assisted the bean down the younger male's throat.

"We'll give that time to work, if it does not, I'll have to remove it. I'll assist you in sending energy to it to sustain it until the bean works," Vegeta told Getabon.

As the group waited for the bean to work, Vegeta spoke.

"What Raditz told you is true but that's not the half of it. As Shingari, the first child Jeita was able the have for his mate, pointed out, Jeita's not the strongest, but on that head I beg to differ. Jeita seems not to be the strongest because his power level is such that if he ever got angry... Well, let's say my son makes Cell look like a featherweight when he's powered up. Like Gohan when he was a boy with hidden special powers, so is Jeita. He hates letting loose because he knows the result. Plus, you all can see they have more of me in them than they do their sires. And Piccageta, how dare you state that Jeita's my favorite son in front of your other brothers like that! I've a good mind to teach you Saiyan etiquette the hard way," Vegeta glared at the younger of the two jade skinned males.

Piccageta left his seat by Kariccolo and fell to his knees beside the prince. Taking Vegeta's free hand and kissing it, the youth whispered, "Forgive me, Sire, I overstep myself. It will not happen again."

"It better not had. I keep telling your little sister, Cilvanti, that I cannot love one chimp above another and as I have so many now, it would be ludicrous to even try," Vegeta replied then looked down at the still unconscious white striped black haired half Rocka-Saiyan. "Geta, I'm sorry."

"Sire! OH!" Getabon broke into a string of curses in languages many of those gathered had never heard before. When the blue youth uttered one thing, Vegeta flew to from beside the orange youth and slammed his fist into Geta's face.

"That is not smart policy, boy! Let's heal Jeita first then I'll take care of Tarukane. Get the baby and bring him to the healing chamber." Vegeta stood up, turned on his heel and moved over to a portrait filled wall.

Pressing a button, the wall slid away to reveal a fully equipped healing center much like the ones on Vegeta's island.

"Geta, strip him. Hiei, I need for you, Piccolo, Gohan and Tregeta to assist me. Removal is a delicate procedure I've very rarely had to perform. The last one was to remove one from Raditz he would have had for dodo birdbrain, Dodoria. I've got to go change into a set of scrubs," Vegeta told his son by Zarbon then he left the others to go into a changing room. Kakarrot followed. "Yes, K-man, what is it?" Vegeta had melted back into his male form, stripped his dressy femme attire, under which he had a set of maroon spandex.

"I don't understand you. Why didn't I see any of these boys during our mental bond? I've never seen you so caring to humans and the offspring of Zarbon, before. What's the deal?" the large warrior asked in a confused manner.

"The deal, as you so bluntly put it, is that I have known all these boys for years. Duo and his friends are as old as Gohan. Kariccolo is four years older; Piccageta is three years younger than Tregeta and two younger than Goten. Plus, why I care is because my femme form brings out my true nature. The form takes a hardhearted animal of my worth and turns him inside out, hence why I cry or pass out. I have no idea what it'll do to you since you are already emotional and caring to start with. Regarding the boys in this house, they're all warriors of the finest caliber. Our sons by Piccolo, I raised, as they had chanced to end up in the same orphanage. I adopted them then placed them with a family I was acquainted with through Sakyou," the prince explained as he completed dressing for surgery.

"So, what's with the surgical scrubs?" the large warrior asked as Vegeta washed his hands.

"What you really mean is, can I do this and am I trained? The reply is yes to both queries. One does not live as a slave, a warrior or with a self-professed blue haired genius for so long without picking up some know how. Plus, it was part of my training in becoming the Ou's heir. Our people believe that any ruler should have vast knowledge of everything conceivable. Now, if you will, go join the others and get to know that handsome boy of yours and play with the grandchibis. I'll join you after I place Jeita in the tank," Vegeta nodded as he tied a mask over his face and put on surgical gloves.

Kakarrot did as his mate requested and went to get acquainted with Kariccolo and the others. Gohan had settled in with his new brother and brother-in-law. Heero had ordered all the school-aged children out of the sitting room to clean up from the day then go to the study to do their homework. Getabon sat with Trunks and Tregeta to smooth over Piccageta's callous remark of his mate being the prince's favorite son.

"I'm sorry to have offended you. I didn't mean to say such words. So, you and Goten finally got your acts together, hey? I bet the girls were livid when that happened!" Piccageta remarked.

The sons of Piccolo, Vegeta and Kakarrot were the only ones out of the boys in the mansion that had attended school with Tegeta, Shuichi (Kurama) and Goten. The other boys were also well acquainted, although Heero and his friends had been fighting a merciless war, which ended when Heero and his friends were eighteen years of age, so that the colony boys would be able to live normal lives. The colony fighters had met Gohan while the young half-Saiyan was attending university and the Gundam pilots were trying to get back to just being after such intense confrontations as they had been raised around.

"You could say that but then Shuichi paired up with Hiei, and that just sent the girls into hysterics! Did you see the prom pictures?" Goten asked as he snuggled his prince.

"Who could miss them! That prom gown was gorgeous, I'm jealous. Where did you get it?" Piccageta asked, as Vegeta had told Piccolo that their son had received a large dose of the Saiyan femme gene.

"Dad made it for him. I was so surprised! But then, that woman had just thrown dad out of her home, so he allowed us to express our desire for such things then he let us know that we were perfectly normal to do so. Goten and I have always been more Saiyan than Gohan or Kakarrot for that matter until recently. Now that most of the race has been restored, those with latent abilities will grow even further than what they had been originally. Did you see your matusan, Kariccolo? Isn't he just hot?" Tregeta asked, the boys already acquainted with the knowledge of their other brothers.

Kakarrot had been talking with the son he did not know he had produced with Piccolo and had found that Vegeta had found him in Orange Star High School just as Gohan had entered. The prince had been struck by how much like Kakarrot the boy was, and had changed the boy's unspeakable Earth name from Verzura, to the present moniker to honor both the boy's parents. Kariccolo, like his birth parent was more homme than femme and only ascended when he needed to. He left the full ascension to his smaller mate, Piccageta.

Piccageta, as stated, was more femme than any of the other ascendants just like his brother Jeita, and thought nothing of donning a dress and heels and caused nosebleed wherever he wandered. However, even he had once been in the same predicament as his older brother but not as bad.

"I wish I knew what happened to Jeita. If it was one of that ugly bastard's business associates, I'll rip out his heart and eat it!" the blue skinned prince hissed from the door of the healing chamber.

"I don't doubt that it wasn't. Those freaks'll do anything to get their nut off! I swear I came so close to pulling the gun I hide in my boot on the last freak that used me..." Duo began but then trailed off on the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Trowa didn't hunt down the last freak that abused Quatre! I know one thing, if any freak so much as hurts an eyelash on PG, I'll rip this town apart until I kill every damn freakin' straight on Tarukane's payroll," Kariccolo snarled.

"Hey, the kids that were here earlier?" Mirai Trunks asked as he ran Jahrid's tail through his fingers.

"Yeah, they're ours. Not all human males can't have kids, obviously, so when we saw your brothers having kids one after another, we asked if they would be our surrogates. Our eldest ones are in their teens, the youngest have yet to be born. With four males carrying every three to six months, you can see we have a gang of kids," Heero said in his bored monotone. "In this house, there's three of us that can breed. There are several other pilots that live here and a few of them are breeders as well," the chocolate haired youth continued.

"Do the straights give them a hard way to go?" Gohan asked.

"Not really when they see what the kids can do just with their minds alone. Jeita keeps a tight lid on his power because he could literally wipe out an entire city block in LA with just a sneeze," Getabon said as he joined the others in the front room.

As Getabon entered the room, he picked up the TV remote and turned on the 110 inch flat screen HDTV system then sat to channel surf. The others in the room watched when Geta suddenly stopped on a local news channel.

"...It is unknown just how this fire started but witnesses at a nearby daycare report they heard an explosion that shattered windows. As you can see, businesses that flanked the Hotel Chez Mystique that was known to attract the more colorful sect of our populace have also been blown away by the mysterious blast. Many businesses were closed for the day and it is uncertain how many guests were at the hotel when the incident happened. Stay tuned to KSFC for further details," the news commentator was heard behind images of a grizzly scene.

Getabon sat staring into space as if he were seeing other images than what was on the television.

"No, please, stop, don't make me hurt you! Please, it hurts, take these restraints off me... I'm warning you now before something horrible happens. STOP! UNGH! GETA HELP ME!" Getabon screamed as he had been pulled from his seat, then fell to the floor in a dead feint but Wufei and Changyu-Geta's second son to Trowa and Quatre-caught him before he hit the ground.

The pair lifted him to the sofa just as Vegeta exited the healing chamber with his assistants following.

"What befell him? We heard screaming," Vegeta remarked. The prince stood at the healing chamber door and he had redressed in his femme attire. "Jeita'll be in the tank for about twenty minutes, then we can go out," the prince continued.

"Sire. Geta had a vision. I think he experienced what his mate went through because he had Jeita's voice," Duo explained.

Piccolo went over to the fallen half-breed prince and ran his hands over the boy's body.

"He's in shock. He did see what happened to your other son and it was horrid," the Namek spoke as he moved to stand by his mate and eldest son.

"Look, they're running the news spot again," Quatre nodded to the television.

Vegeta moved so that he could see what was being reported and an involuntary gasp left his throat.

"Shingari, was there anyone there with a video camera?" the prince asked his grandson, who had ventured back into the room with the adults.

"Did you finish your homework, kid?" Quatre asked and Shingari nodded.

"Yes, Quatre, I did. The others are near finished as well and wish to join you soon after. I don't know if a camera crew was there," Shingari nodded to Quarter then went to sit by Trowa and watch the news on television. "Hey, that's padreo Jeita! We saw him barely making it up the street and he was like that. Padre Getabon jumped from the bus and grabbed padreo Jeita before he passed out. I wish I knew what freak caused him to explode like he did," Shingari said as he took up an apple from a bowl of fruit on the coffee table.

A moan was heard from the sofa and the prince leaned down to his larger son to help him up.

"Easy, brat, you had a bonding vision. What did you see?" Vegeta asked as Getabon sat up and held his head. "Here, eat this." Vegeta handed the pastel blue youth a senzu bean.

"Thanks, Sire. That vision was so real, like I was actually in Jeita's body enduring the nightmare that caused him to look like a train wreck and killed our child," Getabon said as he chewed the bean then instantly his power returned. "Oh, much better. Now, the bad news, Jeita's assailant was Griswold McFarland, the same freak that sent Quatre to the hospital last month," Geta began.

A shriek sounded behind the sofa and like lightning, Trowa was over the back of the sofa hugging his mate close.

"It's all right, chibi, he's dead now, so we don't have to worry about that one," Trowa soothed and ran his hand through Quatre's long blond hair.

"I knew it. I just knew it! It's a good thing Jeita took care of that asswipe before I did or he'd be looking down the barrel of Little Shin," Duo replied through clenched teeth.

At that moment, the door chime sounded and Heero and Vegeta both moved to the foyer. Heero, gun in hand peered at the view screen that showed who was calling and Vegeta scanned the energies. With a nod to one another, Heero re-holstered his gun and opened the door.

"You're lucky we know you, Domon, or you and the Shuffle Alliance would be splattered to the moon. Welcome. Followed?" Heero asked.

The visitors were six males, the leader had spiked black hair that reached the back of his neck and was tied with a scarlet colored ribbon. He was taller than Heero by a few inches and had fought in the colonial wars along with but not alongside Heero's team, however, once the wars were over, the teams entered therapy together to deprogram them so that they could live normal, human lives.

Nonetheless, Domon and his group entered the sitting room and found the others glued to the television.

"I guess you all heard the good news and now the bad news. Turn on KASC, you'll be surprised," Kyoji-who had been deprogrammed from his destructive nature-said.

Duo turned to the next local news and his jaw dropped along with that of Getabon's, and Piccolo's two sons.

"Mr. Azores Tarukane is offering 1.5 billion dollars to anyone with information on the orange skinned being seen in these photos that we managed to obtain from colorized security cameras shots. The victim in the hotel has been identified as Griswold McFarland, one of the state's foremost movie producers of adult movies. This is Alya Gleeson with KASC news. Now, back to the newsroom," the female news commentator said.

"This can't be happening! Jeita's on the wanted list," Getabon lamented and buried his head in his hands. Mordobon, who had accompanied the prince and the others on the journey, sat beside the blue youth, who was his nephew, put hos arms around him for comfort.

"Easy, lad, lean on me," the femme Tsurian soothed.

Vegeta stood and watched the display and opinions of the others of how they would destroy the ugly short fat human scum if given the chance.

"All right, settle down. Geta, boys, you all will come with us to Little Vegeta and no one will bother you. Next, bring me my notebook," Vegeta requested and was handed a black satin case.

Sitting down, Vegeta opened the case and turned on the slim wireless PC notebook that lay inside. The prince's fingers flew over the keyboard in a blur then he sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"Who wants the honors? Geta, Trowa, pressing these two buttons will delete that scumbag's fortune and transfer it to all of yours. There will be no trace of the transaction, or we can go with choice number two. We tell him to get a team together and join us on Hanging Neck Island. His team will have to win if he wants to see his 'pleasure pets' again," the prince snickered and let the suggestion hang.

"Oh, I like that idea! Here, Sire's plan is to take us with him and if Tarukane wants his slaves, he'll have to come and fight for us! I've seen sire and the others fight and there is absolutely no way that gnat face can win! Brilliant, Sire!" Duo, who had caught on to Vegeta's hidden suggestion, smiled.

"Very good. Geta, I'm gonna take a few of the lads to the mall. Don't let Jeita know. We'll return for you. Any of you wish to accompany us, do so," Vegeta invited and moved to the foyer.

Quatre, Duo, Piccageta, Kariccolo and the elder grandkids who had completed what homework they had joined the prince and his family.

"We'll be back soon. I have to outfit Shurama to his new lifestyle. Take care, my boys," Vegeta bade then he took his group and left the mansion.


	4. TRANS ASCENSION CELEBRATION (PART 3)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:CROSSOVER WITH TEH GUNDAM UNIVERSE, MANY GUNDAM CHARACTERS 100% MALE XCEPT FOR THE 'WING' BOYS. SAP, LOTS OF OOCNESS AND YAOI PAIRINGS. CROSSDRESSING. SHUICHI IS NOW A FEMALE FOR 1 (EARTH) YEAR. AS ALWAYS, AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN THE CENTRAL CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIMES THEY ARE FROM. AUTHOR JUST LIKES TO MAKE A MESS OF THEIR OTHERWISE SHELTERED LIVES. TEH MALE GAY-BASHING IN THIS FIC DOES NOT REFLECT THE AUTHOR'S OPINION OF THE MATTER-I AM A YAOI WRITER, AFTER ALLL, LOL!

CHAPTER LIX TRANS-ASCENSION CELEBRATION (PART Three) SHOPPING SPREE

Vegeta had just stepped out the door when the alarm on the healing tank sounded to let everyone know that the being inside was ready to exit. Vegeta stepped back into the house and moved to the healing chamber to drain the healing tank. Getabon and Mordobon joined him and held a large towel to wrap the smaller blue tinged male in.

"I guess you'll have to take us with you, now, Sire. You know he loves shopping as much as any female born creature," Getabon snickered as the tank finished draining and Vegeta removed the breathing apparatus.

"Oh, what happened? Why am I drenched and... In the natural?" Jeita blushed, his creamy reddish orange cheeks glowing nearly scarlet.

Getabon wrapped the towel around the smaller male and hugged him.

"You were misused by that last client of yours, love," Getabon replied, not skirting the issue.

"Oh. He killed the baby, Geta, I'm sorry," Jeita's emotions began to unravel.

"None of that, now, brat. Get yourself clothed and meet the rest of us out front," Vegeta's voice was firm yet gentle.

Jeita looked up at the source of the voice and squealed. "SIRE! Oh, padreo, I'm so happy to see you! When did you arrive?" Jeita asked as he hugged the prince who returned the gesture.

"Hey, go get some clothes on, Cinderella, or you can't go to the Mall with us," Duo's voice snickered as he passed the healing chamber.

The sons of Vegeta and the prince himself shook their heads and Geta nodded then ITed his small love and himself to another room in the mansion.

"Cinderella, Duo? When did he adopt that one? Last I knew he had the Princess Jasmine syndrome. Nobody could do justice to the harem look like Quatre, you and he can. I produced a monster with that one," Vegeta sighed, the rest of his family had returned inside.

"What's keeping you, koi?" Kakarrot asked as he slid his arms around his prince.

"Sleeping Beauty woke up, so now he's getting dressed to join y'all. Duo, don't spend all sire's money in one place, nor you Quatre," Heero warned.

"Well, you and Trowa come see they don't then, otherwise, it's my treat and with the resources available to my race, now, it'll take several life times to spend it all. If I meet that fat goat faced blowhog, I'll give him the invite to the tourney," Vegeta nodded with a scowl on his brow.

"Sire, I'm ready! Don't leave without me!" a high pitched voice sounded.

"Jeita, you're a prince, don't run!" Getabon's voice was heard.

In a flash, an orange blur flickered into the room. Mouths dropped at the sight. Jeita stood dressed in a ruffled King Louis XIV styled pink silk blouse, tight purple pants that ended in a bell and colorless faux crystal four-inch high-heeled sandals. His white streaked black hair covered his silver streaked reddish brown tail, which was wound securely around his waist.

"Any other being would look a fright in that color. He's one of the few males that actually look outstanding... Like his other parent," Vegeta said the last under his breath.

"What, the red-orange loud rock music beast you told me I came from? Please, you're the only parent I know and want to know," Jeita remarked as he fussed with his hair. "I wish I had plain salt and pepper hair and not this skunk colored mess," the creamy orange prince lamented.

"Jeita, you've been in my room again, haven't you?" Quatre gasped.

"Oh, settle down, blondie, I'll give it back when we return. Besides, you don't wear the thing and it looks sooooo good on me," the small creamy orange prince smirked like his Saiyan parent.

"Quatre, hun, I'll buy you a new one. I knew you didn't like it," Trowa got up from his notebook and moved to hug his mate.

"That's not the point, Trowa, he went in our room and took it without asking," the blonde youth whined.

"He didn't go in your room, love, I gave it to him. I want to be the only one to shower gifts on such beauty not some freak straight female, ok?" Trowa asked as he ran a finger over Quatre's soft cheek then the two kissed.

"A FEMALE?! A FEMALE GAVE YOU THIS!" Jeita shrieked as he looked at the blouse with distaste.

"Enough, let's go. We've gotta be back on Hanging Neck shortly for the prelims," Vegeta said.

"What prelims, Sire?" Domon asked as he and George completed a game of Backgammon.

"A martial arts tournament to the death or whoever taps out first. It's called the Dark Tournament and it's very bloody. You boys want to rid yourselves of the scum that misuses your assets, that event will be the place to do so. No one to report you. We operate above and beyond the law. In fact the only law is that of Sakyou Togoya and myself. Right then, everyone who wishes to shop, let's go. When we return, be ready to teleport to Little Vegeta," the prince nodded, gathered his entourage once more then left the mansion in the capable hands of the Shuffle Alliance and Heero.

Vegeta and his group arrived to one of the newest chic malls in the city called 'The Paradise.' The minute they set foot in the foyer, femme males were all that could be seen and sensed.

"Oh, this place is awesome, Vegeta! How did you know of it?" Shuichi Kurama exclaimed.

"I built it for femme males only, of course, this is no dive place and one must have a four figure a week paying job or his own business to even shop here," the prince replied in haughty, high classed tones.

"Oh, I live here as much as I live at Disney Land with Duo and the kids! The best selection of female styled male clothing can only be found here! So, Shuichi, you had to become a human female in order to carry Hiei's cub? I think that's so great. Of course, you're not gonna wanna look frumpy, I detest that look, myself. Let's go to 'Expecting,' that place has clothes for males who can have children," Jeita gushed, hooked arms with Shuichi and led him to said shop.

Hiei followed Jeita and Shuichi, as did all of Jeita's brothers, the offspring and the four Gundam fighters that had accompanied them while Vegeta and Kakarrot walked arm and arm behind them.

"Are you sure Jeita's your son, Vegeta? He's too spirited and so is Piccageta?" Kakarrot asked Vegeta as they entered the store behind the boys.

Vegeta-the once hard-hearted Saiyan prince-smiled at the scene before him with all the younger boys gushing and cooing like excited girls in a doll shop as they perused the store and its contents.

"Yeah, he's all mine, Kakarrot. That's a Saiyan who's never seen a hard day in his life. Yeah, we fought together on Venusia when the planet was being attacked by a male race that wanted to take it over. I hate to admit it but I was being overwhelmed during that battle and that youngster, without the proper training, pulled my ass outta the fire. Don't get me wrong, Kakarrot, I'm proud of all my children but Jeita was femme ascendant from birth and very powerful. That's why I treat him so and I don't mind how he acts. He's another that helped me make my transition to the being I am, now. What d'ya think of Kariccolo?" Vegeta asked as he looked over a finely tailored robe made of black velvet and rubies.

"Does he fight?" Kakarrot asked as he looked at another robe made of jade velvet and amber.

"He fought with the Gundam fighters during the colonial wars while you were in Other World and so had Getabon. Find anything to your like?" Vegeta asked. The prince lifted the velvet garment he had looked over and Kakarrot did the same with a much larger robe of the same make and design.

Four hours later, a very happy group of shoppers exited the mall with fifty dynacaps stored with their purchases between them. All was well until...

"There he is! Get that orange skinned she-boy! That thing killed my dad!" an angry voice snarled and a mob advanced on the unwary shoppers, however, Vegeta and his group possessing ultra fine hearing and knowing Instant Transmission, grabbed their human friends and vanished from sight.

"Hey, where are they? They were right here?" the crowd looked around confused.

"Why did we leave, 'Tousan?" Tregeta asked as the group materialized in another part of the parking lot.

"To avoid..."

"Well, well, well, looky what we have here, boys. Not only have we caught us Mr. McFarland's murderer but the whole freak boy club! What say we have some fun with them and show them they can't walk over respectable men like McFarland and get away with it!" a raspy angry voice sounded and the alien/human allience found themselves staring at a ring of fire arms.

"Looks like these boys want a party, Sire, shall, we give them one?" Duo smirked with his hand at his hips.

"On three?" Vegeta suggested.

"Three!" Duo said and, regardless of fine clothing, all hell broke lose and Vegeta's group tore mercilessly into the angry human mob. The prince's group did not have to lift a finger to physically assault the humans.

When the skirmish was over, bodies of unconscious humans were flung across the parking lot and the alliance looked as fresh and pressed as they had before the fight.

"Great job, my boys, let's to home," Vegeta suggested and the group winked out.

"Well, that was fun, can we do it again" Piccageta asked as the group materialized in front of the mansion.

The door opened on silent tracks and Heero greeted the group.

"Looks like you guys have seen some action?" he asked as he moved to let his fellow warriors in.

"You should have seen it! Ugly must have sent his posse after us but Sire kicked ass! When can we leave for the Island?" Jeita asked, hopping around like an excited child.

"Just follow me outside, gather that large litter of yours, we'll put the house in a capsule and move you all out of here and to a safer place," Vegeta offered.

"Anything to get away from rat face and his freaks. Maybe then Treize and I can actually get to enjoy one another," Wufei smirked as he ran his fingers through the ginger colored head of hair of a taller, very handsome man beside him.

"Which reminds me, Wu-man, how did Treize come back to this plane? We all saw him die and you plowed right through his Mobile Suit," Duo spoke up.

"A year after we had all met Sire and a year after Treize death, I went to visit Gohan and Sire was there as well. The two were talking about something called Dragon Balls. I asked what those were and Sire told me. I asked if it was possible to obtain the balls and make a wish at that time. He told me it was. After our visit with Gohan, Sire took me to search for the DBs. The rest you guys can guess. Seeing you guys with your destinies depressed me, and hurt my heart like nothing ever could and I missed Treize more than I'll ever admit. True, I could have pursued Zechs, but he is Relena's brother and how would that have looked? I know Treize had posed as our enemy and he could have killed me when he had the chance, but he didn't and none of the enemy ever questioned his doings-not that they ever found out-either. It was my wish and I wanted to be happy, like the rest of you, was that too much to ask?" the Chinese Mobile Suit pilot explained as he leaned closer to the taller ginger haired male beside him.

"Hey, we all knew, after a time. Well, are we ready?" the warrior with the knee length braid asked as he cradled an infant and was surrounded by fifteen youths of various ages.

"Let's do it," Heero spoke as he held another infant and stood with Duo and eighteen more children.

Handing a dynacap to Domon, Vegeta instructed the black haired MS fighter on how to use it as the prince himself threw a capsule at the mansion. After packing away the mansion and the equally large garage, Vegeta instructed his MS fighter framily, their offspring and four half Saiya-jin to grab hold of himself or Kakarrot, then the group disappeared.

The group materialized on the island in the heavily forested area where their chiis would be masked by the overgrowth.

"Why did we materialize here, koi?" Kakarrot asked as he levitated from the ground.

The rest of the group followed and mouths dropped at seeing the Gundam fighters rise from the ground as well.

"When did you guys learn to fly?" Tregeta gasped.

"I taught them, the same way Gohan had taught that female Pan was birthed from. As to why we materialized in the forest, I don't wish to disturb any of our people who may be resting," the prince replied then closed his eyes to search the palace area and groaned. "No, why does she have to be awake, now? C'mon, your little sister's awake and she'll be in a fair taking because I left without informing her."

Tregeta sniggled, "I never thought I'd see the day the mighty Prince Vegeta would be scared of a three year old (Saiyan years)!"

"I beg to differ. I am not afraid of your sister. The only female I would ever fear is the Ouha, my mother, and abuelita, of course. Let's go," and with that the warriors latched hands and ITed to the common area of the little kingdom.

"Sire, why is it dark here?" Duo asked.

Heero smacked his mate and lover on the side of the head. "Idiot, this is Japan, where my family was said to have come from, correct, Sire?" Heero asked looking at the prince.

"It's one of the, until recently, unclaimed and unknown islands. In the morning you'll be able to see it in all it's glory," Vegeta smirked. "Now, I'll set up the mansion, you guys go and get comfortable. I'll go find fighting giis for PG and Jeita, then you all meet me by one of the gravity trainers after I've changed myself," Vegeta said and he moved to find a spot by the palace to set up the mansion.

The kingdom for the most part was quiet and deserted to the casual observer, however, to those with heightened chi awareness, the place hummed with life.

"Teray's got the little one in the gravity trainer along with Zarassa, the daughter I had for Zarbon. They'll keep her occupied so I can set thing for these boys," Vegeta nodded then moved to an open space beside the palace where he threw the capsule that contained the mansion.

After the mansion was uncapped, Vegeta instructed Domon to throw the capsule that contained the equally large garage where the mobile suits were all stored. Once the mansion had been set, the Gundam fighters, the sons of Vegeta, Kakarrot and Piccolo along with the thirty or so offspring present all filed into the structure to rest up from the hectic day those who had gone with Vegeta had experienced.

The prince and those of his family that had accompanied him to America went to change into fighting giis. Those who were in femme form went to shift back into their homme forms.

"You look great, Caroteya, and Raditz chose a very fitting name for you. I'm sorry I keep a lot of myself hidden from you, but... Oh, there are not buts, just my stubborn pride. Come, let's change and train our sons to be the Saiya-jin their siblings are," Vegeta said as he began to disrobe but was stopped.

"Let me, love. I like unwrapping the package as much as the package itself," Kakarrot purred as he had embraced Vegeta and took hold of his lips in a crushing kiss.

"K-man, love, we... Kk, you baka, put me down!" Vegeta couldn't stop the merriment that left him if he tried.

Kakarrot had hoisted the smaller male over his shoulder, move to the bed then gently tossed his still femme attired mate onto the surface and climbed over him.

"I'm not gonna pass up the chance to make love to you in femme ascension. Raditz told me the experience is out of the universe!" the larger Saiyan said then lowered his had and caressed Vegeta's neck with his tongue.

'Kakarrot, you are the most underhanded rogue I've ever met, don't stop!' Vegeta said through the mental link that bound the two mates.

With a wicked smirk, Kakarrot proceeded to divest, devour and drive his mate to the highest pinnacle of passion the two had shared since the night on Planet Minerva following Roma and Chardonblis' births.


	5. THE PRELIMINARIES

A/N: LOTS OF CHARACTER BASHING! 'PADREO' IS THE CALIFORNIA CHILDREN'S WAY OF SAYING MATUSAN WHEN REFERRING TO THEIR BIRTHING PARENT. SHUICHI KURAMA WILL BE CALLED SHURAMA FOR CONVENIENCE SAKE.

CHAPTER LX THE PRELIMINAIRIES (PART ONE) ARRIVALS

Vegeta and Kakarrot were not the only mated couple that enjoyed one another's charms and assets, once the group had returned to the island. Several femme males and their mates had taken one another in blessed union and following the universe-shattering explosion, the pairs were entwined within one another's embrace, slowly drifting off to oblivion or quietly talking. One couple engaged in the latter was the blue and orange couple of Getabon and Jeita.

"Y'know, padreo told me that if I take you tonight that you would conceive. We'll have another child in a few months time but I don't want you fighting, princess," Getabon whispered into his shorter mate's hair.

"Geta, we have seven kids as it is, although six are the ones you bore for me and you're carrying another. Shingari was a shock when I had him and the trouble I had carrying him. I hope I don't get as sick with this one," Jeita sighed in a heavy tone as he drifted toward slumber.

"I don't think you will. Padreo gave you some meds that should aid in your breeding and carrying to term. Now, let's get some sleep and we'll think of something for you to do while the rest of us fight," Geta said, snuggled his small mate then the pair drifted to sleep.

/

"Why can't I fight, Hiei? I can shift into Kitsune with no harm to Shuichi or the kit," Kurama tried to persuade his darker mate to let him fight in the tournament.

Hiei had taken his now female mate to the height of pleasure but their love talk centered on the fact that human Shuichi was six human months with child while the Kitsune was just three. Hiei had voiced his objection but was quickly losing the fight, especially since his reformed male mate had lost none of the whiles and charms that had attracted the fire youkai in the first place.

"Kurama! I have an idea. All events such as this have vendors that sell all kinds of things. Why don't you sell some of those beautiful flowers you grow?" the dark youkai suggested.

Kurama was silent as he pondered the suggestion. "We'll run the idea by Vegeta-tousan and see what he says. Goodnight, love. I love you," Kurama leaned up and Hiei answered his request.

"I love you, too, kit. Goodnight," Hiei smiled then snuggled his mate and drifted off to sleep.

/

"I had no idea tousan had had a kid for Piccolo, he never told us! Then he had been dead for seven years. What do you think of your brothers?" Goten asked as he and Tregeta basked in the afterglow of their passion.

"I think Mirai was more surprised than I was. Dad had told me he had had offspring for several alien races but I never pegged Mr. Piccolo had been one of them. However, given how lonely dad had been after your dad had sacrificed himself to Cell, Piccolo was his next choice before he had met Mr. Sakyou. And speaking of that relationship, my brothers and sisters from that mix are rather nice looking," Tregeta smirked just like his dad.

"I wonder who'll end up with them? I didn't miss the fact that that winged creature from Other World had his eyes glued to Vetorro's every move. So, you ready to kick ass in the next few days?" Goten asked his love.

"Why ask? Y'know we have the strongest warriors in existence, now let's get a few hour's sleep," Tregeta pulled his mate closer to his body and the pair sank into blissful tranquility.

/

"Tousan brought some human guys back with him but they had other guys with them like tousan and Uncle Kakarrot. I didn't know humans did that, too!" Cilvanti exclaimed from her perch in a tree outside the prince's window.

"Those guys were really handsome, though. I wonder if they can fight like tousan can? Well, we'd better get back to bed before tousan reams us for being up so late," Vetarra told her little sister and cousins who then vacated their perch.

/

Several hours later, the kingdom of Little Vegeta came alive with its occupants preparing for the preliminaries for the Dark Tournament. Jeita, Duo, Piccageta, and Quatre, who always rose early because it took them so much longer to get ready than it did their more homme mates, decided to go sightsee their new surroundings. The four had pulled on long robes to cover their charms from prying eyes and crept silently from their rooms, however, Piccageta's keen hearing picked up the sound of fighting.

"Someone's getting' an ass kickin'. Let's hurry and get dressed then go watch the action," PG suggested as they left the mansion.

"Well, you must be the guests my son brought home last night. Two of you look just like him; in fact, you two are his sons from Jeice and Piccolo, the Namek. I am Sunrissa, the Saiyan no Ouha and you are?" a vision like an angel on earth halted the boys' progress.

At that minute, the engine of one of the gravity trainers shut down and a sweaty and bloodied middle Prince of the Saiyan race emerged.

"PADREO!" Jeita squealed when he saw the prince.

Vegeta held his hand out to stall his young male fireball. "I'm all right, son, just warming up for later. You four are up rather early. Come, let's wash then we'll dress for the prelims. Jeita, congratulations, my son," the prince smiled as he placed a hand on Jeita's abdomen.

"Well, Ichison, are we not to know who these fine youngsters are?" a cooish voice sounded behind the group.

Vegeta smirked and bowed. "My queen, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you your grandsons Piccageta and Jeita and my friends Quatre Winner and Duo Maxwell. Their other friends and another of your grandsons are in the mansion resting."

"Not anymore, Sire. G'mornin'. What time is it?" a husky sleep laden voice asked.

"Kariccolo, boys. It's six in the morning. You boys must have been up all night," Vegeta smirked in mischief.

"Since that gnat-faced human had conned us into being his pleasure slaves, giving to our mates had lost its appeal. Last night, was heaven!" Duo's amethyst colored eyes sparkled like the jewel they resembled.

"I thought you and Heero would wind up with Treize and I!" Wu Fei snickered as he and his mate joined the gathering warriors.

"Oh, you should talk! The pair of you broke the sound barrier! You'd think you two had never had one another! Oh, well, let's get washed then ready to join Sire and his race in the tourney," Duo smiled as he lounged on Heero's arm, the latter not minding in the least.

After introducing his friends and sons to the Saiyan queen, aunts and great grandmothers, Vegeta took the boys to cleanse away their night of frolic and passion.

"Here, you two. These belonged to a very special female I once knew. She told me it would be all right to divide her things between you. PG, her light blue and silver fighting gi for you and Jeita, her golden pink fighting gi for you. Wear them well and make me proud," Vegeta smirked as he handed his sons fighting giis that had belonged to his departed female mate.

"PADREO! I told Jeita I didn't want him to fight, not in his condition. He doesn't carry well and we all know what happens when he lets loose," Getabon fretted.

"Vegeta-tousan, Hiei won't allow me to fight, either. Maybe he could assist me in selling the plants that I grow," Shurama suggested.

"Hey, all that artwork in your room! Remember that one guy who wanted to buy the entire lot and place it in the Sacramento Museum of Art?" Duo asked as the boys continued to follow Vegeta.

"That's a great idea, Duo! Fantastic!" Getabon agreed as the group had reached a large desert lake.

"Go for it, my boys. Breakfast will be hunted, prepared and waiting upon our return," the prince said as he began to strip from his training clothes.

"Mind if I join you, love?" a high tenor voice like crystal sounded above the prince.

"Impeccable timing, mi amour. Wash my tail, I'll wash yours?" Vegeta asked and Kakarrot wasted no time in stripping then joining his mate.

Ten minutes later, the group joined the rest of the kingdom for breakfast. During that ritual, Jeita and Getabon had taken their birth parent to see Jeita's masterpieces.

"Jeita, these are fantastic! And your designs! Let's take the lot you wish to sell. Then I'll talk with my business partner about giving you my position in his corporation," the prince nodded then the three set to encapsulate the Rocka-Saiyan's works of art.

By eight in the morning, the fighting teams of Sakageta and their Mobile Suit acquaintances stood gathered and waiting to be teleported to Hanging Neck Island to put forth their effort for a place in the tournament.

"Well, I see you brought the Mobile Suit fighters with you, Vegeta. Our team, no doubt," Sakyou had met Vegeta and their massive team in an open area outside the main arena.

"Actually, they are a prize. Seems that old gnat face, Gonzu Tarukane had a brother who made his money in the adult pleasure market and my boys were his favorites to send out. I went to see them yesterday and found Jeita badly beaten and the child he had been carrying for Getabon had died as a result. I gave the boys two options. One, we could wipe out Azores' wealth with just a keystroke or he gather a fighting team to beat the snot from us if he wants his pleasure slaves back," the prince smirked.

"Oh, that's like Hatanaka's band of mutant mucous thinking they have a chance. Hey, here comes the first arrival," Sakyou pointed to a huge plane with the name SATAAN on the side. "Mighta known it'd be that clown," the indigo haired hunk snorted.

"Sire, isn't he the one who claimed to beat that Majin Buu thing you told us of?" Jeita asked with a shake of his perfectly brushed shaggy mane.

"I could beat that baka and I'm only three Saiyan years old!" Cilvanti retorted as she stood with Jeita. The minute the chibis had met their newer brothers, they had fallen in instant harmony.

Jeita looked down at his new bodyguards and shook his head. "Oh, and what would you do?" he asked as he tried to disentangle his hair from Chardonblis' strong grasp.

"Let go, chibi! Padreo!" Jeita's high voice brought the prince and Getabon to the orange prince's aid.

Vegeta put his hands around his infant son's waist, spoke something in Saiyago and the infant prince turned his brother's hair loose. "He's teething and testing his barriers. K-san!" the prince called to his mate, who took the infant then, gave the boy to Teresahan.

The large plane landed and the hatchway opened. From nowhere, crowds of reporters and news crews appeared on the scene.

"Champ, what's this Dark Tournament and what's your strategy to win?" one of the newsmen asked as Hercule exited the plane flanked by Videl, Jewel, Mr. Buu-the nice one-and Chichi and followed by every student the fighter had ever taught.

"Well, first I'll warm up on the competition with a few punches and jabs, then I'll use my impressive speed to confuse them, then I'll blow them away with the SATAAN SUPER DUPER OBLIVION ATTACK!" 'Yeah, that'll make the fans scream!' Hercule thought to himself as a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Baka!" the Sakageta team said in unison as they shook their heads. "I could beat him and I don't fight unless I have to,"

"Roma could beat that clown into the ground without powering up," Kakarrot stated and several eyes turned to look at the one time defender of earth.

Vegeta silently praised his mate however; Goten and Tregeta jumped into the air and high-fived one another. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood not too far from the core of their team in a fit of laughter. At breakfast they had made the acquaintance of the new formed Kurama and had not stopped laughing since.

"You clowns can stop laughing, now! It was for a reason that we had his gender changed. Such idiots," Hiei hissed in defense of his mate.

"Ok, ok. Get back in line and let's behave like the respectable hosts we are," Vetarra chided as she moved to stand with Jeigeta, a daughter Vegeta had birthed for Jeice.

"Hey, Kuwa-klutz could beat Sataan with his eyes closed!" Éclair shouted and four hundred chibis erupted into riotous laughter.

At that moment, the fighters who were guests at the island's grand hotel appeared along with those that had purchased their services, among them were Kurama's human family, the Hatanaka's and the parents of the earth boy Kakarrot's quarter bred grandchild had attacked.

"Akannia, did you know they would be here?" Gren asked as he stood by his mate, Corinth.

"No, but I bet my dad's mate did. Don't worry, you know my Matusan's people are the strongest in the universe and won't let anything happen to those they consider their own," Akannia, Kakarrot's eldest daughter by Yamcha, nodded.

At that moment, another plane landed and out stepped Bulma, Yamcha, Ubuu, Tien and Chioutzu, Frieda-Bulma's sister-in-law, Eunice, Cynthia and Maron-Krillin's first girlfriend-their husbands and several children and a young blue haired teenaged girl that resembled Eunice.

"Momma, there he is, that gorgeous redhead I saw when Auntie Bulma went to that island last year!" the teenaged girl gushed then left Bulma and her group and ran over to Kurama. "Hey, gorgeous, remember me?"

Shurama turned from a discussion with Jeita and Quatre. "Sorry, I've never even met you," he shook his brilliant head of crimson.

"I'll give you one second to return to your ningen family before I slice you in half," Hiei hissed as his ruby eyes glared death at Bulma's blue haired niece.

"Why, I never...!" Bulma's niece spluttered.

"And you never will. C'mon, love, let's get you and Jeita set up." Hiei offered and took his mate, along with Getabon and Jeita and left to go set up the stand from which the two would sell their crafts.

"Well, that boy's certainly a rude one and what was wrong with that redhead's stomach? It looked like he was pregnant but guys don't have babies," Bulma's elder niece remarked.

"They do if they're girly-boys like this bunch of losers!" Mr. Hatanaka spat.

"We are not girly-boys, straight, we are guys who do not like the female gender of creation," Duo inserted, always quick with a reply.

"Who are you callin' losers, shit for brains?" Tregeta snarled and went to attack, however, Goten held his mate back.

"Hey, hey, no bloodshed until we get inside," Krillin tried to soothe.

"Hey, baldie, you and yer buddies gonna pull out them parlor tricks you used at the Cell Games, huh, huh? I got a secret weapon that'll blow all you pansies to the dust! Watch this!" Hercule snickered and stood in a manner as if to summon chi.

Having lived with the Saiyan prince for some time, those, who would have otherwise been impressed with the display of Hercule and his summoning of latent super-human powers, stood unfazed.

"Is that suppose to impress us? How pathetic," Vegeta shot in his native tongue.

"You won't be so confident when you feel the power of Hercule Sataan!" the world champ professed.

The Sakageta group shook their heads and continued to watch as many other fighters from the universe landed. The last ship to discharge its cargo sent a wave of panic through the ramrod backbones of the Saiya-jin and their allies, however, the emotion was quickly masked by those who were millions of times stronger than the average, untrained Saiyan.

"Well, so nice to see you all after such a time. I shall enjoy ripping the tails from your bodies and using them as belts! How dare you, a mere monkey tailed race of weaklings, ever think about universal dominance with the likes of us still present," a cold raspy voice sounded.

"Like your son and grandsons before you, bitch, you will go down and it will not pretty! Then, pay you back ten-fold what your race did to us!" Vegeta no Ou snarled at a being that stood two feet below the mighty Saiyan royal himself, the terror he had felt at first dissipating.

"Hahahaha, what a joke, mere monkeys professing to take revenge on my race?! Not only will we win this tournament but we will be part of and control the United Collection of Allied Planets!" the short being proclaimed.

"She is as cold and vicious as I remember but she will not get what she wants for we, the remaining Koorime will not allow it!" a harsh female voice sounded from behind Vegeta no Ouji.

"YOU! You have sided with these... these abominations of creation?"

"That's like calling the kettle black, Arteaka!"

A hush fell over the crowd; especially those who had not been watching the other fighters arrive. Krillin and Gohan exchanged glances and said the first and only word that came to mind:

"FRIEZA!"


	6. THE PRELIMINARIES (PART 2)

CROSSOVER WITH ROROUNI KENSHIN AND OUTLAW STAR CHAPTER LXI **THE PRELIMINARIES (PART TWO)** STRENGTH GAUGE

"V-V-Vegeta, I-I-I th-th-th-thought that you guys killed that gray bastard on Minerva not two years ago?" Krillin stammered as he cowered behind 18.

"Stand up, Krillin, and stop making Marron and I look bad!" 18 growled through clenched teeth.

"Besides, we took care of that ice thing, his dad and a few others of their putrid race, including the one responsible for the whole shit load!" a gruff voice sounded.

"Who the hell are you? One of Vegeta's by-blows?" Arteaka taunted.

"No, bitch, your worse nightmare! A Koorime/hi-youkai and I'll be more than happy to turn you into a puddle of melted goo or perhaps I should carve my initials in you like I did to that deformed son, your slut grandmother and those disgusting grandsons of yours! Their screams of pain were delicious and that Ice-jin blood was nectar. Don't bother trying to wish them back, they no longer exist," Hiei smirked, having returned from setting up his mate and Jeita with their booth.

Arteaka fell backwards but strong arms of a large male Ice-jin caught her.

"I've got you, my queen," the male said.

"Unhand me, you low life son of a Yeti!" the Ice-jin elder queen snarled as she ripped herself from the one that held her. "You... Hina, only you were common enough to mate with a Hi-youkai! You shame not only the Koorime but also the Ice-jin as we-" Arteaka found a katana under her chin and crimson eyes burning brighter than the darkest fires of the Makai.

"You say one more word disgracing my mother, you'll be wearing that forked tongue, bitch! I've been under a lot of stress lately and killing you should be a good remedy!" Hiei snarled as his arms smoldered and katana quivered.

Vegeta no Ouji stepped forward and put a hand on his adopted son's shoulder. "Calm down, Hi-chibi. Save it for the ring. I'll make sure you get first throw. Go check on that lovely mate of yours and take your mom, aunts and sister," the prince soothed and Hiei, after shooting his look-alike a death glare, turned with a nod. "Now, if there are no more issues, let's line up and begin!"

"All right, spectators, go browse the shops and vendors' tents, otherwise move to the spectators' area if you wish to watch the gauge of strength preliminaries," Sakyou announced as he, his team and Vegeta had moved to the official's podium.

The teams lined up and those spectators, who desired to watch, made their way to the spectators' area.

"I can't believe my boys have to fight in this nasty event! It wasn't enough that that filthy Buu blob character destroyed all of us, no! Now, my boys have to fight in this Dark Tournament where they could get killed and never be wished back!" Chichi wailed as she looked over the fighters being lined.

"Hey, is Vegeta crazy? He's just lined up a bunch of little kids! He's a maniac!" Bulma shrieked.

"Well, you know that Saiyan dog could never be trained nor reformed!" Chichi shot.

"Yeah, well, at least after his sacrifice and the wishes to restore the lives of all the good people was made, he returned to the living plane and didn't stay dead for seven years abandoning the family he had made!" Bulma snarled in retort.

"Ladies, if you cannot contain those unruly tongues of yours, I'll have to contain them for you," a very large apparition said in soft tones that booked not argument.

At the sight of the apparition, which was three times larger than Nappa and Raditz put together, the two Earth ex-wives fell silent as fear of indescribable depth took hold of their voices.

Once silence had been restored, Vegeta and Sakyou moved to stand beside a drawn curtain.

"Behind this curtain is the punch machine used during Hercule's martial arts' tourney some years ago," Vegeta began.

"It has been modified to withstand the punch from a Super Saiyan level-4 and beyond. The chibis will punch first, followed by groups from several martial arts dojos, Tarukane's delinquents. After them will come Hatanaka's mucazoids, the X-team and other mutant humans, the Vincente-jin, Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin, Amazonia-jin, Venusia-jin, Minerva-jin, Mobile Suit fighters, Reesus-jin, Templer-jin, Arlia-jin, Araknia-jin and finally, the Ice-jin. Team Sakageta will punch last," Sakyou listed.

"After Tarukane's team, the super humans will punch the bag to determine their position. Chibis, we will call your names in alphabetic order. When we call your name, you will step to the punch pad, punch as hard as you can and your strength will be recorded on the screen. Let's begin," Vegeta nodded. The prince took one end of the curtain, while Sakyou took the other, and the two pulled the curtain to reveal the punch machine.

"One more thing, this punch machine also records spirit power as well as many of the opponents will be from Spirit World and otherwise invisible. If you should chance to fall opposite one and you lack spirit awareness, the loss will be yours and that is not a threat," Sakyou completed.

Moving back to the announcer's podium, Vegeta and Sakyou began to call the names of the chibi fighters. Four hundred chibis and smaller beings like Sonic, his friends and a few PokeMon that had arrived unannounced but were welcomed nonetheless. After the children had exhibited their strengths, the super humans put forth their efforts. As with the children, the officials called the names alphabetically. After the humans had their strength measured, it was no surprise that Tien, Ubuu and Yamcha had put forth impressive numbers, that were surprisingly followed by Hercule's and Chichi's numbers. Changing the order a little, Vegeta called on the Mobile Suit fighters, whose strength more than rivaled that of the super humans.

"I thought that bitch gave up fighting after she had tricked my mate into marriage. She'll be a force to be reckoned with but we both know Genkai and Keiko are much stronger. Look how they handle Yusuke," Vegeta laughed and Sakyou nodded.

After the Mobile Suite team donated to the cause after which, the strength trials proceeded by intergalactic race beginning with the Amazonia-jin. The female warriors dominated until, after fifty more teams from other planets, the Ice-jin punched the pad. The numbers were near to the Saiya-jin and the youkai themselves.

"They could give us a run for the money. We'd best be on our guard," Nappa noted.

"They'll never meet us in the ring," Vegeta Ouji smirked as he watched Queen Arteaka punch the pad. "Not a bad showing, but it'll take more than physical strength to beat team Sakageta," the Saiyan prince spread his arms to indicate the large mortal/youki team.

The punches and spirit power of Team Sakageta were by far the most impressive that even the Ice-jin queen had to admit the team would take a strong amount of effort to bring under control.

"This concludes the strength gauge portion of the preliminaries. We will break for lunch, as many have not eaten in quite some time. Return here by six for Team Sakageta to gauge your power levels. Mingle with the crowd but no unnecessary roughness unless there is no other way to solve the issue," Sakyou nodded and released the fighters to go dine to their heart's content.

The Saiya-jin ran over the rest of the crowd in order to dine first, however, the royal houses joined Sakyou and Team Sakageta in a private dining area near where Kurama and Jeita's craft/botanical stand was located. Those two were doing a killing business for first timers and were driving the other vendors crazy.

"Seems our two boys are driving wedges into the cash-flow of the other sellers," Sakyou guffawed and Vegeta agreed.

"SIRE! Oh, we did a killing business for the first day and we should do more tomorrow!" Jeita squealed when he noticed the prince and the others.

Getabon embraced the petite male around the waist and swung him into a hug. Hiei did the same to his mate, sat him down then went to go fetch the male vixen enough food for himself and the kit.

"So, how were the strength trials?" Shurama asked as he ate with the grace of a prince that he had always had.

"They went well. Hatanaka's mucazoids would be in the first round of fights based on their strength readings. The only spirit power is our team, mainly due to Yusuke and Kuwabara," Sakyou mentioned as he sipped his champagne.

"Kazuma, how is my love? Where is he?" Yukina asked as she, her mother and aunts approached the men.

"Oh, sis, let me go! I told you I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch Naisha but she did startle me when I was about to pounce on Uremeshi!" a cry of pain from a raspy throat cut into the crowd.

Kuwabara-Sakyou Shizuru entered the vendors' area dragging her brother Kazuma by the ear. The sight made Yukina and all gathered break into uncontrollable snickers and howls.

"Man, Kuwa-kun, it must suck to get beat up by your sister and not be able to defend yourself," Yusuke laughed from sitting beside his fiancée, Keiko.

The crowd broke into a fit of hysterical laughter that drew passersby to their table as beings that were known never to have laughed in known memory except in private, were sharing mirth with others.

"I-I-I don't believe what I'm seeing! Heero laughing! He's always been such a hard one and never showed emotions except negative ones!" a lovely blonde female gasped as she neared Bulma, who was rooted to her spot.

Bulma turned at the sound of the voice and her mouth dropped. "Relena? Maria Louise? Miss Magume? What brings you three to such a Neanderthal event?" the blue haired genius asked.

One of two well-dressed blondes and a female with long raven locks turned to address the speaker and the faces of all three fell in surprise.

"Bulma Briefs! Oh, my word, I have not seen you since university! How are you? I was just telling her highness how we never see any of our 'sisters' anymore. What have you been up to? Did you ever marry that man you had that gorgeous little purple haired boy with you brought with you to my garden party fourteen years ago?" Relena asked.

Bulma clamped down on a harsh retort as she glanced at where the women stood. "Let's go some place private," Bulma suggested and herded her acquaintances to a more secluded area.

At the same time, Chichi was making her way with Hercule across the courtyard when the raven-haired female noticed a gathering of females not far from the table of the super humans.

"Well, haven't seen you girls since training school, what's up Rain, Allen B., Hilde, Launch, girls?" Chichi asked and the girls turned to regard her.

"Chichi. I thought you hated these kind of events after what happened during the last World Tournament following Mr. Wonderful's defeat of that green thing, Cell?" a blonde with back-length curly hair and dressed in military garb asked.

"Yeah, I did, until Hercule and I married, went to another planet to find my sons from that child I had been married to only to be railroaded into this event. My man was nearly humiliated when that red head hootchie and a bunch of those snotty nosed brats challenged him to a fight! How about you?" Chichi asked as the group moved to sit near Bulma and her friends.

"... I still can't understand why he'd prefer that kid with the long braid to me! I mean Heero is everything a woman could dream of and he prefers that!" Relena was heard to lament with a snear in her tone.

"I know what you mean. The man I had the children with left me for my best friend! Of course, I had thrown the flea bag out after my daughter turned a year old," Bulma retorted.

Chichi looked over at the neighboring table. "If that's not a blow to a woman's ego, I don't know what is! That man I was with and had two sons by I could split him in two! He took my youngest son and they went to live with that pigmy Saiyan prince he seemed to have more time for after he had returned to this life plane! Hercule, I want you to wipe the mat with him even if you have to put a bullet in his head!" Chichi shrieked.

"That tired subject again? Launch, what are you doing over here with these losers and jealous shrews? You should be with us since you and Tien are an item," a cold alto female voice sounded.

"Hello, 18. So, we're losers are we? I hope you can back that up when I pound your head into the ground!" Chichi hissed.

"You'll have to catch me first, alte frau, and at your age, your knees'll give out before you land a punch! C'mon, Launch, Shizi, Genkai and Keiko wanna work on a plan to annihilate the competition," 18 said and Launch gathered her things and moved to the Super Human table and sat beside Tien.

At the Sakageta table, the Saiya-jin and Saiyan half-breeds in the group, along with Duo had completed their tenth serving, then a few couples decided to work off their heavy meals with a little light sparring.

"No chi blasts until the real deal, ok, hotshots!" Sakyou admonished as most of his and Vegeta's team deserted them. "I'm surprised you're not fighting with them, sunshine."

"What and leave my two princesses unguarded? Hiei would run me through and Getabon would discover the strength and cunnings of his sire and blow me away. Well, well, Shuichi looks as if your mom and brother wish to speak with you. I'll be sparring with Bardock if you need," the Saiyan prince got up to find his step-sire.

"Shu-chan, you look great! If you need advice on raising the little darling, don't hesitate to ask," Shiori smiled as she fussed with a lock of Shurama's red hair.

"Thank you, kaasan, but being with Prince Vegeta and his people, I'll have all the aid I could want. I hope you come and see us," Shuichi invited.

"Your voice is so cool, bro! Man, if Hiei didn't have you..."

"Shu-kun, don't even go there, chibi. Your dad would have a cow if he knew just how much you admired me," Shurama snickered.

"Still, I wish I could find one like you in either form, though I'd prefer a kit," the younger Shuichi voiced.

"We'll discuss such when we leave this planet but mind, we will be attending classes and honing our fighting skills. We will be living between realms as I do have business to attend to in Makai. Speaking of, Sakyou, did you notice the three rulers are present with their own fighters?" Shurama noted three separate groups seated not far from them.

"Yeah, they placed pretty high in strength but we'll have to see how they fare in power," Sakyou said as he glanced at his watch. "We have an hour before the power-level gauge," the human sighed.

At that moment, Vegeta and Kakarrot approached the table and each bore two boxed of devices in their hands. Once close, Vegeta and his mate handed out the devices to Team Sakageta that had halted their sparring so that they could assist in the power-gauge.

"Since we're all in one place, this is as good a time as any to gauge power-levels," Vegeta Ouji nodded then set the scouters to gauge the power of each fighter.

Vegeta had modified the scouters for the tournament by attaching keyboards to the devices so that the user had to type in the name of the fighter they wanted to gauge and the scouter computed from their strength from the information. With the aid of the entire team, they were able to gauge the powers, jot them alongside the strength readings then organized the fighters in the order in which they would battle.

"Well, we know the living mucus will die in the first round unless they tap out. The delinquents are from death row anyway, so if they die, it would be no big loss to humankind. The Venusians and Amazonians'll give us a good battle. The Super Humans and the Mutants will definitely be worth placing a wager on. The Mobile Suit fighters and Robotrons are a good pick but I have my reserve. Some of our boys might end up severely injured with that match. The Minerva-jin don't fight outside of their own battle suits so well put them against the warriors from New Namek," Vegeta began listing the pairings.

The final pairing was inevitable and put the Saiya-jin along with Hiei up against the dreaded Ice-jin.

"That ought to be a good match. They'll be lucky to make the second round," Hiei snorted as he returned to table and embraced his mate around the neck.

"I don't see what all the stress is over. I feel that they are more afraid of us than anything they have ever encountered. They have no idea what we can do. We're harder, better, faster and stronger than they could ever dream to be," Kakarrot shrugged and the others gathered echoed the sentiment.

Soon, dinner was ended and the teams regrouped. Sakyou told the warriors to dress for the opening ceremony and parade that were set to commence in an hour's time. Vegeta gathered those he had invited to be part of the entertainment and took them to the dressing rooms to choose their attire.

"Are you going femme, sire, or will you remain homme?" Piccageta asked, as he dressed in a plum colored Flamenco styled sequined dress then sat for his mate to groom his long hair while he groomed his tail.

"Homme, I am the MC of this event. You boys have fun," the Saiyan prince smiled. Vegeta pulled on a pair of sapphire colored satin hip hugging bell-bottomed slacks, a light blue silk shirt and a jacket that matched the slacks, finally adding sapphire colored leather boots.

Jeice and a chi restrained Zarbon were also present along with their sons Getabon and Jeita. Vegeta's other full-blooded sons that had performed on Minerva a year (Saiyan time) ago. The group was dressed, lined and ready to signal the start of the vast parade that would open the Dark Tournament.


	7. OPENING CEREMONIES

CHAPTER LXII OPENING CEREMONIES

The teams lined up along with the other members of their race. Each race/team had uniforms that represented them as well as banners that told the onlooker where they were from. After all the teams had assembled, they prepared to march out into the arena. Those who were part of the entertainment were not in uniform but dressed either in Flamenco attire or wore the painted faces of clowns or carried instruments.

At the sound of a gong, the teams began to march out and those who carried instruments beat a marching tune and led the way. The first team in the arena was Team Sakageta, the reigning champions. Chu and Piccolo bore the team banner that featured Sakyou on the left side and Vegeta on the right and a picture of the three worlds as the background.

Like the opening of Earth's Olympics, the opening of the Dark Tournament featured the visiting warriors marching behind the champions, around the rings... RINGS? Yes, rings. The first thing anyone who had been to Hanging Neck Island before and had participated in the Dark Tournament noticed was that the arena size had tripled and there were three large fighting rings, not just one.

"Three rings? What gives?" Hiei asked from beside Vegeta.

"Sakyou and I expanded it and the Dark Arena as well. With this great amount of fighters, we need such room. More blood that way," the Saiyan prince laughed in a wicked manner.

After the teams had all marched into the arena, Vegeta and Sakyou headed towards the center ring, then levitated onto the surface.

"Ladies, gentlemen, representatives of the universe. Welcome to this year's Dark Tournament!" Sakyou began.

"It is our pleasure to welcome all of you, especially those of you fighting," Vegeta continued.

"As many of you know, this tournament operates above any law of nature, man, apparition or universal. In fact, the only law is fight to survive. This is a kill or be killed event however, all those not prepared to make such sacrifices are allowed to tap out, if you feel you can no longer handle your opponent," Sakyou looked at the teams of Hatanaka, Tarukane and Hercule.

"To those of you who have fought here before, you may have noticed a lot of changes, the most obvious being the arena itself. The pair of us has enlarged it to accommodate three rings for three battles to occur simultaneously. There are facilities for calls of nature although apparitions and some others have no use for such," the Saiyan prince smirked.

"The fights will be divided thusly. Human fighters and children will fight in ring number one. Apparitions and those competing for membership in UCAP will contend in ring number three. The reigning champions and present members of UCAP will battle in the center ring," Sakyou nodded. "Now, to introduce the announcers/emcees for this year's tourney. Returning from the Dark Tournament that introduced Team Uremeshi as a force to consider, is fox girl, Koto just returned from her honeymoon with that party animal Chu, announcing in ring number one. In ring three, we have that vivacious ferry girl of death, Botan and in the center ring at the request of his royal sire and a being I could never say no to, we have Prince Jeita Vegeta, the Rocka-Saiyan no Ouji," Sakyou turned and looked at his business partner.

An excited shriek pierced the air and all eyes turned to see a Flamenco dancer dressed in light blue and pink trim with pale orange skin. He was being held in place by a pale blue skinned being that had Zarbon's coloring but was more of the Saiyan prince as was the orange being.

"Calm down, kitten or I'll tie a knot in your tail not even Getabon, your mate, could undo without injury," Vegeta said in a language that had both Rockaria-jin and Saiya-jin looking baffled.

"What the hell kind of language is that, Vegeta? It's not Rockariago, my native tongue although it sounds like it," Jeice spoke what was on his people's minds.

"I agree and it was not Saiyago, either. Pray inform us, young prince," the eldest King Vegeta present requested.

"For those interested, I just told my son to calm down in a language fused of both Rockariago and Saiyago. He is in a delicate way that prevents him from fighting. Those who wish to know why he is not fighting can inquire after I leave the stage. Now, without further delay, let the entertainment begin!" Vegeta nodded and he and Sakyou left the ring that was then mounted by the numerous Flamenco dancers, some of whom were true female creatures.

Vegeta, along with a number of males dressed in male Flamenco suits, joined the femme males and females then the sound of Latin styled music began. That was followed by the sounds of hand clapping, castanets and maracas then those on the center ring surface started moving and broke into a lively group Flamenco number. Those who knew many of the dancers sat in stunned silence. Bulma's jaw hung to her chest in disbelief. She had no idea Vegeta could move in such a manner and his taller partner was both stunning and graceful.

"Man, I didn't know any of them could move so gracefully! And check out Kakarrot, Uubu! He hasn't donned a dress since that costumed affair Bulma hosted years ago!" Yamcha told his significant other.

Chichi had been standing close to the large super human and overheard the conversation. One word sent her from zero to volcanic in an eyeblink.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that Goku is one of those female dancers? What about my boys? If that pigmy shrimp Saiyan has perverted my babies with this Saiyan garbage, I'll put a bullet through his skull!" the super female shrieked.

"Just try it, female, and the Saiyan race won't be the only beings you'll have to worry over," a firm accented voice warned.

Chichi turned and found herself face to face with a black haired young man who stood a head above her. He had deep black eyes like many of her fellow countrymen but it was obvious he was not native to Japan. He was also quite good to look at but that fact was lost on the seething female.

"Just who the hell are you? One of that shrimp's many conquests?" she shot in a hot, terse manner.

"I am Chang Wufei, former pilot of Gundam Shenlong. If you are referring to Prince Vegeta in such an unsavory manner, please do so not in the hearing or presence of those who hold him in the highest regard and whom he calls his sons. You wouldn't want to incur their wrath now would you? In fact, from what I've been told, anyone caught badmouthing the prince will not make it out of this arena," Wufei said although he knew that his last statement was not true.

"How dare you threaten me in such a manner! I have a good mind to teach you a lesson in pain you will not soon forget!" Chichi balled her fists and reared back to strike when the motion was halted.

"You lay one hand on him and I'll dislocate what you have for a spine, bitch!" a smooth, deep, aristocratic accented voice hissed. Then the man looked over. "Alright, love?"

"No harm done, Treize. The nerve of that tart!" the young man spoke.

The aristocrat who had grabbed Chichi's fist let go and moved to embrace the younger male. "Why was she ready to strike my love one, dragon?" Treize asked as he nuzzled Wufei's neck.

Gasps were heard in the human audience. Female breath came in short pants of disbelief.

"Who is that ginger headed walking Greek statue? He is delicious?" Cynthia, Bulma's blonde girlfriend, purred.

"You think he's something to look at, check out my silver haired brother, Milliardo, beside him with that dark brown haired guy," Relena, who sat beside Bulma, pointed.

The others in her group followed and were met with the sight of a young man with spine length silver blond hair, chocolate brown eyes like Heero's hair and at least six and a half feet tall. Both Milliardo and Treize were well muscled yet perfectly toned and both carried sword scabbards across their backs, as did Wufei and a few others who stood away from Chichi.

"I wonder if they're available?" Paris, Goten's first girlfriend before Trunks, wondered.

"Well, judging from the way ginger is holding that guy with black hair and silver is holding the ginger hair, it's safe to say they are not into females," Cindy remarked.

"Such a shame, too. Why did I never meet your brother, Relena? We would have gotten it on!" Bulma asked her old school friend.

"He was fighting the war with the colonies as was the young man he's with and so were Treize and the Chinese boy with him. Treize, who was thought to have been killed during the last battle when China ran his Gundam straight through Treize's Mobile Suit, apparently, he somehow escaped. All those fighter pilots cheated death. I was ever so shocked to find that my Heero, the one with the spiky brown hair dancing with that boy dressed as Chiquita banana right now, swung that way. It hurt so much when I saw the two of them together during one of Deathscythe-Wing's performances in California, USA. The way he and that boy with the braid looked at one another during a slow ballad..." Relena trailed off in her rant.

"A BOY!" the crowd of ultra-wealthy females with the princess gasped in horror.

"I know how you feel, Lena. To find I had been thrown over by a prince for my best friend, who is also a man, and that my son and my friend's son preferred one another to females... I was devastated! I still am," Bulma had supplied.

Suddenly, a heated argument cut into the air and Bulma and her friends looked to find Chichi brandishing a cannon of a gun and several chibi and super human fighters surrounding her with chi-charged hands, five swords aimed and ready to skewer and four guns trained and ready to fire.

"Just try it and you and half this stadium will go up before the fighting starts! I warned you. Prince Vegeta is our best friend and helped many of us who had been brainwashed during the wars or who had hard times adjusting to civilian life," it was Kyoji Kasshu, Domon Kasshu's brother,who hissed out the defense.

"You've been a thorn in his side for a long time, Chichi, and he's sick of it. So he's with the man you had tricked into marriage, but the former is the happiest any of us have ever seen! Let go of him Chichi, Kakarrot/Goku is no longer what we thought of him as. He never was. Let the boys go as well and leave them be, or so help me, I'll tell everyone here your dirty little secret!" This time it was Krillin, who felt brave with so many others at his back not afraid of the super human female.

Chichi's eyes grew round as saucers when she heard what Krillin had said, thus she lowered her weapon, reeled and was caught by strong hands.

"Chichi, love! Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to threaten my love and I'll defend your honor," Hercule said as he held his wife.

"You better think about your own honor, Sataan, or the entire world will know who really beat Cell and Majin Buu all those years ago," Krillin retorted to the self-proclaimed world savior.

Both Hercule and Chichi had the grace to pale and look ill, then the fighters relaxed and turned to watch the end of the dance routine.

At the dance's end the performers winked out of sight and materialized backstage to change for the next number. Calls over scouters were placed and other fighters joined the first performers.

"What's our next act, my prince?" Kakarrot asked as the prince aided him in disrobing, as did the other male partners of the femme dressed and hetero couples.

"Oooh, sire, can we perform? We haven't performed since that show in Anaheim Stadium to that sell-out crowd!" Piccageta asked as Kariccolo brushed out the former's long black head of hair.

"Why not? I haven't heard Sandrock-Heavyarms for sometime. Deathscythe-Wing will follow, then. Get yourselves ready, then," Vegeta instructed and several of the slighter bodied warriors left the dressing area.

"Sandrock-Heavyarms? What's that, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked as he redressed in his fighting gi.

"DAD?! You've-" Goten was silenced by his prince's raised palm.

"It's all right, son. Remember your dad has not been back in reality for too long. He had been dead during your first seven years of life, then he left to train Uubu when he returned to this plane and more recently, he's been with us on a regular basis, much to that hellcat's chagrin and happiness," Vegeta explained.

"Which reminds me, Vegeta, did you see that near fight below the crowd?" Gohan asked, as he had also changed into his fighting gi that was identical to his mate, Piccolo's, complete with weighted cape.

"Who could miss it? I was sure she was gonna carry out that threat to shoot me," Vegeta remarked as he donned an outfit similar to Treize's former Oz uniform as did the others in the prince's band.

"Why are you so dressed up, like Tregeta is?" Kakarrot asked.

"The hard-hearted warriors and I also have a band like the tender-hearted ones, and before you ask, Nameless Wonder is the band I front with the sons of Raditz, Tregeta and another you didn't meet during our jaunts to Minerva," the prince explained.

"Another child? Whose is it this time, Zarbon, Jeice, Raditz? No, let me guess it's my own son, Gohan!" Kakarrot shrieked.

"None of the aforementioned," the Saiyan middle prince countered then he pressed a button on his scouter. "Aegar, send Tortakarrot in," he requested then the displacement of air meant that the group had been joined by another presence. "Kakarrot," Vegeta whispered.

The large warrior turned and was met with an identical version of his and Vegeta's daughter, Teresahan. The larger warrior stood speechless as he assessed the newcomer.

"V-V-Vegeta, I-I-I thought Teray was the only one you managed to birth for me?" the large Saiyan gasped as he looked over his eldest son from his beloved mate.

"She was the only one I was given but Taechecus, the medic told me of the second one. Said he was hiding behind our princess and could not be detected with the scanners. After I had delivered Teray, I had passed out, so had no idea I even had a second," the prince explained.

"So, why have I never met him until now? Hadn't he been with Vegetzu and Rageta on Minerva?" Kakarrot had recovered from the shock of seeing a mirror of his first male born child.

"He had never been on Minerva until I formed the band with my elder two," Vegeta continued.

"I had been adopted out to a minor family of royalty who moved to a planet called Tourquise. I am that planet's defender and war hero. I had fought in the last colony wars, which had then spread to other colonies of other races. I fought with 'Tousan and Jeita, the Mobile Suit fighters then returned home and attended school. Tousan would visit me as he did the others and never let me forget who my birth parent was and now we can be together for the rest of our existence," Tortakarrot smiled then moved to greet the other warriors, Tregeta, Goten, Piccolo and Gohan.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, my sons, but if Sandrock-Heavy arms is to win new fan-age, I suggest you boys ready yourselves," Vegeta nodded and the pilots, who were members of the softer hearted Sandrock band, dispersed.

Three minutes after their departure, the band Sandrock-Heavyarms reappeared dressed to kill. Their partners of Deathscythe-Wing did double takes as their significant others stood in tight, form-fitting black leather pants with matching jackets and ruby red shirts. The prince nodded his acceptance.

"Well, Jeita, at least these outfits show no body parts," Vegeta nodded.

"Oh, sire, you flatter me, but I didn't outfit us, this time. These costumes were chosen by Quatre and Duo and did not come from Tyrone's, my favorite place," Jeita complained.

"The last time we let you outfit us, we nearly got arrested for indecent exposure! What's with you aliens and-!

"Duo, calm, lad. You boys were just beginning, it was your first gig in a major place and it was my fault for not surveying the crowd. These natives are very uneasy when it comes to persons like ourselves," the prince shook his head.

"You little ones remember that there are still those who wouldn't think twice about reaming you a new one," Trowa said in a quiet manner.

"Just be careful, dragon mi. I don't want to have to kill anyone before the real show begins in the morning," Treize cautioned Wufei.

"They'll be fine. We forget they have hidden powers that surface when they are up against it. Knock 'em dead, boys. Make the straights cry with envy!" Prince Vegeta bade the boys who exited the dressing room single file then winked out of sight.

Tortakarrot turned to his parents and bowed. "I shall fetch twin and we shall enjoy the show together. Sire, tousan, it is the utmost pleasure to finally be home," the young prince nodded then turned to leave.

Kakarrot turned to Vegeta and fell onto the prince's neck and nuzzled his bite mark. "I love you, Vegeta, thank you, love. I can't wait for this event to be over and us back home with the others. Knock 'em dead, Sire," Kakarrot smirked in true Vegeta fashion then turned to take his newest son to his twin sister and other brothers.

"Sire..."

"I know Treize. C'mon, lads, let's watch Sandrock's sandstorm," Vegeta suggested and the members of Deathscythe-Wing winked from the dressing area and into the hallway that led to the stadium.


	8. PARTY ON

A/N: CROSSOVER WITH ROROUNI KENSHIN, YU YU HAKUSHO AND THE GUNDAM UNIVERSES. CHAPTER LXIII PARTY ON!

Following the Flamenco show, children from six diverse races then occupied the center ring: Saiya-jin, Rockaria-jin, Tsuria-jin, Namek-jin, apparition, and Zatoxi-jin. The children ranged in age from a year to ten five years (in Saiya-jin age) and were dressed in the casual clothing of their races; however, the Saiya-jin and Rockaria-jin children wore black jeans, white sneakers and denim shirts. The children mounted the center ring then lined up according to height and age with the year olds in the front. Four exceptions were Princess Cilvanti, Pan, Princes Uslagg and Endive, the Saiya-jin three-year-olds (they would be six and seven in human terms) stood in front of the others. With a nod from the younger Oujo, a wild beat reticent of the Paula Abdul hit, 'Straight Up', broke whatever silence might have been starting to grow.

Cilvanti, Pan and Endive mentally communicated every move to their group and the youngsters performed a flawless hip-hop number, which left many parents gaping in surprise that their little ones could put forth such a show.

"I had no idea Pan could dance like that? I'm surprised that Saiyan dog lets the kids listen to such music as into his race as he was," Chichi huffed.

"I didn't know Bura was so talented but then look who birthed her initially before that rat face made that wish and turned her into a full-blooded Saiya-jin! Oh, I'll cut his tail off for what he's done to me and how he's made me suffer!" Bulma chimed.

"Hmm, you suffer! If it weren't for a deranged young man with way too long hair to be considered a man, I'd have my Heero, but no! I, Princess Relena Peacecraft, lost her love to an American idiot who all but got his fellow warriors killed during the war! What's he got that I haven't?" Relena ranted.

"I've asked myself that question a million times and keep getting the same answer; I'm a weak specimen. I was a fool to ever think I could reform that space monkey and teach him how to live life as an Earthling," Bulma sighed

The Shuichi brothers, Kaoru Kamyia and several other associates of the Sakageta team stood below where the self-professed beauty queens were gathered and Shurama had heard every word that the disgruntled females had uttered, his hearing as sensitive and delicate as any Saiyan or Namek's.

"You are weak and over emotional, too. To reply to your query, their mates have as much drive and passion as they have. In Vegeta and Heero's cases both Kakarrot and Duo are the only ones who can handle them. The same reason goes for all the pairs. You females are just jealous because guys like myself, Heero, Vegeta, Kakarrot and the rest have thrown you over for members of our own gender. As males we know what to expect from one another and don't place unattainable goals on our partners. We might suggest something in the hearing of our boyfriends and if it comes to pass, then we know it was done because they love us, not because we begged and pleaded for a certain something. Hard hearted or not, they do listen to the ones they have pledged to spend the rest of their own lives with," Shurama related and received agreeing nods from his friends and others who had gathered around him.

"Oh, and who are you to tell us about the men we were once involved with?" Relena snipped.

"One who's living as both genders in one body. Five of us males are probably the only ones qualified to make such bold statements as we live bi-gendered everyday. You females need to get lives outside of your failed relationships with the likes of Prince Vegeta and Heero Yuy," Shurama nodded.

"Spoken well as always, cousin Shuichi-san, that you have. I see a major change has befallen you, has it not?" an alto toned voice on the same whispery level as Shurama's spoke.

Shurama looked up into a pair of shining mauve colored eyes and a smile lit his lovely face. Shurama tried to stand but failed miserably as his abdomen protested. A pair of strong arms encircled his shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

"Easy, Youko, you're in far more delicate a condition in this aspect than you are in your true form. I envy Hiei now," a light male voice spoke from Shurama's left.

"Eat your heart out, Suzuki," Shurama tried a devilish smirk but it was lost in a look of discomfort. Shurama turned to face the lilac-eyed redhead that stood in front of him. Shurama bowed his head in greeting. "Cousin Kenshin, I didn't see you and the others standing in the crowd. How are you? Have you and Aunt Kaoru made your sitch legal as yet?"

"She said when I win the tourney, that she did, but I have no intention of winning. Now, Shu-kun, what is this? Boys do not carry in their bellies what you have, that we don't. Explain?" Kenshin, who could have passed for Shurama with orange-red hair, asked.

"Simple, my Youko aspect is capable of reproduction and is carrying Hi-youkai's fire cub. Inari, the mother deity of the Youko clan told me that Shuichi, this aspect, would have to die before the Youko delivered the cub. However, she said that if we could find a solution to my human aspect before the time of delivery, this aspect could live out its existence. Vegeta initiated the idea of making a wish on the Dragon Balls and the first wish was for me to be female for a year until I delivered the little one," Shurama explained to his cousin.

"Acceptable, that it is. You have always looked as a girl when you were male, that you did," Kenshin smirked.

Discussion died down and the crowd noticed that the children were just winding down their show when an explosion of light blinded the crowd. Following the explosion was the grinding sound of a guitar.

"YES! I knew they'd play this one! We'd been practicing mixing ancient rock music with our own music. I can't wait to hear the rest!" Shuichi M. exclaimed.

"You know this music, big brother?" Hatanaka Shuichi gasped in surprise.

"He'd better, that he should. He's the band's flautist and other keyboard player, when he's male," Kenshin remarked.

"Glad you remembered, Ken-kun," Shuichi M. retorted, sarcasm intended. "Why don't you go take my place? I'm sure everyone would love to see how talented the cousin of Minamino Shuichi is," Shurama purred, his green eyes sparkled with the request.

Shurama's green eyes sparkled with a light that, had Kenshin not grown up with the emerald-eyed fox and had he not been well acquainted with his cousin's tactics of enchanting, he would have been blindsided. As it stood, Kenshin was just slightly immune to his foxy cousin. The lilac-eyed twin cast a lazy glare at his grassy-eyed mirror and yawned.

"On one condition, that I will," and with that Kenshin proceeded to whisper his condition into Shuichi's ear.

If Shurama was surprised by the information his lilac-eyed mirror imparted to him, he hid it well as he nodded in agreement with his cousin's terms. Kenshin then left the group and Shurama gingerly made his way over to a brown spike haired male with a thin red bandana tied over his forehead. The male was a little taller than Kurama in his human guise and wore a white two-piece fighting gi with a symbol on the back.

"Sagara Sanosuke," Shurama called when he neared the other.

"Wha-Shuichi? What's this? You look more femme than you usually do. What happened and your stomach! What the hell happened to the drop-dead gorgeous cousin of Kenshin?" Sanosuke gasped in disbelief.

"My fox spirit is a breeder, so in order to save my human body, I had to have a female body, which Shiori's child was to have been in the first place. Now, I have a request from Kenshin. He's gonna take my place in Sandrock but requests that you ask Vegeta to play in Deathscythe," Shurama related.

Sanosuke turned and cast a look at the black leather and red satin clad band as they rocked out to Queen's 'Tie Your Mother Down.' He had seen Shurama dressed in a similar outfit once and as he was Kenshin's cousin and twin sons of different mothers, he knew just how hot the ages old warrior would look. The taller male groaned as he felt his gi slacks tighten further than they originally were, as they were form-fitting to begin with, and his heart constrict. Ever since he had met Kenshin hundreds of years ago, Sanosuke felt drawn to the reddish haired warrior and had always had a strong desire for said warrior that he had forbidden himself to ever entertain. Tearing his brown eyes away from the performers, Sanosuke looked back to his friend's cousin.

"What's Vegeta's band wearing?" Sagara asked as he licked his dry lips.

"See Tregeta standing by the entryway? Those Napoleanic uniforms the former leaders of Oz used to favor with knee-high boots and form-fitting breeches and long coats," Shurama related.

"Like a hero in those historical novels Kaoru and Magume like to read. For him I will do this, just tell me how I look," Sanosuke fretted.

Shurama nodded as the two parted ways, and with the assistance of Suzuki, the red head's self-proclaimed bodyguard, Kurama returned to his seat as the band broke into their second number by a group called AC/DC entitled 'Back in Black.'

"I don't know how Quatre can handle this music! It is over loud!" a lovely raven-haired female remarked.

"So true. It is no secret he was born an empath and very sensitive to his environment. One would think such ruckus music would short-circuit him," another female voice opined.

Tregeta, who had slipped forward to watch his love and mate, Goten, stood alongside the stoic Namekian mate of Gohan's. With his excellent hearing, the lavender-haired Saiyan prince had heard the comments.

"My dad, Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Master Korin, Dende-sama and others have trained all empaths and telepaths to filter out the harsher music and occurrences in our lives as part of our training. My dad aided in reprogramming many of the Mobile Suit warriors to live normal lives as my dad had similar experiences and difficulties adjusting to a peaceful existence," Tregeta explained.

"Prince Vegeta is your sire? I know of him. Brought that disgrace of a son of mine to the colony and told me of his heroics during the wars. Quatre seemed very taken with him and even called him 'sire," a male in the group spoke.

"I thought Prince Vegeta had black hair and eyes, poppa?" a third of the many females present asked.

"He does, the eyes are from the woman that birthed my sister and myself, my hair is a hybrid due to her having blue hair. As for Quatre and the other pilots addressing Vegeta as 'sire', they admire him. He aided many of them after their various confrontations. Many of the Gundam fighters had difficulties in adjusting and as my dad had been through many of the same experiences as all of them, he was able to bring out their hidden emotions and humanness," Tregeta explained.

Bulma had been listening as best she could over the din of the concert and laughed at the lavender haired prince's comment. "Your dad, emotional? Oh, please, a rock has more feeling in it than that man does in his entire body," the blue-haired capsule corporation president giggled.

Tregeta, Wufei, who had joined Tregeta, Sai Saici, Wufei's new found little brother from another woman and former Neo France fighter, George de Sand, were all standing under the high bred females to watch the concert. Wufei turned and glared at the blue-haired female with enough venom to do the Saiyan prince proud. Bulma visibly shuddered when she caught the Chinese pilot's eye.

"Sire, Heero, Trowa, Kyoji, Hiei and myself have very hard times showing emotions yet alone dealing with them. It took one warrior to the next to deprogram the lot of us, undo the damages the war caused and restore warriors who died by sacrifice. Sire took us under his wings, so to speak, and aided us in breaking down our barriers. Before you say we have such low opinions of humans, I think the reasons are valid considering how we've been treated, especially by those whom we were sent to defend," the Chinese fighter turned the last of his statement to the dark man in Arabian dress.

The Arabian turned to look at Bulma then back to Tregeta. "Is not she the president of Capsule Corporation? She is your mother?" the Arabian male asked.

"Was. I divorced her when I was seventeen, four years ago. Dad took custody of my little sister when the brat had been thrown out of school. He'd do anything to protect those he loves with his heart," the lavender prince nodded.

"I have seen news clips of her on L4. She is a fetching creature that I would like to acquaint with," the Arab nodded with a sultry smirk.

Tregeta looked around to find a slip of paper. He located an old sales slip, jotted down some symbols and gave it to the Arabian. "These are her home number, cell phone and vid-phone numbers. Call her, she's very available," the young male said then turned back to watch the love of his life perform.

Meanwhile, Hiei had been watching from the entryway, when he actually studied his own partner and mate. Vegeta, Heero, Sanosuke and Trowa (a.k.a. Triton Bloom) stood by him to watch the 'little ones' perform.

"Not one to complain, Vegeta-tousan, but should we have removed the cub from Youko Kurama after we rescued him from that blue freak the other night? I sense that if my princess atempts to carry to term, he'll be in more trouble than any of us can bargain for,," Hiei said with concern in his tone.

Vegeta stretched forth his senses to 'read' Kurama then let out a barely audible gasp. "That's a capitol suggestion and, yes, I should have removed the kit before we changed Kit's gender. This child will eat up his human body and I don't think the fox is carrying just one kit," Vegeta stated with a calm he did not feel.

"The infirmary is fully equipped, Vegeta, I'll alert the staff," Sakyou nodded and Vegeta returned the gesture.

"I'll get Shurama and Shiori. He is her son, so she should be there. I'll even get Kalissa and Inari. Vegeta, I can't... I won't lose any of them!" Hiei's red eyes burned and Vegeta acknowledged the pain of such a thought.

"Does this mean Deathscythe won't be performing?" Heero asked.

"I will take Matusan's place. We are near enough in features for that to occur," a French accented voice spoke from behind Vegeta and the others.

"Vegetzu, my son. Do so. The removal should not take long. Let us go change then you know where to find me," the elder prince nodded. "Meet me in the hotel's infirmary. I'll contact as many healers as I can for assistance. Boys, knock 'em dead," Vegeta bade and the troupe separated.

"Hey, where's Vegeta, I thought his band was next?" a bewildered Kakarrot asked as he looked for his own mate as the larger Saiyan had gone to use the facilities.

"Shurama's in trouble. Seems Kurama's Youko spirit can carry more than one cub and with little problem or evidence. When the red head became female, the human body molded to show the Kitsune carrying. He's having difficulty adjusting to the beings inside him and their power levels," Sakyou informed the larger warrior.

Hiei materialized in front of Kurama, who was trying to cover up the fact that he was in severe pain. Piccolo, Kalissa and Yukina were all sending healing power into his body. Kurama could barely lift his head when he felt his love's presence.

"Hi-chibi, oh, baby, I feel sick. I'm pregnant, I know. The Kitsune can carry as many as seven kits in one breeding. My human body can neither take the pressure nor the strain of the event. Hiei, I-I don't wanna die like this. I-I-" Shurama could no longer hold himself together and dissolved into a torrent of tears.

Hiei moved to his strickened mate, embraced him, then, after telling his sister and future mother-in-law to touch him, they all transmitted from the stadium and into the hotel's infirmary.

Not ten seconds later did Hiei, his sister, Kalissa and a very strickened Kitsune human female-boy materialize in the medical chamber. Vegeta and several other healers and medics were present. With Vegeta's assistance, Hiei and the prince carried Kurama to a gurney where he was strapped down then an image projector like an MRI apparatus passed over his body to show what was occurring on the inside. The images that were fed back showed six kits much to Hiei and Vegeta's surprise.

"Majesty, might we suggest you step out and leave just the Outusan. We know the removal procedure as well. We will let nothing happen to the young one," Itonia assured her employer.

With a nod Vegeta assured Hiei that all would be well and that he was going to watch the others perform. After a nod to the medics, the prince departed and returned to watch the rest of Sandrock's show. When the prince materialized in the entryway, something tight and hard encircled his torso. The prince let out a string of colorful words in several languages before he turned to see who or what had captured him.

"Kakarrot," and with that, Vegeta collapsed against the harder body and just breathed in the essence that was his larger beautiful mate. "I-I apologize for treating you so shabbily lately, but-" anything else the smaller prince was about to say was swallowed in a deep, ground-shaking kiss.

Kakarrot pulled back with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I love you, y'know, and can't wait until we finally become one in the truest sense of the word," the larger one sighed.

"We've always been one, K-kun, love. I've just been too preoccupied to see it. Let's take the cubs, run away and just enjoy our lives," the prince suggested.

"You already said that. Repeating is not a good habit to start," Kakarrot snickered.

"See what you do to me, baka. I love you forever," Vegeta sighed against his mate's gi.

"Enough kissy-face, you two, when the rest of us poor creatures don't have such luxury at the moment. If you must indulge in such wanton display, get a room," a gruff voice scolded.

The Saiyan royal pair turned to regard the speaker and came face to face with...

"Why, Pic-san, I didn't know you cared so much. I thought we Saiya-jin were highly erotocentric once we found our other half, but we pale compared to you Nameks. Keep your turban on, Goh-chan and the band will be finished soon," Vegeta took delight in teasing the stoic Namek.

"Sire, why is Jeita performing? His system is very delicate when he's in breeding stage," Getabon fretted.

"Worry not over the princess, he'll be just fine. The restoratives I gave him after I removed the last cub have already begun to strengthen his birth canal. He'll have no trouble from here out. He's part Saiyan and Saiya-jin are one of the strongest races of male breeders, although we have had our difficulties as well as the females of our race. Come, let's enjoy the rest of Sandrock's show then prepare to rock this town with our own brand of 'heavy-metal'," Vegeta smirked as he led the remainder of Deathscythe-Wing to the entryway to watch the end of the 'little ones' concert.


	9. AMAZING TALENT

CHAPTER LXIV AMAZING TALENT

Sandrock-Heavyarms completed their portion of the entertainment show with a song by a group called Judas Priest entitled 'You Got Another Thing Coming.' The crowd was then left in stunned silence after the band had departed the stage in the same manner in which they had attacked-in a blinding flash of light. However, before ovations could be clapped, the sound of a violin danced through the air. Once sight returned to the audience, the visions onstage caused immediate gasps of disbelief and various utterances of the phrase 'I didn't know he could play that instrument!' The most shocking sight on the stage was Prince Vegeta in full concentration with a violin under his chin and the bow skating over the strings as if he'd been playing the instrument his entire life.

"When did he learn how to play that and the others? I thought all they cared about was training? And who're those with the green, orange and blue tinted skin that look so much like Vegeta and Kakarrot?" Yamcha mused to himself.

"I got you now, mister. All those times you told me you were training and going to work... Ha! When I see you after the show, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Bulma huffed.

"When did Heero have time to learn how to play the viola? He spent everyday in my company and watching over me like a good bodyguard. Oh, there was that time he had a mission away from me for the Preventers and I was in that diplomatic meeting on the L10 Colony," Relena, the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister to the colonies, mused. As she watched the fingers of the man she loved caress the strings of his instrument, her body began to ache for the same touch.

"Kami, just you wait until this is over, Kariccolo, I'm raping that tight light jade ass of yours," Piccageta thought as he appraised his half-brother and mate with coal colored eyes.

"God, Vegeta, I thought you were a knockout in femme, but this!? Be still my racing heart!" Kakarrot groaned as he tried to contain the stiffening in his lower body.

"Those guys are... are... WOW! I had no idea half of them looked so good and Wufei is just to die for!" a medical officer from the war, Sally Po, sighed as she admired the band.

"Oh, Treize, love, it's so good to have you alive and whole once again and I do not mind sharing you with Chang or Peacecraft. It makes coupling so much more exciting," Lady Une, the head of the Preventers for which many of the former Gundam pilots worked, whispered to herself.

"Mom, dad sure is one helluva looker out there, dontcha think?" a young ginger auburn headed female who sat beside Lady Une said as her eyes also drank in the blue and white clad figure of Treize Kushrenada. Lady Une nodded.

"Man, Mirai, your dad and the younger you play masterfully," Krillin remarked to Mirai Trunks.

"Thanks but remember, he's my younger brother in this time zone. I never knew dad could be so sensitive," Mirai returned as he held his and Jahrid's first child together.

The music continued in a classical vein then erupted into harder strains as Milliardo and Heero stepped up to the microphone and began to sing a song titled 'Sire's Sons.' Several pairs of eyes turned to regard the stoic Saiyan prince, who focused on his instrument, giving no indication that he knew the song was dedicated to him.

"I thought this band and those guys were hard-hearted and cold, but the music speaks the opposite," Relena commented.

"That's it! Why, didn't I see it before! The members of Sandrock-Heavyarms are kind, gentle, softhearted to a fault and highly emotional, but get them mad! They become the embodiment of Shinigami, Hades, whoever you can think of from a bad nightmare! This band, Deathscythe-Wing, its members project the images of being cold, calculating, perfectionist, arrogant and non-emotional but hurt them and they'll disappear for parts unknown to fight their feelings, heartache and the emotions many of us take for granted. It's not easy for these guys to show how they really feel, so they hide themselves and their hearts under such rock hard exteriors that it takes a person opposite them in persona to break through and bring them out of themselves. These are the ones with the true eggshell hearts that are easily broken and in order not to feel the pain of the hurt, they turn it into anger and disgust. The music of each band reflects the sheep in wolves' clothing and the wolves in sheep's clothing idea. I commend the genius behind such a concept," Shizuru commented from beside her husband.

"Right you are, my love. Vegeta and the boys molded the bands to what we're seeing and hearing now," Sakyou confirmed as they settled to watch the performance.

The classic rock show was as riveting as the hard rock show that preceded it, then the finale had both bands together. The members of the classic rock band Deathscythe-Wing had given up their bows and stringed instruments for double-necked and single-necked guitars, drumsticks, saxophones and keyboards. A pair that missed the first show due to medical reasons but the patient now looked like he'd stepped out from the pages of 'VOGUE' magazine also joined the band. He stood beside his near identical twin and screams of 'SHUICHI, I LOVE YOU!' Or 'SHUICHI, YOU'RE AS HOT AS SHISHI WAKAMARU!' filled the air.

The band broke into an encore performance of 'You Got Another Thing Coming' by the ancient rock band, 'Judas Priest', and 'Back In The Saddle Again', by Aerosmith. The last songs of the night were 'Queen' songs entitled 'Keep Yourself Alive', 'Killer Queen', 'Sheer Heart Attack', and 'Don't Stop Me Now'. Following the final bows, the bands winked out of sight and Sakyou took the stage.

"I thank you all for coming. They were awesome, weren't they? Show 'em some love and give it up for all our performers!" Sakyou began the ovations and adulation then the crowd joined in and a few went completely berserk.

"I don't see what's so hot about boys preferring not to be boys. The aliens, I might be able to understand, but the human boys? There's just no excuse for that perversion!" Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend, huffed as she and the women of means sat back with sour looks.

Once the ovation died down, Sakyou spoke again. "That concludes the opening ceremonies. Now, you all please return to your rooms and prepare for dinner, which will commence in an hour and a half's time. That's plenty of time for a few friends to cool and calm down. The hotel has several dining areas, the grand dining room for the reigning champions, UCAP members, and personal friends. The rest of you will dine in the ante or sub dining room. That is for every planet soliciting for UCAP membership and those of you for whom this is the first time in a tournament of this nature. Have a good night and I will see many of you at dinner," Sakyou bade, bowed then jumped from the stage. After returning to Shizuru's side, the high rolling businessman took his mate's hand, signaled for their offspring then left the stadium. The crowd slowly followed.

Those couples who had the ability to transmute from place to place stood in their hotel rooms engaged in various reuniting activities, the exception being the prince of Saiya-jin and his mate. Vegeta stood in his hotel suite with his mate and son from that mate.

"So, mate of mine, why did I never meet or even see Tortakarrot until this moment?" Kakarrot said, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against one wall of the suite's large sitting room.

"He was taken from me, Kakarrot, as were so many of the ones I had for freeze face, Zarbon and Jeice, the ones those three didn't get to and kill. Raditz had had his fair share for those three, as well. My body bread differently for them than it does for you. For the Ice-jin, I bread every three months. When I wasn't carrying his tainted curs, I was with Zarbon's and it took four months for his offspring to hatch. Jeice, it took five. I didn't have as many for the orange one as I did for the other two. Out of the several kids my body produced for those three, only seventy-five have survived, twenty-five from the each of them. I hated Frieza's curs and wished they had died in development. The only time I knew of the cubs was when I was carrying them. The times I was not on a purging mission before delivery, I was hacked to pieces for that ice cur's medics to rip the child from me. That's why I was so surprised whenever I turned up carrying for the others. That tyrant had sent Nappa, Raditz and myself on the purge mission that brought me to Earth. I had not long delivered Rageta for our brother and left him with Aegar. After I had run into Frieza on Namek and while I was fighting Jeice, that bastard managed to get me in a compromising position and ... have his way with me. While I chased you over God's creation, I had to stop and delivered Jeita on Venusia. I'm sorry, this all just started coming out," Vegeta shook his head.

"I would have asked anyway and some of it I did see during our mind bonding stage. How did you find them, Jeita and Getabon, that is. How did you find this handsome one here?" Kakarrot asked wrapping his arm around his young son's shoulder.

"During the colony wars between Earth and her colonies in space. You had been away training in Other World for that tournament. I took up with Sakyou a month after I returned to Earth from having the twins and when Tregeta was all of five years of age. One of my assignments, as you know, was Minerva and at the same time I was sent to clear a planet in the Forgesse System. When I arrived, the planet was in the middle of a war. This little one was on his last vestige of power when I happened along. He was not more than a Saiyan year old-two years in Human age-and had power like a seven year old Saiyan. I didn't know who had trained him or if he was like myself and trained on his own," Vegeta related.

"I had trainers. My powers began to show not long before Sire found me. I was then sent away to a training place, like a boarding school, but I did not have the privilege to return to my home like the other students. My... (sniff)... parents. They did not wish my return and okayed for the school master to send me into battle," Tk sniffed at the memories of his childhood.

"When I found our son, he was badly injured. I took him to King Mufastra, the Torquisian monarch. Yes, I know the Tourquise monarch and ironically, every planet I've ever been to is either a planet that had fought against the Saiya-jin or allies to us before that ice face sunk his hooks into us and ruined us. Well, we'd best ready for dinner and the show planned for that event. How did you find us, Torkay?" the prince asked.

"I came with the Zatonian (Zatoxijin) delegation. The king of Tourquise fell ill and sent me along with Queen Zahanna and her 'children'. I shall return to them. I believe they are staying one floor below this. Outusan, it was pleasure to meet you finally. I shall look forward to our future acquaintance," and with that Tortakarrot departed his parents' suite.

"He's a fine boy, Vegeta. Thank you. Well, shall we wash and have a little fun?" Kakarrot smirked as he glided over to the prince, slid his arms around the shorter lithe body and nuzzled the fragrant neck.

Vegeta returned the embrace and nuzzled into the strong shoulder of his mate. "Anything else you wish to know of me that you already do not?" the prince asked as he kissed an exposed area on Kakarrot's chest then began to undo the taller warrior's gi.

"You said that only seventy-five of the children you had for those three scumbags survived but how many did you have in total?" the large warrior asked as he began to strip the prince of the outfit he had performed in.

"Too many to really know of. I was carrying for one of them until our encounter on Namek where I had conceived Jeita. There was never a time when I was not carrying for one or the other. Sometimes I had two within from two different providers. Raditz and Nappa can tell you all you desire on that head. I was young. Remember, that white skunk took me when I was but a Saiyan five-year-old. When I had turned near seven, six and a half, I had begun to enter my stage. The night Nappa informed me of the event was the night Zarbon came and forced his way on me. A month later, I had gained weight and not from eating that poison ice face called food. Raditz sensed the change right off but said nothing until we had been sent on a purge mission. I had to always beg that tyrant for missions just to get away and keep my sanity. Anyway, during the purge, I found my energy began to dwindle so I was forced to just watch and supervise the other two. After that mission, which took two months to complete, we returned to the ship. I was in a bad way and bleeding uncontrollably like I was with Chardonblis. I was rushed into medical where they had to cut the child from me. It was still born but that didn't stop those three. After my recovery, the tyrant himself enjoyed his pleasure, then Jeice after I delivered twins. I was unwell the entire time with the ice-jin offspring. Every time he took me and made me with child, I became violently ill and could not function," Vegeta related as he let Kakarrot disrobe him.

"When did you and Raditz have time to be together?" Kakarrot whispered as he trailed fire along Vegeta's corded neck.

"The rat had been called away by his grandmother and took his three lackeys with him. Raditz, Nappa and I had been away on a purge and were told of the departure. The purge was successful, so Raditz and I decided to celebrate and I offered him me. He took me out of duty and honor. On the ship we were always watched and could never join as Frieza or one of his goons would have us to play with," Vegeta explained then gasped as he felt Kakarrot reopen the bite mark on his neck. "Ahh, don't stop, K-chan! God, what you do to me!"

"Mmmm, because I love you and won't let anyone force you ever again unless we're playing it rough. You mean the universe to me. When we fight that ice bitch and her team, I will show them no mercy, my prince, my love. For you and our race I will get our revenge!" the larger warrior ground out as he lifted the now uncovered prince, lowered his head and took hold of one dark bronze nipple.

Fire shot through the prince at the attack on his chest. Kakarrot carried his mate to the wash, turned on the water-they were both uncovered-stepped into the jet and continued mind blowing torture to the prince.

"K-K-Kakarrot, just you wait until I... AHHH! No fair, baka, ungh!" Vegeta writhed and gasped as Kakarrot entwined his bushy tail with that of his mate's.

"We haven't joined in sometime, love, and I'm starving!" and with that, the large Saiyan lifted the prince and impaled the slighter being onto the rigid flesh of his manhood.

Vegeta's world exploded with white light as he felt Kakarrot hit his pleasure spot the first time and the prince's bushy tail quivered with the overload of pleasure. Kakarrot took a hand from his mate's waist and wrapped it around the royal pole that awaited attention. Moving his hand in time to his inward thrusts, Kakarrot was then rewarded with a high pitched scream, controlled power exploded from the two bodies as the couple reached the SSP level to signal their volcanic climaxes.

Panting hard, the couple waited for the world to settle back into place so that they could wash and dress for dinner, however, Vegeta's tail had other ideas as it snaked its way into Kakarrot's smaller hole and began a furry torture of the larger man.

"Ungh! Love, no fair! OH! You are sooooo...!" Kakarrot fell to his knees.

With a wicked smirk, Vegeta withdrew his tail from his mate's small opening only to reinsert it into the larger one then replaced his tail with his reawakened manhood.

"Hang on, my love, this will be a wild ride!" and with that, Vegeta began to pound into the large Saiyan as his hands pumped that hard shaft in conjunction with each thrust.

While the prince pushed in and out of the larger Saiyan, Kakarrot's tail snaked its way into the smaller warrior's small opening and began to mimic the actions of another appendage. Vegeta's tail was not idle, either, that member had slid from Kakarrot's large male opening and managed to squeeze itself into the same opening as the prince's manhood. This occurrence of fill and be filled caused the bodies of the participants to overload on sensation, both wanting the final explosion but unwilling to let go of the pleasure and torture being evoked. However, in life, all good things had to come to an end and thus it was as the explosion of climax hit both Saiyan warriors at the same time, the blast from their bodies nearly overloading the chi restraints that held their power in check. With primal screams, the royal couple peaked in their dance of passion, then slowly rode the wave into oblivion.

Following the climatic explosion that stretched the limits of the chi suppressors embedded within the bath chamber, Vegeta fell onto his mate's back as Kakarrot fell to the shower floor.

'Damn, Vegeta, where did you learn to do that with your tail?' the large Saiyan mentally commented as his lungs panted and he tried to regain some semblance of strength.

Vegeta barely had enough energy to breath let alone talk, however, he replied in the same manner, 'If I told you just now would you believe me?'

Kakarrot nodded then went to push up but his arms collapsed and he slammed onto the marbled surface of the shower. 'OW! I don't think I can move, koi, think you can find a senzu somewhere?' came the reply.

'I can't feel anything, baka! Too numb from that experience,' Vegeta panted. 'Call Bardo-san and sire to come aid,' the smaller Saiyan requested.

"In a bit of a jamb again, are we boys?" a gruff humor laced voice sounded.

'Sire, please, no jokes. Just fetch us four senzu beans a piece to regain our energies,' the prince requested as he felt the familiar energies of his sire and sire's mate.

"I'll do better than that," the king said and reached into the red lining of his white cape and withdrew a vial with purple liquid swirling inside and a syringe.

Drawing a measure of the purple liquid into the needle, the king injected the prince then passed the items to Bardock, who repeated the operation on his own son. The older royal couple stood back to watch as the liquid took effect and the younger pair began to move.

"Oh, dad, what was that stuff?" Kakarrot asked as he felt his power returning and pushed himself off the shower floor to a standing position.

Vegeta had slipped off his mate's back and turned to complete his wash. "It smelled like honeydendron brew but that plant went up with Vegeta, our home planet," the prince remarked.

"You are correct, Ichimi. Those purple blooms by the volcano on Kale?" the king stated as he had his back to his son and son's mate.

"They did have a familiar scent, did they not? But... how?" the younger Vegeta mused as he and Kakarrot completed their wash.

"Did you not make mention that our new home was so like our first one?" the king asked as he handed his son a royal blue robe after the prince had chi dried his body.

"I don't care what it was. That worked as well as any senzu I've ever taken. Thanks, my king, 'Tousan," Kakarrot nodded as he slipped into the royal golden orange robe Bardock held for him.

"Our pleasure. Now, we will be off to play with all those grand and great-grandchibis the pair of you have given to us and we'll meet in at dinner," the king bowed his head.

The younger royal couple mirrored the bow. "Don't let the young Oujo wrap you about her finger, now, sire. She's spoiled enough," Vegeta smirked.

"You know Saiyan parents cannot spoil one child above another. In a bit then," Vegeta Ou bade, wrapped his arm around Bardock's and the couple left their sons to attire themselves for the evening festivities.


	10. INTERMISSION

WARNING: LOTS OF HOT STEAMY, YAOI MATINGS! GALLONS OF LEMONADE! CAMEOS FROM OTHER GUNDAM FIGHTERS CHAPTER LXV INTERMISSION

Vegeta and Kakarrot were not the only couple to partake of one another's offerings. Hiei and Kurama lay entwined as close as they could be without fusing into one body and one of Kurama's bushy fox tails snuggled around Hiei's thigh, leg and tush. Wait... Kurama's tails?

Hiei tried to fight the mirth evoked by the caress of the lengthy appendage. "It's a pity you can't stay in this form. He's so passionate," the fire youkai sighed, showing emotion to one of the few people he knew would not tease him about getting soft.

Kurama's tail tightened and the fox snickered. "You screwed Shuichi senseless, Hiei-san. You know when he's asleep or unconscious that I can come out and play with you," Youko's deeper tenor voice purred as he snuggled against the other half of his soul.

"Life with you won't get boring, that's for sure. C'mon, fox, let's get ready for dinner," Hiei said as he attempted to rise but strong arms held him fast.

"Shuichi's still unconscious. You know it takes him an hour or more to recover from such a pounding," Youko replied.

"Well, Sakyou only gave us an hour and a half and we've nearly used the hour. Now, let's get up and go shower," Hiei began to struggle against his captor.

"No, I want a go at you. We haven't romped since we had defeated that demon in Makai," Youko purred as he continued his hold.

"Kurama! Let me go or I'll burn that bushy pride and joy of yours!" Hiei's ire began to rise along with his youki.

Youko let his captive lose then heaved a sigh as he crossed his arms. "You're no fun. I'll just have to warn Shuichi about your temper. Go, be off with you, then, while I awaken your red-headed lover," Youko replied and stuck his tongue at Hiei, who had vanished into the bath.

"I saw that, fox! Don't forget, I can see everything I chose," Hiei shot back.

Youko shook his head of silver silk then turned to regard his slumbering human host. The lad was gorgeous, like himself, and as a female, Shuichi was mouthwatering. Youko sighed. "Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty," the fox spirit spoke as he disappeared back into the youth's body.

/

Trowa lay entangled in Quatre's hold, a contented smile playing on his otherwise serious but handsome face. It was just fifteen years ago that he would have never envisioned such a wonderful existence for himself, now, here he was, lying alongside the one person to see through his quiet demeanor and capture his heart. Now with eight children born from their four alien friends, although hints of the offspring's alien parentage could be seen, and one of the most prominent businessmen in the colonial universe as his mate, Trowa Barton was floating among the stars. Nonetheless, life after the wars was the greatest treasure Trowa had ever been gifted and finding the other half of his soul was the most positive event during such a chaotic time. Although, his soul mate was in a male body, Trowa knew no female could stir his heart and soul the way his little blond Arabian prince did.

Quatre, on the other hand, lay snug and happily sated against his near seven-foot tall, uni-banged lifemate. Although he rivaled Sakyou, Vegeta, Heero, Relena and Bulma in both wealth and prestige, his greatest asset was the man against whose chest his head was pillowed. Quatre had known from his first meeting with the acrobatic, Heavyarms pilot that the pair was destined to be one. The pair sighed as one and the little blond opened his aquamarine colored eyes that met with a pair of shining dark emeralds. Reaching up, Quatre brushed his mate's now shoulder length forelock aside to uncover the handsome face of Trowa (Triton) Barton (Bloom).

"Hey, gorgeous," Trowa whispered, a smile bursting onto his usually reserved face.

"Hey, to you, too, handsome. Oh, Allah, you wore me out, tiger but I love it! You can mistreat me anytime," the small Arabian businessman remarked.

It was no secret amongst the inhabitants of the San Francisco mansion that the little blond liked his physical exchange on the rough side. Although Quatre appeared to be as delicate and femme as either Jeita or Piccageta, the young man was as strong as the former pair in super Saiyan/Namek mode. Notwithstanding, Quatre threw his arms around his chosen one and snuggled closer into the embrace they shared.

"I never thought I could ever be this happy, Tro-chan. It should be outlawed to have such a life!" Quatre sighed.

"I know what it is you mean, my love. I can't believe I nearly gave all of this up after the wars were completed. Kick me the next time I think of leaving you," Trowa sighed as he snuggled his life partner closer.

Just then a loud beep shattered the idyllic blissful silence that sent both Arabian and mixed European tongues on a spree of cursing that would make Vegeta, Heero and any apparition blush.

"You shower up, lover boy, while I go answer that Allah-forsaken thing!" Quatre replied, as the couple rose from the king sized canopied bed.

Following a parting kiss, Trowa went to shower while Quatre went to answer the beep after he had thrown on a sea green colored silk robe. Quatre opened the vid-phone, punched the 'receive' button to accept the call.

"This had better... Oh, Sire, I'm sorry," the little blond Arabian apologized when he saw the face of the caller.

Vegeta smirked and his dark eyes sparkled with mirth. "I should be the one apologizing for interrupting the pair of you," the Saiyan Prince's lightened femme male voice spoke.

"Oh, we were just snuggling. Glad the youngsters are occupied otherwise. What can I do for you?" Quatre asked the man, who was father-figure to them all.

"Sakyou and I are having a pre-dinner meeting and request your presence as head of Winner Enterprises Incorporated. I shall contact Shuichi as head of The Minamino Corporation and Heero and Duo as heads of Yuy/Maxwell Communications. The six of us comprise the Tournament Committee's final judges and we need to brainstorm on how to handle certain participants and what the final prize will be for those not applying for UCAP membership," the middle Saiyan Prince nodded.

"Give me a half-hour and I'll be there. Oh, Sire, I can't help but notice your outfit. It looks awfully familiar, like the one I designed and got beat up over," Quarter noted.

"It is. After I found what those three rascals had done to you, I took your outfit, redesigned it and had several made. While we were shopping yesterday, I slipped two extra capsules amongst the purchases of Duo, PG, Jeita and yours, as well. I also gave two to Shuichi, just because. You'll recognize them. They're in a small box with a letter of explanation. It angered me that my sons and your friend would trash you over a piece of cloth! After I saw to your recovery, I took your outfit and modified it. You'll see when we meet, son, and you will not have to worry about someone fighting you over what is rightfully your property. I hope you boys like them. Well, see you in another hour..." Vegeta smirked.

"SIRE!"

"Hey, I know the pair of you, just like French rabbits. No worries, though, if you don't make the meeting, we'll fill you in at dinner. Vegeta out," the middle Saiyan prince bade.

"Quarter Raberba Winner, out," the blond Arabian rejoindered, a blush and smile gracing his boyish features, then the two logged off.

The young Arabian businessman, who was as wealthy and successful as both Sakyou and others, got up from his call station and headed for the wash when he was pulled into the bath by a strong tug. Turning to search for his captor, Quatre was whisked under a warm spray and his lips crushed in a bruising assault.

"I missed you, little one. Who was on the vid-phone?" Trowa whispered in a seductive manner into his mate's small shell-like ear.

Floating in a sensual haze, Quatre barely responded, "V-Vegeta-S-Sensi. I have a meeting to attend. Oh, Trowa... ngh... don't stop, but I'm afraid we can't," Quatre lamented.

"French quickie?" Trowa drawled in a husky whisper, heat radiating from his eyes.

"You will do no such thing, my love one! But could I interest you in a joint five finger discount?" Quatre smirked, aquamarine eyes smoldering.

"Oooh, yesss, my little prince! Anything you suggest for my command is your wish!" Trowa remarked.

The pair began to pleasure one another by hand, however, Trowa, being the acrobat that he was, got an inspiration. Pushing his lovely mate slightly away, the tall former Heavyarms pilot knelt down, put his hands on the floor of the stall then pushed up into a handstand. Quatre's eyes widened when he met the very rigid flesh of his mate's maleness. Casting a quick glance downward, Quatre found that Trowa was mere inches from the blonde's own pulsating need. With a nod, the pair latched onto one another and lost complete touch with reality.

/

Duo sat at a Sandalwood dressing table while Heero stood behind him and dressed the chestnut haired young man's knee-length chestnut colored tresses. Like Hiei, Heero had a deep fascination with his mate's unnaturally long male hair and loved to wash it, brush it then style it to his love's preference. As the quiet former 'Perfect Soldier' stroked the stiff bristled brush through his love's hair, he asked...

"Ponytail or braid, my heart?"

Duo had slipped into a haze and started when his love had asked the question. "Huh? Oh, ponytail. I want those females to eat their hearts out! So, what did you think of the outfit? Quatre had one just like it only his was salmon and black with lace trim. His outfit caused quite a stir," the longhaired ex-Deathscythe pilot explained.

"I know. You guys are lucky Trowa didn't kill you! When Sire told me about the incident, I couldn't believe you were part of it! You and Quatre are like brothers the same as Trowa and myself. I'm glad Sire was there to handle it. Ok, finish getting ready and I'll meet you in the front room. Oh, and nice outfit," Heero said just as their vid-phone began to beep. Heero moved to answer the machine. "Yuy here," the chocolate haired pilot announced.

"Well, I don't see any blood about you, so I take it your partner is still among us," Vegeta's voice teased.

"That looks like Duo's outfit only in Saiyan blue and white. What's the deal?" Heero inquired as he noticed Vegeta attired in a different color of the bell-bottomed pantsuit Duo was wearing.

"The deal, my dear Heero, is that I couldn't see Duo and my sons trash little Quat over something as trivial as his clothing. I took Quatre's original design, had it multiplied, then redesigned it and gave a set to the aforementioned, Shuichi and myself. Plus, during dinner tonight, Sakyou and I plan to have the new line modeled before my return after the tourney. That's not why I called. Sakyou and I are having a pre-dinner meeting with our associates, which includes you and Duo. I've already spoken to Quat, so he and Trowa will be present. I just need to call and tell Shuichi and Hiei of the meeting. See you there," Vegeta bade.

"Affirmative, sir. Yuy, out," Heero nodded then the pair terminated the call just as Duo reappeared fully dressed. "You are breathtaking!" Heero smiled as he moved to intercept his mate.

"And you're as gorgeous as ever. Hey, when you and the band played, was that a new song you and Zechsy played?" the long chestnut haired male asked as he hugged his partner.

"Hai. It reflects how we feel about Sire, even though our true parents and relatives have been restored to life, I feel better and more comfortable with Vegeta-Sensi. He's helped us come out of soldier mode and I'm glad we met him and the others. Many of us really fail in social settings and Sire is a Godsend in that he had gone through many of the same horrors and traumas that we had ourselves. Killing without remorse or conscious thought, walling up the heart so as not to suffer pain or feel emotion, and not being able to relate to the enigma known as female or anyone on a human level. I still can't figure out why the female gender is so put out because we prefer our own to theirs. I've made it painfully clear to her majesty that I want nothing to do with her and care of her even less," Heero spoke and felt Duo tense in his embrace. Heero looked into his love's eyes as he questioned... "Duo?"

Duo shook his head. He was well aware that the blonde princess of the Sanc Kingdom still had the hots for the man he loved with his very soul. He also knew that the two of them would forever be in competition for Heero's heart and affections even though the former 01 pilot made it perfectly clear that Duo was his choice. The longhaired young male stepped out of the embrace with his partner and went to sit at the dressing table once again.

"Duo, hun, talk to me, please. I hate to see you upset. It's because of her isn't it? Koi, how many times do I need to tell you she means nothing to me? You're the one I love and always will. Come, I want to show you off to all those high-class bitches and let them know they have nothing to offer Heero Yuy, owner and founder of Yuy/Maxwell Communications," Heero whispered into his koi's small shell like ear. The former 01 pilot then began to nip a firey trail from Duo's ear down to his neck.

Duo began to melt into the caress when...

'KNOCK... KNOCK...KNOCK!'

"Grr! Who the hell...!" Heero snarled as he leaped away from his love and went to go answer the impatient pounding.

Heero stormed to the door muttering curses in ten different languages at the same time. Reaching the door, the former 01 pilot just turned the knob when the door flew open and Heero was forced to the ground with an earth shattering crash.

"WHAT THE F-MMPH!" was all Heero had managed to utter before he had been sent to the tan plush carpeting.

"HEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO! You have to help me pleeaaasssee!" a high pitched shriek sounded.

Hearing the commotion out front, Duo got up from the dressing table and made his way to the front to investigate. What caught his amethyst-sapphire eyes made him gasp and nearly fall to the ground himself, however, he had caught sight of the man he loved. There was his beloved Heero, a disgusted grimace marring his handsome face and a plea for 'help' in his cobalt/Prussian blue eyes.

Barring his teeth, Duo growled, reached down, grabbed Heero and pulled him free of the pink colored mound that had enshrouded his lean body. A whimper escaped Heero's lips and Duo embraced him tight from behind as the green dress shirt his mate had on was wrinkled and soaked from the tears and other human liquids Duo preferred not to think on.

"Shhh, baby, it's all right. Duo's here," the chestnut haired male spoke in calming tones.

"D-Duo? Duo! Oh, God, love, sh-sh-she attacked me!" Heero fought the upset to his highly sensitive system.

"It's okay. Hun, go change your shirt and I'll deal with her hyperactive highness," Duo kissed Heero's cheek, lifted him to a standing position then led him out of the main room and to the washroom.

After having seen to Heero's comfort, Duo returned to the main room of the suite where he found a platinum blond head of hair leaning over the still sobbing princess of Sanc.

"I knew I'd find her here. Twit, she has to face her destiny like every other Sanc ruler," Zechs (Milliardo Peacecraft) shook his head.

"What's her malfunction this time, Zechsy? I thought we had made Heero's preference clear and that it wasn't her! I swear she's obsessed!" Duo fought to keep his temper from rising and the snarl from his voice.

"Nothing too severe, Duo. I just logged off from searching our family history and found that she was to have been married to the ruler of the Principality to Zeon, Prince Zeontorro Yomanta Sahalin-Zabi. It is her duty to the Sanc crown that she marries and produces an heir. I also let her know that she had been betrothed from birth to the prince and that he had just arrived to see his future wife. She freaked, as you are fond of saying, and the rest is how you see. I don't know where the hell she got the idea that Heero would welcome her advances. He's a Gundam Pilot. Soldier-first-class, Preventer and head over heels in love with you. Zeontorro will set her straight and once she's safely ensconced on Zeon, she'll be no trouble at all. Let me get miss blonde and brainless back to her room to ready for dinner. Later, Duo, and send Heero my apologies," Zechs smirked as he lifted his still distraught younger sister to carry her out of the Yuy-Maxwell suite.

Following the removal of the pink pest, Duo moved to the washroom to check on his mate. Raising his right hand, Duo gently knocked on the door.

"Yuy-Maxwell, the pink princess is gone. Zechs took her back to her cage," Duo quipped to the closed bathroom door.

On the other side of the door, Heero stood leaning against the double sink, face dripping wet from having splashed water over his skin to regain his sense of being. Being in the company of the one being in existence that sent fear through his entire body, the strong former soldier was a mess of nerves. As he recovered from the shock of being so violated, he heard...

"Yuy-Maxwell, the pink princess is gone. Zechs took her back to her cage," from the other side of the door.

That voice. That heaven sent voice belonged to the one who calmed his fears, dried his tears, soothed his nightmares and was the man he loved with everything he was. Shaking the water from his head then drying the residual, Heero opened the door.

"Duo!" the once Perfect Soldier sighed and fell into his life-partner's arms.

Duo enfolded his love in a tight embrace, kissed him then loosened his hold so that 01 could complete his change of attire.


	11. BUSINESS AND PLEASURE

A/N: WUFEI IS IN A COMPLIKCATED SITUATION WITH ZECHS, TREIZE, AND SALLY. CHAPTER LXVI BUSINESS AND PLEASURE

Duo finished assisting Heero in his change then the pair moved to leave their suite. Opening the door, sensitive human hearing was assaulted by high-pitched shrieks and screams. Exiting the suite, the former pilots noticed that in the hallway where their suite was located, was crowded. Everyone on the floor in that wing, including Sire Vegeta were standing outside their rooms investigating the horrid noise.

"I wonder what set that bitch off now? If she's not shrieking Heero's name to all creation, she's having a temper tantrum because he ignored her!" a deep voice asked.

Duo and Heero turned to the sound and found Wufei and his wife, Dr. Sally Po.

"Wuffers! Po-chan!" Duo exclaimed, not missing the chance to dig at the stoic Chinese pilot.

"MAXWELL! I swear, Yuy, you need to muzzle his mouth! He hasn't grown up like the rest of us, has he?" Wufei snarled and Sally, Wufei's bride of five years, just shook her head. Yes, Wufei and Sally had married, although Treize had been restored and he and Wufei could pursue their interest in one another, which morphed into a strange modern family.

Heero shrugged and stood in front of his mate and partner. "I like him the way he is, Wufei, thank you very much," the chocolate haired young adult nodded.

"Thanks, love, for that you get an extra serving of desert tonight. Anyway, Zechs just told miss pacifist that she had to get married and perform her duties to the kingdom," Duo could not contain the mirth that accompanied the explanation.

"MARRIED!" those in earshot of the reply shouted in one voice.

Duo nodded. "Zechs said that he had been researching their family history and found that the rulers of Sanc had to marry the ruler of the Principality of Zeon," the long haired mid-twentyish man explained.

"The Principality of Zeon? They fought Earth's Federation Alliance before we ever entered the fray. In fact, that colony began the entire fracas that drew the rest of us in," Treize Kushrenada, who with his wife, Leia Marie Barton and daughter, Mariemeia, had entered into the gathering.

"Thanks for the insight, but that was years before many of us were brought into existence. Anyway, she has to marry the ruler and she's livid! She burst into our suite, attacked my Heero and made such a ruckus that I went to investigate. The look in my baby's eyes was enough to cause my ire to rise. After rescuing my partner and life mate, I then found Zechs in our suite. He told me about his discovery then hauled the banshee out of our place," Duo continued.

A gasp sounded from behind Duo who turned and found himself face to face with the massive unit-banged French nobleman and former fighter for New-France, George de Sand.

"And...?" Domon Kasshu, the former fighter for New-Japan, asked with the lift of an eyebrow in query.

"Zeontorro is a good friend to the many of us and I now WEI has considerable holdings in the colony and a strong alliance as well. He does not deserve such a fate," George lamented.

"If anyone can straighten the pink pacifist up, it'll be him," Domon remarked.

"How's Marie Louise taking the news? I know she had a big crush on Zeontorro after she had gotten over you, no offense," Quatre asked as the group secured their suites then amassed to together to watch the drama unfold further down the hallway where the Peacecraft siblings were engaged in a near knockdown-drag out.

"So much for being a pacifist. Just look at the way she's kickin' Zechsy's ass," Heero pointed out.

"What's all the excitement, everyone?" a high voice sounded from behind the group.

Those closest to the voice turned and found Getabon with his lovely orange skinned mate attached firmly to his side.

Mouths dropped open at the sight Jeita presented. The others knew they looked fantastic in the outfits that Vegeta had designed but Jeita's dark blue and pink collared jumpsuit was the living end! The boy with his deep indigo colored eyes (indigo in Jeita's case being a mix of blue and black) could make even a still magazine model want to jump off the page and strangle him.

"Hn, looks like I won't be winnin' any beauty contests with competition like that!" Quatre huffed, his feathers ruffled from just seeing the young alien prince.

"Eat your heart out fellas. Now, will someone please kill that dying cat before I go ape!" the orange prince cringed and Getabon gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Oh, we wouldn't want you to do that by no means! That's why we had to leave San Fran!" Duo complained.

"All right, boys, play nice, now what's that God awful noise!" a husky femme voice asked and the boys turned to find...

"SIRE! Oh, thank the heavens! Please, go kill that thing before I snap!" Jeita was not slow to voice his displeasure at the shrieking Sanc princess.

"Now, now, princess, don't go ape on us or I'll have to explain to Sakyou why the diamond wing is in shambles. Come, loves, lets leave the lunatic to her own devices. I'm sure Zechs will handle it. If not, I'm sure Lucrezia will have her say," Vegeta, his mate and their families had joined the group.

The middle Saiyan prince turned the entourage to leave the hall and head to the elevators when...

"ALL I DID WAS TELL HIM WHAT GORGEOUS EYES HE HAD, YUSUKE! THAT'S NO REASON YOU HAD TO FLIRT WITH AND KISS BOTAN IN FRONT OF ME! WHAT'S KOENMA GONNA THINK!" a shrieking yell penetrated the din of even Relena shrieking like a banshee.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! SIRE MAKE THEM STOP!" Jeita and Piccageta both covered their eyes because of the break in the sound barrier.

"Getabon, Kariccolo, take your mates out of here, the rest of you follow. I'll put a flamin' stop to this nonsense!" Vegeta's coal colored eyes flashed fire and the promise of a slow painful death.

Once the hall was clear, Vegeta stormed down to the Sanc siblings and upon reaching them, grabbed hold of Relena's arm and pushed Zechs out of the way of her punch.

"What the hell's your malfunction, princess?!" the Saiyan prince snarled.

Startled and angered from being disturbed in her fight, Relena's head snapped up in anger but then she acquiescence when she saw who stood before her with blood in his eyes. At that moment, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Bulma, Marie Louise, Hercule and Chichi all entered the hallway. Bulma opened her mouth to interject, but the look Vegeta flashed their direction told her that she and the others would live longer if they held their peace and departed the scene.

"Now, what the bloody hell is the matter?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing, really, sire, I just told my sister that she had a duty to the Sanc crown and she was nearing twenty-five years of age, so she needed an heir. I did some research and found the ruling heirs of our kingdom wed the ruling heirs of the Principality of Zeon. She is to marry the current heir, Zeontorro," Zechs calmly explained his sister's upset.

Vegeta loosened his hold on the princess and stared at the Sanc prince with a look akin to disbelief, however, like Heero and Hiei, the look was hard to pinpoint. "You must be out on a limb somewhere, Peacecraft, to subject such an honorable being to so horrid a fate! Come, man, where's your compassion!" Vegeta had to fight not to break into a fit of laughter.

"It's in our archives that she must marry the Prince of the Zeon Duchy. I know Zeontorro is one of our dearest comrades and that he has been seeing the princess of the Zatonian race but..." Zechs was cut short by the glare he caught in the femme attired Saiyan prince's dark eyes.

"I know he's been seeing Zatania and it's very serious, all we...Zechs, all Sanc needs is an heir, correct? Test tube it. Take her egg, his seed, unite them then incubate the embryo in an Alternative Womb until delivery. If she must marry, Heero's cousin, Shiro Amada is very available," Vegeta suggested.

Zechs leaned back and thought. Well, he was the male head of the kingdom and he wanted his sister to stay out of the lives of Heero and Duo and marriage would have accomplished that but if she was this rebellious to the idea, he could only think what Zeontorro's reaction to the situation would be! Sire had never steered them wrong, and the suggestion would meet the criteria, plus Shiro was not only Heero's cousin but also Zeontorro's on the Duchess's side.

"Fair enough, Sire, but doesn't Zeontorro also have a younger twin brother named Nataniel?" the Sanc prince asked.

"This is your crisis, Milliardo, the pair of you discuss it. I have a meeting with the present members of U.C.A.P. to oversee," and with that, Vegeta left the bickering Sanc siblings.

Kakarrot had not left his mate alone during the discourse, thus met his princely mate at the entrance to their bedroom. Stepping from the room, the larger Saiyan slipped an arm around the smaller prince and the two left the diamond hallway to board the elevator and head to the conference room.

Upon entering the room Vegeta was greeted by the other colonial officials, business heads and planetary rulers who were already allied with Earth. After greeting the rulers and business partners in their languages, Vegeta nodded to Sakyou to begin the meeting.

"The subject of this meeting is to discuss what the winners of the present members of UC.A.P. should receive since there are several planets petitioning for membership only to be granted should they win against any of our fighters. For our champions, what should the prize be?" the Japanese businessman asked the group.

"Sakyou, we know that Team Sakageta have the strongest members of all present, even those who are femme males and appear weak. What would team Sakageta like as their own prize?" King Aegar asked of his cousin, the prince.

"Well, if I may speak for the Gundam fighters, we'd like to spend some time training on Sire's home planet with the Saiyan race . None of us get to spend enough time with Vegeta as it is, so...That's what I think we would like," Quatre suggested.

"I agree. We could improve our Spirit power and all else. As Super Humans, we know we haven't been trained to our full potential. Now, if I may, Sire, how can I be rid of that female pest? Every time I turn, she seems to be right there and it's straining my situation with Duo. It's no secret she regards Duo as the lowest form of human life although he's a number one selling musician along with both groups and yourself," Heero spoke his concerns.

"She's obsessed and delusional. She's driving me to...!"

"No, Duo, you cannot use your powers like that, no matter how close to the edge she drives you. Tregeta's bitch drives me to that point, as well, but I've had to bite myself so that I would not. I promised this big strong man of mine that I would never harm anything that had been important to him when he had been brainwashed to believe he was a human with inhuman powers. You know those females are very homo phobic and are very uncomfortable around males like us. Tonight, let's make them hunger for what they can never have," Vegeta smirked as only two others in the room could hope to exactly match.

"What do you suggest? The female populous is already sick that I have nothing to do with them, not even when I was fully male," Shuichi snickered and the rest nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I have no competition for my acrobat," Quatre smiled as he snuggled next to Trowa, his love and business partner.

"It won't be hard to make those onnas jealous, just look at yourselves," Hiei pointed out as he swept the room with a ruby-eyed glance.

Vegeta and the others looked over themselves and the others attired like they were, which included Shuichi, Duo, Vegeta, himself, and Quatre, along with Piccageta, Goten, Gohan, Jeita, Tormataeo, Collyard and a few others that were comfortable with their femme side.

"I can see his point. What female wants to be around a male that dresses better than she and can shop rings around her? Let's get a move on before Kakarrot eats me and our unborn children," Vegeta laughed and dismissed the meeting.

The business heads, colonial leaders and planetary rulers all exited the conference lounge only to halt at the door. The cause of the hesitation was none other than the ruler of the Principality of Zeon with his arms wrapped about an ethereal beauty whose only competition to her gender was the femme male, Shuichi. The female held onto Zeontorro for all she was worth but the glare she sent to the group rivaled the deadliest glare sent forth by Hiei, Heero and Vegeta that promised a slow painful death. The latter three shivered in spite of themselves while thoughts of 'so that's what it's like to receive such a glare.'

"Zeontorro, why weren't you inside?" Quatre said by way of breaking the tension in the air.

"Master Winner, everyone. This is my wife Zatania. We have been wed for ten years now just to make that clear. I am no longer available. Tell Prince Milliardo that I have also abdicated the throne to my twin who will take on the responsibility of wedding that spoiled hellcat, brat sibling of his. Zeonterro, Nataniel, is now ruler of Zeon since I am wed," Zeontorro nodded to the Saiyan prince's group.

"Prince Milliardo and myself have discussed the matter in brief. Discuss this with him in detail, it is out of my hands. Now, we are on our way to dine, you are welcome to join us. I believe Zatox is one of the planets petitioning for membership to U.C.A.P. It will do well to learn of the planet and it's inhabitants," Vegeta nodded and then took hold of Kakarrot's hand and led the group to the dining hall.


	12. AN IMPROPER PROPOSAL

CHAPTER LXVII AN IMPROPER PROPOSAL

In the dining hall, those Vegeta had sent from the diamond wing sat away from the rest of the guests and visitors, however, they were surrounded by siblings, offspring and parents they had not had a chance to get acquainted with. Jeice and Zarbon were among the latter as the short visit to San Francisco just a half a day earlier had not afforded them much time to meet the sons they never knew. Mordobon and Turbon were with Zarbon meeting Getabon and his children while Jeice got to know Jeita and the children he had birthed for the Gundam pilots and the only child he had delivered for his mate.

Jeice was fascinated with his youngest half Saiyan son. He found Jeita to be so unlike the other children Vegeta had birthed for him, and although the boy was of the same delicate construction as his parents, like his birth parent, the young prince's power could erupt at any given moment. The boy was a walking dream, especially in the dark blue one-piece so like Vegeta's battle jumpsuit, however, he did not cause any hard feelings among his other sibs; then again, he and Tregeta had been getting on famously when the four had approached the boys.

"Sire says that after I lost the last one that I should be able to carry and conceive regularly as dictated by my joint heritage," Jeita told his dad.

"How did you lose that one, kid?" Jeice asked and Jeita growled.

"See that ugly, fat piece of shit yonder with those muscle-heads? One of his associates roughed me up in a bad way. I got mad, lost control and the freak blew up. Geta found me after he had picked up the brood from school. He took me home, sire patched me up, and here I am. Why did you hurt my Sire when he was younger?" Jeita asked the question that had been on both his and Getabon's minds.

Jeice's ire was kindled when he heard that such a sub-creature had attacked his gorgeous orange prince. "I'm glad you took care of such scum. Now, to answer your question, our three races had been enslaved by the grandson of that white salamander creature seated in that corner by the suit of armor. He was the worst tyrant ever to have existed and took pleasure in torturing those races that he considered weaker. He took the three of us from our homes in the pretense that by having us would liberate our races from his clutches. Needless to say, he always reneged on his word. He was the cause of may deaths in the universe but thanks to Vegeta, much of what we destroyed has been restored," Jeice explained.

The boys could only nod as Vegeta had shared images of his life before he'd settled on the blue planet to aid in the healing after so much fighting and bloodshed. What they'd seen made them want to seek out the race that caused so much heartache to such an amazing being and exterminate what remained. Now, looking at Queen Cold, Jeita and Getabon might have the chance to retaliate for the abuse their birth parent had to suffer at the hands of the Icejin.

"Sire told us of the white devil that poisoned the noble Saiya-jin and how he'd suffered at your hands, as well. What he told us of you caused us to hate you," Getabon replied with an edge to his otherwise elegant voice much like Zarbon's. "I guess he didn't know what you went through."

"No, he didn't. Like his race, my own and Jeice's have just been restored to this plane of existence and have become his allies like your grand sires are. We're sorry to all of you but as that Ice tyrant's slaves, we had to do as he ordered. Frieza treated our race the same as he did the Saiyajin, only he treated them far worse than animals. He made us all trust him and confide in him. He convinced our sires that the training we were receiving was inadequate, and that by signing a 'treaty' with him, that he would bring us to our full potential He took the royal heirs away then destroyed the race. Many of us are just finding out what kind of snake Frieza really was," Zarbon related. "Besides, life with that horned bastard was miserable and he killed any being for even thinking of befriending another."

"Hn, speak for yourself. I just found out that my mother's race, the Koorime of the Ice World in the Makai, are related to his kind, those unholy curs. Kurama, the Rekai Tantei and myself just barely survived a battle with the bitch responsible for the breeding of those icecicle brains," a mid tenor voice sounded, the tone one of disgust.

"Maybe you and Kurama will get to fight that Ice queen and her brood," an Irish high tenor voice joined in.

"Or you could blow them away with those 'Tornado Fists' of yours, Jin!" Touya shoved his red-headed partner.

"You could just as easily cut them to ribbons with the 'Shards of Winter,' " Jin countered. "Or Yusuke could use that 'Spirit Wave' he blew me away with! Raizen's son is a strong one, he is," the Wind master reminded.

"What's that about me, Jin? Looking for some more, windy? I'll take you out back and teach you some manners!" Yusuke snickered, right fist clenched and raised.

"Save it for the ring, Yusuke. Competition's gonna be stiff this year, I can feel it, especially with that Koorime's granddaughter on opposition." a sultry voice whispered in the Spirit Detective's ear.

Yusuke turned to find his other favorite redhead and favorite three-eyed apparition with arms around one another. The black haired young man's eyes widened when he caught sight of his friends.

"K-Kurama! God, don't do that! I'm not used to you guys phasing from empty air yet! Nice outfit. I can't believe you're a girl, now. Yomi's gonna get nosebleed when he sees you," Yusuke quipped.

"He can look but he can't touch. Kurama's solely mine, you can take that as a warning, detective. Oh, tell Keiko and Ferry girl the kits are doing fine, all six of them," Hiei said in a low monotone.

"Yeah, sure. Man I can't get over seeing you taller! Kuwa-zuma's gonna have heart failure if he gets to fight you!" Yusuke chortled.

"As long as my sister is happy, I have no reason to kill his brainless body. Come, fox, these kits are beginning to eat me," Hiei took Kurama's arm and led him to their table.

"He's so beautiful, even in a girl's body," Shiori sighed as she sipped at a Frozen Strawberry Daiquiri and watched he son and his mate.

"He is a beauty. I wonder if the others will be the same?" Catherine, Trowa's sister, mused.

"Others, what others? There's just two other ex-pilots that would consider changing their gender and one of them is entering right now! Yuck! We could have been happy, but no! He all but tossed lunch whenever I would touch him in any suggestive way," Hilde gagged.

"I understand that one. I had to drug my husband just to get him to do what I wanted. Then when I found out that my husband actually had money from early tournament winnings and sources he would not reveal to me, I was livid! All the times I ordered him to get a job, he blew me off!" Chichi ranted.

"Tell me about it! When all things were settled after the wars and the boys were awarded payment from the defunct Romefeller Foundation, I was very surprised at how much net worth each Pilot had gained! But did they take the wealth? Hell no, they stashed the money in trust funds and savings accounts to draw interest for their future! Even Quatre with all the money that boy has, put his allotment away! What kind of nonsense it that? No one I know puts their wealth away! Not to mention that I had personally hired Heero as my bodyguard, had all the plans made for our wedding, including the place I wanted to spend my honeymoon! Two weeks before my big day, Lady Une called Heero away for a secret mission for which he had to leave immediately that day. I cornered him as he was packing all of his belongings and asked what was going on. He never glanced up as he informed me, in a tone that booked no argument, that he regretted to inform me that any plans I had made for his life were null and void due to the call he had just received. I could have killed Une that day! She ruined my life!" Relena all but yelled as she had joined her friends, Bulma, Princess Marie Louise, Dr. Magume Takani, Cynthia Winthrop, Maron and Shiori Minamino.

"Relena, darling, you poor thing. I just heard the news. You must be devastated at not getting to marry Prince Antwon Zabi-Sahalin, otherwise known as Zeontorro, the prince of Zeon. Oh, what a gorgeous hunk of a dream!" Dorothy Catalonia, Relena's companion, gushed as she made herself comfortable in a seat between both the Princess of the Sanc (Cinq) Kingdom and the Princess of the New-France Colony.

Relena turned, mouth slightly agape. "Explain yourself, Dorothy. I have no interest in marrying outside my species," the Sanc princess shot back.

"I just heard that he's already married to some alien princess whose team is set to fight for membership into some sort of elite interplanetary alliance headed by Prince Vegeta and Mr. Sakyou. Although-"

"Enough gossip, Milliardo and I just finished that tired discussion and I am not marrying anyone if I cannot marry Heero!" Relena huffed. "I'll find some way to get him away from that long braided haired perv, mark my word!"

"I'm with you there. I'll find a way to get my boys back if I have to kill every damn freak in this place, especially the Saiya-jin!" Chichi snarled.

Unbeknownst to the women gathered in the group, their conversation had been overheard. A short gray figure rose from its seat and moved closer to the group.

"Pardon me, sub-creatures, but I could not help but overhear your conversation. I can make your desires come to pass, especially in the extermination of the Saiyaj-in." the creature hissed.

Bulma, who had been with the Z fighters when Frieza had landed on Earth the time Mirai Trunks had come from Earth's future, gasped and began shaking her head wildly.

"No, we-we don't need any assistance from the likes of you. We'll handle our own affairs, thank you," the Capsule Corp president declined.

"I quite agree, we need no outsiders interfering in personal affairs. I don't know what you think you are and I don't care, but you stink, look like last weeks fly-ridden trash and just the slight of you turns my stomach!" Relena shot to the Icejin queen who flustered.

Queen Cold had never been spoken to by such a low race in her entire existence! Oh, she had heard how her grandsons dealt with such common trash, but she had an ulterior motive. Not only would her team be the victors in this farce of a tournament, but she would gain control of the alliance, destroy every planet and member and become the queen of the universe! Plus, she had caught a glimpse of the rumored Heriseki stones reputed to come from her grandmother's race, along with a pile of white silk that had to be Araknian webbing. She smiled wickedly as she thought of the wealth she would gain once she had gotten hold of the treasures she had sent the Squiderion to usurp for her. Who needed low-life's when one had near absolute power in their fingers? Nodding, Queen Cold left the group and returned to her warriors.

"I swear, the nerve of that bitch overhearing our conversation then coming to offer us help, the nerve!" Bulma growled.

"What was that? I've seen apparitions look better!" Keiko commented as she joined Shiori and Shizuru.

"I hear ya kid, most of them don't have such evilness around them as that thing had," Shizuru shuddered.

Silence fell at the female table until...

"Well, getting back to the discussion at hand, now my Goku and my sons have left me for some alien savage scumbags that can't possibly make them happy!" Chichi restarted the earlier rant.

"Ah, Chichi, honey, I, ah, hate to burst your bubble, but isn't that Gohan, Goten and Goku with Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta entering and hey, there's another Trunks with them also!" a deep male voice sounded from behind the women.

Chichi looked up from her previous discussion. "Oh! I'm sorry, dad, I forgot to tell you that Bulma's son from Earth's future had returned to this time era. Hey, who's that with him? Looks an awful lot like a cross between Goku and...NO! Where is he? Where is that piece of Saiyan trash? I'll beat him to within an inch of his miserable life!" Chichi snarled and got up from her seat to go in search of her prey.

"I don't think so, onna. You've been informed too many times that he no longer belongs to you. You approach either Vegeta-sama or Kakarrot-san, and I'll not hesitate to tighten the 'Jagan Tie Curse," a mid tenor voice spoke.

Chichi could not move and sweat began to pour from her body like rain as she watched a spike black haired male with a burst of white at the forehead advance towards her, a red glow coming from his forehead.

Hiei had just entered the dining hall, which was the size of three football (soccer) fields and could seat the population of fifteen mid-sized planets comfortably. He had entered with Shuichi on his arm, Vegeta and Kakarrot preceding. The former pair, like every other couple in the lead group, were sharing a welcoming moment after the corporate meeting.

"Sire, I would like to thank both you and Sakyou-san for coming to Quatre and WEI's rescue. Mi amour had been working himself into the ground and it began to take it's toll on his health. We would have lost him were it not for your intervention. We are in your debt, Hey, what is Hiei about? And what is that red glow coming from his head?" Trowa asked in his Latin/French accented deep voice.

Vegeta turned from the mental discussion he was having with his larger mate to see to what Trowa alluded. With a huff of displeasure, the prince remarked...

"Is she still about that? I swear, some humans have one track minds." Vegeta slowly peeled himself away from his mate, glided over to where Hiei had the harpy held fast and sent a glare that promised a slow painful execution. "You want my mate, fine, but you'll have to nail my royal Saiyan ass to the mat for it to be so. Tomorrow, in the ring, and I will fight you in my current form, too. I'm much 'weaker' in this Saiyan form than I am in any other. You could so easily beat me," Vegeta's raspy femme voice spoke.

The prince then turned to Hiei, said something in a language that only those with him could understand and Hiei nodded. Releasing his hold on Chichi, Hiei let the harridan fall to the ground.

"I said gently, mijo. Come, dinner is about to commence," and with that Vegeta led his party further into the dining hall and down to the lower seating area.


	13. BREAKING NEWS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON ANY OF THE ANYIME OR CARTOONS THAT APPEAR IN THIS WORK OF FICTION! CROSS OVER WITH KIDDY GRADE! CHAPTER LXVIII BREAKING NEWS

Chichi sat in amazed shock that she had been so carelessly dropped to the floor. Of those who had witnessed the incident, Hercule, Ox King and Bulma were livid with indignation. Hercule and Ox king moved to aid the fallen women from the floor while both Bulma and Relena got up with the intention of serving a severe tongue lashing. The pair rolled with thunder as they approached the "Champion's Table' where Gohan, Piccolo, Shuichi and others had gone after the incident between Hiei and Chichi. The 'Champion's Table' was the last table in the dining hall located on the ground floor in front of a very large performance stage that could easily have supported five acts at one time, but that was lost on the pair of obsessed females bent on shredding several males apart with their tongues. The pair headed for the table when Relena stopped suddenly.

"Rey, what is it? Why did you stop?" Bulma asked from behind her.

Relena was speechless and could only point. Bulma followed the princess' finger to what had caught her attention. There in front of the two was a very handsome couple comprised of a steel black haired man, a brown haired female and a pair of chestnut haired persons, which to Bulma did not seem very earthshaking.

"So, it's just four people standing together in a hug, no big deal," the blue haired scientist remarked.

Relena regained herself and turned sharply to her friend. "NO BIG DEAL?! Bulma, that is the head of the Preventers being hugged by the very bane of my existence! Ooooh, that street rat's just signed his death warrant! Taking my man away is one thing, hugging a superior officer is quite another!" Relena exploded and moved to go intervene.

Bulma followed her young friend only to pull up short herself when she noted a being with long black striped white hair and orange skin, a blue skinned being with dark yellow hair and a green skinned being with black hair and antennae like Piccolo's. These three looked so much like Vegeta but also like whatever beings they were crossed with. Surveying the crowd, Bulma's eyes landed on another green being standing between Gohan and Goten with Piccolo and Tregeta beside Goku...Kakarrot's two sons born from Chichi.

Feeling the energy emitting from behind them, Shizuru turned around and found the group had an audience. Milliardo looked up from a discussion with Lady Une and the man beside a Duo twin.

"Something you want, pest?" Milliardo asked as he leveled a sharp glare at his young sibling then caught sight of Bulma. "Oh, I see you that vache with you. Sire will be most displeased to see her. State your case then make like a tree," was his cutting remark. Relena growled then shot her brother a death glare as she replied, "Why is that street rat hugging all on your superior officer?"

"Maybe because he is her son and is very happy with the fact to have finally found he was never really an orphan. Oh, and the young lady beside Duo's dad is his twin sister," Milliardo responded in a cool manner.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THAT L2 SCUMBAG IS RELATED TO SOMEONE AS WELL RESPECTED AS LADY UNE!" Relena snarled.

The antics of the princess did not go unnoticed and a young man who could pass for Zeontorro's twin turned from a discussion he was having with Quatre's dad regarding the improvement of life on several colonies.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Milliardo? Who are these and why do they disrupt our meeting?" the Prince of Zeon's twin asked.

Milliardo turned to the speaker and nodded. "My sympathies, my friend, but this is the one you are to marry. May I present my sister, Relena Darlian Peacecraft. The one beside her is the one that pushed Tregeta and Cilvanti into the universe," the Sanc Prince replied then turned to his sibling. "Relena, this is Nataniel Antwon Zabi-Sahalin, also known as Zeonterro, Prince of the Principality of Zeon."

Relena turned to regard the one her brother was referring to and froze. Her mouth gaped open and began to water as if her eyes were beholding a most sought after gown or choice piece of meat.

"Do close your mouth, such a sight is unbecoming to a lady," a high voice scolded and Relena snapped back to herself.

"Who are you?" the princess snapped then caught sight of a tall man with platinum blond hair standing behind the speaker. "Quatre?" she asked in disbelief.

"Princess. This is the youngest of my 29 sisters, Luminaria, although her friends call her Lumiere. Anything we can help you with?" the blond Arabian billionaire noted.

"Your sister? How...What? Grrrr!" Relena growled.

"Such unladylike behavior, Zeo, are you sure you have to marry such a trollop?" Luminaria asked the ginger haired young man beside her.

"Alas, it is what the family archives state I must do as my duty as Ruler of Zeon," Nataniel replied in French.

"YOU? I'M TO MARRY YOU? Oh, wow," Relena colored in embarrassment then turned to her brother. "Why didn't you tell me he was so gorgeous?" she hissed in his ear.

"You had to see for yourself. Well, since the pair of you are here, Ms. Briefs, Sheik Winner has been eyeing you. I believe he wishes to make your acquaintance," Zechs noted the near beseeching look the small group had been receiving from the leader of the L4 colony.

Zechs gathered the party and headed to the table where Quatre and Luminaria moved to join the rest of their family.

"Your highness, you expressed interest in wanting to meet Ms. Briefs, this is she," Zechs introduced.

A man with reddish brown hair much like King Vegeta's turned to regard the speaker and a smile broke onto his handsome face. "Ah, so this is the lovely and brilliant inventor of the dynocap? I must say I was very impressed and I have been interested in your company ever since..." the Sheik was lost for words.

"Ever since he'd seen news footage of her on L4 while she was visiting the circus on L3 and telling them how dynacaps would make hauling all the circus equipment around much easier for them," Quatre spoke up then looked up at his tall emerald eyed mate. "Padre has been smitten with you unlike he has been with any other woman he has met since his return to life some years ago. From what I've been told, Ms. Briefs, you do not have the best track record with the male persuasion. I know Padre will be good for you. He will not tolerate a high handed female and you will not be able to walk over him the way you did Vegeta-Sama. If I hear one complaint from Padre against you, I will put a bullet through your head," Quatre warned and all present knew he meant every word.

Looking into his son's aquamarine eyes, Sheik Winner saw the same defiance that had caused the boy to become a soldier, much to the Sheik's chagrin. Bulma, on the other hand was both shocked and delighted for she had also heard of Sheik Winner and that he was one of several multi-billionaire bachelors in the colonized universe, the former Gundam pilots and a few colonial leaders were also on the list. Another thing Bulma had heard about the Sheik was his sophisticated good looks and for an Arabian, he looked great. However, the trouble was equating the large number of females and the one unashamedly open alternative life male as the royal's offspring.

"Madam Briefs, permit me to join you and your friends along with my nephew, Nataniel, Prince of Zeon since he is to marry Princess Relena," the Sheik requested.

"It would be a pleasure after I give a piece of my mind to a certain Saiyan gender bender!" Bulma snarled and moved to address said Saiyan Prince but found herself caught.

"You really do have a death wish, do you not, onna? You and that other harpy friend of yours have been told time and again to leave Sire and Kakarrot alone! What is it with you human females and following simple requests?" Tregeta hissed.

"They do nothing to harm you nor do they force their lifestyles on your kind, so please go with Padre and get to know one another," Luminaria (Lumiere) said softly, her voice like that of a cooing dove.

"Listen to her, because if you cause Sire anymore pain, prepare to experience extreme pain," another voice cut and Bulma was speechless.

"Who are you to order me?" Bulma shot.

"As I have introduced, Luminaria is my sister, and the gorgeous orange stud behind her with the stunning blue stud is Sire's son, Jeita. We really do not want to piss the orange one off," Quatre cautioned with a glare that rivaled one of Sire's death glares.

Thinking better of a retort, Bulma turned her attention back to Relena and her brother who were in the midst of a heated discussion.

"So, you're telling me that Lady Une is not Mariemeia's mother but another woman is? That Lady Une has two children, those two Duo look-a-likes and that the man with the steel black hair and violet eyes is her husband? Why was I not informed?!" the princess huffed.

"You did not need to know everything, brat," Milliardo retorted.

"Milliardo, Relena, your behavior is unbecoming to the Peacecraft monarchy. What the colonies must think of us, I shudder to imagine," a wealthy female voice spoke.

The sibs turned and fell to their knees in a bow. "F-Forgive us, madre, when did you and padre arrive?" Milliardo asked from his bowed position.

"Only just. Now, young woman, you apologize to the Yuys for causing such upset," King Peacecraft spoke.

"THE YUYS! MAXWELL'S LAST NAME IS YUY?" Relena gasped as she stood to her feet and swung her gaze to Lady Une and the dark haired male and the twins beside each of them. "Heero?" she looked to the former Wing-Zero pilot who was in deep discussion with a dark haired man. "Who in the world is that man?"

Heero looked up at the princess' outburst and smirked. "Princess, this is my dad, the real Heero Yuy, whose name I borrowed as my codename. My real name is Yoshiro and Duo's real name is Etienne. His sister's name is Etienna. No, we didn't know we were related when we got together but it makes things a lot better. Trowa's real name is Triton Bloom and his dad is Cameron Bloom of the Zeon Principality. Etienne's dad is named Armondo, my dad's younger brother," Heero (Yoshiro) explained as he moved to hug Duo.

"H-How did you find all this out?" Relena asked as her seathing settled minutely.

"Blood tests, DNA, that sort of thing. We also found Alejandra's other five sisters, Chief Eclipse of the G.O.T.T. was one of them, Alvitra, Alv for short, was another. Yoshi, have you forgotten your sister and the twins?" Armondo asked his nephew.

"Not at all uncle, but they are still in discussion with Quatre's sibs that I was loathe to disturb. Come, 'Tienne, let's find us a seat," Heero held his hand out for Duo to take.

Relena went to comment but Lady Une held up her hand. "I know what you're gonna ask and the answer is they were born before I joined the war. Armondo and I had married young and became with child on our honeymoon, then he got called away on duty before I was and was sent to Zeon. On Zeon, Armondo, his codename is 'Armblast' and my sister Electra, Chief Eclipse, laid the ground work for the Global Union and the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. Back to my twins. I was told that the pair did not survive the birthing, so, I joined the war. Since the war's end and Duo has joined the Preventers, I noticed how like the man I loved Duo looked and I began hearing about a girl in the Global Union who strongly resembled Duo. I contacted Eclipse and we managed to get the two on a mission to see how they reacted. It was like fitting two puzzle pieces together, the pair worked so perfectly. We then began research and found several key pieces that led to my finding my children and husband and they all were alive and well," Lady Une smiled as she hugged her husband.

"If you really must know, Heero and I are the sons of the Duke of the Zarlina Colony or L8. Etienne could not help where the 'Alliance' placed him no more than he could help what he had to do to survive. I commend the twins on the life they had to endure but now, that's passed and life is as it should have been. The Duke is alive and well, Heero has reunited the colonies and is appalled at the condition L2 has fallen into. The Preventers and The G.O.T.T are now one organization. Now, if you would be so kind, we have business to discuss on how to improve the life of L2 and have dinner," Armondo nodded, signaling to the females that the discussion was closed and that their presences were no longer welcomed.

Sheik Winner and Prince Zeonterro, Nataniel, turned to Bulma and Relena, telling them that as soon as their impromptu summit meeting concluded that they would join the fair ones at their table since neither female could contribute nil to the present talks.

The female pair, having been succinctly dismissed left the group and rejoined their friends and noted they were just in time as their meals had arrived.

"I guess...Oh, Bulma, why did they have to be that way? The most gorgeous males ever created and they have to be...Oh, the shame," Relena wailed.

Snickering emitted from Bulma's left side and she turned sharply to find Hatanaka Shuichi just barely containing his laughter.

"What's so funny, mister?" the blue haired scientist snapped.

"You two and that one. What makes you females think the world revolves around you and we should fall to our knees? Many times, 'normal' relationships do not work and we tend to end up offsetting one another. More than that, as a scientist, Ms. Briefs, you should be fascinated in their anatomy. Males that can bare children as well as nourish them? Physiologies that fight diseases that would kill a human? I can't wait to study with them! Their technologies and so forth far surpass anything we have developed lately! You're problems are that you were spurned and now you want revenge by destroying their happiness. I am thankful I don't have a girlfriend, I'd leave her if she acted the way you all are. Following in Shuichi's shadow as the most brilliant genius of Meiou High is tough enough without some idiot female to complicate my life further," Hatanaka Shuichi expounded.

Bulma, Relena and any other female who had heard the speech sat in silent shock as what the young male had said cut and caused them to think on their behavior.

"I agree with him, plus you as two of Earth's wealthiest women should be down with my husband, Sakyou, learning about those gemstones Vegeta is holding. I've heard they are very rare and in high demand in parts of the universe. And another thing, talk to the boys on how to dress! It's a wonder you even got into this hotel," the comment was made by Shizuru as she passed the female table en route to her own.

That was it, that was the last straw! Insulting their femininity was one thing, insulting the way they dressed was another. One way or another, that brown haired female would pay for such a callous remark, both Bulma and the princess thought as they settled to begin their meals


	14. NEW FACES, NEW NAMES

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SONG IN THIS PORTION IS RE-WRITTEN FROM JEFF HEALEY'S ANGEL EYES. THE GENDER OF THE SONG HAS BEEN CHANGED TO FIT THE THEME. FIC X-OVERS WITH TEEN TITANS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR CARTOONS USED IN THIS WORK OF FICTION! CROSS OVER WITH KIDDY GRADE. CAMEOS BY JUSTICE LEAGUE AND AI NO KASABI CHARACTERS. RE-CROSS OVER WITH THE X-MEN!

CHAPTER LXIV NEW FACES, NEW NAMES

Dinner commenced with no further incident, after which a group of males took the stage, in front of the 'Champion's' table, and dragged their mates along with them. The group was comprised of Trowa and Quatre, Duo and Heero, Kurama and Hiei, Kakarrot and Vegeta, Goten and Tregeta, Gohan and Piccolo, Kariccolo and Piccageta and Jeita and Getabon.

"What are we doing on stage?" Quatre whispered.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Hiei replied as he and others were seated on stools.

"May we have your attention. Thank you. This is very impromptu but it is something we feel we have to do. These who are seated are the recipients of this dedication we feel they have earned. Although, we tell them and show them our feelings everyday, the majority of them don't show theirs with ease," Duo began.

"Such a thing leaves some of us wondering how they ever fell for us in the first place. I mean, it still amazes me that he chose me before I even knew who he was and I love him more than any word in any language can express," Kakarrot picked up the introduction.

"I am amazed that someone of such means and privilege would chose me as his mate and partner and although for nearly ten years, on and off, each day is like the first day we fought to a stalemate and he surrendered to me. The song we are about to sing is for my love and the others," Trowa spoke as he moved to sit behind a baby grand piano with Quatre by his side.

Duo stood at the front with a guitar around his neck and Heero by his side, Kakarrot at another keyboard with Vegeta by his side, Gohan with a bass guitar, Goten, Shuichi, Jeita and Piccageta all held wind instruments to their lips and began to play the soft strains of music. Duo began the song as he stood in front of the microphone.

'Boy, you're lookin' fine tonight  
And everyone has got you in their sights  
What you're doin' with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries

(chorus)

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way.

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance.  
Never even got one second glance.  
Across a crowded room was close enough.  
I could look but I could never touch!

(repeat chorus)

Don't anyone wake me,  
If it's just a dream  
Oh, he's the best thing  
To ever happen to me  
All you people  
You can look all you like  
But this boy you see  
He's leaving here  
With me tonight.

(instrumental interlude)

There's just one more thing I need to know,  
If this is love, why does it scare me so?  
Must be something only you can see,  
Cause babe I feel it when you look at me,  
(repeat chorus, instrumental to fade)

The last part of the song was sung by the males who were seated, with the exception of Quatre whose emotions had unraveled after the first verse when Trowa joined his voice to Duo's. Once the last note had faded, the only sound was not only that of Quatre's quiet sobs as he hung on Trowa's neck but also others who had been deeply moved by the song as well. Vegeta, Piccolo, Heero, and Hiei tried very hard not to show how deeply the gesture had touched them, although Heero hid his face away from the crowd so no one could see his heart was in his eyes. Hiei secretly wiped at the moisture that formed in his eyes so that they would not crystallize. He had heard what Queen Cold had thought about obtaining the precious gems and treasures Vegeta had brought with him as well as the Saiya-jin tail, his fox's own tail and hair and other appendages the greedy female wannabe tyrant coveted. Well, as long as he drew breath no harm would come to what he loved and his family, even his extended family. Suddenly, the sound of applause exploded in the silence and those on stage wrapped their arms about one another and shared appreciative hugs and kisses.

Chichi, Relena, and Bulma, who sat enthralled by the performance looked at one another in surprise.

"Did you know either of my sons or that pigmy could sing?" Chichi asked as she leaned close to her friends to hear.

"I didn't even know D-Etienne could sing let alone play an instrument and Heero? I thought he was an emotional rock!" Relena noted.

"I thought those Saiya-jin were nothing but barbarians and murderers! I had no idea such a crude race actually had talent!" Bulma huffed.

"We have talent but due to the Cold Empire encroaching on us and poisoning us to make us their 'faithful' servants, we had been stripped of our identity as a people. Our race was noble, artistic and aristocratic and invested in trade with other races after the Saiyan takeover of Planet Plant. All right, so we can be barbaric and competitive but no more so than the ancient Romans, Greeks or Huns. Yes, we still have the reputation of being the supreme fighting race of the universe because of what our ancestors, who were of common birth, did to the Tuffle people on our former home planet," Bardock defended his people.

"Yes, they are quite a talented group and were it not for Sire, many of us would still be on the wrong side of the coin," a high classed voice sounded.

"You are right, of course, Sintaria, and I, for one, detested my stay in that place. Had one more of those vile things touched me, I would have gone postal!" another, deeper posh voice replied.

"Well, guys, let's go make our presence known," a mid-ranged monotone suggested.

The conversation took place near the human's table and caught the attention of Shiori, Miss Kaoru and Miss Magume. The three of them looked up and smiled at who they saw.

"Well, what a lovely surprise! Sinistia, Dexteron, Shinobi, Itsuki, twins, so nice to see you young ones again! And you've got some young friends with you, wonderful," Shiori expounded.

The group of young persons turned to see who had spoken and bright smiles or smirks burst onto their faces.

"Aunt Shiori, Sis, doc! Didn't expect to see all you here, how is everything?" one of four dark haired persons present asked Shuichi's mom.

"Oh, everything's fantastic, dear. Assignment?" Shiori asked.

"In a way, (leaning to whisper) I finally popped the question and he said 'yes'," Shinobu, a tall black haired, blue eyed male winked.

For the briefest moment, Shiori's mouth dropped then she stood and hugged the tall man before her after which she turned her embrace on a smaller greenish/yellow haired shorter male that stood beside him. "Congratulations, you two, we will celebrate once your cousins return," the brown haired woman smiled.

"Been a long time, twins, what have you been doing with yourselves and who are these with you?" Magume asked as she moved to hug the twins among the group.

"Oh, nothing much, G.O.T.T. assignments don't afford a lot of free time," the female twin replied.

The group was comprised of Shinobi, the tall black haired male, Itsuki, his grellow (green/yellow) haired mate, the twins, which were fraternal, a blond as tall as Shinobi, another dark haired male that could pass for Kaoru's twin brother, a long light lavender haired male with piercing green eyes much like Shiuichi's, and a red haired male with soft violet eyes and a younger group the females were not acquainted with.

"Oh, my bad, our friends are The Teen Titans, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire," the light lavender haired male introduced and everyone shook hands.

While the conversation was taking place, the group on stage had completed their private concert, deserted the stage and were headed for the group of new arrivals.

"Well, kids, look what the wind decided to blow our way, how are you all?" Armondo asked as they all neared the others.

"Uncle, a pleasure, Sire, wonderful as always, friends, Shuichi, what in the world...?" the red haired male remarked.

"Hello to you too, Sinistra, Dextera, everyone," Shuichi said in his femme toned alto voice.

"How was the flight over?" Vegeta asked.

"Horrid, I couldn't bring Sebastian on board, so he flew Iason and I over, those who could fly did so, Dianna and Bruce brought the others in their jets," Riki explained as he alluded to two members of a crime fighting unit known as the Justice League of Super Heroes.

"Hon, you are far too attached to that creature. Sometimes I think you love him more than me," the tall blond replied in mock sorrow.

"If that were true, Iason, love, I'd be keeping his bed warm and not yours. Besides, he was a gift to the both of us, I can't help that my background calls for me to be the domestic while you go to the office," Riki smiled and curled around his blond mate.

This action and the convo did not go unnoticed by two female members at the human table who had just met two of the most sought after bachelors in the universe, however, looking at the six males present, the other two nearly ran a sad close second. Iason, Riki, Shinobi, Itsuki, Dextera and Sinistra looked as if they had just stepped from the pages of Vogue, GQ and Maxim. Bulma and Relena's mouths hung open in surprise.

"Oh, my God, are they real?" came a squeak from the table.

"Hey, boys, nice to see you all again. League, Titans," Shizuru greeted the group then she caught sight of Bulma and Relena. "Y'know, it really is unseemly for women of means to drool," she leaned over and whispered into Bulma's ear.

"What? I-!" Bulma put a hand to her mouth and found moisture had leaked from the corner. "Well, it's not everyday my eyes can feast on such luscious eye candy," the blue haired genius remarked.

Six faces reflected stunned surprise as mouths hung open in shock. "Boys, I believe we've just been insulted! How dare she!" Iason replied.

"I guess that's how ill-bread males have treated them. Shameful," Sinistra retorted in posh accents.

"Insult?! What do you mean insult?" Bulma nearly shrieked.

"Onna, can it, I know neither you nor your friends are used to society lads, but try to find some less vulgar way to refer to my other sons," Vegeta defended.

"Well, I never-!"

"And you won't ever, either. Come, lads, heroes, dine, then we will show you to your rooms," the Saiyan prince nodded and led the group to their table.

"Well, Batman, Flash, never thought I'd see some of my brightest alumni again. How are things? Please, come join us, you too, Titans," Professor Xavier invited as he met the Justice League and Teen Titans.

Vegeta then led the others to join the reigning champions and at the sight of Sensui, Yusuke and several others growled their displeasure.

"What's he doing here?" Yusuke snarled.

"Nice to see you, too, brat. Don't worry, I no longer want to hunt down and exterminate my own race. I've been given a new mission that will allow me to kill beings far worse than humans could ever be. Sire, may I?" Sensui asked as he sat with Vegeta's group. At the prince's nod, Sensui continued. "Vegeta-sama found me in Spirit World some years back and we sat and discussed my displeasure at the human race for what those of the money market had been doing to apparitions. He listened then shared with me something that made what I had witnessed look like a boy scout meeting. I'll never forget what I saw through his mind's eye. After he left, I thought about those horrors I had seen then went and threw myself at Koenma to ask for a chance to fight with Vegeta-sama and rid the universe of the creatures known as Icejin," Sensui related.

"Join hands and I will let you see what I showed to him and a few others gathered here, now. You will then understand his change of heart," Vegeta said in a soft voice.

Kakarrot looked over at his prince and mate with wide eyes. "Vegeta, no, I couldn't stomach those visions again," the large warrior whimpered.

"I'm not showing those. Go nourish one of the septuplets, then, our mothers and grandparents brought them down to be with us," Vegeta nodded to his large mate who slowly got up to leave the company. 'I love you, K-rot,' Vegeta said in mental voice.

'And I you, more than words can express,' Kakarrot remarked then left the crowd. 'Vegeta, please, don't fight that woman tomorrow, you'll kill her.'

'Worried, my love? I gave my word not to harm anyone or anything on this rock that was precious to you and I mean it,' Vegeta replied through the link he shared with his mate. 'Let me concentrate, hon, kiss the cubs for me, and I'll figure a way to fight that onna without physical assault.'

The royal Saiyan couple closed their link and Kakarrot went to nourish his and Vegeta's cubs while the prince shared the visions of what the Icejin had done to not only his race but several others, including apparitions, as well.

Team Sakageta and all its associates locked hands, closed their eyes to receive what the one they held in the highest of regard had to show them. Those who had already seen the horrors excused themselves to pursue more pleasant areas of occupation, not the least of which was returning to their suites to explore one another.


	15. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

A/N: MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS, MAJOR YAOI, LOTS OF GOOD FIGHTING! MORE CAMEOS! CHAPTER LXX LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Following the sharing of his vision with those who had not seen them, which comprised of the members of the G.O.T.T., Vegeta was drained, several of his audience had to be taken to the infirmary for treatment while others simply could not believe such atrocities could happen in a nearly united universe. Following the mind share, Sakyou and Heero took hold of Vegeta and aided him to his suite where he bade his friends good-night and entered the room.

"Vegeta, that you?" a light masculine voice sounded.

"Yes, Kakarrot, it is. Afraid I can't make it any further than the door. Group mind share takes considerable energy," the prince could barely get out as he sat on the sofa in the en suite living room.

Kakarrot roused himself from the bed and ventured into the front with his mate. "Vegeta. Come, let's get you to bed," the large Saiyan smirked as he moved to stand beside his prince.

Kakarrot lifted Vegeta effortlessly in his arms and carried him to the bedroom and lying the prince on the bed, began to strip him of his femme attire. The larger Saiyan could not take his eyes from the being he referred to as his mate and felt his heart swell with love and pride that he had been chosen by the most sought after member of Saiyan society. He could not bring himself to get upset because Vegeta accepted Chi-Chi's challenge, he just didn't want his mate to kill the female, that was all. Well, maybe a peaceful solution would come as they dreamed together.

After completely disrobing Vegeta, Kakarrot slipped the prince under the covers, eased into bed beside him, wrapped the shorter Saiyan in a tight embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The morning dawned brilliant and cool. All fighters stood awaiting to be called to their matches, however, the three announcers stood surveying the crowd. It was going to a very exciting tournament with all the various and sunder fighters, warriors and heroes. The crowd was in an uproar with anticipation until a gunshot signaled the start of the Dark Tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys, girls, apparitions and humans, welcome to the Dark Tournament, I am first ring announcer, Koto Chu!" Koto introduced. She was dressed in a pair of red shorts over coffee colored tights, red kid boots and a beige top with a black vest

"I am third ring announcer, Botan!" Botan smiled. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an orange button up shirt with tennis shoes for comfort.

"And I am your center ring announcer, Jeita Vegeta!" Jeita announced, his long salt and pepper hair flowing loosely around his backside, his outfit one fit for a cheerleader, four inch wooden based slide sandals and looking like a wrestling diva.

"I hate to interrupt you, children, but their has been a slight change in announcers. Botan, as a healer you are needed with the Reikai team, and therefore, cannot be an announcer. Your replacement will be Shuichi M.," Sakyou nodded to the red headed femme male.

Booking no argument, Botan relinquished her post to the now femme Shuichi, who was not slated to fight in any event. Kissing Hiei for good luck, the young male made his way to the third ring.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he asked in a sultry voice, he was dressed the same as Jeita in a mauve and white cheerleading outfit and white sneakers.

The pairing for the first matches lit the announcement board with the Justice League and the Teen Titans going up against The Injustice League and H.A.E.Y.P., six of the elder teenaged Super Saiya-jin-Vetorro, Veterra, Goten, Tregeta, Teresahan, and Tortekarrot-verses the six eldest offspring of Queen Zahanna of Zatox and The House of Gundam against Team Tarukane in the center ring. During dinner the previous evening, the original plans had all been tossed and rearranged to accommodate the ever increasing line up of fighters that were arriving the universe over. Plus, it had been decided that several team battles would be better matched as Battle Royales and every team member fighting at once with one substitution when a fighter tapped out.

"This year's tourney's gonna go down in history, too bad they made that rule against killing one's opponent," Karasu lamented as he watched the Titan's battle.

"That rule is still in effect and your team will not be disqualified if your opponent meets with the unfortunate. This is, after all, the Dark Tournament," Toguro answered as he passed by the Makai pair.

"That's good to hear. Say, love, doesn't Raven look a bit like Ravinia, your mother?" Karonue asked as he and his lover watched the black clad Titan in action.

Karasu had a strange feeling in watching Raven, as if knew the girl from somewhere. He had seen her face during dinner the previous night and gasped at how like his mother she looked but that was impossible!

"Why so intense, lover?" Karonue asked as he enfolded his wings around his new boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"That girl in black, Raven? She reminds me a lot of my dad, but different somehow," the raven apparition remarked.

"Funny, I was just thinking how much she reminded me of my own dad, whom I just met," Hiei mentioned.

"You both are correct, Karasu, Hiei," a deep voice said from behind the small group.

The boys turned to find Caliento and two others who could be his clones.

"Outusan..do I asked?" Hiei started.

Caliento nodded. "These are my brothers, Hitoro and Brushflame (pronounced Brooshflamay). Brushflame is the girl's sire and Hitoro is your sire, Karasu, however, K, you and the girl have the same mother, Ravinia. Raven is both your cousin and half sister, Karasu and your cousin, Hiei," Caliento explained.

"Maybe we should get her something by way of introduction. I mean, she's an excellent fighter. But what?" Karasu shrugged.

"If she's anything like us, she won't like the mushy flower gift thing like Kurama but maybe a stuffed animal or something?" Hiei suggested and the other raven apparition agreed.

The two fire youkai excused themselves and went out to the selling area to find a stand selling stuffed animals. The pair looked over the choices and settled on a huge stuffed raven. The two split the cost, had the gift wrapped then returned to the fight which was nearly over.

The first bout to complete was the fight between the six teenaged Zatonians and the six teenaged Super Saiya-jin with the Saiya-jin coming out on top, as if that would be a surprise. The next battle to conclude was that of the House of Gundam vs. Team Tarukane with the latter being blown away that seemingly girly-boys could trash them into the ground.

"This is an outrage! Those things aren't supposed to be that strong and I hired the most cutthroat criminal I could find after that Wilkins man had his picking's. Next round will be mine!" the ugly human entrepreneur hissed as the first members of his team were carried out of the ring for medical attention.

The last fight concluded when all members of H.A.E.Y.P. and four members of the Injustice League landed outside the ring and not able to get back in the fight after Koto's ten count. Both teams of Super Heroes flew from the ring after they had been dubbed the winners of their match when Caliento and the other fire youkai males intercepted Raven.

"Miss Raven, accept this as a token of how honored we are to have witnessed such a fighter," Karasu began.

"Oh, stuff it, raven boy, just tell her," Hiei remarked.

"I will. Raven, I know we have not been on the best of terms and for that I apologize. I know you blame me for all the hardships in your young life but give me a chance to make amends. I would like for you to meet your brother Karasu, your cousin Hiei, my brothers, Caliento and Hitoro. Go refresh then join us in our private booth to watch the next slaughter fest," Brushflame smirked as he handed his daughter the stuffed raven.

Having complete control of her feelings and emotions, Raven looked over the sextet of males as she warily took the animal. "DUDE! Looks like Raven's got some admirers! Way cool, girlfriend! So, introduce us!" the little green Titan known as Beast Boy exclaimed as he caught sight of the transaction.

Raven narrowed her eyes in his direction and tried to suppress her discomfort. Karasu put his arms around her. Whipping her head around, she wondered who had a death wish in placing their appendages about her person when her eyes caught sight of the larger raven's shining violet orbs. She relaxed and nodded then moved to go join the other females in refreshing themselves after their fight.

After a refreshing wash and change, Raven exited the female's locker room with Hawk Girl, Star Fire, Black Fire, Wonder Woman and Super Girl. Two of the three younger females chatted away about their battle while Raven stayed locked in her thoughts over the event after the fight. She had known what a looker her dad was when he wasn't being a royal bastard, but she had no idea he had two equally handsome brothers with sons just as gorgeous, and that Hiei! WOW, was he a work!

"Singartha (money used on Raven's home planet) for your thoughts, young one," Hawk Girl commented.

"Hmmm, just thinking about..." the sentence died on her lips when Raven saw her brother standing in the entryway.

"Well, here's a face I've not seen in a long while. How are you, Karasu?" the female hawk asked the male raven apparition.

"You...know...my brother?" Raven asked with hesitance.

"Your brother? This handsome bird creature?" Hawk Girl gasped.

"We just found out. We have the same mother, different dads. She is also my cousin. Come, young one, dad and our uncles are waiting," Karasu nodded.

"Where is Hiei?" Raven asked in her slow manner of speaking.

"Returned to ringside. His life partner is the announcer for the third ring and Dragon is very protective of fox," the elder raven pointed out.

The girl in black hung her covered head. So, the little figure in black was already spoken for. She could only hope that the being was worthy of one of her family members or face her wrath! Yes, Raven was very protective of those around her, however, having felt abandoned by the creature that had helped to spawn her, she was leery, but for some reason she felt she could entrust the two black clad younger males and give her old man the chance he had thrown away so long ago.

"So, Hiei is taken. I hope the being is deserving," Raven retorted as she followed the other males of her family back to ringside and their private booth.

"More than worthy, sis. Hiei's chosen is one I once pursued myself when he live in the Makai. When I encountered his human aspect, I nearly combusted like the weapons I use in battle. The first time I fought him in his human form, he overwhelmed me but I persevered. He surprised me with his last attack and should have won the match but he didn't rise and I was still off the floor by the count of ten. I was named the winner even after he gave his all. Look, see the redhead in the third ring?" Karasu pointed as the pair took their seats.

Raven looked then gasped at the sight that met her eyes. The girl was gorgeous and definitely had male tongues wagging. "She's a looker," the black clad girl noted with a nod of her head then she saw her cousin and the redhead talking. Hiei blushed but a small smile could be seen on his handsome face. "Hiei's face is red."

"Kurama must have told him something private," Karasu remarked.

"Kurama? That looks like Shuichi Minamino who used to visit the House of Gundam with Sire. Wait, are you telling me that Shuichi is Hiei's partner?" the female raven gawked.

"Where we hail from such unions are very common, especially in the youko tribes of which Kurama, that's his demon name, is prince. He is an HBK (heartbreak kid), all right. Creation only knows how he broke mine, twice! He's one hell of a fighter, too. Unfortunately, he's not scheduled to partake, just stand out there, announce and look sexy as all hell! He ought to be illegal," Karasu sighed.

"Worry not, love, we both had our go at him and ended up dying in the process. Let's sit back, the second match-up's about to begin," Kuronue nodded as he put an arm around the raven male's shoulders.

Raven chanced a glance at the pair and smiled. Titan Tower was located on an island off the coast of San Francisco not too far from Alkatraz Island and Gundam House. Both teams of fighters would get together to mix things up, so she never gave any thought to the predominately male household of such good friends and seeing that both her new found brother and cousin had male crushes made it all the more logical, thus she settled back to watch the second groups fight their way to the final slots.


	16. CRUSHING BLOWS

CHAPTER LXXI CRUSHING BLOWS

The second match of the day was set to begin and the crowd sat in rapt anticipation as Chichi, Relena and Hercule stood awaiting their opponents. Just then the floor of the rings upon which Relena and Chichi stood began to separate and a low hum could be heard. From the opening rose a pair of elaborate chess sets made of glass. The sight caused gasps of surprised disbelief to leap from the gathered crowd.

Kakarrot, who had been exiled from the lockers and forbidden to follow his other self, could not fathom what his eyes beheld. Heero, who stood with him and beside Gohan and Piccolo, smirked.

"Oh, this ought to be exciting. Relena thinks herself the queen of this game," Heero muttered.

"Chess sets?! I thought this was a fighting tournament?" came a voice form the crowd.

'I'd like to know that myself,' Kakarrot thought.

'I can't bloody well fight her as we do even if she was amongst the strongest females ever. She issued the challenge, mate of mine. This way I can fight her without causing any major injury except to her pride,' Vegeta's voice replied over the link he had with the larger Saiyan.

"Man, I feel sorry for the saps who go up against the reigning queens of that game!" came another comment from the crowd.

Heero, whose hearing was as sensitive and highly developed as the other Gundam Pilots, heard the comment. "Reigning queen of chess? Relena? Oh please," the former Wing Zero pilot snorted.

"Have you ever seen either of them play? Man, they rock!" a patron stated.

"I've played Relena and she's pathetic and if her opponent is who I think it is, she's not only toast, she's history," Heero shot in his quiet manner.

"Well, that Chichi's no slouch, either! One of the best I've ever seen!" remarked the same fan.

"In whose dreams? I know who her opponent is and there are just a handful of beings who can outwit and edge by him. That's if he wills it," Heero responded then perked up as he watched the opponents enter the arena.

"Hey, who's fighting the champ? They'd better have an ambulance waiting!"

"When the champ finishes with them, they'll need a spoon!"

"I-" Heero's eyes slightly bugged when he saw a well proportioned lithe body leap onto the ring with Hercule. A smile burst onto his face when he saw a twin to the first body hop into the ring with Relena.

Kakarrot had tried to hide his nervousness at the prospect of his mate and prince playing the ex-wife at a game of chess. Playing? Vegeta didn't play, he annihilated! He was ruthless at the board game as he was on the battlefield. A smile broke onto the larger Saiyan's face.

"What's with the end of the plant smile, young one?" Bardock asked as he and Onya approached their son.

"Oh, hey. Just knowing that that female stands no chance of winning against my prince. Dad, I really love Vegeta, but there are sometimes he drives me crazy!" Kakarrot lamented to his parents.

"Yes, well, Areus will do that. I have a time with the king!" Kakarrot's elder twin image smirked.

"Areus? But-"

"Areus is the young prince's first name. Vegeta is the family name, however, the first names are only used by family and mates. We are called by our first names because we are of the lower class of the nobility," Bardock explained.

"What's our surname, then?" Kakarrot asked.

"Lentilus, but very few remember the lower classes even have surnames. Tell me why our prince would chose barchess (pronounced barshess)? Granted it is a game the nobles delighted in on the former home planet," Bardock mentioned.

"Chess? Our people played chess on Vegeta? It's Vegeta's favorite game and very few can defeat him and that happens only if he's feeling generous. It's not a violent game. I think he's had enough of that," the large Saiyan sighed.

"We all have as far as fighting as bullies. Time to find newer and less harsh ways to settle disputes. Besides, Areus has his family, now. Not only his birth family but all of his offspring and you, above all. With that as a major factor, we won't fight as much. However, we will not hesitate when the need arises. Contrary to popular belief, we Saiya-jin are very family oriented. That's what that white slut hated about us. I mean even though we put forth that we didn't care, we did. I loved you even though your birth energy was low. I'm proud of you, Kakarrot and Areus really loves you," Bardock clapped his youngest son on the shoulder then the pair turned to watch the second match unfold.

"Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of various genders, it is our pleasure as announcers to present the opponents to these fighters! Challenging her highness, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, here in ring three is Etien Yuy," Shuichi's dulcet alto voice announced.

"Right, fighting the self-proclaimed savior of the universe here in ring one is Etienne Yuy!" Koto announced.

"Bring it on! I'll mop the floor up with her pretty face! I don't care if she is a beauty!" Hercule snorted.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not fighting this lug. This honor goes to Kazuma Kuwabara," Etienne smiled as she announced Kuwabara.

"No matter, I'll mop the ring floor up with his ugly face!"

"Rip 'im apart, Kazuma!" a deep female voice called.

"I'll stuff his head between his shoulders, if I must!" Kuwabara retorted.

"One request. I want my daughter and her husband to fight along with me in a handicapped match," Hercule spoke.

"Fine, then I get two more myself and we'll have a three on three! My choices are Yusuke and Etienne!" Kuwabara requested and Yusuke jumped onto the stage to join his best friend.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, hey, wait a sec. I know this sleaze ball! He claimed to have saved the world from some green alien looking thing!" Yusuke pointed to the champ.

"It's true, punk, and I also saved the world from a thing called Majin Buu! Besides, you can't remember any of that! You weren't even born!" the champ countered.

"Ever hear of video history disks? A buddy of ours has a vast library he created from his mind alone. Pretty hot stuff and great training aides," Yusuke mentioned. "C'mon, let's do this before Genkai gains another wrinkle."

"Smart ass! I've heard about you two punks and you've got the worst reputation in Sorry ass ki Junior High," Hercule defamed.

"Take that back, phony! Only we can make fun of our school!" Kuwabara could barely contain his ire.

"Hey, down, boy! Koto hasn't given the go ahead!" Yusuke held his buddy back.

Kuwabara took a deep breath then...

"EEEKKKK! A girl! I can't fight a girl, Uremeshi, you know my honor code! Fighting a girl goes against it!" the large carrot top teen cowered.

"So, did you invite me for show or what? I'll be fighting her and from what I heard at dinner, last night, she used to be married to one of the Saiya-jin and fight crime. She's married to a fighter for goodness sakes!" Etienne (Éclair) sputtered.

Kuwabara looked at the skimpy dressed female he had invited to fight at his side and smirked. "Oh...Uh...yeah...guess I forgot. Let's get this show on the road!"

The fighters took their positions and at Koto's signal, all six charged at once and the six person battle royale commenced. At the signals of the other two announcers, glass barriers rose to surround the chess opponents and shield out the excited cries of the crowd.

"I'm gonna enjoy whippin' your alien ass!" Chichi snarled.

"Your ass is grass, street rat!" Relena growled at her opponent.

Both Areus Vegeta and Etien (Duo Maxwell) Yuy smirked in knowing fashions, each confident in his own abilities of the game.

'Etien, can you hear me, son?' Vegeta asked in mental voice.

'Loud and clear, sire. Copycat?' Duo asked in kind.

'That's the ticket. Let's show these pretenders what they're up against. Oh, and Duo, let's begin play like the armateures they take us to be. Then, when they least expect it, we zero in for the kill,' the prince instructed and Duo gave an imperceptible nod.

The fighting match progressed with team Uremeshi scoring a double ring out as Éclair and Kuwabara both sent Videl and Jewel flying by barely touching them.

"I don't believe it! Kuwabara of Team Uremeshi, the Dark Tournament champs three years ago, and the lovely female with them have just landed two very strong fighters outside the ring at the same time! Now, it's up to wonder boy to put his opponent's lights out and Uremeshi advances!" Koto beamed.

At that moment, Yusuke threw a straight right jab that caught the self-proclaimed champ off guard and sent the larger man flying into a wall under Yukina and her family.

"Stupendous! Wonder boy has flattened the champ like an old tire and did you see that gush of blood pour from Hercule's mouth and nose as he flew passed? WOW!" Koto giggled as she spun around happily.

The chess matches had been progressing with the females seaming to be in the position to win. However, when Hercule flew from the ring, his body hitting the wall with such a force, the vibration shook the enclosed rings. Being females, Chichi and Relena were easily distracted by the event. Fortunately, that was all Vegeta and Duo required to swing the game.

The sudden roar of the crowd brought the females back to focus on their matches and a pair of smug smirking males met their gaze.

"Go tend to the clown on the grass," Vegeta pointed out.

Chichi looked down at the board only to be confronted with the word "CHECKMATE" in glowing neon blue capital letters.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BRAINLESS SAIYAN WITHOUT AN OUNCE OF SENSE! HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT ME, THE REIGNING QUEEN OF THE GAME?" Chichi shrieked.

"Simple, really. Like any overzealous champion, you forgot strategy. Duo and I made identical moves, left ourselves so open that my infant twins could have nailed us. However, in making such painfully obvious moves, we were honing in on your kings. Yes, Relena, if you check your board, you'll see that Duo has won as well," Vegeta intoned in bored accents.

"WHAT?!" Relena screeched like a banshee then she faced her own board. To her dismay, the same message Chichi had been greeted with flashed brilliantly back at her. "I don't believe this! There's no way a common street rat trollop could play, let alone win, such a complicated game of skill and strategy! And don't give that 'I was a Gundam Pilot' bullshit, either! You cheated! I want a rematch! Heero is mine and I won't rest until we're happily-" anything else the former queen of worlds had to say was silenced as blood exploded from her body and she fell limp onto the arena surface.

The crowd exploded into shouts of elation while others looked to find the cause of the shot. Because of his highly sensitive olfactory sense, Vegeta followed the smell of gunpowder and the feeling of freshly discharged spirit energy. The prince found himself facing several of his adopted sons and two of his natural sons. The four other Gundam Pilots, Yusuke, Shuichi and most surprising Vegeta locked gazes with Piccageta and Jeita. Yusuke had fired a spirit gun blast, Shuichi's rose whip was laying like a beaten serpent and the palms of both Piccageta and Jeita were smoking.

"Damn, I missed!" was murmured by a multitude of voices.

"If my whip had of connected, she'd be shredded wheat, now," Shuichi M. spat as he recoiled his whip then retransformed it into a rose.

Duo spun around and his deep violet eyes met with a pair of cobalt blues, the eyes of his chosen life partner, Heero Yuy.

"He-Hee-koi, you did this?" the long haired former god of death asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Not by myself, love!" Heero smirked and directed Duo's attention to their long time friends and housemates.

Duo looked and his jaw hit the floor of the arena when he beheld a Zero-system crazed Quatre Winner, a smug looking Trowa Barton, a snarling Chang Wufei, and three males with smoke rising from their palms. The long haired male was stunned speechless until...

"You guys must really hate that girl to attack her like this," Éclair said in a casual tone that snapped her brother out of his stupor.

"That female is the most annoying being ever to set foot on this planet. She is so into herself, 'Clair, that anyone with no great wealth is seen as common and trash. She's even gone so far as to call Sire a common slut!" Duo snarled.

If the Saiyan prince was affected by what Relena thought of him, he did not show it as he looked over the body of the comatose female.

"Is she dead, Sire? Forgive-"

"Don't go there, I've been called worse and no, sadly, she is not dead. You heard the boys say they missed. Take her to Dende or one of the other healers, I've got a pair of sons to see to," Vegeta nodded to Zechs, who had ventured over to inspect his young sibling.

Moving over to his two half-bred younger sons, Vegeta regarded both Jeita and Piccageta who had both blasted Relena with chi shots.

"You boys all right?" the elder prince asked as he noted how drained the pair appeared in the arms of their mates.

"Got any of those senzu beans about, sire?" Getabon asked and the prince threw both Kariccolo and the latter a bean to give to their younger mates. "Thank, you, sire. He's something else, is he not?"

"Yes, he is. His dislike of that female must be as great as the Gundam boys," Vegeta noted.

"Remind me to tell you how great but for now, I think someone's awaiting your attention," Getabon motioned and Vegeta turned to regard his own mate.

With a brilliant smile on his face, Vegeta moved to the edge of the ring. Kakarrot stood with arms outstretched to receive his lovely mate and other half. As on the night the silver Saiya-jin had been discovered on Planet Staygia, Vegeta poised himself to jump.

'Catch me, KK,' the prince requested over the link the pair shared then free fell from the arena, straight into the strong arms of the man that owned his heart.

"I love you, my prince, and thank you!" Kakarrot smiled as he hugged Vegeta close.

"Love you, too, my Saiyan bull. Forever, thank you!" the prince replied then leaned to grace the larger Saiyan's lips with his own.

After the chaste kiss, Vegeta lifted his head, bared his canines and bit into the mark he had placed on Kakarrot's neck not long ago. Kakarrot did the same.

'Let's go koi, before we do something to cause the humans to toss their lunches. Take us to our suite, love,' Vegeta requested and his mate complied.

"One guess as to where they winked out to and it looks as if Heero and Duo won't be too far behind," Wufei noted as he watched his two best friends battle for dominance in a strong lip lock.


	17. SUDDEN INTERRUPTION

CHAPTER LXXII SUDDEN INTERRUPTION

"Well, those wins weren't surprising, no one can beat that pair at chess and Yusuke, Etienna, Kuwabara, great job on teaching that has-been a lesson in pain he won't soon forget! Let's get moving shall we? From the board I see that the next matches are to be a display in swordsmanship. In the first ring we have my cousin and often thought twin, Kenshin Himura against Milliardo Peacecraft, in center ring we have Chang Wufei and Treize Kushrenada, and in my ring, aren't I the lucky fox, I have cousins Hiei and Touya. All fighters to their appointed rings and set to begin!" Shuichi M. motioned and all that he had named mounted the ring in which their matches would be fought.

"Don't think because we're on my mate's ring that I'll go easy on you because I won't," Hiei warned the ice prince.

"What fun would that be, Master Dragon. En garde!" Touya poised himself to form his trademark ice sword as Hiei threw off his cowl and the ward that covered his neck.

All fighters positioned themselves and at the signal, the combatants flew into one another. Out of the three matches, there was just one where neither opponent gained over the other and that was the match of Hiei and Touya. That pair, not surprisingly, was evenly matched in both speed and skill. The first two fights concluded quickly with Kenshin taking his fight and Treize triumphing in his. Nonetheless, the third ring battle continued until the inevitable happened. Touya got distracted by his partner, Jin, the wind master. Jin and Yusuke decided to while away their time with a little grudge match and it was Jin sailing over the ring that caught Touya's eye. Being ever alert to any deviation from is opponent, Hiei took the upper hand and moved in for the win. Placing his blade under his cousin's neck, Hiei warned...

"One move and it's your head. Do you yield?" the fire master snarled.

"Y-yes, Master Dragon , I yield. Even if I did retaliate, you'd melt me where I stand," the ice prince stated and the fire prince withdrew his blade.

"Good match. When we get home to Makai, remind me to kick your ass outta principle," Hiei snickered as he aided his opponent to his feet. Touya had lost his footing after seeing his friend flying overhead.

"I look forward to it, dragon," Touya nodded then moved to go check on his friend.

"Well, done, Hi-ch...Guess I can't call you Hi-chibi, anymore. Name it and it's yours," Shuichi smirked as he moved to hug the fire prince.

"How about you tied up and at my mercy?" Hiei mirrored his mate's saucy smirk.

"Rose or vine?" the fox spirit asked as he closed in on the stoic fire spirit.

"You serious, fox?"

"I'm yours to do with what you will," the fox prince purred in his mate's pointed ear.

"Kurama, don't! Not here!" Hiei warned as he fought his body's reaction to just the fox's nearness.

"Sorry, Hi-baby, but you know I can't help it when it comes to you. Go have a rest and recharge for the next round. My heart is yours," Shuichi whispered and gave the fire master a quick kiss and a secret smile.

Hiei returned the smile, hugged his fox then left the ring.

"Will the next combatants approach the ring, please? According to the board, it's to be an all female match-up. In the first ring we have Dorothy Catalonia and Hilde, Miss Kaoru and Miss Magume in ring three and in ring two Lady Midi Une-Yuy and Lucretzia Noin-Peacecraft," Koto announced and the ladies all made their way to their appointed rings.

"Hold one moment," a slithery voice spoke and the fighters all halted in mid-step to turn and see who had called.

Sounds of revulsion ensued as the crowd caught a look at the being who had the audacity to interrupt the next match, however, King Vegeta, acting on behalf of the absent prince, stood to address the intruder.

"Maggot, stand down, it is not your turn to fight!" the Ou hissed.

"What better way to be rid of those that usurped authority over my son and grandsons? No one outshines the Ice-jin and lives to brag about it!" Queen Cold hissed.

Flying high into the air and holding one hand over her head the ice queen began to gather immense energy. Sensing the danger, Touya, Iceman, Yukina and the other six Ice Apparitions began to emit frigid air. Jin and a few members of the Zatonian contingency began to warp the ice cold air into tornadoes that could stop any aerial attack.

"Huh! You peons think you can stop my death bomb, think again!" and with that the Ice queen released the blood red energy bomb.

The huge ball descended to earth only to collided with the ice cold air and the tornado walls of defense. The ball hissed as it hit and the defenders were hard pressed to maintain their holds for much longer.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" came a mighty shout.

REIKOU-RESSHUUKEN!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"BIG BANG!"

"BLACK DRAGON WAVE!"

Those were the screams of warning for the various attacks launched at the ice queen among the fighters were Prince Vegeta (big bang), Yusuke (spirit wave), Hiei (black dragon wave), Kakarrot and sons (kamehameha) , Karasu and the elder spirit detective Shinobu Sensui (reikou-resshuuken). The attacks were aimed at the large energy ball to turn it away from impact as the beings that controlled ice began to wane in power. After seeing the ball explode into numerous fragments, the ice queen then found herself surrounded by those same fighters and a host of angry faces.

"You basically have one real option here but I'm feeling a bit generous, so I'll give you two. First option, you can return to that gaggle you call a team and wait for us to beat the snot outta your nose in a legal match. Two, we can turn this match into a multi-team battle royale between yours and all of us. Either way, you all will be eating your dinners with that dis...oh, wait, those sick pukes were annihilated in Spirit World by my sons Hiei, Kurama and their other friends, so you'll be dining alone in Hades," Prince Vegeta, who, with his mate, had materialized once they felt the huge surge of power, warned the ice queen.

As the other Saiya-jin and their allies had surrounded the ice creature, they had powered up to just below their transforming stages, thus the Ice-jin met the angry eyes of Super Saiya-jin, levels 1-4.

"What the? Wh-what are you and what's with these golden glows about you and these energy hikes? You're just brainless and powerless monkeys made for our pleasure like all other beings in the universe!" the ice queen gnashed.

"Poor misguided imbecile, the universe is not your private plaything and we who inhabit it are not your slaves! Those who glow before you are the ones who frightened that misshapen piece of trash you call a grandson. We are the royal houses of Vegeta and Bardock and contrary to popular belief, the legend of the Super Saiyan is most assuredly true," Vegeta Ouji smirked in a wicked and disturbing manner.

"Your kind mocked us and scorned our most sacred belief in the ascension, but most of us never gave up the ideal that there was some truth the legend that had been related to us. Well, we are the living proof of the legend's validity. Our sons, Vegeta and Kakarrot have discovered levels of the transformation that the ancestors had never known existed. Take your best shot, but be warned, a good deal of these fighters have sworn themselves to my prince and won't hesitate to end your miserable excuse for existence," King Vegeta snarled.

"Yes, after killing great-grandma, I'm still hungry and as you can see, my dragon attack has not taken its usual toll on me so I have plenty of energy left to melt you into a puddle," Hiei, who would usually had passed out from the use of his black dragon attack, licked his lips, his left arm beginning to smolder.

"My-my mother! I-impossible! She's in the Makai and there's no one that can destroy her! Even the mightiest of warriors have been crystallized by her breath alone!" Queen Cold announced in triumph.

Hiei went to reply when Vegeta Ouji held up his hand. "Don't bother, Hi-san. Her race is one that, even when they see it, they don't believe it. Jeita, the next match in the center ring will be the Allied Forces against the Ice-jin! I can see she's just so eager to see the extinction of her kind the way they had tried to extinguish us," the younger Vegeta smirked as he informed his lovely orange skinned son.

"Extinction of my race? Ha, ha, ha, only a fool talks that way, monkey!" Queen Cold snarled.

Suddenly, the ice queen felt herself falling towards the ring, a black mass rushed up to greet her in the midst of which was a long, spiny green tongue. With a force at her back, the creature could not turn herself from the imminent impact. Just then the green tongue jutted forward, wrapped around the queen's waist and pulled her, screaming for her life, into the burning jaws of flaming hell. Screams of horror, sounds of crunching, the stench of burning flesh and the hiss of ice melting emitted from within the beast's belly.

The surviving members of Team Cold were riveted with fear. The queen had been amongst the strongest of the royal house of Cold, yet, she had been vanquished by a thorny vine, a huge chi blast to her back and a fiery black dragon to complete the mix.

"Sh-she's dead and the last surviving heir has been banished for some-"

"I was not banished, merely set aside until relations between certain peoples injured by my race had been repaired. Forgive the intrusion, but I must clear myself. Saiya-jin, I truly apologize for taking one of your own as my life partner, but we do share strong emotions for one another. Mother, I shall take my place as king of this retarded rabble known as the Ice-jin and all the planets our race had colonized before the Planet Trade Commission entered the picture. That includes planets Arcose and Glaciers 1-15. I will sanction whatever remains of this pitiful race against vile activities on the universe. I will not stand for my allies to be tortured or mistreated in any way!" a voice boomed like thunder.

The fighters and gathered crowd looked to find Prince Frostbite and his branded Saiyan princess, hovering beside Yocina and the other ice manipulators.

"The crown is yours, my prince, and your majesties, before you yell treason, think on this. With these children on the ice throne they will swear alliance to all of you to undo what those other snakes had done before him," Yocina stated.

"I can and will do you more good than harm as I am the youngest my mother birthed and..." Frostbite closed his eyes and muted from the familiar form of the hated Ice-jin to a male twin of Yukina-hair and all. "Truth be known, her majesty had me of her own body. I have no second parent," the young ice prince nodded to his mother.

"Madam, is this true?" King Vegeta asked the question that seemed to play on the allies minds.

"It is, your majesty, but I produced him after I pushed that foul Frieza into this universe and five months after I had Touya for Coolico," Yocina explained.

"This changes things quite a bit in regards to his standing. If he can reform that scourge of the universe, we will accept a treaty between our peoples. But be warned, those before him have polluted the universe against us, thus, we are as wanted a race as the one he has just ascended rule over," Vegeta Ou noted.

"I am aware of our universal standing, however, with my mate's assistance, these spurned offspring left by those before me and my own little ice chimps, we will turn this race around as you Saiya-jin have turned yourselves around for the greater good," Frostbite nodded.

Just then a chi blast barreled towards Prince Frostbite!

"Die, hell spawn! Only a true blood born Ice-jin shall hold the throne and be our king! Rot in Hell!" an angered voice spat.

Seeing how the blast was traveling and at what speed, a shield then surrounded the prince and princess. The princess looked around and gasped in surprise.

"Br-Elder one? I-I thought-"

"Hush, onna. I don't care about the brand and I don't care about our archaic rules governing the practice! You're my sister, my baby, and nothing will ever change that! If Frostbite is the one to bring you all the happiness that a true blood Saiyan cannot, then be with him. I for one will not stand in the way. I love you," Vegeta Ouji could not help the tears as they fell and he hugged his sister tightly.

"Thank you, Elder One. I love you as well," Kayla replied as she returned the hug.

At the time Vegeta had phased in to save his sister and her husband from certain death, Kakarrot had intercepted the blast with one of his own, which caused the energy to change course and shoot into the upper atmosphere and out into space.

"We shall not kneel to once such as you, demon dog!" another angry voice snarled.

"If not to him, then kneel to me, King Yetti, King Cold's younger brother!" a powerful voice said and the crowd looked to find the source.

"You? Y-You're alive?" Yocina gasped in surprise.

"Yes, female, no thanks to you, but as you can see, I am very much alive. That cur and you have no right to call yourselves Ice-jin as, nor has he any right to claim what should have been mine when my brother perished the first time but the bitch would hear none of it. Now I've come to claim what is mine and complete what my brother, mother and nephews all began. You all shall rue the day you came against the Ice kingdom! Warriors, attack and annihilate these sub-creatures! Kill mates and offspring first!" Yetti commanded.

"Not on my watch!" Raditz yelled and burst into the golden flame of Super Saiyan-2.

Other Saiya-jin, who had dowsed their powers earlier empowered themselves a second time, however this go around found chimps, chibis and infants of walking ages powering up as well. Many other life forms tapped into their powers as well in order to aid in the cataclysm all could feel, sense and even taste on the wind as the tiny three ring fighting arena set to host the final battle for fate of the universe.


	18. BATTLE WORN

CHAPTER LXXIII BATTLE WORN

"What? What's this? These creatures aren't supposed to be this powerful yet their energy is off the scale! Frieza told us it was just a legend, a stupid, groundless belief to comfort a scared monkey brat! How can you have such power?" Yetti gasped as he tried to make sense of what his eyes were telling his brain, all the while his ice army was reduced to mere puddles.

"As we told your queen, we are the legend and the legend is true! The legend we had been told of during our chimp hoods had been incomplete, we are here to complete it! Taste that which your brother and his sons feared the most! Taste the wrath of a SUPER SAIAYAN!" Vegeta Ouji snarled as he powered up a chi blast.

At the first blast, shields had been raised to separate the fighting arena from the audience and to keep the on-lookers from receiving serious injury. The on-lookers were aghast as many of them had never witnessed such a slaughter fest nor had they ever had the ill- pleasure of seeing an Ice-jin close up.

The battle waged on and on with the existing members of U.C.A.P. winning much of the skirmish until the unexpected occurred. From behind center ring and that ring's announcer, Jeita, a blast was shot that careened straight towards the unwary half Saiyan prince. Being one of the few not engaged in the battle as he tended to his now unconscious mate, Shuichi felt the blast. Jumping to his feet, the red head shifted persona into his silver fox form as he flew headlong to the center ring.

"Not on my watch! Vine whip!" the deeper voiced fox snarled as he wrapped the creamy orange prince with the whip and pulled the boy from harm's way.

Jeita felt a vice around his midsection just before he was pulled from the ring, however, just as he was rescued, a pain filled and horrified scream joined the cacophony of the battle.

"Shuichi, NO!" Jeita watched as the fox-human was caught in the blast that had been barreling towards the orange prince himself. With a roar to rival any Oozaru, Jeita's body exploded with power. Without a care for his own safety, Vegeta's youngest Rocka-Saiyan son raced into the flames that were attempting to roast the silver fox alive.

"Jeita!" Getabon felt is mate in transformation then left the battle to go aid the one who held his heart. Geta's breath caught in his lungs when he saw his other half walking from the midst of an inferno, carrying a blackened mass. The blue prince ran to greet his mate. "Jeita, wha-"

"Don't just stand there, Geta, get me a healer!" the usually subdued young male hissed as he moved the sidelines.

"KURAMA, NO!" Yusuke's voice cut, then he looked around for the ass dumb enough to have cause his fox friend such injury.

The detective's eyes stopped when they saw Prince Vegeta beating the shit out of some being. Powering up, Yusuke streaked over to lend a hand and together the pair reduced the idiot iceman to a puddle.

In the healer's corner, Kaibitoshin phased over to the badly injured fox and began to emit healing power over the being's body. The Other World ruler was joined by Dende, Piccolo, Yukina, Genkai, Botan and the other Ice maidens. With so much healing energy entering his body, Kurama's injuries quickly dissipated and the spirit fox slowly regained consciousness. As consciousness began to return, the healers decreased their power. Kurama moved to sit up only to fall backwards as if he'd been punched.

"Hiei, what's wrong with you? We just healed him!" Yukina gasped at the sight of her brother, eyes and power blazing in anger.

Falling to his knees, Hiei lifted the fox and held him tightly to his chest, tears streaming from his eyes only to crystallize into ice gems.

Kurama, again, came back to awareness as he felt tiny stones fall against his body. The fox had lost his silver persona and shifted back into his red-head female form. Kurama tried to lift his head to look at his mate.

"H-Hiei? Wh-Why are you crying, love?" Shurama asked in a weak voice.

Hiei refused to let go as he replied. "I thought I lost you. I could never live if I lost you, fox! You're everything to me. Don't do anything so foolish again, you understand me?" the fire apparition cried.

"J-Jeita was in trouble...H-Had to rescue him," Kurama replied as he held onto his mate then moved to sit up.

Hiei pulled his fox onto his lap and just sat with his arms around his femme maled red-head.

"I love you, more than I could ever voice," Hiei spoke softly.

"You just did, love, and I'm sorry to have frightened you," Kurama replied.

"Hey, buddy, you all right?" a voice asked from above the couple.

Hiei and Kurama looked up to find their best friend, Yusuke, bloodied and battle worn.

"He's fine, detective, just fine," Hiei replied as he nuzzled his armful.

Nodding, the Spirit Detective left the couple to go join his other friends and his lady love, Keiko.

Getabon had procured a handful of senzu beans that he fed to Jeita and waited for the pits to take effect when a brilliant yellow glow emitted around of the youths. Getabon looked up and found himself looking into the soft black eyes of Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san," the blue prince began but the large Namek nodded.

"He'll be fine, Geta. That's some power he's got there. Is that why he looked like he had been hit by a train the other day we saw him at the mansion?" Piccolo asked the other prince.

Before Geta could reply, a shadow crossed over Jeita and a second flow of energy joined the first. The other two looked up and found that Prince Vegeta, blood splattered and all, had moved to aid his fallen son.

"It's all right, princess, 'Tousan's here and everything'll be just fine," Vegeta said in his orange son's language, the tone soft and soothing unlike any Piccolo had heard the hard-edged prince use before.

"You must love this one an awful lot?" Piccolo observed.

"No more than the others, Pic. He and Piccageta are just the strongest femme level born males among us," the prince replied as Jeita began to stir.

Creamy orange skinned eyelids began to flutter open and slowly lifted to reveal gold streaked indigo colored irises.

"Wh-Where am I? AH-Shuichi!" Jeita bolted upright but Getabon's strong arms held him in place.

"Easy, mijo, you're not quite the thing, as yet," Getabon reprimanded in a his posh accented voice.

"Shuichi, h-he tried to save me from a blast and got caught in it. I-it hit him-he was in his fox form. S-Something happened...I-I don't-"

"Shhhh, baby, it's all right. Hiei's with Shuichi, look," Getabon directed his mate's indigo gaze to the other couple who were in the midst of a healing hug.

Jeita moved to stand when he felt himself lifted off the ground. Getabon had sensed his smaller mate's desire to go and apologize to the red head, thus, the larger blue male complied.

After seeing that his second youngest half-breed son was together, Vegeta flitted over the field to ensure the other fighters were recovering their lost strength and power when the prince spotted King Togar and his family. Floating over to the winged being, the Saiyan prince spoke.

"Your majesty, I am in need of your dragon balls to restore the arena for the next battle," Vegeta requested.

"They are at your disposal, my friend, but would it not be wise to let the fighters rest from such an ordeal? Those ice creatures cannot have been easy to cross arms with," Togar noted as even Vegeta still shoed signs of fatigue.

Shrugging, Vegeta smirked, "This, worry not, friend, we will rest but I would like to restore the arena before we do so. If you are unwell-"

"Togar, do you not see he is determined? Prince, tell the others to vacate so that we may proceed," Togar's mate smiled.

Nodding, Vegeta relayed a telepathic message to Sakyou who stood up. All eyes in the crowd looked over the field and fell to where the tall black clad businessman stood as he opened his mouth.

"I've just been instructed by my partner that he and a few friends wish to restore the arena and to do so, he is requesting that we return to our rooms as it is nearing lunch time and many of you would like time to rest and refresh before dining," the CEO of Sakyou Enterprises stated, nodded then took hold of his wife's hand and began to lead the crowd from the arena.

An hour later, the only ones in the arena were Vegeta, the Templarian delegation and Kakarrot who never strayed far from his mate. Nonetheless, once the arena was completely cleared of spectators and fighters, Vegeta nodded to the Templarians to toss down their necklaces which, once they were aligned, emitted a blinding glow, then exploded in power. From the explosion rose the coiled shape of the Templarian dragon that resembled a large caterpillar. Vegeta telepathically relayed his wish to Togar to imparted the desire to Templarus, the dragon of the Templarian race.

Several minutes later, Vegeta, Kakarrot and the Templarians left a newly restored arena and returned to their rooms. After settling the winged creatures, the prince and his mate traversed the hallways to the diamond wing of the Kubikuri hotel. As the young royal Saiyan couple traversed, a commotion caught their attention then the sound of a gun being fired shattered the area.

"You shot him, why? He did nothing to you? Why don't your kind leave us alone!" a high voice Vegeta knew well spoke.

"That's Piccageta's voice, something's amiss. Come, koi," Vegeta spoke as he grabbed his mate's large hand and the pair I-Ted to the area in which they had heard the shot.

Vegeta's heart stopped mid-beat as his eyes surveyed the scene before him. It felt as if any of his own sons had been shot. Then the prince began to shake his head in disbelief as he uttered...

"No, no, no, not his baby! They were so happy when this one was born," Vegeta gasped, breathing in a ragged fashion.

The shot had brought out many curious on-lookers not the least of which were the victim's parents, however, due to his unnatural height, the sight met the male parent's eye first.

Trowa's heart slapped to a halt when his green eyes beheld the scene and he immediately shielded his love. "No, mon petit un, don't look," the tall European fought his rising emotions.

"Tro-chan, what is it? Please, tell me. Tell me it's not Quatowa, please, love," Quatre, without seeing could sense what his mate was not imparting. Clinging to his taller mate, Quatre lost hold of his fragile emotions. "Why, why our first born, Trowa, it makes no sense," the blond Arabian cried.

Vegeta sensed two of his favorite human sons and moved to comfort as best he could. "Hush, now, son. He's not dead and Piccolo was the first healer here. They've given Towa a senzu bean and have taken him to the med wing," the prince said in soothing tones.

"Any idea...Ah, no! This is the absolute last straw with them! I'm sure she knows nothing about what her husband and eldest son are doing. She would not allow it if she did" Trowa hissed.

"You know what they feel. This is what nearly k-"

Trowa placed a finger to his lips to silence the direction of the conversation and Vegeta understood. "We'll talk later," the tall human spoke.

"Here, Trowa, give him this. It will put him to sleep. I will deal with him," a sultry alto voice spoke.

"No, thank you, Shuichi, but that is my angel's nephew and he will deal with it as he sees fit. We'll meet in the conference room, if that's ok with you, Sire?" Trowa asked and the prince nodded. Kneeling to lift his precious one in his arms, Trowa turned to take his love to their suite.

In the corridor between the brass wing-where those whose fortunes were less than 150 million zenny-many patrons were gathered still as the housekeeping staff began to clean away the results of the shooting. A strong vice encircled Vegeta's waist and he turned to lash out only to find his mate.

"Let's go," the prince commanded, took hold of the larger Saiyan's hand the I-Ted the two of them into a gravity trainer.

Once in the trainer, Vegeta let out a mighty yell then slammed his rock hard fist into a wall as a blast of energy left his fist.

"Vegeta, why has this got you so worked up? You're acting as if that boy was one of your own," Kakarrot innocently noted then found himself flying into another wall of the gravity chamber.

Vegeta stood over the larger Saiyan then hoisted the larger Saiyan to his feet and began pummeling strong blows to any area his fists connected with. Kakarrot sensed his mate's need to lash out over the incident and allowed himself to be so abused. Several minutes after he had begun, Vegeta then collapsed into an emotional wreck, opening the link he shared with Kakarrot to send the larger male the very reason why he was so upset at this senselessness.


	19. TRAVESTY OF HATRED

MAJOR WARNING: ALIEN/DEVIANT BASHING, VIOLENCE. EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA-NOT TO BE TAKEN PERSONALLY. ACTIONS REFLECTIONS OF MINDS DEAD SET AGAINST UNI-GENDERED RELATIONSHIPS. A/N: WORK WITH ME HERE AND BE GENTLE IN CRITICISM. THIS AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPPIES ARE THE RESULT OF EVIL PLOT BUNNIES.

**CHAPTER LXXIV**

TRAVESTY OF HATRED

While Vegeta had been venting his upset, several others, who were also close to Trowa and Quatre, entered the same gravity chamber to vent. After Vegeta had collapsed onto Kakarrot and his mind opened to share the vision, the other occupants in the room found themselves in the vision as well.

In the vision, the setting was definitely Planet Minerva in the medical chamber where many of the Gundam fighters, who were male mated, sat with their soul mates. Vegeta had detected, on his first meeting with the fighters as well as his own sons, that they were male breeders much like he was and that they were in birthing stage, thus before he had delivered the twins he had carried for Kakarrot after the Cell incident, the prince was on hand to assist in the delivery of the infants the males carried.

The newly discovered breeders included Etienne (Duo), Quatre and all four half Saiyan sons, who delivered of their precious gifts with ease. The two human breeders, however, suffered difficulty in delivering their own small miracles, thus Taechecus and Vegeta decided to perform manual removal by C-section. After administering a strong pain killing/sleep inducing drug intravenous to the chestnut and blond headed ex pilots, Vegeta and the medic waited for the medication to take effect. After the medicine had coursed through the pilots' blood, Vegeta and the medic began the removal procedure. Vegeta and the medics positioned themselves for the operation and thirty minutes later, the stubborn tykes had been extracted from their carriers and placed in rejuvenation tanks to recover along with their birth parents. Thus, Quatowa Renoir Winner Barton, Star Crystal Maxwell-Yuy and Zarjeice were the first fruits of those three uni-gendered unions.

During the operation, Vegeta had began having spasms in his middle area but could not heed to what his body was dictating until after he had seen to the safety and survival of the male-born human offspring. Following the procedure, Taechecus ordered the prince to ready himself to push forth the gift that he carried; thus the vision ended.

"Why, Sire? What have we done to cross people like that? Quatre and I barely see one another as it is and when we do-"

"Aaaahhhh, Trowa, there's minors present who shouldn't know what the pair of you do," Wufei admonished the tall youth in a good-natures manner.

"To what minors do you refer, Chang? It's obvious some sick minds maybe be trying to use our sporting event to eradicate the likes of us in the most cowardly of manners. They wait until our guard is down and then attack," Vegeta suggested as he had regrouped himself from his earlier upset. However, just then, Vegeta's scouter sounded an alarm. "Go 'head," the prince beckoned.

"Dad, come quickly, some fool ass just shot Goten and Gren?" it was Tregeta and he looked to be beside himself with grief.

"WHAT?" the mighty Saiya-jin regarded one another with wide eyes then Kakarrot phased from the Gravity trainer.

Not wanting his mate to run off half cocked, Vegeta grabbed hold of all who had followed him into the trainer and I-Ted the lot of them to Tregeta's location. Shocked gasped emitted when the group materialized. Kakakrrot was on his knees, his face a vision of horror at the sight he had been greeted with.

"Th-this can't be happening! It's unreal! Why?!" were the questions running through the observers' eyes.

The group had materialized into what was named the Ruby Wing, which just hours ago was complete, intact and beautiful. Now, it resembled a war zone with a mountain of debris that had buried any being in that area.

'S-somebody, p-please, h-help us,' a feeble voice sounded in the heads of those present.

'A-Atlas? Are you two badly injured?' Vegeta asked through the mind link he shared with all of his friends and colleagues.

'U-Umbreille, I can't find him and the twins are buried somewhere,' Atlas replied.

"Who would do this, Vegeta and why? Did we piss somebody off to this extent?" it was Duo with the question.

All Vegeta could do in response was shake his head. At that moment, the debris from the destruction began to move and shift and levitated to reveal whatever or whoever was buried beneath it.

"C'mon, they don't have much time," the Saiyan spoke as he began to flit from victim to victim and transmute them to medical.

All I-T trained beings assisted with the relocation and once all the victims had been placed in medical, the healers took over, two of whom were the most respected rulers in Spirit World.

"I don't understand what's happening, why so many injured and dying at one time?" Botan inquired as she held her hands over Sinistra, on of many victims.

"It seems we have attracted the attention of anti-deviants who bitterly hate uni-gendered couplings and those of major differences from themselves. I have the strongest feeling that several non-related Winners are at the heart of this attack. These unfortunate children are victims of an explosion that destroyed the Ruby Wing of the hotel. Listen all of you, once these injured are healed or restored to life, I want us all to meet in the Emerald Assembly Hall. This travesty will end and I don't care how many of them we have to kill," Vegeta announced to the crowd at large then moved over to his mate and the love of his existence.

The prince lifted his hand and combed his fingers through Kakarrot's tallest spike. The larger warrior hesitantly looked up, eyes red rimmed from sorrow. Vegeta cringed at the sight as he, too, felt the pain that gripped his mate's heart. Falling to his knees, Vegeta crushed his lips to the larger fighter's in a breath stealing kiss.

"We'll catch these vermin and cut them down like they're trying to do to us. They will not get away with this," Vegeta hissed then hugged his mate. "Everyone, stay with your mates. I'm going to check on our offspring," and with that, the prince flitted from the med-room.

"Hi, Unca 'Geta, why you so down and what was all that loud bang? My ears still hurt," a tiny voice greeted the prince as he materialized in the nursery wing of the hotel.

Vegeta looked to the source of the voice and found himself eye to eye with Raditz.

"You don't look the thing, little brother. What's the ailment?" Raditz's deep voice observed.

"Only everything. Seems some anti-deviants have infiltrated our little gathering here and are targeting the most of us. They've taken out the Ruby Wing and nearly killed one of my God-sons, Quatowa Winner and our nephew, Goten. Worry not, those caught in the blast are in medical being treated. I fear our chimps will be the next on their demented list and I want to make sure they were safe," the prince sighed in dejection.

"This is unlike you to be disheartened but I understand. Well, I'll keep my senses open and I'll let Broli and Turles know to be aware as well. I'll inform the mothers as well," Raditz said as he shouldered Bree.

"What is going on and what was all that noise sometime ago," another voice joined the brothers.

"Hey, Seventeen, family. Some crazed humans are targeting the deviants and uni-gendered couples but I have no doubt they will turn their sights onto the rest of you just because to them, you are abnormal. I've called a meeting of the guests and victims once those in medical have recovered. I'll open the vid-screen to admit the rest of you while you watch after the cubs. Stay alert," Vegeta cautioned then I-Ted out and back to the medical unit. "How goes it?" he asked the second he materialized beside his mate and hugged him.

Kakarrot felt strong yet tender arms surround his torso and he turned in the embrace. "Welcome back, beautiful. They'll be all right," the larger warrior whispered into the prince's ear then began to nuzzle the smaller one's face.

As Kakarrot nuzzled his prince, the former hero of Earth felt his mate awaken in another are of his anatomy. The larger Saiyan smirked and ruthlessly ran a hand over the evidence of Vegeta's stress.

"I think someone wants to come out and play? Wanna go relieve some tension?" Kakarrot hissed as he kissed a fiery trail down the prince's cheek to his inviting lips.

"Hey, go to your rooms! Why should some of us watch when our own mates are in recovery and we can't have fun?" it was Tregeta with the lament.

Snickering, the Saiyan pair I-Ted to their suite to continue what they had begun a scant few seconds ago. Not breaking the kiss, Vegeta took Kakarrot's tail in his hand as the larger Saiyan did his. Not having the patience for foreplay, Vegeta removed his hand from his mate's tail, lifted Kakarrot by the front of his gi the tossed the larger fighter to the bed. With the aggression of a fighter possessed, Vegeta ripped his mate's gi from collar to bottom until Kakarrot's need sprung forth like a blooming flower. Not to be out done, Kakarrot took hold of the prince's one-piece and tore it in half as well. The larger Saiyan eyed his love's dripping need and moved to embrace the member with his mouth. The prince, however, did not permit his mate to move, opting instead to burn away his torn suit. Positioning himself over the desire of his soul-mate, Vegeta then impaled himself on the swollen flesh not giving a care as to which entrance was filled.

"Oh, yes! Oh, I need this!" the prince shouted.

"As do I, my sweet prince. Must be the danger factor," Kakarrot responded in a heated whisper as his tail moved to insert itself in Vegeta's unfilled entrance as the prince's tail inserted itself into one of Kakarrot's entrances.

Being so completely filled, the pair jumped head first into the abyss of passion to drown willingly in the engulfing tide. Moving as one and as if in a battle to save the universe, the pair advanced closer to the explosive end of their coupling. As the joining peaked, Vegeta vaguely felt his pulsating flesh engulfed in moist heat and pressure applied as if to draw out the treasure within. As the outside force pulled the prince's gender to completion, the pair screamed each others names to the universe as their bodies erupted into the gold/sky colored flame of SSJ-P.

Shaking from the violence of their lovemaking, Vegeta fell onto his mate's chest in a boneless mass. Using his mental powers of movement, Kakarrot drew the thick wine colored comforter over their bodies then enclosed the prince in a tight embrace.

'I love you, mi amour,' Kakarrot sighed in mental voice.

'As I do you, mate of mine. Rest now, we'll save our world later,' Vegeta replied in the same manner. 'By the way...'

'I used split form to complete you, love. Surprised?'

'To say the least. That we must do again but next time, I'm using split form,' the pair snickered then fell into a restful drowse.


	20. TIEN'S WELL KEPT SECRET

A/N: GUNDAM MPREG! YES I'M A GLUTTON FOR THIS STUFF, LOL. DEVIANT BASHING! NEW PAIRINGS! IF U DON'T LIKE THESE PAIRINGS, BLAME MY OVERACTIVE MUSE!

CHAPTER LXXV TIEN'S WELL KEPT SECRET

Vegeta and his mate, again, were not the only couple to partake of one another's offerings. Quatre, once he had awakened from his comatose state, was taken by Trowa hard and fast after the taller man assured the blond that their son was well on the mend. Duo and Heero were not idle, either, and after making sure their son, Du-eero (also called Starr Crystal), was out of danger, set about creating another life.

After climaxes were reached and following the restorative rest periods, the couples roused and lay entwined in one another's embraces, each mind filled with one thought. Why the hell would such poor creatures want to destroy their colony, their home and lifestyle?

"I wish I knew, mon petit . The fact that many are your sisters' husbands and elder offspring is surprising enough," Trowa remarked as he held Quatre close.

"I'm not really surprised but I doubt my sisters have any idea as to what those they married are about and the eldest children as well," Quatre replied with a deep sigh.

"I agree with you on that one. You are CEO of WEI, could you somehow cut your support to them? Force those hell dogs to live off their own means?" Trowa suggested as he moved to lean over his smaller mate and lover.

"Let's wait to hear what Sire has to say. After all, this is his and Mr. Sakyou's venture and their island. Now, enough talk, take me again," the small blond purred as he wrapped his arms around the taller, ginger haired man he'd lost his heart to some ten years ago.

/

Hiei sat on the window and sharpened his sword as his lovely mate and fox lay unconscious on the king sized bed in their suite. The fire apparition let out a deep sigh as he thought of the mangled bodies that had been close friends and uni gendered couples like he and Kurama were. This was all so senseless. Even Itsuki and Sensui had been caught off guard and he thought nothing could take down that dark haired freak, who he was glad, now, to call his ally. Lifting his head from his work, Hiei focused on the body on the bed. The silken lavender sheet molded to his mate's every curve, providing the fire yokai with a tantalizing view of aroused twin mounds, red hair cascading behind his head and around his delicate face. Hiei shuddered as he thought of how he would react if Kurama had been one of the victims in the Ruby Wing at the time of its destruction.

'Sleep on, Kitsune, I'm here and I'll protect you. You are my world, Kurama, even in this frail human form. You make me forget that there are bastards such as those bent on destroying us. If just one of those filths puts his hand on you, he'll not live to regret it,' the fire youkai growled low in his throat as he watched his mate and love in deep slumber.

/

'I should have taken this pathetic mud ball out when I had the chance, but if I did that, I'd have never met this gorgeous Saiyan beast. Nor any of those I call friends and family. Worry not, my friends, I will protect you and see to it these deviant terrorists are dealt with supremely,' the prince of Saiya-jin thought as he slowly rose from slumber.

"Hey, beautiful, any thought as to our plan of action?" Kakarrot asked the prince, who he had been 'worshipping' for the last half hour.

"Definitely, but I'll wait till the meeting and have an open forum. I'm sure Sensui would just love to tear those filths apart with his Spirit energy alone. Things like this make me wonder who the real monsters are, Kakarrot? Us or filthy rich humans who believe their money entitles them to be as disgusting as they want to be? I feel for Quatre's sisters, though, they don't need men like that in their lives. Those males seem to forget where they were before the Winner heiresses married the lot of them. Oh, well, I'll hear what the girls and the Sheik have to say on this head," Vegeta said as he moved to snuggle closer to the larger chest that had become his most comfortable pillow since the first time the mighty Saiyan pair had coupled.

/

"This is the last time I let that jackass besmirch my family! He has gone way too far this time! Oh, how I'd love nothing better than to de-tool that Irish bastard!"

"Calm down, Allya, we know Coles is part of the IRA and that he only married you for the money the Winners have."

"Iria, you have no idea what that dog has put me through," Allya lamented.

"I know what you've been through, my sister. Igthar, that bloodthirsty cannibal, duped me completely! I say we cut off their funds as well as their man tools and see how far they get!" another of the sisters sighed.

At that moment, Bulma, Princess Marie Louise, Chichi and Relena along with the Sanc Monarch, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his wife and Pargan all chanced to walk by the large sitting room of the lobby where the sisters had gathered after hearing about the destruction.

"Pardon, me, but did one of you mention Jeffery Coles?" Bulma asked, not meaning to have listened in.

The girls all turned to regard the new voices. "Oh, it's you. Princess Marie, why do you lower yourself to be among such common people?" Allya asked the princess.

"We all attended school together. They are my good friends," Marie defended.

"I suppose we all could use that. Yes, I mentioned Jeffery Coles, the Irish scumbag, who's probably behind these vicious attacks. It is no secret that he, Kazuya Hatanaka and the husbands of my other married sisters hate deviants," Allya explained.

"I applaud them! If I was strong enough, I'd take out these cross-gendered rat bags, myself!" Chichi ranted.

"Does that include Goten, Gohan and Tregeta?" a deep voice asked from behind Bulma and the others.

The group turned and both Chichi and Bulma snorted.

"Well, speak of a cross-gendered rat bag with a clown/doll fetish. We don't need advice from the likes of you, three eyes," Bulma's acid tongue cut.

Nodding his head, Tien fought his emotions. "Fine. Oh, girls, your nieces and nephews will be all right. The healers got to them in time," the three eyed psychic informed the girls, his tone dejected.

"That is good to hear. How are the others?" Iria asked.

"Tregeta was uninjured but Goten and Gohan were badly hurt. Thank the Creator for their Saiyan physiology and quick healing powers," Tien nodded.

After his having dated the blue-haired harpy himself, Tien should not have been shocked over how low Bulma viewed those who were not like herself. Admittedly, the woman's remark actually hurt the three-eyed psychic. As he stood attempting to regain his composure, Tien felt a strong yet gentle vice clamp around his waist.

"You look as if you need a smile, a kiss and a hug, big guy. Take them from me, my handsome giant!" a cheery mid-tenor Anglo accented voice spoke.

Tien looked down and a smile burst onto his somber face. Well, many of those around smiled and how could they not when presented with a bright blond haired angel. ANGEL? Well, perhaps before he had been inducted into the Red Ribbon Army during Kakarrot's growing years, certainly not during. However, serving time in Other World allowed one time to amend their ways and request from King Enma/Yama a return to Living World. Such was the case with the vision hugging Tien at the moment. His former self had died violently several times and during his stint in Spirit World, as he watched the affairs of Living World, he vowed to live his next life opposite to what he had before. Be a loyal subject to Emperor Chaoutzu and continue what the tall man and himself had begun ages ago had circumstances not interfered. Nonetheless, Charlemagne Le Creuset had thigh length bright blond hair, piercing blue eyes like Tregeta and Mirai that he kept hidden behind designer sunshades, was a head shorter than Tien and was not ashamed of his preference as far as partners, although he had sights on just one.

"CHARLEMAGNE! Charlemagne Le Creuset, how are you!" Kasaani, Quatre's eleventh sister, exclaimed when her eyes beheld the beach blond hunk, whose eyes were covered by dark Polo sunglasses.

"Hello, my beauties. How's business been?" Charlemagne asked as he unhooked one arm from Tien to hug Quatre's sisters.

"Who the hell are you and what-"

Charlemagne cut Chichi a look that would have undoubtedly frozen Freiza and his relatives, however, it just silenced the black haired harpy.

"I don't like such crudeness in my presence, especially in the presence of the Sheik, his daughters and the Royal family of Sanc. Your majesties," the blond nodded to the royalist who nodded back.

"What brings one of the world's most sought after bachelors to a place like this?" Iria asked.

"This is a Martial Arts Tourney, correct, little one? Besides that, I heard my Tien was a bit in over his head and I came to rescue him. Seriously, though, my last assignment was a real ass biter and I'm lucky to have escaped unharmed," Charlemagne effused.

Tien cast an inconspicuous glance downward and smirked. "Looks all there to me, blondie," the taller man quipped and smacked said area which earned him a swat across his chest.

Bulma, who had been dumbfounded at the sight of what had just taken place, opened her mouth.

"I remember you! You're General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army! You tried to kill us!" she ranted.

"That person and that life are a history I no longer claim. I am Charlemagne Le Creuset, London's number one actor and number five in the top agents of the G.O.T.T/Preventors Union. Now, what's this dreadful news I hear of some heathens injuring my best friends?" Charlemagne looked up at Tien.

"As I said earlier, Goten and Gohan were caught in a blast that had leveled the Ruby Wing of this hotel. Vegeta's called a meeting to discuss retaliation on our part," Tien informed the agent.

"WHAT?! THAT PIGMY ASS INJURED MY BOYS! I'LL CUT HIS NUTS OFF! Oh, wait, he doesn't have any. I'LL FIND A WAY TO END HIS LIFE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Chichi ranted.

"Sire was nowhere near the blast site. We were caught off guard and I suggest that if you want to stay on this island, you change your opinion of us quick, fast and in a hurry," a high baritone voice spoke.

The group looked and gasped at the sight of a beautiful green haired, copper eyed...female? But females did not have such deep voices. The copper eyed beauty clung to the arm of a huge mountain of dark skin with a shock of white hair pulled into a loose ponytail. The green haired one was dressed in a bronze colored skromper, white high heeled boots, blue dangle earrings and white elbow gloves. The dark skinned one was dressed in black leather and resembled a walking wet dream. His sleeveless one piece and flat toed buckled boots gave him the look of a bad assed biker. He, too, wore dangle earrings. Those gathered were at a loss for words.

"Well, look what the sewer threw up," Relena sneered as she watched the pair approach.

"Umbreille, Atlas, boys, I see you are recovered," Lumiere smiled as she addressed two of her teammates by their given names.

"Yeah, those healers and tank things are wonderful. We'll have to see that the skinflints in G.O.T.T. invest in such devices to keep us at optimal performance. So, shall we go see how our esteemed colleagues and friends intend to root out those vipers hell bent on destroying our kind?" Umbreille asked and, after receiving a nod from Quatre's sisters and male parent, led the group out of the lobby


	21. RETALIATION'S A BITCH BUT AIN'T HE SWEET

A/N: X-OVER WITH GUNDAM SEED, KIDDY GRADE AND DECTECTIVE CONAN (CASE CLOSED). NEW PAIRINGS. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. ALL THE GOOD ADULT SITUATION STUFF. CONAN AND JIMMY WILL BE SEPARATE ENTITIES FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC. WARNING: DEVIANT BASHING. JIMMY WILL ALTERNATELY BE REFERED TO AS SHINICHI KUDO AS HIS ORIGINAL NAME IS SO MUCH MORE EXPRESSIVE THAN PLAIE OLD JIMMY.

CHAPTER LXXVI RETALIATION'S A BITCH...BUT AIN'T HE SWEET?

As the group of allies made their way from the lobby with the three gaping females Marie Louise had decided to abandon the narrow-minded set to be with her best friend and 'knight-in-Rose Gundam-armor-George de Sand they stopped just short of the elevators as they had spotted two couples in obvious confusion. Tregeta, who had not long ago joined the group after Goten had been released from the healing tank, approached the couples.

"Kira? Athrun? Conan? What on Earth brings you all here?" the younger lavender haired prince asked as the group stopped.

A beautiful auburn haired female turned from the worship she had been giving the tall handsome blue/black haired male beside her to acknowledge the others.

"Hello, everybody! This is my husband, Jimmy Kudo, our adopted son, Conan Edogawa, and our friends from Heliopolis, Athrun Zala and his partner, Kira Yamato. Charlemagne, I see you found the one you were looking for," the female giggled.

Charlemagne returned a bright smile and once again hugged Tien. "Told you I would. Now, let me introduce you all to this fine couple. This is James Kudo, detective extraordinaire and his lovely wife, Rachel Moore-Kudo. Jimmy's young mirror image is Conan Edogawa, his cousin," Charlemagne introduced.

Everyone shook hands and made the acquaintance of the new arrivals, however, Tregeta, Goten and Shuichi M., who had ventured down from his suite with Hiei, all appeared familiar with Kira and Athrun.

"All right, lovebirds, playtime can wait until after the meeting," a gruff voice sounded and all eyes turned to find the source.

"Vegeta, hello, my friend! And...No, it can't be! This can't be the little powerhouse that destroyed me and the Red Ribbon Army single handedly?" Charlemagne gasped, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Kakarrot asked in an innocent manner.

Although he hid it well, Charlemagne was dumbstruck. But then again, the large man had been a mere boy when the pair of them had met and fought, so the handsome blond was not too put off. However...

"AAAAHHHHH! G-G-General Blue!" Krillin exclaimed as he cowered behind 18.

"Big baby. Hi, I'm Krillin's wife of fifteen years, 18. This is our daughter, Marron, who seems to know those two by the elevator," 18 smiled at her mirror image who had gone to greet Jimmy and Rachel.

Kakakrrot looked closer at the blond male bombshell and shook his head in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I mean, didn't General Tao kill you for betraying the RR?" the large Saiyan asked.

"Mere technicality, dear boy. I spent my time in Spirit World, was allowed to see how much I had disappointed the man I loved and wanted to return if only to apologize to him. I didn't think I had a chance to rekindle what he and I had started before the disappearance of Emperor Chaoutzu's wife. I go by my given name, now, Charlemagne Le Creuset, twin brother to Rau Le Creuset and elder brother of Macarron Le Creuset. You know the baby by his fighting name, Caroni," Charlemagne explained.

"Did I hear my name? Hello, my friends," a high tenor voice greeted and the crowd looked to find two other bright heads of spine-length blond hair and brilliant blue eyes approaching them.

"JEWEL?" several voices gasped.

"I thought you were married to Videl?" Gohan asked with widened eyes.

"Didn't we just pound you into the wall?" Goten inquired as he looked the blond pair up and down.

"Ever hear of publicity? And before you ask, the kid ain't mine. I only married her to give the kid a name since Sharpener had other entanglements. Plus, the only person I've ever slept with willingly is this fine piece of real estate," Jewel replied as he hugged his significant other. "And yes, I wanted you to. I was given an ultimatum: in order to remain the honorable Mr. Sataan, I had to win my match. By getting trashed by one of the greatest fighters to ever exist was wonderful! After I healed up and reunited with my one, we confronted that pair. That woman looked at me as if I were scum under her boot and turned her back on me. 'Daddy' then told me papers would be in the mail next week. Oh, it's so wonderful to be free of such constraints and restrictions! I must warn you, though, neither of them are very pleased about your presences. Caroni told me all about the Cell tourney and who really won it," Jewel explained his presence to the crowd.

"All right, my children, let's get the meeting underway so we can have a good time the rest of the week," Vegeta commandeered the group to the nearest conference room.

The conference room was half the size of the main dining hall where the warriors had gathered the previous evening and once the group had entered the room, Charlemagne and several others took their mates and partners to secluded corners of the hall. Once isolated from the others, they embraced and shared welcoming hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Tien, you have no idea how I've missed you, us, this," Charlemagne sighed into the psychic's chest.

"Probably as much as I have, gorgeous. Damn, but I've missed you, Char. Thank you," Tien sighed as he held the man his heart had belonged to since the pair served in Chaotzu's empire.

Charlemagne drew a deep breath then replied, "You are more than welcome, handsome, but it is I who should thank you. Thanks for the second chance, for loving me when others feared and hated me, for everything!" the blue eyed man smiled as he tilted his head upwards and Tien replied by joining their lips.

"They make a handsome couple, don't they, love?" Kakarrot asked Vegeta as he embraced the smaller Saiyan from behind and nuzzled the prince's flame of hair.

"That they do, my love. K-koi, what are we gonna do? My instincts tell me to retaliate in the same manner but since I've been living here all this time and have vowed never to hurt anything that meant the world to you before, I can't. Those creatins will just strike again," Vegeta responded.

"We won't let that happen, Vegeta. There's no way any of them will be leaving this island alive. Apparitions by nature hate humans in the first place, these incidents will not go unchecked, I can assure you," a gruff voice sounded from the couple's left.

The royal pair looked to find Hiei and Kurama arm and arm, Hiei's hold very possessive. Well, it stood to reason, Kurama had been victim of the first attack and there was no way the fire apparition was gonna let his prize out of his sight.

"No doubt about that. Hi-san, scan around and pinpoint those rat asses, then I'll alert security to be on guard," Vegeta requested and the taller man complied.

Knowing many of the beings present could withstand the power of his Jagan, Hiei removed the covering ward, let the eye open and began the search for the perpetrators.

While most of those that had been victims of the first two attacks had gathered in the conference room, security, which had been doubled following the first attack, canvassed the hotel. Along with the hotel's security staff, both the Justice League and Teen Titans joined in the search. As the super heroes and their oni companions perused the halls of the hotel, sudden screams pierced the near silence. Breaking into extremely speedy runs or flight, the groups hurried toward the sounds. What they found brought smiles to the oni and concern to the heroes.

"What's-AAAAHHHHH! NO! You sick bastards!" Jean Grey, who had been patrolling with her husband, Scott Summers (Cyclops), clenched her head as visions assailed her senses.

Reaching out, Scott grabbed hold of his spouse and held her tightly as he took in the scene before them. The group had followed the screams to what appeared to be a storage area and found three bloody and broken bodies over which stood six young males.

"Tyrance Maxwell-Yuy, what's the meaning of this?" Scott addressed one of the young men.

The young man in question looked up and nodded. "Heya, Scott, everyone. Caught this bastard and his buddies red handed with these little homemakers trying to set them. Tyreese and I were workin' on getting the sleezeball to confess his business," Tyrance smirked.

Tyrance and Tyreese could have passed for identical twins of Heero and Duo, but then it was to reason as Duo had produced both boys and the dads could not have been happier. Nonetheless, the pair were joined by four other youths, two of whom resembled Milliardo and Lucretzia Peacecraft and the other two were another mirror of Quatre/Trowa.

After calming down, Jean looked up into the crowd and nodded. "I-I had a vision. These were three of the men responsible for the two attacks on the others. I'll let Vegeta and the others know," the psychic nodded.

"Let us know what?" a deep voice asked from behind Jean.

The group of security looked up, surprise on their faces. "How...?"

"My Jagan picked up the location of these slime wads and their next targets. Many of the others have gone to deal with their friends," Hiei explained.

The Shuichi brothers stood away from the crowed and held their mother as Hiei's Jagan and high psychic powers located and read the plans of Shiori's husband and what he revealed highly disturbed the trio. Shuichi H. had gotten so angry at the revelation that he put a hole in a concrete wall that was meant to withstand the strongest chi blast produced. Shuichi M. hurt because his mother was heartbroken that the man she had vowed her life to was so full of malice and hatred for those he considered 'damaged goods and a waste of clay.'

Other revelations Hiei had spoken of were Tarukane's plan to rid the earth of deviants, Wilkins' idea to exterminate aliens and other thoughts that ran along the same vein. Nonetheless, Vegeta and Sakyou requested that the beaten be healed enough to stand trial for their crimes, then the pair of executives dispatched several teams to search down the perpetrators and bring them to the main dining hall for interrogation.

Meanwhile, the three princesses sat brooding in the lobby, discussing the wrongs committed against their beauty when a slim figure approached.

"I tell you, father, I have never been so humiliated in my life! To think I pledged myself to that...that blond when the whole time he was an anti-male in hiding! I tell you, dad, I don't care what good fighters they are, I want you to expel both of those queers! I know it's not the thing to do, but I'll raise the kid on my own," a hot female voice snarled.

"Yes, Videl, love, I concur and consider that pair as good as history! No one makes a fool of Hercule and lives!" Hercule guffawed.

Chichi had heard the voices and moved to go investigate. "Momma, I didn't see you, what a surprise!" Videl exclaimed.

"The girls and I were just having that same discussion. You do know someone's trying to kill those, what did you say? Anti-males? Yeah, seems someone's trying to annihilate the entire barrel of deviants. They should just blow the foundation from this place and be done with it!" Chichi put forth.

"No, the simplest solution would be for all you deviant haters to be packed up and shipped back to the main island. I know my husband, Vegeta and the others are in a meeting this very instant and are deciding what to do but I think I'll begin by calling my friends on the big island and telling them to remove their children from your dojo, then I'll tell them to boycott the companies the other businessmen own, withdraw their stock holdings, if they have any and publish the truth of who really defeated that green monster, Cell. In fact..." It was Sakyou's beautiful wife, Shizuru, had happened upon the conversation and had been working on ways to assist her husband and the others.

Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko and several other females of their acquaintance were heading to the area where Sakyou and the others were meeting to sentence those who were bent on destroying her brother, his friends and many others. Nonetheless, Shizuru lifted her cell phone to her ear and dialed...

"Hello, Weekly Extortioner, Flay McCallister speaking, how may I assist you?" a female voice spoke.

"Flay? Kuwabara-Sakyou Shizuru, how are you?" Shizuru was heard to ask.

"Great, hun, long time no hear from. Got any juicy storied to give to this hottest selling rag mag on the planet?" the other female asked.

"In fact, my friend, I've got so many stories to tell you, they'll fill WE for the next five millenium!" Shizuru cast a disproving glare around the five persons gathered in front of her.

Hercule and Videl stood riveted to the spot. The secret was about to be revealed along with other damning information that could ruin the businesses of some of the fighters biggest investors. He had to warn them, somehow to be on their guard and ready to fight back, if necessary. It seemed the time for those aristocrats with eccentric tastes was dwindling and the source of their common displeasure, the deviants, would retaliate with a vengeance


	22. RETALIATION'S A BITCH (PT2)

WARNING: UNI-GENDER BASHING, NARROWMINDEDNESS, EXTREME HATRED FOR DIFFERENCES, CHARACTER BASHING. CROSS OVER WITH MANY GUNDAM SERIES, KIDDY GRADE, X-MEN, JUSTICE LEAGUE, TEEN TITANS.

**CHAPTER LXXVII******

**RETALIATON'S A BITCH…BUT AIN'T HE SWEET? (PT. 2)**

Shizuru conducted her phone call to one of the most infamous rag magazines in the three worlds and the universe that was known for brutally exposing secrets of the rich and powerful. Many careers had been ruined due to even a mention among the magazine's pages. The four persons that stood regarding the exchange were now faced with that very fact as were those who had perpetrated the attacks on the deviants. Nonetheless, Shizuru continued the talk in a language only understood by those who were close to her, which included Lucretzia Noin-Peacecraft, Sally Po-Chang, Kaoru Kamiya and her brother, Minoru and several others.

"C-ca-can y-y-you tell her not to do that? Many of those men are high investors in dad's ability as a fighter! They can't be exposed or their businesses will suffer!" Videl pleaded and begged those who had accompanied the Sakyou female into the hotel's lobby.

The plea was met with an indifferent shrug as Takani Megumi replied, "Well, they should have thought about that before they tangled with most powerful businessmen in the universe and their friends. Team Sakageta and the others present may look frail and feminine, but believe me, get on their bad side. I'd rather face a hoard of the most vicious apparitions in Makai than face the wrath of a disgruntled femme male or anti-male as you so crudely coined," the dark haired female doctor nodded.

"Togoya's most protective of anything and everything relating to his team and with Shinobu among the crowd, well, that lad has no qualms about taking human life. Plus, everyone fighting and the members of U.C.A.P. are Vegeta and Sakyou's greatest assets and your friends chose the wrong place to rear their ugly heads." Kamiya Minoru snorted. "Oh, another point to make note of, we humans already have a bad reputation among the apparition populous and those thugs just made it worse," Miss Kaoru's slightly older brother ended his response.

Shizuru concluded her call just as a beep emitted over her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, babe. Where? Sure. Oh, the Kamiya sibs, Takani-chan and a few others are here with me as are that buffoon of arts fighter, his wife and daughter and those bitches that could never take no and get lost for answers. Ok, hun. We'll be there. Well, that will save on having to walk there. Where? You're a sly one, aren't you. Okay, we'll be waiting for Shadow and Night. Love you, too, you incredibly sexy love-god. See ya," Shizuru smiled after the call concluded.  
"I take it that was his highness. What's the plan?" Hagiri Kaname, Doctor Kamiya's partner and apprentice asked as he noted the smile on his cousin's face.

With a nod, Shizuru replied, "He's taken the others to Tarukane Gonzou's stronghold in the mountain region and is sending Mirai Trunks, Jahrid, four of Kakarrot and Kurama's offspring, Night Crawler and Shadow Cat to bring us to them. I can't wait to tell him my idea!"

No sooner had Shizuru concluded her conversation with Sakyou did their escorts arrive, and along with Shadow Cat and Night Crawler were Mirai Trunks, his mate Jahrid, Teageta, Goten, Gohan and Piccolo.

"TRUNKS! Tell this demented female not to tell the press about the corporation or my private affairs!" Bulma wailed once she caught sight of the two boys she had birthed.

"Gohan, Goten, what's the meaning of this outrage!" Chichi asked with a huff.

Turning deaf ears to the noisome humans, although the boys had heard every word the creatures had spoken, the newly mutated Saiya-jin and the other escorts set about their appointed tasks.

"Sorry, but we've been instructed to just apprehend you and take you straight back to numbers one and two," Night Crawler replied as he fastened handcuffs around Hercule's wrists.

The champ began to struggle but was no match for the other's strength.

"This is an outrage! I'm the World Martial Arts Champion, not some common thug! You go arrest them two boys that sucker punched Videl and I in the first round!" the champ gritted his teeth.

"Hey, take these things off! I'm the Princess of Sanc, not a street thug and I'll have you arrested for such treatment! I'm telling my parents!" Relena hissed as she fought Shadow Cat to no avail.

"Did that monkey tailed bastard put you up to this? Wait until I see him, I've a few choice words for that dog!" Bulma snarled as Tregeta secured her with the chrome cuffs.

Seeing the humans were proving to be difficult, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Mirai flitted between captive and captor pinching certain areas on the humans that rendered them unconscious.

"Thank you! I don't know how much more of their screeching I'd be able to take before going ballistic. So, where are we to take them?" Miss Kaoru asked as the group of females and a few males moved to stand with Tregeta and the others.

"The place of the now defunct apparition trading operation Sakyou once participated in along with a few other high rollers, one being Tarukane Azores fat ugly brother. Ready?" Mirai asked.

The group all joined hands so that they would all be connected to Tregeta and Goten who took the lead, the troupe then vanished from the hotel.

Pained and tortured filled screams assaulted the delicate sense of hearing and several beings winced as the noise found its way into that region of the body and down every nerve ending bundled therein.

"This place still haunts my nightmares. I hate this more than I hate fighting and killing," Yukina trembled in the arms of her beloved husband-the pair had been wed for a year.

"Don't worry, baby, I, Kuwabara Kazuma, will always protect you and drive the nightmares away!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he tightened his already possessive hold on the petite Ice Maiden.

"So, this is where it all took place. Glad they never captured me. That spirit hunter that shot me and forced me to escape to this world was bad enough," Kurama muttered thinking he would not be heard.

"Hn, I'm glad as well, fox, or I'd be hung for disemboweling such scum," Hiei retorted to his mate's musing.

"Rest assured, those that delighted in such treatment are no longer part of the living realm, thanks to Sensui and Toguro. However, Yukina, had the brothers not let you go, I would have. I would have never let harm come to you, and, although I was one of the most infamous Black/Black club members, I couldn't stand some of what the others called fun. Now, the apparitions can get payback by our making examples of those that are attempting to maim and kill our friends and families," Sakyou explained as he led the large group through the stronghold mansion.

Hiei cast the high rolling godzillionaire a surreptitious glance, "I guess I ought to be grateful to you for letting her go but that's no excuse for the multitude of others that suffered at your hands," the Hi-Koorime noted.

"Actually, Hiei, I had great respect for the apparitions and intended to hire them out as bodyguards to the rich and infamous like myself. Those that had made up the tournament committee of your team's first Dark Tournament nearly five years ago were solely responsible for many of the heinous acts of atrocity and it even turned my stomach. Don't get me wrong, I like torture as much as the next apparition but those bastards took the act much too far. It was no accident, Shinobu, that you found out the truth of human kind and how debauched and depraved our kind could actually be," Sakyou explained.

"You mean you tipped Spirit World to your own crimes? That was-"

"Idiocy, I know, but I could not do to those rat asses what they were doing to apparitions. I'd seen great opportunity and profit by hiring apparition muscle but the others…I had heard about Yusuke's accomplishments as Spirit Detective and had hire out the brothers to keep an eye out, as it were. When you and Itsuki stumbled upon the feast of Human Vices, Sensui, it was after I had given the information to an apparition I had in my employ that had access to Spirit World and could get the information to the proper person. Same with you, Yukina. On one of my many visits to this place, I had placed a remote spycam to record Tarukane's activities if I was gonna take down that fat ugly little monster and thus evidenced your capture, which is how Spirit World became aware of your predicament. But enough rambling on about my beneficial attributes to rescue apparitions from human greed and decadence. Time to rescue ourselves from their followers. Bring the trash to the chamber where many of the kids are having the time of their lives extracting revenge and Hiei'll probably be beside himself at the prospect of slicing some of those tramps to spaghetti," Sakyou smirked.

"No, hermano-san!" Yukina began to fret.

"Shh, child, it's no less than what they deserve for what they've done to our kind. You're not the only Koorime who'd been forced to cry for a greedy scum lord," Yocina began, then lowered her head at a painful memory.

"Don't think on it, sister. King Cold was as heartless a bastard as any of the Makai slavers and his sons were worse," Lucina comforted. "Even the slavers had more heart than those bastards!"

"I guess we've all been there at one time or another. Believe it or not, even we Youkos are hunted for our pelts and such. Wicked, stronger slavers have had us hunted even for our eyes to string on the hair they shave-!"

"ENOUGH!" Yukina and her aunts cried while many of the others just cringed.

"Agreed, now, let's get this garbage settled with the other maggots filling this room with their vile stench. Yukina, ladies, we'll understand if this highly upsets you, any of you. Feel free to return to the hotel because things are about to get very messy," Sakyou nodded as he opened a massive mahogany door.

The screams were louder and the sound of whip-slashing could be heard as the group pushed and pulled the unwilling new captives into the cavernous chamber.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP, NO MORE, I BEG OF YOU!" a disembodied voice could be heard.

"You should have thought about that before you and your buddies had your dads dance on Grin's face and body at the CCWP last year! Pay back's a bitch, ain't it boys?" a tenor voice replied to the screams.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us, Corinth," Tregeta teased as he entered the chamber and maneuvered Bulma to a vacant seat where he and Mirai proceeded to secure her hands behind her back.

"What's the meaning of this outrage? I demand you let us go at once or I'll sue your asses into the ground!" Goya Wilkins snarled as he and his wife struggled with their bonds.

"You are in no position to make idle threats, Wilkins. You and your party boys picked the wrong people to show yourselves to," Sakyou retorted.

"What do you intend to do to us? We've done nothing to you!" Bulma shrieked.

"Quiet, bitch, you've done enough and it's because of these little ones gathered here that I not make a black hole from this planet!" Vegeta replied.

"Now, we invited you all here out of good sportsmanship but you have turned it into a means to extract your vengeance on those who do not practice or live the same way as you. You feel you are the most supreme beings because of your riches and social status but I have news for all of you…" Sakyou trailed as he stepped over to a table. "Under this tarp is documented proof of operations behind your businesses and copies of recordings that were sent to Spirit World documenting what the heavy hitters were actually doing to the apparitions that passed through the tunnel," the young businessman smirked.

"WHAT? What do you mean, Sakyou, explain yourself!" Koenma demanded.

"Gladly. It was I that had sent that information about the apparition trade even though I was one of it's key operatives. I had to appear so to gain the trust of the others. Remember Yusuke's first Dark Tournament? The owners of the other teams were working to snafu your chances of winning on your own merits, which I was proud to see, happened after all. I could not let those bastards ruin such potential and now, I have learned that my operations to ensure Yusuke and his team's victory was not in vain. But that is outside the scope of what you are doing now in working to destroy our lifestyle by attacking our home ground," Sakyou ended.

"First off, why do you dislike our kind? Is it because our differences challenge your sameness? We have better tastes than any female of your acquaintance could ever hope for or just because our preference for partner goes against what your kind perceives as normal?" Sensui challenged.

"One second, loves, I just spoke with my dear friend Flay McAllister at the Weekly Extortioner…" Shizuru began but never got to complete her statement as she was hoisted from where she stood and spun like a child.

"God, it's no wonder I love you, woman! I love the way you think, my one! Ok, kiddies, new plan of action! Heero, Duo, and all you other top journalists, start streaming the information to every paper, every weekly and monthly!" the scarred executive commanded.

"No, you can't! Our companies will be ruined and our fortunes will be destitute!" several captives shrieked.

"Oh, well, you should have thought on that before you began blowing us up like we had no right to exist! We don't bother you, we don't force ourselves on your lifestyles but you force us to conform to yours!" Jeita shook with barely controlled rage although he wore the chi-suppressor his dads had crafted for the bi-breds.

Getabon grabbed hold of his smaller mate, held him tight and whispered soothing words into his pointed right ear. "It's all right, mi amour, after today, this sort of creature will think twice before lifting hurtful hands to us again," the powder blue half-Saiyan prince shushed his creamy orange other half.

"After today, my ones, there won't be a deviant, mutant, trans-gender or undesirable left for them to mock. After these news feeds, several employees will be turning in their notices," Trowa remarked as he sent a feed to a friend of his and Quatre's on the L14 colony cluster.

As the team was busily sending the information to various news groups, those of Quatre's sisters who were married to many of those who had attempted to destroy the team in the two explosions, moved through the captives and lay clasped envelopes in front of them.


	23. RETALIATION'S A BITCH (PT3)

A/N: THIS WILL BE THE LAST INSTALLATION TO THIS MINI-SERIES CHAPTER. NJOY!

CHAPTER LXXVIII RETALIATION'S A BITCH...BUT AIN'T HE SWEET (PART 3)

"How do you expect us to read these with our hands bound as they are?" Jeffery Coles expostulated and attempted to lift his cuffed hands.

Taking the hint but knowing that the Irish bastard was a slime wad from the deeper reaches of Makai, Vegeta moved to relocate the dog's hands from behind him to the front then refastened the restraints to the hardwood floor.

With a growl of annoyance that his freedom was denied, Coles shifted his attention to the packet in front of him. Lifting the envelope, the Irish businessman removed the contents and gasped as did others who were married to several of Quatre's sisters.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't just divorce us as if the union had no meaning!" Coles lamented.

"Oh, but we can, especially after we found out where several million units of currency had been filtered to. These documents had been drawn up along with the pre-nuptial and the marriage licenses in order to safeguard our family fortune from vultures like you. Also, contained therein, are disinheritance documents releasing your followers from ever gaining access to what would have been theirs had they not chosen your paths of hatred, death, war and destruction. We will never forgive you for the harm you perpetrated upon our family name and our little brother who has done nothing to warrant such hatred from the likes of you," Iria snarled, voicing the sentiment of herself and her sisters.

"Of course, this little incident didn't even have to occur, these documents state that even a mere suspicion is reason for the termination of the contract," Marissa, another of Quatre's vast sisterhood proclaimed.

The captives turned their attention to the documents before them when...

"Are you out of your flamin' mind, Vegeta? There's no way I'm givin' half my dad's company away!" Bulma fumed.

"I'm not asking you to give it away, I want nothing from you. I was thinking about the children we co-created but if that is your final answer, we will establish our own company. We have the technology and may even surpass you," the middle Saiyan prince replied.

With a huff, Bulma turned back to the documents laid out before her. The room was silent until a gasped breath was heard.

"No, no, he couldn't. Why, he was supposed to make her happy," a voice hitched in the attempt to hold back a sob.

Sensitive ears picked up the hitch and Hiei flitted to the side of his mate and soul half.

"Fox.." his deep voice asked an unspoken question.

Kurama turned to his taller mate, emerald eyes drowning in unshed tears as he turned away from his computer screen. Shuichi H. noted that his brother was distressed and moved to see what was amiss.

"Shu-chan, what is it, my brother?" the other Shuichi asked.

Hiei had moved and embraced his love's head to comfort him and Kurama clung to the black cowl as if it were a life-line in a dangerous sea.

"L-Look at that news feed I just pulled up," the fox turned human gulped as a lump had settled into his throat as he buried his face into Hiei's chest. 'Oh, Hi-chan, love, I wished for mother's happiness but have only furthered her pain,' the fox spirit spoke in his mate's language.

Shuichi H. looked at his brother's laptop screen and blanched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"S-S-Should we tell her?" the slightly younger Shuichi asked.

"I'm sure she can tell by my meltdown that it's bad news," the red-head sniffed.

"Tell me what?" a soft voice cooed. "Oh, that," Shiori said in a despondent voice as she lifted her hand to run gentle fingers through her son's red hair. "I know, Shuichi. I knew the moment he stopped touching me that he was cheating on me plus some of the funds your dad had left to me began to dwindle. And, no, you haven't furthered my pain, love. I have a wonderful second son who adores his brother," Shiori continued as she cast a loving glance at Shuichi H..

"And is head over heels about his mommy," the other Shuichi gave a watery smile. "Go calm yourself down and I'll fix this," and with a determined nod, Shuichi took residence in the seat after his brother got up.

"I'll gut him like a fish, Kitsune, just say the word," Hiei offered as he took Kurama to a quiet place to comfort the distraught human-fox.

Venturing over to the site of the commotion, Vegeta peered at the computer screen then shook his head. "My, Hatanaka, you have been a very bad boy. Does that little frill know you have a wife and two sons, one who could give me lessons on being cold-hearted and ruthless? I wonder what the Extortioner will make of that piece of cake?" the Saiyan prince mused.

"NO! Y-Y-WOULDN'T?" the industrial mogul screamed.

Not waiting for authorization, the younger Shuichi's finger 'accidentally' slipped and hit the send command on the pc which sent the video feed straight to the WE office.

"Oops, sorry. I guess Hatanaka industries will be facing a lot of problems shortly and no, I have not buried myself. For the past few years, brother and I have been bleeding the company to save it from financial ruin due to your 'mishandling' company funds. I'm sure taxation would love to read the novels you've written," Hatanaka Shuichi smirked in a manner like his brother in fox-spirit form.

" Boy, I-I-I..."

"You'll what, old man? Cut off my allowance? Disinherit me? 'Fraid not because I now own Hatanaka Industries," the young man smiled in triumph, his mission completed.

Gohan sat watching vid-feed from the Cell Games, specifically Hercule's humiliation. Goten was looking over his shoulder with wide-eyes.

"I was told that buffoon defeated Cell but that's you! I always had the feeling it was you, big brother, especially with the Buu thing," the younger son of Kakarrot spoke.

"Whatada mean, 'buffoon? I'm the greatest Martial Arts fighter this planet has to offer! I could even beat you into the ground!" Hercule spouted proudly.

"I'd like to see you try. That spectacle just a few hours ago proved what a coward you really are," Goten went on.

Discussion and threats continued to fill the air until all papers were signed, companies and funds transferred and those that had masterminded and carried out the attacks on the uni-gendered, soon found themselves handcuffed and being roughly escorted to waiting helicopters to be taken away to stand justice. Vegeta and Sakyou disqualified teams whose sponsors had been arrested and sent the disagreeable humans away with a strong caution never to interfere in their lives again.

Once the humans had gone, the teams took hold of anyone who knew Instant Transmission and returned to the hotel to freshen up and change for dinner.

As he dressed, Vegeta could not dismiss the look of utter devastation on the face of the red-head Shuichi. The boy looked as if his entire world had caved even though he was the owner of Earth's third largest communications corporation and wealthier than many not-yet-twenty year olds, owned a booming horticulture business and yet the boy was not happy.

Similarly, Hiei was also at a loss as to his fox's current distress and, despite everything he did, the fox would not cheer. Reaching his near wits end, the fire lord left his suite in search of the only being he felt could bring Kurama about: the boy's human mother.

"I'm sorry for what happened, kaasan, and I know brother is devastated. He feels he's shamed you," H. Shuichi spoke to his stepmother.

"He could never shame, Shu-kun, I love him as only a mother could and he cannot do any wrong by me. I have to tell him so," Shiori concluded just as Hiei entered the sitting room of the woman's suite.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm on my way to Shurama. Is there anything you needed?" she asked.

"I was just coming to see if you...Kurama needs you," the fire lord replied gruffly, still not used to the genteel ways of humanity.

Shiori smiled at her son-in-law and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "That is precisely what I intend to do. Shu-kun has told me Shurama thinks I am disappointed in him with Hatanaka but I gained another beautiful son. Now, let's go cheer up the fox!" Shiori smiled and the trio left her suite and headed to one of the many honeymoon suites the hotel had to offer.

Entering the room, it was not lost on how quiet the atmosphere was and Hiei gave a shudder. Such a feeling did not bode well and the sensitive fire lord knew something was amiss.

"Get comfortable, something's not right," Hiei said then flitted from the sitting room to where his senses were leading him. "FOX! No, Kurama, hang in there!" Hiei snarled as he lifted his unconscious mate then caught sight of blood. "Tell me you didn't do this, fox? Shiori loves you, she doesn't blame you!" Hiei fretted then put two fingers to his head and winked from the suite. "Here, mend him, he slit his wrists," the fire lord growled as he lay the unconscious and barely alive fox on a gurney then returned to Shiori and H. Shuichi. "Come, that stupid mate of mine, your son, tried to take his life. You gotta tell him you love him despite what Hatanaka has done," and with that, Hiei IT-ed the two into the medical room.

"He is resting, lord. We put a drip of Senzu bean/cheery berry/Slugarthan blood mix into his arm then covered him with Aracnian webbing to speed his healing. He should be the thing in a few hours," an attendant told the black clad fire apparition.

"Why wait a few hours when he can be the thing now? I picked up on your distress, my brother, and had to come see what was amiss. Hello, Shiori-chan, Shuichi-san. I will heal Kurama of his wounds," a soft voice spoke.

All eyes turned and found six Ice Maidens and a very concerned silver vixen enter the room. The Ice Maidens moved to Kurama, stretched forth their hands and light blue energy waves emitted from their palms. Within minutes, the fox spirit turned human regained consciousness and at that instance, the red-head was pummeled from three sides; two slaps to his face and a whack to his head.

"Hey! Nice to know you all love me, what was that for?" Kurama asked as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sore spot in the back of his head.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND?" several voices shouted simultaneously.

"Wha-What...?

"Why, Shu-chan? We love you," Shiori cried as wrung her hands together.

"Brother, I don't understand, why?" Shuichi H. asked, concern in his voice.

"Think of the five kits that are growing in those AW things Vegeta placed them into. I need you, fox. Without you, I-I-" Hiei trailed off, not comfortable showing his feelings in a crowd, thus he simply threw his arms around is beloved and gave into his sorrow.

Kurama returned the embrace and looked up to his mother and brother, his emerald eyes drowning in moisture themselves. "I-I'm sorry, but... Oh, kaasan, I never wanted to cause you so much pain, but it seems that's-" Shuichi's rant was halted by a light yet firm pressure on his lips.

"Hush, you never caused me pain nor a minute's grief. Sure, you were a little difficult at times but it's a par of life. Besides, hasn't it been just you and me, kid, until just a year or so ago? What makes you think I'd place Hatanaka above you, my one? Is your faith in us still shaky because of who you are?" Shiori asked, eyes still pained.

Kurama felt a deep stab to his once stone heart at the sight of the three most precious persons in his life in a deep sorrow that his actions caused and vowed to himself to avoid such actions again. Lifting his head and squaring his shoulders, the silver Kitsune nodded to himself.

"I vow this day to never do anything so cowardly again and if I ever feel this disheartened over causing hurt again, Hiei, you have my sole permission to beat the shit outta me and I'll return to Makai for one year to get my act together," the fox informed his loves of his decision.

"I'll hold you to that, fox. Now c'mon, time for the beating of your life," Hiei ordered with a wicked smirk playing on his face.


	24. NEW PLAYERS TO THE GAME

A/N: X-OVER WITH NEW ANIME 'SPIRAL.' MUCHO OOCNESS, ESPECIALLY EYES. SINCE AUTHOR HAS JUST BEGUN TO WATCH 'SPIRAL' AND THE MYSTERY HAS NOT BEEN REVEALED, AUTHOR IS TAKING LIBERTY TO CREATE HEROWN MYSTERY FOR THE BLADE CHILDREN. USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**CHAPTER LXXIX******

**NEW PLAYERS TO THE GAME**

While the Minamino crisis had been occurring, the other members of the teams had gone to prepare for dinner as well as to discuss what a few of them had sensed from the human females who had recently been ejected from the island.

"Can't say I'm very surprised or hurt by the way things came out. Mom's been on dad's ass since he returned to life after Buu and from training Uubu. She just never understood that fighting is the nature of a Saiyan-jin and everyone else gathered here. I certainly can't feel bad for the way things have turned out. She hated the idea of  
Tregeta and I together and I thought she'd flip when she found out about you and Piccolo," Goten said as he sat with Gohan in his suite while the elder Lunaris dressed for dinner.

"She did flip, little brother, unless her threats of castration and dissection were to be taken lightly. I can't help but feel sorry for them, though. Neither she nor Hercule will ever see the woman Pan will grow to be, never get to know any of the grandchildren and be very lonely specimens of creation. Oh, well, we'd better go see how our mates are coming along. I know Pic-sama will be meditating by a waterfall and it's my turn to nourish the twins. How did you and Tregeta keep so many kids hidden for so long?" Gohan asked as the Lunaris brothers left his suite.

"We confided in Ceraina's brothers, who were the first ones to know of our feelings for one another. We even hid our relationship from Vegeta-sama and dad for the longest. You know our eldest are six years old," Goten replied softly.

"Six? Well, the onnas did throw the pair of you together when you were cubs, so it stood to reason. Well, bro, I'll see you at dinner," Gohan said and the pair separated to locate their life-mates.

As Goten moved down the hallway, he met another pair who walked just slightly ahead of him. "Kurama, Hiei! Wait up, you two!" he called when he reached them then did a double take. "Kurama, man, you were hot as a male, but now! WOW!"  
The statuesque redhead nodded, a slight smile on his extraordinary face. "I'm no different than before, Goten. I'm just a bit rounder in places. This is a rare thing to see you unattached from your mate. I thought the pair of you were joined at the hip!" the dulcet alto voice, that had caused many a heart to flip over, asked.

"He wanted to get to know Mirai a bit more so the pair went to spar. Hey, did something go down not long ago? Your energy bottomed out to zero? Did you pull a Vegeta-I'm-disgusted-with-my-life-so-I'm-gonna-end -it stunt?" Gohan's near twin younger brother asked.

"You were there, you know what Shuichi and I found regarding Hatanaka. I felt it was due to his strong dislike for me that I would cause Shiori further pain, so…" Shichni's voice trailed off.

"So he decided to do the noble thing and remove himself from the equation, forgetting that human hearts do have the capacity to forgive even the deepest hurt, or am I wrong, fox?" a British accented voice a little deeper than Shuichi's intruded into the conversation, brilliant blue eyes appaised the red-head from head to foot. "That's a new look for you, is it not? I know you've often been mistaken for a girl but to go to such a change!"

The three turned to the new voice and Shuichi had to hold himself down so that he would not pounce on the being in front of them. Taking his cue, the youko took hold and held his human house in check.

"Rothfuss, or in this life, Isaac Rutherford, a.k.a. Eyes. A pleasure to see you and the other Blade Children again and you're right, but I did not have that accursed operation, I have a friend with high connections that aided me in this change. In a year I'll be back to my outstanding maleness. You remember my partner, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his excitement at seeing the other much calmer.

Expecting to see someone half of Kurama's human size, the other male present stifled a gasp when his ocean colored eyes traveled from Shuichi's fetching face to…

"You had a growth spurt, did you not? Last I remember of you, you were a no more a child," Rothfuss (Rutherford) noted a much taller black clad fire apparition.

"I had help with that like the Kitsune did with his gender change. What are you doing here, Swan?" the fire prince asked as he stepped in front of the fox in a defensive manner.

"I sent him an e-mail before we came here, Hi-love. Before we met in this life, my one, I met Eyes. He was sent to Kinari Elementary as an exchange student for a few years. We became fast friends and have remained so for all these years," Kurama smiled at the silver blue haired blue-eyed male in front of the three of them.

"Not to mention your first year in Meiou and our former lives in the Makai. But, as fate would have it, my own first love was reborn into this life, as well," Isaac's blue eyes sparkled.

"You are so dense! How can you not figure out how to open a simple card lock?" a Southern accented American voice shouted from ahead of the group.

"I swear must I do everything for these idiots!" Eyes lamented as he turned to the sound.

"What ails, my friend?" Shuichi asked as the group followed the blue-eyed Blade Child.

"Marron Austers, my manager. I requested that he unlock the door for Kanone and myself but he has yet to do so," Eyes lamented as the group reached a suite in front of which stood two males one brown hair and about twenty years of age, the other much older.

"Well, well, well, instead of Eyes rescuing a damsel in distress, a damsel has come to rescue Eyes from his distress. How do you do it, man? Everywhere you go, ladies flock to you like the seven year locust! I'm jealous," the brown haired male with golden eyes nodded then took a close look. "You look familiar but I can't think of where I've seen you before?"

"Yeah, same here. Ever attend Meiou High School?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, for about a year. I wanted…I was an exchange student from America. Kanone Hilbert," Kanone held out his hand to Goten.

"Ah, yeah! You were all over Eyes here! No girl could get within two feet of him, even if he was a mega music star! So, you guys can't get in the rooms? It's easy, ya just have to understand the Sakageta security set up," Goten smirked as he moved to go unlock the door, however, he found Shuichi/Kurama engaged in that very activity.

At that instant, a faint 'click' sounded and Shuichi turned the handle to open the door.

"Your chamber, sirs. I'll be more than happy to…"

"No, he wont. The way to open the door is insert the key cards on either side of the key panel then enter the code numbers found on the card," Hiei cast the red-head a hardened glare.

"Hiei, please. Eyes is just a friend and nothing more. Once we settled into this life, whatever we had in Makai was null and void. You're my only one, hot stuff, you should know that. There's no one, now, but you. Any partner I've had to fight as hard to get as I had to get you is worthy of my all, loyalty being the foremost. I love you, you stubborn firefly," Kurama turned to his slowly smoldering mate and embraced him.

"Same for me, Kanone, just incase you have any doubts. We've spent far too many years together in both lives to let a trifle come between us. You've fought so hard to get my attention for so long that, and as Kurama said, anyone who fights that hard is worthy of my loyalty and all I have to give. Come, let's get the others settled. Hiei, have we your permission to meet at dinner and catch up on old times?" Eyes asked as he moved into his suite.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," the fire prince warned.

"His hands will be kept very occupied, I can assure you," Kanone smirked as he took hold of Eyes' arm and led the silver blue haired pop star into the room.

Once inside their suite and after instructing the other 'Blade Children', as they were known, on how to enter their own suites, Kanone rounded on Eyes. Leaning against the closed living room door, the brown haired youth glared at the silver haired pop star.

"Yes?" Eyes said in his smooth, posh voice.

"I must commend you, for one thing. I thought you'd be all over Shuichi. He's changed from five years ago but I can't pinpoint how," Kanone shrugged.

"He's changed his gender, that I noted first off. His chest is a bit beefier than before and he's lost that which all male creatures posses. There must have been a reason he changed but the Youko remains the same. We shall inquire when we see them again. Now, my friend, I suggest a wash and change before dinner, then we'll get answers," Eyes nodded as he began to strip from his black leather vest.

/

Heading to the dining hall, Goten had met his mate and filled him in that the famous Eyes Rutherford had just arrived to the hotel. Along with Tregeta were several other members and friends of Team Sakegeta, who gushed at the information.

"Eyes Rutherford! Oh, my God, he is just the dreamiest male I've ever seen and those mysterious blue eyes of his!" Viola, a member of the G.O.T.T Preventers agency, simpered.

"I'm sure it's girls like Vi that have driven him to this secluded island," Etienna-Etien's sister-remarked to her long time friend and Quatre's sister, Luminaria.  
"Like Shuichi-chan, he does draw quite a following but not just of females. I noticed quite a few males with their tongues out as well. I love his music and must get him to play," Lumiere retorted.

"Get who to play, sis?" Quatre asked as he approached the gathered group along with the love of his life, Triton Bloom.

"Eyes Rutherford, who else! God, he is so talented!" a high pitched voice sounded.

"Hiyono, please. I'm sure Eyes has brought us here to get away from the notoriety the Blade Children Scandal has caused on the big island," a messy brown haired boy scolded a the girl who walked beside him.

"A-Ayumu? Ayumu Narumi, is that you?" Hiroshi Yuy asked as he and Duo joined the team.

The brown haired boy turned and took a quick breath. "Heero Yuy? Duo Maxwell? I haven't seen you since you infiltrated our school during the wars! How've you been?" Ayumu, who could have passed for Heero's near twin brother, asked.

"Heero and Triton have been in therapy to decommission what their dear trainers had programmed into them. Duo has become quite the music sensation along with Eyes and a few others and Quatre has been building WEI into one of the most successful companies in the settled universe," a deep voice spoke and all present turned to note the arrival of…

"Vegeta-sama!" the group bowed.

"I didn't know you had so many pupils, youngster. What is it about you that garners their loyalty?" a voice deeper than the prince's asked.

"Sire. I just understand where many of them came from. Well, children, shall we commence to the dining hall before this over grown Saiyan bull of mine devours me?" Prince Vegeta suggested as Kakarrot nibbled on his pointed ear.

"Surely you don't mean to leave us behind, Vegeta-san? What will these girls do without one of their favorite pop kings to fawn over?" a light hearted voice teased.

"Kanone, Eyes, the rest of you welcome. Now that we're all here, let's go," Vegeta nodded then led the massive group of allies moved to the closest set of elevators that would take them to the dining floor.


	25. HAPPINESS SHROUDED IN GRIEF

A/N: X-OVER WITH FRUITS BASKET.

CHAPTER LXXX HAPPINESS SHROUDED IN GRIEF

Once the Blade Children, as Eyes and his friends were known due to a defect in their make up and special powers that made the group appear to be cursed, had been settled and freshened themselves, the group gathered to follow a waiting server to the dining hall where the others were undoubtedly waiting. Once in the dining hall, many who had never seen such luxury silently oohed at what their eyes beheld.

"Welcome, children, come join us. Shuichi informed me that he had invited you and the family of Sohma, as well. Has he told you that through our association, we have a way to beak the curse that seems to be yourr lives?" Vegeta had greeted the group of five special elder teens and led them into the room.

"You are serious, Vegeta-sama? That the curse can be broken and we can live normally? That those of us who do not know how to laugh or smile can do so?" Eyes gushed, such news opening the stoic musician's emotions.

"When, Sire?" the youngest Blade Child, Rio Takesumi asked in wide-eyed glee.

"Why don't I take the children with me, Vegeta, to fulfill their life long wishes?" a light voice asked and the group turned to find...

"Kaibito? To what-"

"To give these children what they desire most, a chance at normal lives," the Supreme Kai smiled as he took hold of Kanone and Eyes.

The elder Blade Children then took hold of the other three and in an eye blink, the group vanished.

"What was that about, sire?" Shuichi asked as he moved up beside Vegeta.

"To make five dreams come true. I've so often wanted to use the Dragon Balls to wish their plight away but there are some wishes that overgrown worm just cannot grant and removing the negative curse from those kids' lives might have been one of them. It would involve near recreation. You're looking well, princess, and I sense you are carrying again," the Saiyan prince smirked as he and Kurama moved to go join their mates in the dining hall.

Kurama blushed as red as his hair then replied, "Hiei's insatiable and so is Youko. I don't mind in the least. So, have you seen the Sohmas as yet? I hear their curse had been lifted while I was in Makai those three years. Sire, I've been thinking...about how after the one year term that I'll be returned to a boy," the red-head sighed.

"I know where you're going with this. Have you thought it through completely and what it would mean? And, yes, in a way the Sohma family curse has been lifted in that they can hug a member of the opposite gender without transforming. I had asked Momiji, Ritso and Ayame to model a few outfits for me along with Quatre, George and Duo. Maria Louise dropped by and you know what happens when she sees George, she forgets she's a princess. She ran into the dressing room, tripped over a stool and was caught by both Ayame and Ritso. I had been informed of the curse by the boys and along with Momiji tensed for the worse. Nothing happened." Vegeta asked.

"I don't want to lose my gender entirely, just at times when the Youko becomes with child. Is that possible?" the fox asked. "What, the Sohma cousins didn't transform when Maria touched them? Amazing!

"Yes, but we'll have to go to Namek and summon Purunga for that wish. We've already used the three wishes on the Spirit World balls and I've used Shenron's to aid another A.L.F. (Alien Life Form), so that leaves Namek unless Kaibito's doing just that. We have time, little one. As regards to the Sohma cousins, they wondered why they didn't transform, either and we all looked for the source. They were modeling clothing stitched with Araknian webbing to give them strength and make them flame resistant. I had the Sohma boys strip then cover themselves with ordinary towels. I gave them each a thread of webbing and had Maria hug them again. We discovered that the webbing neutralized the effects of the curse. Since then, all of their outfits have come from me and Ayame has crossed the Araknian webbing with his own creations, thereby providing the family with the chance at living normal lives. Many former relationships have been mended because of the discovery. Now, little one, have a good time and again congratulations," and with that Vegeta gently pushed his foster son to a scowling fire prince and the prince moved to his own awaiting mate, as well.

Dinner commenced only interrupted by the reappearance of Kaibito and the Blade Children, who were actually smiling from something other than a necessary killing. The five thanked the supreme being then moved to locate Kurama and Hiei, who they joined for dinner.

During dinner, the humanized fox let his eyes wander to the other diners until he let out a surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Hiei asked as he devoured a Slugarthan steak, medium-rare.

"M-my mother and Sheik Winner!" the red-head stared open mouthed at the handsome couple not four tables away from his own.

Hatanaka-Minamino Shiori was embraced in the strong arms of the auburn haired Arabian Sheik, his daughters, son, son's partner and Sheik's grandchildren watching the passionate exchange with disbelief. The pair looked as if they had been going together for sometime and only now came out in public. Both red and brown haired Shuichi rose from their tables and moved the where their mother sat.

The sheik opened a lazy brown-gold eye and smirked then broke the kiss. "Don't look now, my one, we seem to have garnered mass suspicion," Daoud Rasheen Winner, Sheik of the clan whispered and Shiori lifted her head only to greet confused green-gold and gold-brown eyes.

Laying her head onto Daoud's right shoulder she nodded to her sons and heaved a sigh. "I suppose an explanation is in order, my ones. Daoud and I were college sweethearts before that Briefs woman entered the scene and stole his interest. She took him from me and I was devastated. That's when I met your dad, Shu-chan, and we began our life together. After graduation, Daoud married another of our friends, Catherine Peacecraft, the king's sister, began his massive family and moved into space. After Cathy had passed from birthing Quatre, Daoud had looked me up, it wasn't long after your dad had passed as well. I never told you but he fought in the wars with the colonies and had followed Daoud to space. That was where I lost my second heart but I had to raise you and you were a hand full. Anyway, we renewed our acquaintance after we had lost our partners but on a more friendly note. Then I'd heard he'd been killed as well, another casualty of war. To make a long story short, it was after the wars had ended and I had already gotten involved with Hatanaka-san that I learned many of the casualties had been restored to life, except your dad, who had already been sent to reside in another host.

"When I saw the Sheik here the other day, I nearly passed out from the joy but I was with your dad, Shu-kun. I make no apologies that the union fell apart but we all know how uncomfortable my red one made him just by coming to visit," Shiori spoke.

"He felt that brother would be after me but I tried hard to tell him it was not like that and that Shu-chan was already committed to someone but he would hear none of it. Besides, while brother was off in Makai a few years ago, I did venture to space with Quatre, Sire and a few others and met the Zeon prince that blonde female was to have married," Hatanaka Shuichi blushed.

Kurama, who had been feeling upset that his mother had had another during her brief marriage, gasped and gave his brother a shocked stare. "And they call me a sly fox, I think I've just been bested. You and Terro, huh? Who'da thought," the green eyed wonder pondered.

"I found it hard to live up to your bright and shining example everyday, so when Sire said that he was taking the Gundam pilots to space to see their friend Quatre Winner, I asked to go. Nataniel was present and we hit it off. A chance came to be an exchange student to Zeon and I jumped at it, then I transferred using an alias I had gotten from Duo," the brown-haired youth smirked.

"And will you continue to be Evaughn or will you revert back to your natural name, mi amour?" a husky French accented voice whispered in Shuichi H.'s ear and the other male fell into a pair of waiting arms. Shuichi H. turned in the strong arms that held him and a smile as bright as any his brother had bestowed lit his handsome face. "I like being Evaughn. Besides, if momma has no problem with things the way they are..." the young brunette trailed off.

"I just want my boys to be as happy as I am!" Shiori got up to hug her stepson then turned to her natural son, who had once again lost his smile. "Shu-chan, can you not be happy for me? Is this not what you wished for on that mirror?"

At that reminder Shurama looked up and into his mother's bright eyes. He'd not seen such brightness since his return from Makai two years ago. Far be it for him to darken that light and truth to tell, every time he'd go visit the woman he loved above any in the last few years since her marriage to Hatanaka, he'd see how strained and weary her countenance had become. He would do nothing to hinder this relationship and welcomed it with open arms. Just then, the red -head felt a light weight settled about his shoulders. Turning, the green-eyed wonder found himself in the casual hug of Quatre Winner, the latter sporting a big bright smile.

"Congratulations, you two! Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!" the blond prince effused.

"Oh, as what, her maids in waiting?" Shurama quipped then the entire group fell into peals of happy laughter. "So, let's celebrate this happy union? Mr. Rutherford, might I persuade you and the Brothers Narumi to join in a musical?" Shuichi asked his long time friend who nodded.

Hugging both Shiori and Daoud, Shuichi took Quatre's hand and the pair of them led the others to the stage that had been set with four sets of keyboards, a violin and a flute for Trowa. Not one to be left out, Vegeta moved from his seat beside Kakarrot to join the boys and that prince was followed by several others who desired to lend their talents to the mix. The song the group played was unfamiliar to all but a few in the audience.

"I know this song! It's Eyes' big hit 'Heart of Stone to Heart of Clay!' He wrote it for Kanone to express his feelings!" Rio effused as she bounced in her seat beside Viola.

"I didn't think that Ice Prince had any feelings the way he shuns every advance," Alvitra sneered.

"That's because his feelings are so deep and he's so easily hurt that he doesn't allow himself to express them," Rio defended.

"So you say. I had the privilege of going with him once in Cambridge and only out of politeness did he acknowledge me but he was all over that guy sitting by the stage," Alv pointed to Kanone who had followed the group to the front of the dining area.

"They're childhood friends, which, for a Blade Child is very important. Until a few minutes ago, we weren't allowed to live as normal humans and children do. We've had to fight to survive, kill or be killed due to an experiment gone wrong! I bet many beings in this room are in the same situation and that is why we are gathered here!" Rio retorted in harsh tones that would have carried over the music if she had raised her voice.

The girls then turned back to the show and noticed several new faces on the stage. One could have been Sinistra's twin except the eyes were a jade green and not blue jay hued, another could have passed for a younger vision of Quatre and a third could have passed for an Armondo (Armblast) clone with a shorter pony-tail and purple eyes.

"Wow, where did those guys come from? They are gorgeous!" Eighteen remarked as she and many other females in the audience began to drool over the new arrivals.

Much of the male portion of the audience had long since drowned in their own drool after having caught sight of the new musicians.

"Damn, are these guys for real? Who are they I wonder?" Iria asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I hope they're single," Ryokou, of the Blade Children, asked.

"Oh, they're very real, they're three of the Sohma cousins," a light masculine voice spoke.

Shizuru, who had been sitting at Eighteen and Megume's table looked up and smiled. "Shigure, how are you all? We haven't seen any of you since Sakyou's last takeover," Mrs. Sakyou nodded.

"And what a lovely takeover that was! I see sire's engaged in his other favorite activity. These outfits he and Ayame made for us are the bomb, as the kids say. We've been able to hug our Tohru, reunite Momiji and his dad with his mother and sister along with Kana and Ha'ri. Do you mind? It's a bit trying talking to such beauty from a standing position," Shigure Sohma, the Dog of the Chinese zodiac, requested and Shizuru waved him into and empty seat.

"Y-you're Shigure Shoma? God, I've heard many things regarding the Sohma family and that...Mmphmm...Shizuru!" Botan gasped from behind Shizuru's hand.

"Don't utter a word about their family secret, ya hear?" Botan nodded as the look in the Sakyou female's eyes promised a slow tongue removal.


	26. CURBING THE CURSE

A/N: ALL MAIN CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED CREATORS AND ANIMES. TOTAL ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/SCIENCE FICTION. OOCNESS ON EYES RUTHERFORD'S PART! YAOI, LIME, ANGST.

CHAPTER LXXXI CURBING THE CURSE

With wide pink eyes, Botan stared at Shizuru. "Shizuru!"

"Look, the Sohma's don't want too many people to know about them or like the Blade Children, they'll become hunted for their uniqueness. People will begin to see the family as aliens and not patronize their businesses any longer!" Shizuru hissed.

"But, you know about it?" the blue haired pilot of the River Styx countered.

"They're Sakageta's business partners, and like my husband and all his other partners, they would prefer to keep their private lives out of the spotlight," the more aggressive female tossed.

"Ladies, ladies. Here, it's all right because now, Vegeta's found a way to nullify the effects of the curse so that we don't transform unless we desire to. He's such a genius!" Shigure gushed as he turned his attention back to the concert.

"I'm just glad to have control over that curse instead of vice-versa. It's a damned nuisance when you want to hug your partner and you t...Shigure!" a dark haired male that could have been a twin for Shigure Sohma exclaimed as the other male had pinched him.

"I don't think Kyo wants all the secrets disclosed just yet. Come, Hatori-san, enjoy Aya's performance!" Shigure persuaded his near twin.

The group then settled down to enjoy the rest of the show and found to their delighted surprise that the Sinistra twin had been singing. A hush then fell over the crowd as an ancient tune emitted from the silver haired vision's throat. The tune that went forth was entitled "Hanging By a Moment" by an old Earth band known as Lifehouse.

"Who is that beauty? That voice is second only to Vegeta's!" Keiko remarked.

"I bet when she enters the room, guys fight one another to get to her first!" Yusuke snickered.

Shigure snickered and received a harsh glare from Hatori, an amused glance from Kana and a head shake from a young man with orange hair.

"What? What's so funny?" Yusuke snarled.

"They're laughing because you just walked into a trap. When you fist saw my fox, did you not think he was what he is now?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama join in with the silver haired siren on the stage.

"I can't believe that's my twin brother," Sinistra shook his head and mused in silence.

"TWIN BROTHER?!" several voices exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait, are you saying that silver siren is a man? No freakin' way!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Not only is Ayame a man but he has three brothers. Armondo, Yuki and myself," Sinistra remarked.

"But isn't his last name Sohma?" Keiko asked.

"As is Yuki's but mom birthed Aya and I half a day apart then two years later birthed Armondo. Armondo and I were given away at birth and only just found that we had been born into the Sohma clan," Sinistra explained as the song ended.

"But he's more flowery than the fox is!" Yusuke shook his head. "Besides, I thought Armondo's last name was Yuy?"

"I was adopted by the Yuy's as were the twins, Delane and Delaney (Tweedledum and Tweedledee). In order for us all to work for G.O.T.T., we had to not use our last names, because of Heero Sr. himself. It would not have been prudent for the Colonies' great unifier to be associated with the likes of my sibs and myself," Armondo answered as he leaned into the conversation. "Now, let's enjoy the show then we'll continue this discussion," Armondo requested.

The group returned their attention to the show once again to find Ayame Sohma-the silver siren-Shuichi M., Yuki Sohma-the dark haired Armondo twin-along with Kenshin Himura and the Quatre twin engaged in a quintet on a song entitled "Bring Me to Life" by an old Earth band named 'Evanescence (sp?).' The number ended up being the final one of the evening and, following the bows and thunderous applause, the performers left the stage to rejoin their families. Many partners had left their seats to meet their other halves as they left the stage.

"You were tremendous, Vegeta! Why didn't you let anyone know you were so talented?" Kakarrot asked as he lifted the prince from the stage.

"What and let this planet make a meal out of me? No, thank you and besides, I was seen as nothing but a heartless murderer in so many eyes that revealing my talent would not have made one iota of difference. When Sakyou employed me, that gave me the chance to make my own acquaintances and share my talents with humans that had no preconceived knowledge of who or what I was. That is why the Gundam boys are special to me, that's why I'm partners with the Sohma family, I aided in reuniting several families that had been torn apart by curses and war and have restored many lives that had been needlessly taken," the middle Saiyan prince explained as he and his large mate made their way back to their own family.

"Oh, Sire, I can't thank you enough for what you have given me and my family! If not for you, we would be floundering about, hopelessly lost to the sweet emotion called love!" Ayame Sohma gushed as he hugged Vegeta in a strong embrace.

"Well, you know, Aya, I was not the first one to aid you, that honor goes to Tohru. If it weren't for her and her influence, I doubt you'd have ever accepted the changes I offered," Vegeta responded.

"I know that and she is a very big part of the Sohma family but had you not shown up to my shop that day with that marvelous thread of yours, the curse would not be at bay!" the designer effused.

"Thread? What thread and what curse?" Kakarrot asked as the pair and their company rejoined their families.

"Twin, it is so good to see you again. How was the last mission?" Ayame asked as he sat beside Sinistra.

"Hi, Aya. The last mission went well. I heard that the curse has been nullified thanks to Miss Honda and Sire?" Sinistra asked.

"Mm, yes! Now, we can hug members of the opposing gender without complications!" the more flamboyant of the twins remarked.

"But don't you gravitate in the same direction many of the males here do?" Dextera asked in his blunt manner.

"Of course, I do, Dex as does Momiji and Shigure, although he's still lives in the closet in that regard," Aya snickered.

"I heard that, darling! I'm just not as overt as you and Momi are. Besides, the one I desire is still up in the air as to his own affections," Shigure replied.

"I wouldn't be up in the air if you'd decide where to place your own and which one of us you want to be with!" Aya snarled.

"Down boy, snarling doesn't' become you, Aya. You know how shy Shigure is, plus the fact that he's trying to hide his preference by hitting on the females is proof enough," Hatori informed the silver wonder.

Ayame acquiesced but sent pointed glances towards Shigure who was surreptitiously undressing Shuichi M. with his eyes. "Oh, you beast! How can you sit there and undress a mere female when I'm practically in your lap?!"

"Don't tell me you can't see through him, Aya? Whoever did him did a fantastic job!" Shigure smirked.

"What? Him? But I was on stage with her, I would have noticed!" Aya protested.

"It's not so easy unless you remember he is essentially male," Eyes Rutherford imparted.

"Really? Maybe I should find out what he did and do the same thing. Perhaps then the love of my life will acknowledge my existence," Ayame mused.

"The love of your life is married to our cousin Kana Sohma and they have three children, who, miraculously enough, are not cursed," Shigure mentioned.

"And you, Mr. Lock-myself-away-novelist? You love no one but yourself, Fido!" Ayame hissed.

"Hiss, hiss, hiss, silver bird, you know I love you, Aya. Besides, haven't you and Momi been spending time in one another's company? I swear, every time I see the pair of you, you're joined at the hip," Shigure pointed out.

"Hey, Shi-chan, Aya-chan. Why are you fighting like Yuki and Kyo? I thought you two were inseparable?" Momiji, the Quatre twin spoke as he hugged Ayame.

"Your cousins are in a bit of a disagreement at the moment. Shigure's entranced with Shuichi's beauty and the fact that he's done what few men have done but his transformation comes with a price," Vegeta had stepped into the discussion.

"A transformation? You mean he didn't...?" Aya trailed off.

"Hell no. The Supreme Kai of the Inner World took him to wish away his gender for one year so that he could continue his human existence and not have to die and leave all he's come to love about being human," the Saiyan replied.

"Not to mention that the fox spirit that resides in this form is a male breeder and can bare offspring. The mother goddess of the Youko said I would have to give up my human aspect in order to breed for my mate and I just could not do that. My mate is very uncomfortable with my fox form and I could not bare the thought of his leaving me, so I decided to prolong the agony by changing my gender to retain my human form. Plus, Inari said that if I found a solution that she would let me live out this existence," Shuichi M. had happened to catch the discussion and joined in.

"But how? I want to be acceptable to my love and if giving up what I am, I'm prepared to do so!" Aya took Shuichi's hands and gazed at him with pleading pale green eyes.

"Drama Queen. Aya, come, let's talk," Shigure rose from his seat, took Ayame's hand and led the silver siren from the room.

"You are amazing, fox, I'll hand that to you, to make such a sacrifice for the one you love. I wonder...?" Eyes questioned and cast a glance over to his best friend and significant other who was getting acquainted with the Yuys.

"None of you need to do what I did unless you desire to give your mate children and even that can be assisted with without sacrificing one's gender as I have done. But enough of this discussion, Eyes, I understand now the Blades can lead normal lives? What did the Supreme Kai do?" Shuichi asked.

"We wished that the curse not rule our lives and that it could be turned into something positive. We've been turned into super humans on the scale of Yamcha, Krillin and several others. Now, I think it's time we get to know our new friends and find out what's on tap for the second day of the tournament. I need to fight Kanone and prove my worth to him," Eyes mused.

"I don't think you need worry on that head. Kanone loves you, Eyes, and I couldn't have asked for a better protector to one who meant as much to me as Koronue did. Be happy, my friend, and be sure to invite Hiei and I to the wedding!" Shuichi smiled.

"You either! Shiori and Sheik Winner! Now, there's a super wonder power couple if I ever saw one!" Eyes commented.

"Children, could I have your attention please?" a voice broke into the din of the dining hall. "It has been brought to my attention that I have not revealed my latest designs. With all that's been going on, even I tend to have a mind slip. So, if my children who model for me will gather backstage, we will prepare to show off my line," the voice belonged to Vegeta who had mounted the stage in order to make his announcement.

"His line? What's he talking about?" King Vegeta asked no one in particular.

"Dad's a fashion designer as well as a master of many other crafts and trades. Lately he's teamed up with the likes of Mister Winner and Mister Sohma to expand business here on Earth," Tregeta spoke as he and Goten rose from their seats to meet backstage.

Others who enjoyed modeling Vegeta's line and style of clothing left the dining area along with a few new faces who had heard of Vegeta's marvelous designs but had never been able to obtain any, one of those beings was Mordobon, Zarbon's elder brother. However, one of Vegeta's models and business associates was still seated in the dining hall sinking in sorrow.

"Mirror, what ails ya?" Sinistra asked as he stopped by a sulking Ayame.

With a deep heave, the jade eyed silver wonder replied, "No one loves me, twin. I'm next to useless. Our own little brother despises me because of the way I am. The one I love has reunited with his happiness and now they have a family. Momi's much too young for me to even consider beginning anything with and Shigure's so much in denial, he's not sure which way he wants to swing. How did you and Dextera meet?" Ayame asked and his twin sat down.

"We were naturally drawn to one another. We're perfect opposites. He's right, I'm left, he might say 'yes', I'll say 'no' but we very rarely disagree to such an extent. And why do you think Momi too young to be considered for a relationship of the engendered nature?" the sea eyed twin inquired.

"He's just eighteen and I'm so near thirty, it's scary. I'm twelve years his senior plus, we both look, act and dress femme and would want that role in any relationship we enter. Ritso's the only one who made the choice to be wholly male," Aya sighed and fell onto his brother's shoulder to try and hide his sorrow.

Just then Sinistra shook Aya's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, gorgeous, I think someone's got a present for you," the sea blue eyed, silver haired wonder said with a smile in his voice.

Aya lifted his eyes and looked ahead of him and found a beautiful white gardenia in his line of sight. His jade eyes followed an arm then met with a pair of shining violets.

"Y-Yuki? W-?" the elder Sohma stammered.

"I...Overheard that I distressed you and that I don't like you. It's not that I don't like you, Aya, you're just overwhelming and after all, as you said, there is quite an age difference between us. I thought we had covered all this ground before but apparently I must still be lacking in some way. Tell me what to do so that I won't distress you anymore," the violet eyed youth spoke to his elder brother his eyed full of concern yet a smile that caused the hearts of both genders to flutter in excitement played about his lips.

"I think it's because you don't take him seriously and he has difficulty in relating his thoughts concisely. Granted your zodiac spirits make you natural enemies the same as you and Kyo, but remember, you still have human hearts that feed off emotional catalysts and yearn for acceptance, especially from family and loved ones," a deep voice spoke that made the others look up, straight into a pair of soft brown puppy eyes.


	27. JEALOUSY'S UGLY FACE

A/N: CAMEO APPEARANCE BY BRUCE WAYNE AND WONDER WOMAN. CHAPTER LXXXII JEALOUSY'S UGLY FACE

Aya's breath caught as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved second to his cousin Hatori. He had never seen Shigure display any deeper emotion than playful mischief, now he found both love and affection shining in the chocolate orbs.

"Forgive me for not speaking sooner and making you feel so unloved but I had to wait until Akito was in a more approachable mind set before I could make such a bold declaration. Here, love, these are for you," Shigure pulled something from behind his back and presented it to Ayame.

"Who in their right mind gives flowers to a man? That's as bad as Kagura givin' me chocolate and cards on that accursed lovey-dovey day!" a strident voice snipped.

Looking around, those that had gathered with Ayame and Shigure noted a slightly peeved orange haired young man named Kyo Sohma who was the entire universe to his wife, Kagura Sohma. Ayame then turned and noted that Shigure held a large bouquet out to him and the silver bird melted.

"Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick! Enough of this doey-eyed love crap, just ask him, will ya, Fido? Geez, ya even gotta make proposing into a drama," Kyo tsked.

Ayame looked at Shigure who had the grace to blush. "I-Is that true, 'Gure-san? You wish to propose?" the snake-cursed zodiac member gasped.

Hanging his head to hide the deep scarlet of his face, Shigure nodded and hesitantly replied, "I am but only if you still desire to tame this mangy mutt. In short, will you be my life mate?" Shigure looked up into Aya's golden-jade colored eyes.

"Aya, c'mon, Sire's waiting! We can't preview the new line without you!" a high voice shouted and Aya looked to find his cousin Momiji bouncing towards the group.

"I'll be waiting your answer with bated breath, my one," Shigure whispered as Ayame rose to follow the Quatre look-alike. "Here, before you go," the darker haired male took hold of Ayame's hand and slid something cold onto one of the slender fingers. "Knock 'em dead, my heart!"

With a vacant nod, Aya and Momiji disappeared into the crowd.

"What took you so long, mutt?" a deep voice asked and Shigure looked up to find himself faced with a pair of dove gray eyes.

"Oh, Ha'ri. Nice to see you. How's married life?" Shigure asked his black haired cousin as the pair moved to sit with other family members. "Kana, such a lovely pleasure. How is the baby dragon?" Shigure asked as he kissed his cousin's hand.

"Shigure. I can't imagine being any happier than I am now. I'm so glad your family met Vegeta and he introduced that curse-binding thread. I see Ayame went off in a daze. What happened?" Kana asked.

Kana was like Tohru in many ways with brown hair, a wide ready smile and a nature that was sunshine incarnate and the one person Hatori Sohma had opened himself to when he was younger. The pair had fallen in love but where denied to blessing of marriage due entirely to the objection of the family monarch, Akito. Driven apart, Hatori had to erase his love's memories of him as she had seen him transform into his zodiac creature, a sea dragon (sea horse).

As time pressed on, Kana had gotten married to a man who made her happy, however, tragedy struck that union and he had been killed in a plane crash returning from a business trip in America. It was by the merest chance that Hatori had encountered her not long after she had laid her husband to rest. Hatori had visited Ayame at his shop to purchase a gift for Kagura, Kyo's then and present nightmare. He had also met Vegeta and had been informed that the prince had discovered a means to curb the family curse. Intrigued, Hatori asked if he could sample the discovery on the most illness prone member of the family, the monarch. Finding that Vegeta's discovery actually worked, Akito became a much more stable minded and easy going person to be with, thus when Hatori approached him about getting married, the family head gave his unquestionable affirmation.

Thus, two years ago, at the start of Kyo, Yuki and Tohru's first year of University, the couple married and had their first child, a son, who had also been born as a zodiac member but no child had ever been as well loved and well received as Hanatoria Sohma.

"Tori is well and dotes on his Aunt Tohru. Ayame comes to our place just to visit and play big brother. I guess he's trying to make up for being such a poor one to Yuki. But what happened to Aya?" Kana repeated.

"I asked him to share my life," Shigure sighed as he sat waiting for the next show to begin.

"What took you so long?" Hatori asked as he took a drag on one of the specially made cigarettes Vegeta had created.

"The same person who denied you and Kana the first time out. I approached him after the pair of you had wed and he told me if I was subtle and warmed Aya to my interest in him that I could pursue my intended," Shigure replied. "Now, tell me again just how you and Kana got back together."

"I was exiting Aya's shop with a gift for Kagura as her birthday was approaching and had seen Kana looking like her world had just collapsed. I approached her, asked if she'd like to talk then one thing led to another. We started dating again but in secret. I would meet her at the Minamino home as Shiori is her sister until we grew back into what we had once shared," Hatori began.

"Minamino, as in Shuichi Minamino?" Hiei asked as his table was located close to the Sohma's.

"The very same. She dotes on her nephew and step-nephew but be that as it may, I'm just glad to have the sunshine back in my life and a beautiful child as a result. I'm just glad a cure has been found, Akito's on the mend, the curse has been stifled and we can live normal lives," Hatori smiled as he watched his wife hug Shiori and Sheik Winner.

"Amen to that, my cousin. Look the show's about to start. Maybe you'll see something for Kana as the kids turn the runway," Shigure smiled as the lights dimmed and a spot light shined onto a long runway.

Two handsomely dressed figures emerged, both dark haired except one had a flamed peak to his knee length hair. Seeing the couple that was attired in evening ware, Kakarrot growled his displeasure.

"What ails, young nephew?" Tules asked as he and Broly approached the seething Saiyan.

"Every time I see that human with my mate it make my blood boil! Just knowing he had spent time with my perfection is eating at me. I'll be glad when this tournament is over and we can return to Kale where that human won't be such a threat!" the large Saiyan all but barked.

"Are you still about that, brat? Get over yourself, child, a Saiyan, once he's bonded with his chosen will never stray. Look at the gap between them and at how uneasy the prince is being in Sakyou's presence. Vegeta knows how displeasing being with his business partner is to you but this is business. Vegeta's no longer happy being with that one," Raditz all but scolded.

"How do you know? Vegeta did have two kids for him!" Kakarrot snarled.

"And you had four for my mate but you don't see me wanting to rip your head off do you? Just enjoy the show, will you?" Hiei admonished as he scooped up a spoonful of strawberry-chocolate sweet snow (ice cream).

"Rest easy, lad, once you make it passed the first decade of bondship, you'll see just how loyal my son will be. He's my clone and if he's anything like me, you'll be hard pressed to rid yourself of his presence for too long," King Vegeta smirked as his own mate was practically molded to his back.

"Besides, son, I believe your mate has proven his loyalty to you when he took up the mantle to protect a planet and people not his own, raising both his children and yours and training them, training himself to equal your power and strength," Bardock explained.

"But Areus has to retain some weaknesses since the larger mate is the protector of the smaller one. That's a hard lesson for our prince who's always relied on himself after Nappa and I had been killed," Raditz completed.

Kakarrot silently seethed as he watched Vegeta and his human business partner take position in front of a pair of microphones.

"Before we begin, I'd like to address the subject of U.C.A.P. Sakyou, the other planet and colony reps and myself have unanimously voted to change the name from the United Collection of Allied Planets to the United Colonial Alliance of Planets. Now that that's out of the way, feast your eyes on creations never before seen on any planet. It is my pleasure to introduce you all to 'Fantasy in Flesh' as they strut the newest designs from the House of Aygeta," Vegeta announced and the sound of a wild beat began to pound in the dining hall.

Score after score of brightly attired models strutted and danced down the runway showing off the joint creations of the Saiyan prince and Ayame Sohma. In the audience, Bruce Wayne and his lovely wife Diana sat between the Winner and Team Sakageta tables and noted a pile of white cloth upon which rested a large blue crystal that the billionaire had never seen before.

"Pardon me, but what is that stone? It has marvelous brilliance," the deep voiced man spoke.

"This? Prince Vegeta handed this, this cloth and a bag filled with other gemstones to the alliance members. He said they came from his people's new home planet. These," Shizuru reached into a small blue satin bag and withdrew a Hiroseki stone and showed the object to the investor. "This is a Hiroseki stone found in Hiei's home land but is very rare and harder to attain."

The pair nodded their appreciation. "If they are so rare, how did you come by them?" Bruce asked as he passed the stone back but Shizuru shook her head.

"Keep it. The source is a secret that if I tell, the source will become hunted more than they are at present. You can join Vegeta as a business associate and he may let you know all the secrets," Sakyou's lady love nodded.

"Thank you. After this I'll approach your husband with a proposal," Bruce smirked and Diana knew he had a venture on mind.

"I know that look, Bruce. You want a piece of the action don't you? Can't say that I blame you, looking at the fashions and designs on those models has my mouth watering. I'd love to have that last gown that came out," Diana remarked on a royal blue full-length gown that resembled a wedding gown with a small train and decorated with white stones and diamonds.

"Why did I have the feeling that would be the one you would pick? I'll ask when I talk to the partners," Bruce nodded as he turned his attention back to the runway.

"Now, my friends for the last model of the evening. This little number asked that we not reveal their name as they also intend their turn to be an answer to a request made earlier. Ladies and gentlemen I give you 'Here's your reply.' Enjoy," Vegeta invited as a vision in white, jade and gold appeared.

The vision was attired in a gorgeous wedding gown that had many mouths watering with desire, among them were several of the femme males of uni-gendered couples.

"What a gown! That can't be one of Aya's designs, it's stunning!" Shigure gasped.

The figure stopped at the edge of the runway and lifted a small hand in request. Interpreting the gesture, Sakyou handed the figure his microphone.

"The answer is 'yes,' Shigure. Nothing will make me happier!" a husky femme voice spoke and Shigure was out of his seat in a shot.

"Aya?" the dog possess human asked and the figure behind the veil lifted the garment to reveal golden-jade eyes that drowned in unshed tears. Shigure held out his arms and Aya fell into them as their lips met in a searing kiss.

"And that concludes tonight's entertainment. Everyone rest easy and be prepared for the first battle which will be giant robotics versus cybernetic enhanced humans. Good-night," the prince bade then jumped from the stage only to fly back as if punched. Recovering, Vegeta found Kakarrot in a fighting stance.

"C'mon, you little whore! Can't leave him alone for a minute, can you? You are mine and I will not share you with any other, you got that!" Kakarrot roared.

Choosing discretion as the better part of valor, Vegeta got up, turned and left the dining hall, much to the amazement of all gathered, especially Kakarrot, whose tail was being pulled by his mother.

"I can't believe you! What is with you, young one? I thought we had conquered this jealousy you seem to harbor towards Vegeta's business partner," Onya hissed.

"But my mate has borne children for another! I cannot tolerate the thought of another touching what is mine!" the larger Saiyan replied.

"And that is why you will lose him before your bond becomes permanent. You need to be trained in the way of our people and the only way to do that is to sever the bond between the pair of you, completely, and send you far away," Raditz snarled.

"Oh, one of you may parish due to the severance but what do you care? You called him a whore and that is what you will see whenever you look at him. Bardock, love, I don't know what we are going to do with this one but don't let him tear us apart. Take him out and train him like Aspergus trained you before I intervene and train him like my predecessor trained me," and with that King Vegeta went to locate his own son.

At the king's last statement, Bardock, Onya and Sunrissa all paled. The three of them remembered the horrendous beating the previous King Vegeta put his son through and called it training. Sunrissa also recalling how brutal her own mate had been when training their own son.

Meanwhile, the prince had teleported from the hotel into a cave that he had converted into a private tranquility garden with the assistance of Shuichi. What was with his mate? Did the big idiot not understand that Sakyou was nothing but a business connection? 'Well, it's your fault, too, y'know. If you had never admitted to harboring feelings for him, maybe Kakarrot wouldn't be reacting the way he is when the pair of you are together. I'll give him a chance to cool down. The worse that could happen is our bond be forcefully broken in order for him to be trained in our way and to accept that we bind some alliances with our bodies. Well, princeling, better get comfortable, tomorrow's gonna be a long day,' and with that, Vegeta entered a small manor like home, changed from his dress clothing into sleep ware, pulled out a sofa bed, lay down and tried to drift off to into what he was sure to be a restless sleep.


	28. THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS (pt 1)

A/N: X-OVER WITH TRANSFORMERS AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

CHAPTER LXXXIII THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS

Vegeta lay tossing and turning in his little hideaway, thus, giving up any pretense of a night's slumber, the flame haired being left his bed, changed from sleep attire to a training gi and left his locale. Knowing that flight involved the use of chi and would most definitely alert anyone caring enough to expend time and effort in locating him, the prince decided to walk.

Expecting to be alone on the part of the island he had landed on, it came as a surprise to the prince when he heard the sound of fighting but it was not flesh on flesh as he was used to. This sound was more mechanical, more metallic. He had only heard the sound when the Gundam pilots fought amongst one another so he was familiar with what his ears picked up. Finding a nearby tree, the prince clamored the bark and perched on a branch to watch the battle.

"C'mon, pipsqueak, is that all ya got? Gimme your best shot!" the flesh figure told the metal one.

"But, Ed, I'll hurt you and you know I don't wanna do that," the metallic one spoke, his voice a bit on the high side.

"Al, you big softy, Mustang told us that this tourney thing would be good for us and that the fighters were awesomely strong, so c'mon, already!" the flesh figure, called Ed, took an offensive stance.

"You asked for it, Fullmetal, here I come," the metallic one addressed as Al crouched into position then moved forward and the two met.

The prince was awed by what he witnessed and pondered how anything that appeared so heavy could move so gracefully. Curiosity getting the best of him, Vegeta clamored down the tree to stand and watch until he witnessed the smaller of the pair come flying his direction. Instinctively, the Saiyan prince lifted his hand to create a barrier and halt the speed of Ed flying backwards.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Ed snapped once his feet hit the ground.

"Not a thing unless you wanted to end up as scrap," Vegeta retorted.

Sobering, Ed looked to who had spoken and had to bite back a sharp laugh. The being before him was short, for want of a better word. And here the young State Alchemist thought he was the smallest being in creation due to the fact his brother was so large.

"Brother, are you all right?" Al clanked over to check on Ed.

"Yeah, whatever he did halted my flight. What was that anyway?" Ed asked.

"Just an energy shield. If you had of hit me, you would have been very badly injured and I don't possess the skill to repair one like you. I'm Prince Areus Vegeta of the Saiyan race," Vegeta extended his hand.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse. Before you make any smart-ass retort about my being so small you need a microscope to see me, it's inadvertent that he's taller!" Ed snarled, jumping into a battle stance.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm hardly in a position to make such a statement," the prince pointed out.

Ed surveyed Vegeta and noted that the prince, even at his new height of 5'8" tall was considerably shorter than the two of them.

"Y-y-ya mean, I've grown! I'm not so short anymore? No wonder Winry's been asking me to return home lately. She needs to adjust my appendages to my new stature but the guys at Central have been able to do the same thing. So, whatcha doin' all the way out here?" Ed asked as he sat down to collect himself from his skirmish with Al.

"A business partner of mine and myself are hosting a martial arts tourney but it's a no holds barred event and not for the faint hearted. I couldn't sleep, so I came for a walk when I stumbled upon the pair of you. What's your story, and I don't only mean why you have suddenly appeared on Hanging Neck Island," the prince stated.

Ed hung his head but it was Al who began the long sad story then Ed joined in with the result and what had led them to land on the island.

"We're here with other alchemist but we're still searching for the Philosopher's Stone so we can undo the greatest error any alchemist could have made," Ed sighed.

"Well, I don't know about much about your science but there is a way to both see your mother and return the pair of you to your human forms," the prince spoke.

The brothers could not believe what they had just heard. A way to see their mom and be returned to their human bodies?! It was unreal!

"You could do that? It would be so great to be human again and not locked away in this tin suit anymore!" Al embraced the idea with opened arms. "Brother, you can have your arm and leg back!"

Ed sat in deep thought. If he were to lose his metallic appendages, he'd no longer be known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Plus, after so long he'd grown accustomed to his automail units.

"I think, I'd like to just have you restored, young one, and see mom again after so long," Ed remarked.

"But, brother, don't you want to be human again?" Al asked but Ed refused to reply.

"I made this mess, I'm the one who should bear the weight of our mistake, you were just a little thing following what your older brother asked of you," Ed lamented. "Prince Vegeta-"

"Please, call me 'Sire,' all my other children do," Vegeta smiled. "Well, shall we go see your mom?" Vegeta offered and the brothers nodded. "Take hold of me and we'll be off."

After the brothers had placed a hand on the prince, Vegeta placed two fingers to his forehead, concentrated on Yenma's face, then the three disappeared from the locale.

"Enma, wake up!" Vegeta called and a huge hulking being looked over a massive desk to find the rude intruder.

"Oh, I might have known it was you. What do you want, trouble?" the overlord of Other World said in a board tone of voice.

"Well, if I can't do anything to help someone else, I may as well blow up the Earth," Vegeta threatened with a wink to the brothers that told them he was kidding.

"S-sire, h-he's scary," Al's voice shuddered.

"Don't let him scare you. He's got a heart of pure gold," Vegeta said in a sarcastic manner.

"Al, you're human!" Ed exclaimed.

Vegeta looked around and noted that the metal being he had met was now a handsome dark blond haired young man with golden-brown eyes.

"So, that's what you'll look like when we restore you. I'd better brace the others for such stiff competition," the prince teased.

"What are they doing here, Vegeta, and what's this restoring thing you're babbling about?" Enma demanded.

Vegeta instructed the boys to tell the overlord their tale, emphasizing that they wanted above all else to see their mother, one more time.

"We didn't mean to cross the line, we were kids! Al was little and I thought I knew enough to perform the act. Now, the result is Al's usually in a suit of armor and I have limbs of automail," Ed recounted.

The overlord sat back in thought then leaned over his desk. "You boys realize that alchemy is not a science to be toyed with and you disobeyed the laws governing the facts, however, since you were so young and had not been taught everything, I will allow you to see your mother. As for restoring you to your human forms, that will depend on how much you you're willing to sacrifice. I can understand not wanting to live life contained in a metal suit, but what of you, Edward? The full burden, after all, is yours to bear," Enma charged and Edward gave a bleak nod. "I will give Vegeta permission to restore you if you perform well in the Dark Tournament."

"You want me to enter them in the next matches between the 'bots and 'borgs? Granted they both are bang up fighters...All right, Enma, we'll enter them. You don't have to win, just fight well," the prince nodded and the boys agreed.

Enma beckoned an orange oni over and instructed the being to take the boys to see their parents while Vegeta stayed in the office and moved to sit in a corner. Enma noted that Vegeta did not seem himself. He wasn't cocky, brash nor arrogant. Oh, the spirit king knew of the young Saiyan prince's personality change but the waves rolling from him spoke of pain.

"Vegeta," the deep voice cut into the prince's musings.

"Enma," Vegeta choked as he had been thinking of what had transpired earlier between Kakarrot and himself.

"Dear great-great-great-great-grandson. Your mate will be the death of you, will he not? You deserve so much better than the middle son of Lord Lunarius," a high voice spoke to the prince and he looked up into reddish brown eyes.

"You must be my ancestor. Were you the one that spoke with him when he ran away here?" Vegeta could not bring himself to say his mate's name.

"Vegeta, my one, I felt your presence here! Pray tell me that idiot has not acted the fool again and caused you heartache?" anther voice spoke as Vegeta felt himself embraced by strong arms.

"Ceraina? What brings you here, other than my aura?" Vegeta asked as he returned the hug.

"Why does he treat you as such? I wish I could return to living plane as your mate. I'd beat that dog into dog chow for hurting you so much! You've been hurt so much during your life, my love, it's not fair!" Ceraina tried to stifle a sob.

"No worries, love. I can handle my own emotions, I just have to channel them away from the bondship," the prince tried to lighten the mood.

At that moment, the Brothers Elrick returned with a smiling blond male and female.

"You must be the lucky parents of these boys. They have told you of their ordeal and their desire to correct it," the prince nodded as he and the elder Elrics shook hands.

"They have. Our boys have suffered enough for their error and should be able to live normal lives and give us grandchildren, although we'll never be able to see them," Trisha Elric said as she hugged her boys.

"There are ways to see the children. I've brought them here, did I not? I have some friends in Living World that are tapped into this world and can very easily bring the boys here whenever they desire. As for restoring them to the forms they are now, Enma placed a contingency on them that they participate in the Dark Tournament. I'll make sure they don't get too battered up. Would you care to come watch? Where the tournament is being held is close to Spirit World, so you have access to living world, if you so desire," Vegeta said then turned to bid his own kin 'good-bye.' "I wish you could come back with me, my heart,but you are needed here. I'll survive that idiot mate of mine."

"Oh, mom, dad. It's good to see you again. At least now we know what happened to dad all those years ago. Take care of her," Al said as he hugged his parents.

"We love you both and be well. Vegeta strikes me as a good surrogate dad. Be well, boys and please, do come visit from time to time," Trisha bade and the family hugged one another good-bye then the boys moved to stand with the prince.

"Well, Vegeta did just say that we could visit the place where this Darrk Tournament is being held. Let's take him up on the invite?" Von Hoenheim, the boys' dad suggested and Trisha agreed as did King Enma.

Procuring the spirit King's permission, Vegeta IT-ed the Elrics back to the living realm where the sound of battle met their ears.

"Sounds like the next bout is underway. Come, boys, and I'll get you registered. Mom, dad, go have a seat. Look for a young woman with long brown hair, her name is Kuwabara-Sakyo Shizuru. She'll be sitting with a you lass with ice blue hair," Vegeta instructed, motioned to the boys and theyfollowed.

After registering his new friends, Vegeta took the boys to wait for their turn and watch the first match, which pitted MS Gundam Pilots against G-Gundam pilots. The fight was evenly matched as the mech warriors charged and banged into one another, however, Vegeta 's attention was not on the battle but on keeping himself concealed and his energy to that of the average human to avoid detection. He was thankful that Alphonse blocked out much of the energy that emitted from high-strength beings like the Saiyan-jin.

"Let me at that Saiyan dog, I don't care if he is your birth parent, Kariccolo, he's hurt my Sire for the last time! All he harps about is sire having slept with a human male but he forgets that sire has chimps from Zarbon, Jeice, Piccolo, that human female and Uncle Raditz! Don't get me started on the ones that clown has slept with willing or not!" a high, very angry male voice shouted above the din of the fight.

"Jeita, I know you're upset that Sire's missing. I'm upset, too. Right now, I hope Uncle Raditz rips Kakarrot's tail from his body then zaps it so it'll never grow back but the punishment is up to Sire. Why does Kakarrot have to act this way? None of us do and we were all born and raised here on Earth," Kariccolo sighed as he sat down and lost his composure.

"Kari? Kari, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so callous," Jeita pleaded as he fell to his knees beside Kariccolo.

Kariccolo shook his head as he tried to pull his emotions together. "I'm the one who should apologize to you and your sibs. Were it not for mine, Sire would be here now watching the fights and not off somewhere nursing his own wounded heart."

"Dad can take care of himself, Kari. Y'know, if you get too upset, Piccageta's cubs will be traumatized," Tregeta pointed out as he and the other sibs located the pair and sat with them.

Vegeta listened to the conversation from his hiding spot and was very surprised that the cubs felt as strongly about their sire's treatment of him. Giving a silent snort, the prince shook his head. His bond with the Earth-raised Saiyan was not meant to be and he would have to live with that. He'd have difficulty raising the cubs by himself but as a Saiyan prince, he'd manage. After all, the Saiya-jin were returning in droves and he'd have no shortage of assistance. Plus, he could always stick those particular cubs away in a training unit and never acknowledge they existed.

'I couldn't do that. They are my cubs, as well, and I love them just as I loved the one who gave them to me. Castle Kale is a huge edifice so the two of us will never meet under any circumstances, but will I be happy with that?' Vegeta thought to himself and began to wonder from his hiding spot, into the open.

So immersed in his thoughts was he that the prince failed to notice he'd exposed himself until...

"We have you, now, Saiyan scum! You'll pay for ever having destroyed our people!" a harsh voice snarled and within moments, the prince's world went black.

The perpetrators teleported back to their ship with their captive and knew they had made a clear getaway, however, as with every crime, there is always a witness and in this case it was a tall metal suite that could was not entirely focused on the fight in the ring as it was with its surroundings.

Alphonse, even though he was seated was still a tall object and noticed a pair of shady characters scanning the crowd. When the young male had spotted the Saiyan prince leave his place of confinement, the metallic being's 'heart' lurched, for the shady pair pounced right on him the second they saw him. Alphonse witnessed the pair as they injected something into the prince then took him away.

"Hey, buddy, what's up? You seem shaken," Ed noted the shudder in his brother's armor.

"A-Um, Vegeta's been kidnapped," the metallic voice spoke in a quiet manner. "Oh, Ed, without him, we'll never get our bodies back," Al lamented.

"Don't panic, Al, I'm sure there's someone here who can find him, we'll just have to start asking around. You stay here and I'll go find someone who might have also seen what had happened," and with that, Ed moved into the place where Vegeta had been hiding himself away from the Saiyan's kith and kin.


	29. THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS (pt 2)

A/N: X-OVER WITH FMA-FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, TEEN TITANS, AND THE GUNDAM UNIVERSE

CHAPTER LXXXIV THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS(PART II)

"Don't panic, Al, I'm sure there's someone here who can find him, we'll just have to start asking around. You stay here and I'll go find someone who might have also seen what had happened," and with that, Ed moved into the place where Vegeta had been hiding himself away from the Saiyan's kith and kin.

Ed made his way over to where he had noticed a number of beings that looked identical to Vegeta were gathered until he noticed his commanding officer, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, in discussion with a man in a black business suit.

"Well, here comes the gifted one now, my cousin. Why the worried face, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked when Ed was in front of them.

"So, this is the prodigy I've heard so much about? I saw Vegeta with you at the registration booth. Wasn't there a suit of armor with you?" Sakyou asked as he turned to greet Edward.

"My brother, Alphonse. He's sitting by someone shorter than I am! He saw Vegeta get kidnapped, that's why I'm here," Ed related.

Tregeta, Goten and their brothers stood not far from Sakyou and the Alchemist and turned sharply at Ed's words.

"Don't shit us, man, 'Tousan's too strong to just get taken like that!" Tregeta remarked.

"Unless he was distracted in some way and had his guard down. After last night, I guess he would be wondering why his mate's so jealous," Goten expressed.

"Kakarrot has no need to be jealous of me. Vegeta and I had our time, now it's strictly business, although we have two great children from the union. Tregeta, go tell the others what has happened. I know some of you have heightened abilities to feel powers in the universe," Sakyou mentioned.

"Just two, Sakyou-san, and one of them's been kidnapped," Tregeta blew out a breath.

"Who's been kidnapped, boy?" a deep voice asked as it approached the group accompanied by a metallic sound as well.

Tregeta and the others turned and noted the approach of a number of Saiya-jin as well a large suit of armor.

"Uncle Raditz, abuelo-san, Ed says that Vegeta-tousan's been kidnapped and we're not at the level he is to scan the universe for his energy. Have you...?" Goten could not complete his inquiry.

"No, we have not severed the bond. We will leave that for Areus to decide but Kakarrot has been made to understand that some alliances are formed in the pleasurable manner. He's too powerful for us to take him down," Raditz replied.

"What kind of creatures could over power Areus?" Sunrissa asked as she and the king approached along with her aunt, Bardock and Paragus.

"They had slimy skin, blackish green in color, big hammer shark heads and tentacles for fingers," Alphonse explained.

"What or who are you?" Bardock asked as he turned to Alphonse.

"My name's Alphonse Elric, I'm a nineteen year old soul trapped in this suit of armor in punishment for a fatal error using alchemy," Al's metallic voice spoke.

"I thought that was the pair of you but couldn't be sure. Good to see you. What brings you here and why the gathering?" a light voice asked.

"Shuichi! Dude, you've changed!" Ed exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Just gender, my friend. What's this about Sire being kidnapped?" Kurama asked as he, Hiei, the Blade Children and Sohma family all joined the Saiya-jin.

Kakarrot had gone to sate his never-ending hunger and nearly choked on what he had just stuffed in his mouth.

"Vegeta's been kidnapped? How long ago?" the large Saiyan asked as he dropped whatever foodstuffs he'd been holding.

"Not long. Half hour, if that. The beings teleported after they rendered him unconscious with something I couldn't see," Al responded.

"You can see in that thing?" Hiei asked in a skeptical manner.

"Sure, soul's can see but...Sire?" Al asked.

"We'll get him back. I'll find and bring him home, don't worry!" Kakarrot promised as he closed his eyes to feel across his bond with the prince.

Meanwhile, the king, Bardock, Paragus and several other generation Saiya-jin following Queen Vegetanna stood agape in surprise.

"We eliminated that rabble before the prince was born! How...?" Paragus pondered.

"Same as the other races. The ruling class got the hell outa Dodge before things got crazy. Don't forget what a time we had doing that job. Those things turned out to be Saiyan collectors for one of Frieza's many associates. If they have Areus...Bardock!" The king teetered off balance and his mate caught him.

"Easy, my love. We'll find him. I don't know how, but we will. Kakarrot, we're giving you another chance. I understand you and he have reached a level far beyond the conventional Super Saiyan level. Use that and find your mate," Bardock ordered his younger son, who nodded.

"Anyone who wants to come, follow me outside the arena. We don't want to disrupt Cyborg and Wu Fei's battle," Kakarrot mentioned the battle that was in progress.

"All of you who are set to fight in these matches stay here," Sakyou nodded. "Kakarrot, know this. I never want to hear of you hurting Vegeta again. I know I'm only human but if it will save him from you, I will terminate our alliance and remove Earth from U.C.A.P. Which do you think will hurt more? Think about it," and with that, Sakyou took his wife and returned to the VIP booth.

"He wouldn't actually do that, would he?" Tregeta asked in a worried tone.

"Dad doesn't like to see matousan hurt in any way and will do what he thinks is right to protect him. Let's go find ma," Vetorro nodded.

"Let me locate him first then we'll leave and I promise not to interfere with Vegeta's well set plans ever. We'll fight out any differences from now on in true Saiyan style," Kakarrot nodded then left the arena followed by the others.

Meanwhile, whatever Vegeta had been injected with wore off and his conscious returned. Shaking the heaviness from his head, the prince sat up.

"Ung, where am I?" Areus asked to no one.

"You're on prison transport ship #5 for the Slmbarvian empire. We are some of the unwilling visitors those fish heads have captured over time. You...You look familiar. Could you be King Vegeta or Bardock?" a voice asked

"King Vegeta? I don't look that much like him anymore and as for resembling Bardock, I am mated to one of his cubs. How do you know that pair, anyway?" Areus asked as he took hold of his Pilzaro tail.

"Y-your tail! That is not a Saiyan tail. What manner of creature are you?" the speaker remarked.

"Oh, have no doubt, I am the second Prince of All Saiya-jin, I'm just slightly more elevated than any others. I have a vague memory of you," the prince said.

"I am Redonio, this is Russet, Idaho, Snopea and five thousand others who have been captured throughout that time. We were sent on to clear Slmbarvia and did a decent job of it. We were returning to Vegeta when our ship ran into trouble. We had to make an emergency landing for repairs. During maintenance, we were overtaken, captured and have been on this transport ever since," Redonio explained.

"How is the outside world? Has it changed over much?" Russet inquired which set the prince on a long explanation of how each planet represented had been destroyed by Frieza.

Vegeta also related how before said destruction, the kings had sent vast numbers of the populous on fake planet clearings and told them never to return to their homes.

"So, we're homeless, then. Figures, that Ice maggot got his rocks off making others suffer. Oh, what I wouldn't give to join my family in Other World," one of the other prisoners lamented.

The prince shook his head then lapsed into the explanation of how Raditz, Nappa, Paragus, Broly and himself had survived, how Frieza had given them a very big planet clearing job that was too much for just three Saiya-jin. That Raditz had remembered the race had sent off his baby brother, Kakarrot and every detail up to the prince's being on the prisoner transport. The news of the races having been restored elevated the usual somber mood that hung in the prison hold. The other prisoners related how their cleaning/purging parties had been captured or lured into such by promises of never ending battle for the Saiya-jin, never ending parties for the Rockaria-jin and whatever the Tsuria-jin could ask for in the way of beauty.

"Hey, you maggots, look alive in there! Chow time!" a deep voice bellowed followed by a trough being shoved under a space between the cell bars and the floor.

The other prisoners began to move when they noted the prince stayed in the corner he had been sat in, thus moved back to their own spaces. Vegeta took one look at the stench laden, worm infested rotting mess before them and his stomach turned over on itself. Well, compared to these, he had been living the life of his birthright, so anything less than freshly killed or hand cooked had lost its appeal. Getting to his feet, Vegeta pointed a finger to the trough, completely vaporizing it.

"We might be prisoners but we're not pigs! How dare you feed us such trash!" the prince snarled.

The other prisoners looked on in shock and disbelief that their dinner had been destroyed. The guard snarled the shot Vegeta a defiant death glare that would have intimidated lesser creatures. The prince rolled his eyes, shook his head and reached into his gi to fish out his capsule case.

"Puhlease, my adopted sons back home and myself can do that and follow through on the promise. Mine can roast you at the same time. Here, my friends, eat hearty," the prince threw a capsule that he had selected from the wallet.

The capsule exploded into an exceedingly large banquet table laden with various kinds of dishes and enough to feed every prisoner in the cell block. The prisoners did not hesitate to attack the fresher more appetizing food stuffs.

"What wizardry is this? These bars were meant to suppress chi, yet you vaporized the trough with little effort! Now, you produce food for this scum-Ahhhh!" the guard made choking sounds as if hands were around his throat.

"Don't make me kill you, sushi for brains! I am the Prince of All Saiya-jin, I am the most power mortal being on this transport! Your flimsy outdated chi suppressors have no effect on me whatsoever. I've elevated above the common level of warrior and can snap you like a twig with an eye blink! I suggest you get out of here if you want to go on breathing," and with that, Vegeta let the guard loose.

"His lordship shall hear of this outrage and you'll be sorry!" the guard spat then ran out of the prison hold.

"Y-your highness! How did you do that?" Snopea inquired as a mutton bone hung from his mouth.

"A chi whip from the end of my tail. I can even get us out of here with little effort and take you all with me to Earth to rejoin the royalty of your races," Vegeta smirked.

"That would be the wonder of wonders. Those bars are coated with something that prevents us from leveling up but you had no trouble. Please, if you can, get us off of here! I haven't inhaled anything other than this air for many years," Redonio sighed.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose and shivered in disgust. It was a wonder he could breath with the air being so foul, dank and dirty. With a nod of his head, the prince grabbed himself an armful of food then sat to formulate a plan of escape.

"There's the wizard, lord, the new monkey we just captured. I felt he'd be trouble when I had a look at that tail of his. We all know that putrid apes shit race can't be trusted," the guard spat.

What transpired next was beyond belief. The guard ended up gasping for breath and Vegeta stood over him with a chi blast ready.

"H-how did you get out? No one has ever escaped from our prison hold. The Ice-jin made sure those suppressors controlled even a transformed Tsurian! The lord gaped like the fish head he was.

"That maybe but they stand no chance against a level ten legendary Super Saiyan! Oh, and for the record, I'm still behind bars, that's just a second copy of myself," Vegeta gloated after having sent out a split form of himself to deal with the guard.

"By Saiya, your highness but you're a wonder to behold! Let's blow this joint and turn these fish heads into sushi!" Russet bellowed.

"I have a much better idea. We will breakout, commandeer the vessel, I'll contact new Slmbarvia and let the king handle his own mess. After that, I'll take you all to Earth where others of our races are waiting and fighting in a dark Martial Arts tournament," the prince nodded after he had recalled his second body.

The Slmbarvian lord laughed in mockery over Vegeta's words. "Fool, Slmbarvia was destroyed many years ago along with that peace loving brother of mine. I sold the planet to Frieza and he told me he'd send in a purge team to wipe out any life forms that remained. Guards, take the new prisoner and all the others to the arena! We're gonna slaughter them all, now!" the lord ordered then left.

"Now, what, highness? We can't fight them," Idaho lamented.

"We haven't seen battle in ages and there's no room to train in this place," one of the Tsurian prisoners added.

"Be patient," Vegeta said, closed his eyes and felt along his life bond. Breathing a sigh of relief, the prince called the one who had inadvertently caused this crisis.

"KING VEGETA!" a group of voices said.

The prince opened his eyes and saw that the other Saiyan prisoners were on their knees in a bow, however, he felt himself being held from behind.

"Unless you have a death wish, you had better be my headstrong, jealous mate, Kakarrot," the prince said then was turned only to be smothered by the one holding him.

'Can you ever forgive my stupidity, love? Please, I'm no good without you,' Kakarrot pleaded in mental voice.

'Only if you realize that I would never cheat on you now that we are bonded and have several beautiful chimps to signify that union. Come, help me get these children off this vessel before those sushi brains return,' Vegeta requested as the pair broke their embrace.

"The prince told us you were dead, sire, but it is so good to see you again," Russet sighed as he and the rest of the prisoners stood.

"You as well, my friend, but let's get off this ship and back to Earth. If these fish heads come to attack, they'll have another thing coming," King Vegeta smirked.

The prince instructed everyone to grab hold of one another and the royal houses encircled the mass. Yes, several members of all three captured races had materialized on the ship to take their children home, thus, in an eye blink, all five thousand prisoners and their rescuers instant transmitted from the ship and materialized in the hotel where the prince registered them, instructed they bathe, change, eat then be escorted to the battle arena where the prince and the others returned to find Heavy Arms and Edward Elric in combat with one another. The pair was pretty even matched although Trowa just had his guns and bullets and Edward could transmute anything by using alchemy.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Vegeta. I don't know how you can stand to put up with me," Kakarrot sighed as the pair nourished four of their eight newborns.

"I've had plenty of time to accept you as you are, although, now, the Kakarrot of the Saiyan race has re-emerged, sometimes that other brain-dead Kakarrot peeks out. I love you and these little ones, the pair before them, our elder twins and the ones on the way are proof of that. Now, no more talk, I wanna see what an alchemist can do against a fighting machine," the prince said as he snuggled against his large mate with four infants contentedly feeding.


	30. THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS (PT 3)

A/N: X-OVER WITH SABER MARIONETTE J AND THE TRANSFORMERS

CHAPTER LXXXV THE BATTLE OF 'BOTS AND 'BORGS(PART III)

**DECECEPTICON STRIKE**

The confrontations continued with neither 'bots nor 'borgs triumphing over the other showing the combatants were equal in strength and power.

"Impressive. I've always thought robots had the upper hand in any confrontation but I see I have much to learn," a metallic voice stated.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we could ask to join in and test our own metal," another metal voice replied.

"You creatures desire to do battle? Once these fights are over just mount the rings. We dispensed with the rule book a long time ago," Vegeta smirked as he had heard what the metal creature had said. "By what are you all called?"

"We are called Autobots from the planet Cybertron. Our sworn enemies are the Decepticons who raid planets for their energy sources. We're trying protect the natural resources of this planet before those energon hungry maggots drain it of all life force," the first metallic being stated. "My name is Optimus Prime."

"Prince Vegeta Areus of the Planet Kaleregetsusei and this is my mate, Kakarrot. If these Decepticons are a threat to this planet, they're fucking with the wrong group if they think now we'll not be watching them. Many descendants of my people have been born and raised on this mud ball and would not want to see it destroyed," the prince nodded.

Suddenly, the arena erupted in a spray of gravel and dust as if something of incredible size had just crashed to the ground. When the dust cleared, the site that met everyone's eyes was of several malicious looking robots that surveyed the area with hungry eye sockets.

"Megatron! What is the meaning behind this attack?" Optimus Prime yelled.

"We detected large amounts of energy in this location and have come to claim it for ourselves, Autobots, now stand aside and let us get to work!" Megatron ordered.

"You will not steal this planet's resources and make them your own! This is not our planet to do with as we desire!" Optimus shot back.

"Every planet is ours for the taking and anyone foolish enough to stand in our way will suffer most unpleasantly!" Megatron threatened.

Setting their infants back into their sleepers, Vegeta, Kakarrot and many of the Earth born Saiya-jin and other members of U.C.A.P that possessed extraordinary powers flew to attempt to ward off the offenders.

"Why do you want to hurt our planet? We have done nothing to you. This is a peaceful planet and we do not relish the idea of walking trash heaps just coming and claiming it for their own!" Cyborg hissed as he charged up his weapon.

"And what does that make you, the recycle bin? We don't have time to play games with the likes of you, now depart or we'll blow you and everyone to another dimension!" the robot snarled.

"Hate to burst you bubble, but we already are in another dimension. If you insist on robbing this planet, we will all stop you!" Vegeta remarked as he formed a chi ball in the palm of his right hand.

Many Saiya-jin and super beings that wielded chi did likewise, however, the Decepticons were unimpressed and immediately began grabbing at those they perceived as the most powerful among the entire group, several hundred Saiya-jin being among the captured.

"Bwahahaha, no need to rob this planet, now, not with all these batteries as our slaves, we can pump as much energon out of them as we want!" Megatron laughed with such vileness that shivers ran down Vegeta Areus' spine.

At that instance, those that had been captured found themselves loosed and the Decepticons struggling against something invisible that wrapped around them.

"W-What the hell is this? Why can't we move?" a smaller Decepticon than Megatron gasped.

"My partner, Lumiere can do the most amazing thing with electronic and robotic devices, including the living kind, plus with a little aid from our resident alchemist, you foul creatures are now held fast in an unbreakable anti-field. It's like a strong indestructible net that nothing has been able to break," Eclaire smirked as sparks began to tear into the attacking enemy.

While the beings were held fast, the chi wielders powered up again and this time let their ammunition fly. Smaller and less powerful Decepticons fell like paper kites in a rain storm while the larger stronger ones held on for all their circuitry was worth. Just then, Megatron began to laugh in the same vile manner he had just before he and his soldiers had been bound.

"What's so funny, Megatron?" Optimus asked not liking the sound of the laughter and knowing all to well what it signified.

"Oh come now, Optimus, you out of everyone should know," the other robot snarled.

"Everyone, gather the humans, take cover, power up and blast for all you're worth!" Optimus ordered.

"What...?"

"The Decepticons are our enemy and we know they fight dirty! He's got squadrons posted to attack whenever he's been taken captive or surrounded. That laugh is usually a signal they're about to move! Like now!" Prowl, one of the Autobots, warned just as the ground beneath the crowd gave way and hordes of metallic insect ascended.

"Go, my Insecticon warriors, skin these low-lives and capture the most powerful! If we can't rob this pathetic planet of its energy sources, we'll capture those that emit it naturally!" Megatron hissed as he recaptured as many super humans, mutants and aliens as he could grab hold of.

Every being fought hoard after hoard of Insecticons that seemed indestructible and appeared to multiply with every blast.

"Why don't these things die?" one fighter lamented as he fell to the ground, energy spent from defending a crowd of human spectators.

Try as they might, the fighters, tired and spent, committed the unwilling act of surrendering to their energy loss and waited for the inevitable final blast to obliterate them into nothingness. That last blast never came and once the dust of battle settled and cleared, those that had been able to produce a reflection shield or barrier had survived with little more than scrapes and bruises. Those who had not been able to do so lay either dead or dying, however, the beings that could heal or restore were employed in such while others tried to sort out and make sense of the destruction their eyes beheld.

"Is everyone all right save those that could not barricade themselves?" a wispy voice asked.

"My queen, we've conducted a preliminary sweep of the area and the strongest of Saiya-jin along with several others of high chi have disappeared!" a deeper wispy voice spoke.

"Fear not, my friends, my little Prince Vegeta and his brother Raditz carry a poison in their blood that manifests in their energy as well as any Saiya-jin who has been injected with our venom or has survived Nurshra-2. Once those metal heads try to siphon Saiyan energy, they will be sorry," Queen Valeria hissed as she and her brood continued to heal and restore the fallen.

"What do you mean by that, ma'am? Matusan never mentioned special blood," Vegeta's daughter from Sakyuo asked as she and Terasahan gathered the younger children of the prince and Kakarrot.

"Our venom is very toxic to many beings except the Saiya-jin. Your people have in their blood stream a gene that mutates our poison into a more powerful poison that does not injure you but will destroy the enemy. Your uncle, granddads and dad when they served Frieza would be punished by being fed to a flesh eating planet called Nurshra-2. The things that live in that beast's belly even makes us squeamish. Those that survived the poisons of the creatures in that monster, their blood contains metal eating microbes that release when the host is being drained of their energy. The microbes escape with the energy, attach themselves to whatever the host is connected to and begins to devour the wiring. Our captives will return within time," Valeria assured as revival and restoration continued.

On board the Decepticon slave transport vessle, Vegeta and several other high level beings had been hooked up to a device that siphoned off their powers to turn it into energon. Those warriors who had never been captured, naturally, voiced the matter whereas Vegeta, the king, Raditz, Bardock and Kakarrot stayed calm. The older royal Saiya-jin smirking with satisfaction.

'Koi, how can you, the king, dad and our brother smirk and be so calm at time like this' Kakarrot mentally asked his mate.

'Kay-koi, love, the four of us have properties in our energy that will destroy these creatures in under an hour,' the prince remarked.

'In short, son, because we had done time on that flesh eating planet, our blood mutated some of its toxins into metallic microbes that come out with our attacks or any leakage of body fluid. You now have the same properties because you have drank the prince's blood to bond with him,' it was Bardock's mental voice.

'These brainless tubs have no idea of whom they have come up against,' Raditz snickered.

In the meantime, Megatron and his army were monitoring the progress of the siphoning when...

"WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED! UNABLE TO PROCEED WITH ENERGON PRODUCTION! SYSTEM IS MALFUCTIONING! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!" a metallic voice shouted as red warning and danger lights blinked in rapid succession.

"Megatron, what's happening? The ship is beginning to deteriorate around us and look!" Cyclonus, one of Megatron's henchmen, held out his hand to show he had also began to deteriorate.

"WHAT? What manner of virus is this that effects even me, the great Megatron?" the Decepticon leader hissed.

"It's called Robebola and I hear there is no cure. In little under half an hour, you, your army and ship will cease to exist and those of us you've captured will be back on Planet Earth with those we care for," a smug voice sounded from behind the Decepticon group.

"YOU! How did you get free?" Megatron sputtered when his optical receptors focused on the speaker.

"The second you attached those electrodes to our bodies spelled your doom. The virus attacked the wires first and melted them so we could escape. My comrades are at this moment freeing any others you might have captured for the purpose of draining them of their life energy. You picked the wrong group to try and steal from . Maybe in your next existence you'll be much wiser," Vegeta snerked.

"Babe, let's go! The ship's clean as far as other slaves and captives. Tregeta and the others have ITed them back to Earth," Kakarrot moved to embrace his mate.

Vegeta fell back into the embrace, held his head high and saluted the disintegrating robotic menace, returned his love's embrace and the pair ITed from the ship.

No sooner had Vegeta and Kakarrot appeared on planet was a galactic explosion both felt and heard as the enemy vessel completely melted down. The force of the blast was so powerful, it triggered earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide. Moving into action, the warriors departed to perform the massive rescues that resulted from such an apocalyptic event.

"Vegeta, the damage is just too massive, love! Why don't we go to Kaibitoshin and ask him to make a wish on the Other World Dragonballs!" Kakarrot suggested as he, Vegeta and several mutants worked to clear a collapsed building apartment from crushing more of the inhabitants.

"I was just thinking along the same lines, mi amour. Lead the way," Vegeta suggested and, placing a finger to their foreheads, the pair concentrated on Kaibitoshin's energy signal the transmitted into Other World.

In Other World, Kaibitoshin was busy learning from his ancestor about the Z sword and the Saiyan race in general when...

"Supreme Kai, sir, the Earth has suffered a very traumatic event and we are in need of this world's Dragonballs to reverse the damage!" Kakarrot spoke the second he and his mate materialized in front of the Supreme Kai.

Just then the most hideous roar broke the air and the large Saiyan threw his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner.

"G-I mean, Kakarrot, what's wrong? Has Earth fallen under attack again?" the younger Kai asked.

"Kai, before we get onto why we are here, could you feed this walking tapeworm of mine? And I could use a little something myself," Vegeta requested although his voice dropped near the end and his face tinted over in an embarrassed manner.

"Sure, this way, you two, then you can tell me why you need the Inner Dragon's help," and with that, the fused Kai took his Saiyan friends to dine and talk.


	31. RESTORATION AND FOUR WISHES

A/N: CROSS OVER WITH NARUTO CHAPTER LXXXVI RESTORATION AND FOUR WISHES

Once both Vegeta and his mate had eaten enough food to supply two hundred medium sized planets, Vegeta told the Kais the reason for their visit.

"I wondered why the inner universe shook so badly. So that is the reason you have come to seek Kairito's assistance. Very well then," the younger Kai smiled as he closed his eyes in meditation.

Suddenly, seven silver balls materialized out of thin air and landed in perfect formation. This impressed the younger Saiyan who was not short to remark on the feat.

"WOW! I'd like to have that kind of power, then we wouldn't have to hunt for the ball so hard...OW! Vegeta, what was that for?" Kakarrot yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Baka! That kind of power would be dangerous with you. I can see it, now, the least little disagreeable thing and you'd summon the balls just to make it right," Vegeta remarked, his eyes downcast as a terrible thought entered his mind.

Kakarrot picked up that stray thought then embraced his mate from behind. Kissing his prince on the ear, the larger Saiyan leaned in to whisper, "I would never do that, mi amour. You mean far too much to me. I never want to be rid of one so strong and beautiful."

"Then don't wish for such things. You know I'm still working on this sensitive being I've become," the prince replied, his face turned so that Kakarrot could not see the crystaline drop that fell from his right eye.

"Oh, you'll do fine, Areus. Before that hell spawn poisoned our people, we had emotions, strong ones. Those Saiya-jin that had been mates with the Tuffles and the offspring they had borne were very sensitive. Just try not to stifle anything you might feel," a femme toned voice spoke.

The Saiyan pair looked up and Kakarrot's face brightened in a wide smile.

"Ancestors! What an honor!" the large warrior beamed.

The prince was more skeptical as his dark eyes took in the appearance of the pair before them. The larger of the two looked exactly like his koi, however, he also had many features of his shorter, smaller partner. The smaller one could have been the prince if he had been born with golden red hair and had blue eyes, much like King Aegar.

"So, you are the ones responsible for the current Saiya-jin?" Vegeta asked in a disinterested tone of voice.

"To some extent, yes. We are also two of the first femmes to come about but we'll discuss that following your business. We met quite a few people who are not happy that their home blew up," the smaller Tuffle/Saiyan hybrid remarked.

Turning back to the Kai, the group noted that the silver dragon balls were glowing, the signal that the energy was waiting to be released. Vegeta nodded to Kaibito to signal the being to begin the summons. The sky grew pitch black, as it did with every summoning then energy burst from the balls and whizzed straight into the air. Several minutes later, the shape of a dragon materialized.

"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME AND AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?" the dragon's voice rumbled.

"It is I, the Supreme Kai, that has summoned you, Kairito!" the hybrid Kai replied.

The dragon tilted his head as if he was surveying the one who had spoken. "Strange, you look taller. What...You fused with Kobito for he is not about. Very well, then, name thy wishes, for I will grant thee four," Kairito bellowed.

Fused Kai turned to the Saiyan pair who nodded then the Kai spoke the first wish.

"Kairito, restore the planet Earth to its shining glory and all those beings that perished when the Decepticon vessel exploded in Earth space."

Kairito's eyes glowed red to signal the wish being granted. "That wish has been granted, name thy second wish."

Vegeta turned to the Hybrid and made a silent inquiry to which the Hybrid nodded. "Kairito, the second wish is two fold. The first part, I wish for Alphonse Elric to be returned to his human form and for their parents to be restored in their original forms as well," the prince spoke.

Kairito floated as if in thought and consideration of the wish then nodded and his eyes glowed. "Third wish."

Again Vegeta spoke, "For the third wish, the hybrid fox/human. Shuichi Minamino, also known as Youko Kurama, the fox is a male breeder. His human aspect Shuichi needs to adjust whenever the fox breeds."

"That wish been granted. Name your final wish and I shall depart," Kairito nodded.

The fused Kai looked downward and flushed then muttered his wish. "Kairito-sama, I wish that Kobito and myself be separate beings once again and the Kai earrings not have the power to permanently fuse the users."

Kairito's eyes glowed then a 'pop' was heard. "I HAVE FULFILLED ALL THE WISHES. FARETHEEWELL!" and with that, the dragon fell back into the dragon balls which then zoomed skyward and scattered.

"Oh, my, it feels good to be separate again," the Supreme Kai sighed as he stretched.

"No offense, my lord, but I rather like being my own being, too. While you are an interesting entity, some of your thoughts would make the Venerable one blush," Kobito remarked.

"Well, Supreme One, thank you. Kakarrot and I will be returning home to complete the tournament," Vegeta spoke.

"Must you depart so soon? We wanted to give the pair of you information on the melding process of your bondship," Vegeta's ancestor spoke.

The prince turned and nodded. "The gesture is appreciated but would it not be better to inform us all as a race once we return to Kaleregetsusei?" the prince suggested.

"Good point. Very well, we will come out on the home planet and I trust the information we imparted to the large one there will ease his disquiet about melding with his mate," the larger the ancestral pair spoke.

"We won't know that until it happens. Well, mate of mine, shall..."

"VEGETA, DON'T LEAVE YET!" a high pitched voice called then a blue clad being appeared.

"Junior, to what do we owe the honor?" Supreme Kai remarked.

"It is I whom am honored, sir, but I can't chit chat. Vegeta, I need a favor. I've found four fox kits that were being pursued but Spirit hunters and have to leave the Makai, now!" Koenma spoke in a rush.

"Isn't that Inari's job, to rescue wayward fox kits?" the prince asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but these kits are the hybrid offspring of the two most wanted Kitsune in the three worlds and the universe!" Koenma fretted.

The Supreme Kai looked stunned the said, "You mean the offspring of Youko Kurama and Youko Rejah are yet alive? Oh, Supreme One!" the lavender being then took on a ghastly green tinge to his skin.

The others looked to where Koenma floated then noted that under him stood four silver/red hybrid fox kits who each resembled either Kurama or a Kitsune named Rejah.

"We'll understand if you do not desire to take us with you. From the stories we've heard regarding our birth parents, I'm ashamed to be from their seed," one of the kits spoke in a disheartened voice.

Vegeta looked to the one who had spoken. "Never be ashamed of your origin, kit. Fools that talk such rubbish are jealous because they lack the gall to do the same things. Both Youko are fantastically brilliant fighters and have made me proud on numerous occasions," the Saiyan prince defended.

"You know our parents?" another kit asked.

"They are two of my favorite sons. Shuichi, Kurama's human aspect, is a brilliant tactician while Naruto, Red Rejah's human aspect, is fool heartedly loyal and will protect any one he considers his friends with his life," Vegeta continued.

"Hold on, Vegeta, are you telling me that Rejah pulled a Kurama and vaulted into Human World to hide out in a human body?" Koenma gasped in surprise.

"He did not. He attacked the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' and decimated an entire clan. The Hokage and his wife sacrificed their lives in order to put a spell on the nine tailed fox spirit and sealed him into the body of their own child," the prince related.

"Spirit World has no record of any attack that I know of and I'm the Chief Administrator!" the toddler form of the Spirit World ruler huffed.

"There probably is but Rejah knew that if he returned here he would have a death sentence. Besides, you do remember the first case you had sent Yusuke on and you asked for records on the three demons that had knocked off the vault?" The Supreme Kai spoke.

"Yeah, there was no record of either Kurama or Hiei. Plus, record keeping in Spirit World can get jumbled from time to time. However, why haven't we sentenced beings like Murcuro and Yomi who eat humans as a delicacy?" Koenma admitted.

"Does it matter. If you kits are prepared, take hold of our hands, we'll teleport back to Earth and your parents," Vegeta nodded.

"But we had heard that some parents devour their offspring, what if...?"

"Youngling, if that were the case don't you think that pair would have done so after you had been brought forth? Come, the pair you are about to meet are as different from their original aspects as possible," Vegeta nodded and took hold of the eldest looking kit.

"Thank you, Lord Koenma, we'll let you know how the reunion turns out," one of the younger foxes smiled.

"Wait, I'm coming as well. After all, Kurama is still on my Spirit Detective Team and I'd like to meet Red Rejah for myself," the Spirit World lord nodded.

After thanking the Supreme Kai, Kobito and Venerable Kai for their aid, the Saiyan couple, Koenma and the four fox kits winked out of sight and materialized outside of the main arena.

" 'Tousan, Vegeta-san, welcome back! Look, everything has been restored and we can resume with the tournament!" a voice yelled once the prince and his group appeared.

"Gohan! Piccolo! Glad to see the dragon came through!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he hugged his son and shook hands with his once former enemy.

"Vegeta-sama! Sire!" a mid ranged voice called for Vegeta's attention.

Turning to the sound, the Saiyan prince was tackled to the ground and pinned.

"Oh, sire, I can't begin to thank you for restoring me!" a mid-pitched male voice exclaimed.

"Glad the dragon was able to grant the wishes," the prince smiled.

"Vegeta-sama, where did these kits come from?" the higher voice of Shuichi Minamino exclaimed in surprise.

Those who had ventured to greet Vegeta and his mate turned to look at what had caught the fox-human by surprise.

"From the look of things, Kitsune, I'd say they came from you and Red Rejah! Why didn't you tell me you had mated with that reprobate, sniveling spec of vomit? I don't want to hear it! From this moment on, fox, we're finished and once these curs are brought forth, I'm eating them!" a very angry fire prince snarled.

"Hiei, don't, I can explain," Kurama started and grabbed Hiei's hand but the fire youki pushed the hand away.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe I held you in great esteem and became your mate!" Hiei hissed then winked out.

"Hi-Hiei," the fox-human swayed and was about to pass out when a firm vice took hold of him.

"My prince, I have you. I'm sorry I caused you such pain" a weary voice spoke.

"Narejah, I told you, you should have told him when you found the kits last year," a sweet toned voice sounded.

"Haku...You're right, love, but I thought I had been the only one to know of their existence. I told you he had left me to raise them. I only attacked that village to feed my children," a young spiky blond haired male spoke.

"Wait, you knew of our existence? Why didn't you return to protect us?" one of the kits asked.

"Don't think we wouldn't have but the silver one here had gone out on a mission and left me to raise you all myself. I didn't want to leave the den but I was a pathetic hunter in Makai so I came here to Ningenkai because I knew humans were easier to both hunt and eat. I got caught and sealed into the human body you see before you now. I only learned of the silver one's fate when I met him some years later," Narejah expounded.

"I was wondering what had happened to these beauties of yours. Here, 'Jah, hand me the prince and I'll try to console him. Hina, you and Caliento go talk some sense into the head of that brat of yours," the fox deity mentioned as she took hold of her first born silver son.

"Here, Nari, I'll take the prince, you deal with this lot," Kalissa, Kurama's kitsune mother spoke and the deity handed the unconscious red head to her then that pair vanished.

"Now, back to you all. Let's go to a nice cave Kurama found and get re-acquainted. Plus, Jah, I'd like to know this fetching human creature you smile at from time to time," Inari smiled at the dark haired beauty that stood beside the blond haired human enclosure of one of her youngest children.

Taking that as a sign, Vegeta rose into the air where he could be seen by the entire crowd on the ground.

"FRIENDS AND ESTEEMED GUESS, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! THANK YOU! LET ME BE THE FIRST TO WELCOME THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SHARED THESE LAST BATTLES TO SAVE OUR EXISTENCES INTO UNITED COLONIES AND PLANETS! SAKYOU, MYSELF AND ALL OTHER ESTABLISHED MEMEBERS WILL MEET WITH THE HEADS OF THE NEW PLANETS AND COLONIES MEMEBERS. FOR NOW, EVERYONE DEPART AND WE WILL MEET AGAIN AT DINNER," the young Saiyan prince spoke in loud tones then went to descend when he was suddenly knocked out of the air and plunged straight to the hard concrete of the common area.


	32. FUTURE INVADES PAST

**CHAPTER LXXXVIII******

**FUTURE INVADES PAST (PART TWO)**

"How do you know us?" Mirai Sally Po asked as she stood close to Mirai Wufei.

"I know the 'yous' that exist in this time zone. Welcome to your pasts. As with present and Mirai Trunks' existing in the same time line, you'll be existing with yourselves. We can present you as older siblings much as we are Trunks and Tregeta to save confusion. However, on this island, everyone knows about time travel, alternate realities and such, so nothing is out of the ordinary here. I also need to inform you that the situations here are not what you left," Vegeta explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Mirai Wufei asked as the group trailed behind the Saiyan prince.

"The past situations that shaped your reality do not exist. Oh, the war is the same but many being alive in this reality are either dead or dying in your time. Tell me, were two obnoxiously obsessive females alive when you left your time?" the prince asked.

"Two obnoxiously obsessive females?" Mirai Duo asked.

A light snicker sounded from just behind MD's shoulder. "I hate to say it guys only because you were married to them, but I think he means Relena and Hilde, correct, sir?" Mirai Quatre asked as he walked beside Trowa.

Mirai Duo looked abashed while Mirai Heero just death-glared at Vegeta's back as if to try and disintegrate him.

"Man, Heero, he has her pegged and you can't deny that she is the extreme of obsessive over you," Mirai Duo pointed out. "Do they exist in this reality, as well?" the elder Maxwell asked as Vegeta stopped in front of a sandalwood door.

"Hn," Vegeta gave a non-committal reply.

"Boy, Heero, he's just like you with one word replies! It's a good thing I learned how to decipher Heero-speak, so I'm guessing he means 'yes.' Hey, just between you and me, sir, both those women made my skin crawl, the pink princess being the worst," Mirai Duo sighed.

"Neither of you like them in this reality but your life here is not for me to explain. I'll let your present selves inform you of this past. Come, let's discuss this in here because I want your younger selves and your families to meet you. Can't have my children suffering heart seizures when you run into one another," the Saiyan prince snickered.

"You never told us why this reality's different from ours," Heero spoke in a solemn monotone tone.

Vegeta shrugged as if the subject held no matter. "Many of the beings you'll encounter here don't exist in your time and I'm one of them," the prince replied with a touch of grief then moved to a vid-screen and pressed a number.

"Yes, Sire? Anything wrong?" Hiroshi Yuy replied over the vid-phone.

"Gather the other pilots, Treize, Milliardo, Sally, Lucretzia, and all your families and meet me in the Sapphire conference room," Vegeta requested.

"Sure, just let me finish feeding Hayden Daniel and we'll be there in a bit," Hiroshi nodded.

"See you then," Vegeta replied and the two logged off.

"W-was that me? M-my hair's as long as Maxwell's!" Mirai Heero gasped/sneered.

"I love you, too, Yuy," Mirai Duo sighed in a near whisper.

"Actually, all of you have longer hair in this reality. You all refer to me as 'Sire' since I helped many of you out of soldier mode into civilian mode. You all, with the exception of Wufei and Trowa, own your own companies. Trowa, you work with Quatre and are called Triton Bloom in this reality," Vegeta explained. "I am Vegeta Areus, sire of Maigeta, Trunks, as you know him" Vegeta bowed and the others did the same.

"You asked if Relena and Hilde were alive when we left the future, the answer's yes. Because we spent so much time in working on an antidote for a killer disease, the girls left us, filed for divorce so we never saw them once the serum was completed. When Trunks' mother passed on, he told us he would be returning to his past and to take care of his offspring until his return to the future," Mirai Heero explained in a monotone voice.

"The kids refused to wait, so we logged into the settings of the pod that Trunks used and that's how we came to be here," Quatre added.

"Yea, how did Trunks' kids come about when there weren't that many females around?" Mirai Wufei asked with a bewildered expression.

"If you would all have a seat, I'll explain but that also includes revealing facts of this reality that probably existed behind closed doors in your reality" Vegeta began as the pilots took seats around the large conference table.

"You mean like two men together? The only couple that we know are Quatre and Trowa and they never made a secret of their attraction for one another. Trunks told us of himself and Gohan. I always suspected something strange about Maxwell, there. He was obsessed with Heero but not to the extent of that female," Mirai Wufei expressed in his monotone voice.

"Good work, the only differences between then and now are that Heero and Duo are a couple, we have located their natural birth parents and siblings, both have different names, Quatre's dad is alive and is about to be married, and because of the alterations made to all of your D.N.A., you all have the capability to breed like females," Vegeta expounded.

A loud thud sounded as the Mirai pilots hit the floor in a collective faint. The Saiyan prince shrugged then noticed that Mirai Sally Po was the only one standing. The prince smirked.

"I surmise that you knew something of that fact but they did not," Areus nodded as did Sally.

"So did Bulma but we could never bring ourselves to tell the boys. Heero was so unable to accept the fact that he was a human being with feelings and a strong attraction to Duo, the point was moot. I think Duo might have had an idea if Deuchalean is anyone to go by," Sally began.

"I thought I spotted their features in the youngest ones. Who sired or did they share?" Vegeta asked.

"I think Trunks and Duo shared. It was after Hilde had divorced Duo and he was headed for a severe bout of depression because he had lost his greatest love to the vice-foreign minister whom he felt could provide for Heero better than he could. Quatre and Trowa found out on their own but their offspring stayed in the future on L4 to oversee the running of Winner Enterprises," Sally continued.

"Nnnngh, what hit me?" Mirai Duo's voice sounded as he slowly sat up.

"I owe all of you guys an apology. What Vegeta just told you, Bulma, Iria and myself knew for sometime but we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you," Sally apologized.

"WHAT? And you let me go through that torture without telling me why my male body was performing like it was? Some friend you are," Duo spat with understandable anger.

"I understand your anger, Duo, and I'm sorry for not telling you but you and Trunks pulled through just fine. I guess we were in too much shock that males could reproduce like females," Sally said.

"Yeah, well, Trunks and Shuichi offered and I accepted knowing that I'd never have Heero. Huh, pathetic. Say, what happened to Shuichi? I thought he came along with us?" Duo asked as the other pilots regained consciousness.

"Shuichi? As in Shuichi Minamino? His Mirai self is here as well? This is going to be interesting," Vegeta said nearly under his breath.

"Why do you say that, Sire?" Quatre asked as Trowa aided him back to his seat.

"In this reality, Shuichi is a temporary female with a very possessive mate," Vegeta said in a wary voice.

"Aaack, way too much info!" Duo held his head to try and process all of what Vegeta had told them.

"You mentioned having found Duo's and my parents and Quatre's dad is about to marry? Quatre's dad died in the war," Mirai Heero pointed out.

"Very true, however, did Bulma ever mention the word Dragon Balls to you or ever tell you of her younger days?" Vegeta asked.

"Many times. She said that some androids killed Trunks' dad and all of Earth's heroes, a heart virus killed her best friend, Son Goku, and she did mention some of her younger days," Heero went on.

"Those Dragon Balls exist in this reality but now we found that Dragon Balls exists on nearly all the inhabited planets and not just on Planets Earth and Namek. There are seven balls all together and they scatter through out whatever planet they're on. If all seven are brought together, the dragon that resides within the balls appears and grants a number wishes," Vegeta explained. "Oh, before I forget, almost every being in this hotel has super powers and you all do, as well, they just need to be tapped into. Now, are you prepared to meet your past?" Vegeta asked and the Mirai pilots nodded with trepidation.

'Good going, Minamino, not only do you lose your friends but you also lose your way in this strange era! I doubt very much the technology works in this time,' a cardinal haired figure mused as it traversed the grand hallway of the amber wing of the hotel.

At the same time, a black clad figure was walking towards the red-head, its mind not in the same sphere as its body when the inevitable happened… CRASH! The pair walked into one another.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the red-head apologized.

"Hn, be more careful, fox. I don't need you getting hurt in you condition," the black clad figure admonished then… "No, you're not my fox, but you could be his twin. Who are you and where did you come from?"

The red-head looked up and gasped. "Hiei? Oh, Inari, I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" the red-head exclaimed.

"I didn't hit you that hard for you to confuse me with some one else," Hiei derided.

"What do you mean? You… I'm terribly sorry, I-I thought you were someone I knew in a lanother era," the red head blushed.

"You're not from here, are you? Hold still," Hiei said as he got to his feet, moved over to the red-head, opened his Jagan eye and probed the being's mind. "You came from my mate's future but not the direct future. You came with several others," Hiei nodded.

"Yes, have you seen them? Duo's probably at wits end worrying over me," the red-head smirked. "My name's…."

"I know, the same as my mate's, Shuichi Minamino but you have completely buried the fox's persona where as my love has embraced him. C'mon, let's find Sire, he'll know what to do with you," Hiei took hold of Mirai Shuichi and searched for Vegeta's energy signal. 'Sire, I've found someone from a future world…'

'Bring him to the Sapphire Conference room, Hiei, and I thought you had left. What brought you back?' Vegeta replied.

'Haku, Rejah/Naruto's mate, had a long discussion with me and made me feel half the size I am now. We'll be there in a second. Should I tell my mate of this or wait?' Hiei asked.

'Once you've dropped Mirai off, get your mate and I'll inform him at the same time I do the others. Welcome back, Hi-san,' Vegeta smirked as the two closed their link.

Hiei reached down to aid the future male vision of his mate to his feet when, "How did you get so tall? The Hiei I know… knew… was…"

"I know that. Sire took my mate and I to Spirit World where the Supreme Kai summoned the Dragon Balls of his universe. Once the dragon appeared, we made our wishes and my wish was to be taller than my fox in his human form," Hiei explained.

"We must be very close for you to call him 'yours.' The Hiei I know wouldn't even acknowledge we were friends," Mirai Shuichi sighed again.

"If I ever meet my Mirai self, I'll beat some sense into him for you. Kurama is the best thing to ever happen to my life. Now that we have our natural families once again, everything's complete. Now, close your eyes," Hiei instructed and Shuichi did so.

With a small burst of energy, Hiei took his charge and winked out only to reappear in front of the Sapphire Conference Room where the fire apparition signaled to Vegeta of his presence then left.


	33. DIFFICULT DECISION

WARNING: ANGST, CHARACTERR ASHING, HEART-RENDING BREAK-UPS, CONSPIRACY. BULMA, RELANA AND OTHER FEMALE CHARACTER BASHING!

**CHAPTER XCIV**

**A DIFFICULT DECISION**

Containing her anger and eventual explosion, Bulma waited until she was safely back in Capsule Corporation before she placed a call to the one person she wanted answers from. Dialing a certain number on her cell phone and pressing send was rewarded with the sound of a ring tone, however, after ten rings, it was clear that the being she was trying to reach was not going to receive her call, so she took another direction. Bulma called that being's business partner.

"Sakegeta Towers, Adelaide Briefs speaking, how may I assist you?" a very pleasant sounding female voice answered.

Bulma was shocked into silence for the space of a minute before..."MOTHER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANSERING THAT PHONE?" the blue haired genius shrieked in near hysteria.

"Bulma, dear, you don't have to shout. This office has a state fo the art communications system. Besides, someone saw that I was bored just being 'the wife of the Great Doctor Briefs and mother to the Genius of the Century, they offered me a job and I took it! Now, how may I direct your call, dear?" Adelaide responded.

Bulma sat silently seething as she gathered her thoughts the asked, " Put me through to that monkey-tailed, ape shit for brains royal pain in the ass I birthed two kids for!" the female shouted.

"The party you are requesting is not available at this time," Adelaide replied.

"fine, put me through to the other half of that detestable partnership!" Bulma snarled in a veiled request for Sakyo.

The phone line clicked off for the span of one minute then, "Sakyo Tagoya, how may I assist you?" Sakyo's smooth voice spoke.

"Where is that bastard monkey partner of yours? He brought a circus where a very rare specimen was being held a few scientists of my acquaintance were looking forward to acquiring. He paid for the purchase with something that looked like a large marble. I want to know where he got such a thing from!" Bulma spat venomously.

"I thought that we gave you one? We did decide to give out packages to all of those we expelled the other day. As for where my business partner, I am not at liberty to divulge that information. The gem is in a capsule and should be in a capsule case marked 'good-bye.' Now, if there is nothing else, you have taken up enough of my time. I am a very busy man and I have no time for chit-chat. If and only if I see my business partner, I will pass on your request. Good-evening," and with that, Sakyo hung up the phone and the call was terminated.

Bulma sat in disgusted shock then put her phone away to go search through her belongings in order to find the case to which Sakyo alluded. A large smiled burst onto her face when she unearthed the package, opened the case, took out a capsule marked S. Gems, pressed the button to activate the item then tossed the capsule which popped open to reveal a brown draw-string bag. Bulma reached, picked up the bag and pulled it open. Reaching into the bag, her fingers touched an object that felt like glass. Slender, scientific fingers curled around an object then she lifted the thing out of the bag. A blinding light flashed into Bulma's eyes, then her eyes adjusted and she saw what was in her hand. Awe dropped her jaw and her mouth hung agape in surprise as she gazed at the perfect gold sphere in her hand and a larger smile broke into her face. Bulma picked up the capsule case then ran to her den where she uncapped the ten other capsules, each revealing a hidden treasure. With a glee that refused to be contained, Bulma grabbed her cell phone and began snapping pictures which she promptly posted on the Internet Greed was an awful beast and in some people, it should be vanquished before it had time to grow. Unfortunately, even though Bulma was exceedingly wealthy in her own right, one glimpse of the jewels she had been given...Well, she could not resist.

In another city, where a fairy tale palace was located, a beautiful blonde had just unearthed a bag full of sparkling gems, silken thread and beautiful fur! The blonde was elated and began ordering her staff to find someone who could integrate the new found treasure into her wardrobe.

"Oh, princess, those are gorgeous! Where could they have come from, I wonder?" a girl with straight white platinum ankle length hair and sharp pointed black eyebrows.

"They came from that tournament that we had tried to attend and were rudely turned away from. I wish there was more of this treasure! I'd pay the queen's ransom to obtain more just so that I can be the most gorgeously attired foreign minister ever! Dorothy, check the Internet and see if anyone is selling these beautiful gems!" Relena, the princess of Sanc requested of herlong itme friend who promptly undertook the task.

"Relena, love, look! Your friend, Bulma, has posted these items to that shopping site you enjoy so much!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Relena placed the gem she held in her hand on her wide desk and moved to go investigate what her personal assistant was talking about and gasped when her eyes beheld the lovely treasure the blue haired woman was willing to part with. Grabbing the receiver to the ornate gold and pink toned princess phone that sat on the desk, Relana dialed the genius's number.

"Briefs residence, Bulma speaking," Bulma's voice answered in a sullen tone.

"Are you flippin' crazy? Why the hell are you selling that fabulous treasure they gave us from Hanging Neck Island?" the young blonde princess asked in shocked tones.

"Why should you care what I do with my portion of a bribe, Relena? You want them, buy them. I don't care. The only thing I want is that bastard's head on a spike and his body incinerated! I just don't know any Saiya-jin enemies that could perform the duty," Bulma spat.

"Yes, and I want Duo Maxwell, or whatever his name is now, drawn and quartered and fed to the street rats of L2 so that I can marry Heero but that's never going to happen, either, so let's just enjoy what they gave us. Why do you hate them so strongly?" the princess asked.

Well, that came from out of nowhere. Why did she hate the Saiyan prince and his race so much...? Was it because he had left her, had money she never knew about, turned her oldest and dearest friends to his side? Honestly, that was a question the blue haired genius even avoided asking and considering herself. Why. Even the fact that they preferred to same gender mate was a moot point, in all reality, but just the thought of her sweet, innocent, naive Goku enjoying that kind of lifestyle...! That was the crux of the matter. That Goku had no need of them any longer and he was being taken away from the Earth...

"I-I guess the truth is it's because I found one as a little boy in a wooded forest. I was impressed with his inhuman strength. I 'adopted' him, so to speak and we went on several great adventures together in search for the Dragon Balls. He would fight enemies and protect 'me' and the planet. Yamcha was strong and so was Tien, but nothing like Goku...I miss my friend and I guess I'm just so mad at the Saiya-jin for taking him away from this place. He belongs to us, not them!" Bulma hissed.

"Well, I could say the same thing now that Heero has a family that seems to have sprung up out of nowhere! And to find that street rat, Maxwell, is his cousin,, of all things! That's just too much to handle! I'd like to take that little miscreant and throw him into the sun!" Relana snapped back. "Well, this is not good for either of our blood pressures, what say we go shopping? I'll pick you, Hilde, your girl friends up and bring Dorothy with me and we'll go to L-Side-25. That place is the shopping mecca of the colonies," the princess invited.

"I'll be ready in a half hour. Thank, my friend, I needed this vent," Bulma smiled into the phone then the two bade good-bye and hung up.

An hour later, a long pink Rolls-Royce limousine pulled up into the long driveway of Capsule Corporation where Bulma, Chi-chi, Bulma's three girlfriends, sister in law and nieces were ready and waiting to go shopping with the ultra wealthy princess of Sanc.

"Bulma, love,I thought about what we last discussed, and since we both have a bothersome nonentity to extract from the lives of our loves. I'm going to give you Duo's phone number, .I want you ro call that rat-faced street whore and tell him to take your friend with him. I refuse to acknowledge him as nothing but a street rat,. There is a small war brewing brewing on Colony L-30 and there are children that have been orphaned because of the skirmish. Tell that rat boy not to tell anyone and to tell your friend that because the colony is an Earth property that he cannot be coupled with that, what did you call him?" Relena asked in child like innocence.

"A monkey-tailed abomination! I like the way you think, my friend. Now, everyone hush while I do this," Bulma said as she dialed a number that Relena called off to her.

"Don't forget about my boys, Bulma. I don't care what you do with that stupid Saiyan pig, but I want my boys!" Chi-Chi snarled as Bulma placed her call.

Etienne and his sister Etienna were with the Duo form the future sharing information regarding one another's lives when a shrill sound pierced the otherwise near silence. Etienne picked up the cell phone form his pocket and answered it.

"Etienne Yuy speaking, how may I...WHAT? A war? Shouldn't you be contacting the Preventers about this? What? I can't...Whatever, I'll try. Yeah." Etienne sighed heavily. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later," he said in a hollow voice.

"Twin, what's the matter?" Etienna asked, her face reflecting he bewilderment her brother felt.

"I can't talk about it except to...I'll see ya," and with that Etienne walked away from his double images in search of one large Saiyan male he had been instructed to take with him on his 'mission.'

The young royal Saiyan couple had just returned from a bi-gendered male search and were out in the arena watching their parents and granparents battle one another when..."Kakarrot, could you please meet me in the lobby?" a voice sounded over Kakarrot's scouter. Casting a glance at his silent mate, the large Saiyan rose to stand.

Vegeta looked up at his mate in bewilderment. "What ails, my one?" the prince asked.

"I-I don't know, only that one of the Gundam pilots asked to see Gohan, Goten and me. Will you be all right?" the large Saiyan asked.

"Of, course, love, I'll be fine. Go see what is happening," the prince nodded and Kakarrot left the arena and went in search of his sons.

In the lobby, Kakarrot and his sons found the person who had called him over the scouter.

"Etienne, what is it?" Kakarrot asked the braided chestnut haired young male.

"Yeah, man, what's going on? Tregeta and I were just about to fight for dominance!" Goeten smiled fereally.

"I just got a call about a war on Colony L-30 and there are war orphans that need our help. The colony is a property of Earth's, so that's why you three can help as Earth's protectors," Etienne explained.

"Earth's protectors? But We're Saiyans and we are all only here until the end of the Tournament," Kakarrot shrugged.

"The person who called me told me that if the four of us take on this mission, that she and another would leave us alone," Etienne said. "C'mon, we gotta get outfitted for space travel."

"We've fought in space before, after all, my people don't come from this planet," Kakarrot replied.

"Well, as a Gundam pilot, I need to a flight suit. DS2 can hold five persons and L-30 should be just on the bright side of Mars. Come with me to my suite," Etienne said and led the large Saiyan and his sons to his and Hiroshi's room.

"What's this all about, anyway? Shouldn't we tell the others, especially our mates?" Gohan asked as they entered the room and Etienne went to go change for space travel.

"The person who called me said not to or there would be supreme consequences. I can't risk anyone I love like that and I'm sure it's the same for you all as well," the braided young man sighed as he buckled a black military styled weapons belt to his shoulders then set about securing a weapons chest and finally slipping into a brown bomber pilot's suit. "Let's go. I need to be far away when I release DS2 or someone might get nosy," Etienne spoke and the fouur made their way form the hotel and immediately stole into a densely forested area.

Unbeknownst to the quartet, their actions had been observed by intense violet eyes tha looked out from a tenth story window, then the observer reached into the pocket of his tailored black business suit, lifted his cell phone from the pocket.

"Armblast, how can I help you?" a voice spoke.

"This is Sakyo, my brother. I just observed your son, my nephew, Vegeta's mate and his two eldest sons head into the forest. Find Hiroshi, Etienne's twin and his future self and ask them what they know," Sakyo asked his new found half brother.. "I smell the work of two conniving females who can't take rejection well," Sakyo mused.

"Mission accepted. I don't trust those females that we ejected earlier. They're too shrewd and may try something to ever outwit us. Get your business partner and the rest of the families and we'll meet in the conference room," Armblast replied, concluded the call then proceeded to find his new found family.

Ten minutes later found a gathered crowd in a large conference room waiting for answers.

"Etienna, dear, can you tell us why your brother and Kakarrot his elder sons would leave the hotel?" Armblast asked in a straight forward manner.

"Mirai Duo and I walking with twin when his phone rang. He answered it and got puzzled looke to his face," the female mirror of Etienne replied.

"Were you able to hear the other end of the conversation?" Sakyo asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Etienne answered and the woman replied that she was calling for a friend and that she had information regarding a war that was ensuing on Colony L-30. Etty asked her why she was not reporting to the Preventers. She said that there was no time and that he needed to take someone named 'Goku' with him as well as 'Goku's' eldest sons, Gohan and Goten. The caller then told Etty that there was an orphanage that was under siege. The caller stressed the fact that none of the three could inform their mates and they had to separate from them. She said Goku and his sons needed to be reminded that they were Earth's heroes and were needed more here than anywhere else. The caller said her name was Bulma," Etienna concluded.

Tempers flared but remained contained. Vegeta wrapped his haughty royalness around him like a cloak so that he would not fall apart. Piccolo silently seethed and Tregeta was at a lost. Hiroshi could not believe what he had heard! His love was being sent away to a colony he had never heard of and forced to fight. Relena was behind this, he just knew it! She would stop at nothing to get him to return to her. Taking a deep breath, Hiroshi looked over to Vegeta.

"Why? I never knew someone could hate and despise so strongly. Etienne has been noting but loyal to that bitch and fought just as hard as the rest of us to obtain the freedom the Earth is enjoying. Why?" the younger man asked, his eyes glazed as if in a fog.

"She hates anyone she considers beneath her. I was once like her and scoffed at those of low birth, even my own younger brother and I do not refer to Kale. When I met Kakarrot, I could not stand him because he was third class, a no one in Saiya-jiin hierarchy. When he beat me soundly into the ground, I came to respect him as at the time, we were the only two full-bloods on this planet. That woman, Bulma, hates me because she perceives me as an ever present threat to her precious 'Goku', whom she found when he was five, living on his own in a forested area. She feels she is his surrogate mother and that, first, Raditz and then myself, threaten that bond. If that other hellcat from the darkest pit of the Makai, had not tricked Kakarrot into marriage, Bulma would not have hesitated to wed him. I can't make my one see that these pathetic excuses of existence are just using him for his great strength and eternal youth. Not to mention that he and the boys are male breeders. The black haired hell-cat that birthed Gohan and Goten has an unnatural deep affection for both boys, especially Gohan. Hiroshi, we must adhere to that Earth saying that if we love something, we must set it free and..."

"If it comes back, it"s meant to be. I guess to keep that blonde pink bimbo happy, I'll return to her services but on my terms," Hiroshi nodded as he moved to the nearest vid-phone.

"And I will leave the planet in the best hands it has been my pleasure to fight with. I will head the Kale delegation in U.C.A.P. Sakyo, Shuichi, Ayame, I will open a branch of our business on Kale and train those of weak chi to the nature of our enterprise. Tregeta, I know how deeply you and Goten care for one another as do you and Gohan, Piccolo, but in their best interest, I feel it best that we all separate. I'll take the Namek-Saiyan children and place them with the Kami of Kale so that that being can raise the. Sire, Bardock, would you do me the honor of adopting Kakarrot's and my entire brood? We'll never see the one K'arrot is carrying now. Maigeta, you have the choice whether you desire to live with the female or come with the Saiya-jin. Tregeta, you return to the female as it is you that she's bitter over to begin with and that is why she has turned so vile towards us. I will keep Cilvi as it was her desire to become a full blood. You all, as well as Kakarrot, will always be welcomed on Kale as Saiyan blood is too strong to remain caged for too long," the prince nodded. Taking a look around,Vegeta heaved a deep sigh.

"Vegeta, there may be another solution. We're one of the largest employers and wealthiest companies on the planet. Should we pull out, off of the planet, many economies would collapse because we'll be taking U.C.A.P with us. There is an abandoned Colony that we could move out of this galaxy and into Kale's. We turn the existing structures over to those who will be left here. The island will remain for those who are considered persona non grata by those who think they are better than most, even though their own pockets are not so deeply lined. So, in addition to you all quitting this planet, I believe Sakageta Enterprises and U.C.A.P will also quit this planet. I will call the delegates together..."

"No need, my friend. Earth is represented because of me, anyway. I can..."

'NO! Sire, please. Mirai Heero and I can be Earth's delegate in U.C.A.P. You can sign your company over to us, we'll keep all the employees, just give us the background and we'll keep it afloat," Mirai Duo suggested after he had cut off Vegeta.

"While the idea has merit, the point is to pull our wealth from this planet, take the entire population of same-sex persons and others who are being singled out by their country's unfair governments and ultra wealthy persons, leave said persons to fend for themselves in every aspect of life, including protection from

other and outer worldly attacks. However, since space is not for everyone, we can have a new colony erected just for the like of us. Everyone will be treated as equals, we can cloak these islands so that they do not appear on any holo-map, radar or satellite and continue as before. Sound like a plan?" Vegeta suggested and those in the conference room agreed.

"Here's a thought. In this room alone is represented more wealth than this planet has ever seen and could ever hope to attain. I suggest that we create an entire humanitarian service in which we employ only those who are impoverished. We provide pre-paid health care, pay them at a higher pay grade than any employer on the planet and set them up with pre-paid credit and savings accounts. Nothing makes the ultra wealthy spit venom more than someone with more money than they have, providing aid to those who are less privileged," that surprising suggestion coming from Quatre Winner and the rest of the conference agreed wholeheartedly.

Plans to strip the Earth of the wealth of the Sakageta Enterprise, the vast wealth of the Winner Sheikdom, the combined wealth of UCAP and to hire and put to work all of he Earth's underprivileged population were drawn up and set in motion.

In the vast vacuum of space, the Gundam Deathsythe and it's four occupants sailed uneventfully towards the colony of L-30 and the skirmish they were informed was erupting and could only be settled with their involvement.

"If you ask me, this whole situation smells of a set-up. I think there are four females whose egos are slighted and they want ot punish us for being who we are and who we love. I don't want to live without Tregeta nor the chimps," Goten bemoaned.

"Well, since Piccolo and I have finally gotten together, I find it hurts to be even a minute away from him and the little sprouts," Gohan echoed his brother's sorrow.

"Well, I miss Hiroshi, too, and I'm wondering what I can do with our kids, as well. I've loved Heero since we were kids in the war. Damn, I always knew that she would end up winning. Anything she wants, she gets, and what does Etienne get, shit! After this fight, I'm going to find me a planet and become a hermit. No one will hear of Etienne Yuy, a.k.a. Duo Maxwell, again," Duo sighed as he piloted the massive Gundam.

Throughout the younger boys' discourse, Kakarrot remained silent and locked into his own thoughts regarding how he felt towards Vegeta and all the children they shared, finding out that he had a family that loved him, his Earth friends and the female that had found him as a little wild boy in the woods and how they had become friends. With a nod, Kakarrot silently vowed that once this war was squelched, he would return to his former life as Earth's protector and maybe request of his first friend to be his wife.


End file.
